Réapprendmoi
by Nowa Uchiwa
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes. L'un est blond à la peau halée, l'autre brun à la peau pâle. Deux destins, deux passés, un point commun... désolé c'est pas top comme résumé mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux ...
1. Nouveau départ

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Je me suis inspiré de Shiguré dans Fruit Basket pour mon personnage qui porte le même nom. Seuls Nowa, Kimi et Akihiko m'appartiennent, mais ils arriveront plus tard ^^

**Couples** : NaruSasu, Nowa/Itachi, Kimi/Kiba, KakaIru et éventuellement d'autre plus tard ^^

* * *

_**Nouveau départ**_

Depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ?

Longtemps, sans doute. Mais je peux enfin goûter à la liberté. Vous n'aurez plus d'emprise sur moi. Il est loin le temps où j'obéissais docilement. A partir de maintenant on ne m'enfermera plus.

Je jette un dernier regard vers mon village, où devrais-je dire mon ancien village ?

Des regrets ? Non. Je n'ai plus rien à apprendre ici, Sensei m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Et puis ma seule raison de rester c'était toi, alors pourquoi rester ici maintenant que tu m'as laissé ? T'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça, de m'abandonner en emportant avec toi toute trace de bonheur. _Bonheur_, il y a tellement de temps que j'ai oublié ce que c'est. Mes sentiments ? Rares sont mes rires, quasi inexistant sont mes sourires. Les seuls moments où je souris c'est lorsque le _pendentif_ qui orne mon cou me permet de te revoir sourire une derniére fois, ramenant à ma mémoire les moments passé ensemble, rien que toi et moi. Nos amis ? Je les qualifirais plutôt d'étranger. Je n'ai plus la force de leur parler, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. La seule chose qu'il me reste c'est cette envie de vengeance qui s'est frayée un chemin dans mon coeur le jour où t'es parti.

Surement que tu m'en veux de partir mais je ne supporte plus de vivre ici, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, de repartir à zéro. Alors j'ai saisi l'opportunité qui s'est présentée à moi.

Il fait encore nuit mais l'aurore ne va plus tarder. N'empéche je dois admettre que tu avais raison, il est beau le village dans lequel on a grandi.

Je m'élance. J'en ai à peu prés pour deux jours avant d'atteindre mon but. La douce brise de ce petit matin souffle dans mes cheveux. Je suis bien. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça. Etrangement tout ce rapporte toujours à toi. C'est affolant comme tu me manques. Dans une semaine ça fera un an et demi que tu m'aura abandonné. Tu me dirais surement que je suis pathétique à compter comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Presque un an et demi que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'espére pouvoir redevenir le " _moi_ " d'avant au contact de nouvelles personnes. Ce " _moi_ " qui avait réussi à créer un lien avec toi, ce " _moi_ " qui arrivait à te faire sourire. Le " _moi_ " que j'étais avant que tu ne croise la route de cet enfoiré qui t'as retiré à moi. Si un jour je le retrouve, je lui ferais la peau en le faisant souffrir le plus possible, même si ce qu'il ressentira ne sera rien comparé à ce que moi j'ai enduré. J'ai subit la pire des souffrances. Une souffrance physique, ça se soigne, mais comment soigner un coeur brisé ? Aucun reméde n'existe contre ça. Sensei me disait que l'amour, l'amitié et le temps finiraient par adoucir ma blessure mais j'attends toujours. Surtout que, l'amour il s'est fait la malle en même temps que toi, l'amitié elle a bon dos mais autant faut-il avoir de vrai amis proches, les miens m'ont laissé seul avec ma douleur. Et le temps ... Alors lui il a beau courir que ça change rien pour moi. Alors quand j'arriverai dans mon nouveau village, le premier qui me sors un truc du genre je crois que j'l'encastre dans un mur. Y'a que les vieux pour dire des trucs comme ça, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Sensei bien sûr.

A présent, seuls quelques petits kilométres me séparent de ma destination. Avec Sensei vous m'avez tellement parlé de ce village que depuis plusieurs années je rêve de pouvoir en fouler le sol. Et ce jour est arrivé même si j'aurai préféré que tu sois à mes côtés à ce moment-là.

La forêt, la forêt et encore de la forêt. J'en peux plus de voir tout ces arbres ! Je veux voir le village moi ! Puisant dans mes ressources, j'accélére. Ca y'est, à quelques métres de moi, le soleil commence à percer entre les feuillages abondant des arbres. Sortant enfin de ce monde silencieux où vivent écureuils, biches et petits oiseaux, biens mignons mais pas bavards, je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'adapter à ce rayonnement radieux que produit le soleil. Au loin je distingue une forme verte avec quelques pointes de rouge. J'accélére à nouveau, sentant mon coeur s'emballer à la vue de ce nouveau village.

J'y suis enfin, je suis enfin devant les portes du plus fabuleux des villages. Village qui regroupe à lui tout seul la quasi totalité des meilleurs ninjas. Je souris légérement à cette idée. En franchissant les portes, mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je remarque les deux gardes qui essaient de donner l'impression qu'ils sont frais et dispo alors que je suis sûr qu'ils roupillaient y'a pas cinq minutes. Je m'arréte un instant le temps de chercher un endroit qui me permettrait d'avoir une meilleure vue. Lorsque mes iris se posent sur un imposant batiment sur lequel je vois inscrit le signe du pays. Tranquillement je m'y dirige. Je vois les gens me regarder, certains me sourient poliment, d'autres m'ignorent. C'est toujours mieux que les sourires auxquels j'avais droit dans mon ancien village. Sourire du style : " On est désolé pour tout c'que t'as subi, mais nous on y peux rien. " Toujours dans mes pensées, j'observe les villageois, les quelques ninjas que je croise, regarde les boutiques. Lorsqu'une masse s'écrase contre mon ventre, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.

- " Hung !

- Gomen j'ai pas fait gaffe haha. rigole un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années

- C'est pas grave mais fait attention la prochaine fois.

- Ouép vieux. sourit-il

- O.O Vieux ? répéte-je ; Dis donc morveux tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'être vieux p't-être ?

- Béh t'es plus vieux que moi et puis me traites pas de morveux !

- Aller, boudes pas petit, j'voudrais pas que t'ailles te plaindre à ta môman. " souris-je, amusé.

Je me remet à marcher en entendant le gamin qui m'avait bousculé gueuler qu'il était un ninja et que j'devrais pas trop le chercher. Il me rappelle moi quand j'étais petit. Toujours à démarrer au quart de tour, pour un oui pour un non.

J'arrive enfin au pied du bâtiment. J'entre tranquillement, me faufillant dans les couloirs, regardant les noms sur les portes. Mais au bout de dix minutes je commence à saturer, la porte que je cherche est introuvable.

- " Hé toi ! entends-je avant de me retourner

- Oui ? Ah tiens gaki souris-je en reconnaissant le jeune garçon

- Qu ... ! Comment tu m'as appelé là ! J'ai 11 ans jte signale !

- Béh j'suis content pour toi. Dis tu pourrais m'amener au bureau du chef du village onegai demande-je

- T'es pas assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul se moque le garçon

- J'suis pas du village alors j'connais pas souris-je

- Ou ... ! Bon ok, suis-moi

- Merci. "

On se met à avancer tranquillement. Je confirme j'aime beaucoup ce gosse, il m'amuse. Aprés une ou deux minutes, on arrive devant un bureau. Le jeune garçon préfére me laisser seul, j'insiste pas et toque. Aprés quelques secondes d'attente, je reçois l'autorisation d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et m'avance dans la piéce pour faire face à un bureau où le papier est plus qu'abondant. Derriére ces montagnes de paperasse, une femme blonde, à la poitrine généreuse vient de reléver le nez d'une de ces nombreuses feuilles.[/c]

- " Bonjour Hokage-sama salus-je en m'inclinant poliment

- Bonjour, répond-elle avant de continuer; A qui ai-je l'honneur ? "

_A suivre_ ...

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce premier chapitre ^^ J'espére qu'il vous a plu

Naruto : Ouais mais on sait pas grand chose là !

Sasuke : Hn

Nowa : Mais c'est fait exprés, même si je pense que tout le monde aura deviné qui est le personnage principal et celui qui le tamponne. Mais c'était pour mettre en place le début et essayer, je dis bien essayer, de mettre un peu de doute et de suspense. Même si je sens que j'vais pas être trés douée pour ça XD Mais c'est pas grave, tant que la fic vous plait c'est bon ^^

Sasuke : Et ce sera qui le seme alors ?

Nowa : Hihi (se gratte l'arriére de la tête) béhe pour le moment c'est Naruto qui l'emporte

Sasuke :NANIIIIII (prépare un Chidori)

Nowa : AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ITACHHHIIIIII ! AU SECOURRRRRRSSSSSS ! (se barre en courant, avec Sasuke à ses trousses)


	2. Jinchuuriki

**Disclamer** : Voir chapitre 1, j'avais juste oublié de préciser que Bic est une marque déposée, je sais là vous vous posez des questions, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant, c'est juste qu'avec ma collégue Nini on a eu un gros délire avec mon stylo Bic XD

**Notes** : Désolé s'il y a des fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les traquer ! Les pensées sont entre *...*. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Jinchuuriki**_

- " Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je viens de Risu no Hana

- Le village de la Fleur de Lys ?

- Oui j'acquiesce doucement, baissant la tête pour cacher la triste lueur qui avait envahit mes pupilles

- Dans quel but es-tu venu ici ? me demande la Godaime

- Eh bien j'aimerai devenir un ninja de Konoha dis-je en souriant

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu ninja dans ton village ?

- Et bien, euh comment dire, ils n'ont jamais voulu que je le deviennes

- Qui ça " ils " ?

- Les dirigeants du village

- Et pourquoi ?

- * **Si tu savais baa-chan** * je souris en entendant cette pensée

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle réplique la blonde aprés avoir vu mon sourire

- * **C'est que t'as un mauvais sens de l'humour la vieille** !*

- La ferme Kyu.

- O.O Pardon ? s'exclame la 5° Hokage

- Oh je ne m'adressais pas à vous, je parlais à mon animal de compagnie je souris sous le regard perdu de la blonde

- * **Pardon ? C'est qui que tu traites d'animal de compagnie, renardeau** ! *

- Euh, je ne vois aucun animal dans cette piéce.

- C'est normal que vous ne le voyez pas.

- Ah ...

- En fait, ... c'est difficile à dire. Pour tout vous dire, je suis un ji ...

- Hé la vieille Tsunade ! C'est quoi cette mission pourrie que tu nous as filé ! s'énerve le gamin de tout à l'heure

- KO-NO-HA-MARU ! grince la chef du Pays du Feu

- Non mais sérieux y'en a marre de ce foutu chat !

- DEHOOOOOORRRRRRSSSSS ! hurle la blonde, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur une de ses tempes. Elle attend que la porte se referme pour poursuivre ; Donc tu disais Naruto ?

- Je disais que ... je suis un jinchuuriki

- Oh ...

- * **Haha, ça t'en bouche un coin** ! *

- Ca pour une info ... dit-elle encore sous le choc, probablement ; Et qui est ton Biju ?

- Kyuubi

- Hein ? Le Kyuubi ?

- * **Oh arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir**. *

- J'me passerais bien de tes commentaires Kitsune

- Qu- ... ?

- * **Me cherche pas gamin** ! *

- Vous voulez peut-être voir le sceau non ?

- Ah, euh oui. répond-t-elle alors que j'attrapais le bas de ma veste et de mon tee-shirt afin de lui montrer le sceau qui entoure mon nombril ; Ca alors ... souffle-t-elle

- Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, mon destin de ninja repose entre vos mains dis-je en souriant

- Eh bien pour tout te dire, un nouveau ninja ne serait pas de trop sourit-elle ; Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir qui était ton sensei.

- Il s'appelle Shiguré ...

- Oh non, me dis pas que c'est le pervers avec qui s'entend si bien Jiraya

- * **Bingo la vieille** !*

- Hélas pour vous, c'est bien lui

- Comme si Jiraya et Kakashi ne suffisaient pas ... se lamente-t-elle

- On parle de moi sourit un vieil homme au long cheveux grisonnants

- Ah te voila toi ! Bon Jiraya, maintenant que tu es là j'te présente Naruto Uzumaki, l'éléve de ce cher Shiguré

- Ah mais oui le p'tit Naruto. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais

- Ah bon ?

- Oui bon tu discuteras avec lui plus tard. Jiraya rassemble quelques ninjas pour que je puisse évaluer le niveau de Naruto

- * **On va leur en mettre plein la vue petit** * " rigole la voix rauque de mon renard dans mes pensées.

L'évaluation est prévue dans l'aprés-midi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire je marche à travers les rues sans savoir réellement où je vais. A en juger par toutes les odeurs qui m'entourent, je présume qu'il est aux alentours de midi. Je n'ai pas réellement faim pourtant. Tu m'aurais probablement dévisagé en me demandant si je n'étais pas malade. Je ne peux retenir un sourire à cette pensée. Soudain une odeur me fait me stopper, des ramens. Ca fait des plombes que j'en ai pas mangé ! Scrutant la rue de mon regard océan, je finit par apercevoir le fameux restaurant de ramen. _Ichiraku_. Drôle de nom. Plus je m'approche du restaurant, plus l'odeur devient appétissante. Finalement cette délicieuse odeur finit par avoir raison de mon estomac qui commence à se prendre pour mon Biju. Le dit Biju qui commence à pester en me disant que la comparaison n'est pas trés flatteuse pour lui. Une fois devant le restaurant, j'entre, saluant poliment l'homme et la jeune femme qui se trouvent derriére le comptoir. Aprés quelques minutes d'attente, l'homme dépose le bol devant moi. Il m'observe attentivement lorsque j'améne mes baguettes remplies de nouilles jusqu'à mes lévres. La premiére bouchée est capitale pour les restaurateurs. Je mâche lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier.

- " C'est délicieux ! lui dis-je en souriant J'en avais jamais mangé d'aussi bon !

- C-C'est vrai ? me demande-t-il, avide de savoir

- Oui, surtout ne changez pas de recette !

- Arigato. " sourit-il tout fier

Aprés la derniére bouchée, je le remercie pour ce délicieux repas avant de le payer et de sortir. Je ne sais pas trop quelle heure il est mais bon il vaut mieux que je commence à chercher le terrain d'entrainement N°3, où aura lieu mon évaluation. Je suis tout excité à l'idée de me confronter à des ninjas de Konoha. Au bout de la rue dans laquelle je suis, j'aperçois trois jeunes qui doivent avoir à peu prés le même âge que moi et un plus jeune qui doit avoir dans les dix ans. Il est d'ailleurs en train de gesticuler sous le regard désespéré d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain attaché en une queue de cheval, laissant deux méches lui encadrant le visage d'une façon simple mais jolie. Aux côtés de cette jeune fille, une autre jeune fille, aux long cheveux châtain foncé lui arrivant aux reins, est en train de rire aux éclats avec un jeune homme, également châtain, qui semble être son petit ami vu la maniére dont il la tient contre lui. Ils sont mignons tous les deux mais je reporte mon attention sur le gamin et la fille à la queue de cheval qui regarde le petit. A force de gigoter, il trébuche et s'encastre dans le mur de bois qui longe la rue.

- " Aaaaaaaahhhhh ! A moi ! hurle-t-il

- Hahahahaaaa s'esclaffe le jeune couple

- Non mais t'es pas possible ! Tu peux pas faire attention non ! s'énerve l'autre jeune fille en s'accroupissant à son niveau ; Où est-ce que tu as mal ? lui demande-t-elle doucement

- Là dit-il en approchant sa main du visage de la jeune fille, m'étant nettement rapproché, je la vois sourire

- Mais c'est rien ça, c'est juste une écharde

- NANIII ! se met à hurler le gosse

- Roohh ferme-là Bic, quand tu seras ninja t'auras bien pire comme blessure dit le jeune homme châtain, tiens je n'avais pas remarqué les triangles rouges sur ses joues, bizarre comme tatouages ...

- A l'aide ! Je me putréfie ! Il va falloir m'amputer si je veux rester en viiiiiieeeeeeee !

- Roh arrête un peu ton cinéma dit la jeune fille en prenant la main " putréfiée " dans la sienne, pour finalement en retirer l'écharde grâce à du ninjutsu médical ; Et voila. Bonjour dit-elle en me souriant, ce qui attire l'attention des autres sur moi

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki dis-je en lui rendant son sourire

- Enchanté, moi c'est Nowa Atsuki et voici Kimi Komiyama, Kiba Inuzuka et Bic Cristal me dit-elle en me montrant tour à tour ses amis

- Enchanté. Euh, en fait je cherche le terrain d'entrainement N°3

- Ah c'est pour toi l'éval cet aprém ' ? me diemande Kiba

- Oui, je suis arrivé ce matin

- Suis-nous. " dit doucement Kimi en commençant à avancer.

Le trajet m'a été trés agréable en leur compagnie, tout le monde me semble être agréable dans ce village. Ah voici le fameux terrain d'entrainement, je l'observe attentivement, histoire de voir quels avantages je pourrai en tirer.

- " * Hum beaucoup d'arbres, idéal pour se planquer aprés les substitutions *

- * **Tu devras faire gaffe à la riviére gamin** *

- * Oui je sais Kyu, t'aimes pas l'eau *

- * **C'est moi ou tu serais légérement en train de te payer ma tête** ? *

- * Enfin j'oserai jamais faire une chose pareille ! *

- * **Tu devrais pas me provoquer gamin ! Tu pourrais le regretter** ! *

- * Et tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Me menacer en espérant que j'me mette à trembler ? *

- * **Si ça tenait qu'à moi, y'a longtemps que j't'aurais fais frire avec des petits pois** ! *

- * Haha, dois-je te rappeler que t'es dans _mon_ corps, idiot de renard ! *

- * **Grst** ... *

- * Oh fais pas la tête Kyu. *

- * **Humf** * fait-il, partant bouder au fond de sa cage

- Naruto ?

- Oui ? dis-je en me retournant, me retrouvant face à la Godaime et quelques uns de ses ninjas

- Tu es prêt à commencer l'évaluation ?

- C'est quand vous voulez. " je lui répond par un sourire

Je suis à présent à nouveau dans les rues, aux côtés de Nowa, la kunoichi avec la queue de cheval. On reparle un peu de l'évaluation, qui s'est plutôt bien déroulée d'ailleurs. La premiére épreuve était le Taijutsu. Mon adversaire était un certain Lee, qui, je dois l'avouer, a un style trés comment dire ... particulier. La coupe au bol ajoutée à des sourcils tellement épais qu'il pourrait cacher une famille de grizzly et pour finir la combi' vert pomme, trés peu pour moi ... Mis à part son mauvais goût côté esthétique, il a été un sacré adversaire. Mais aprés une bonne dizaine de minutes d'un combat acharné, j'ai eu raison de lui, grâce à mon renard je dois l'avouer. La " vieille ", comme l'appelle affectueusement Kyuubi, avait eu l'air plus que satisfaite du combat. Aprés avoir eu une courte pause, j'ai du me frotter au célébre Ninja Copieur. Mes nerfs ainsi que ceux de mon Biju ont été mis à rude épreuve tout au long du duel. C'est pas une légende pour rien celui-là ! C'est un sacré morceau ! Inutile de préciser que je ne suis pas sortit vainqueur de ce combat, malgré les nombreuses menaces que lui promettait Kyuubi. Mais bon rare, voir quasi inexistant, sont ceux qui y parviennent. Aprés m'avoir laissé reprendre mon souffle, Tsunade-sama m'a demandé d'effectuer la technique d'invocation. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux crapauds se trouvaient à mes côtés, Gamatatsu et Gamakichi. Jiraya fut d'ailleurs content de les voir, lui aussi posséde l'invocation des crapauds. Finalement, aprés en avoir discutait avec ses ninjas, la Godaime me remit le bandeau à l'effigie du village de la Feuille, que je mit aussitôt autour de mon front, un léger sourire s'installant sur mon visage. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais de ce bandeau ! Elle m'expliqua ensuite que je ferais équipe avec une certaine Sakura et un certain Sai et que je commencerai l'entrainement avec eux dés demain. Soudain une question me vint à l'esprit, où est-ce que j'allais dormir ?

C'est pour cela que je me retrouve en compagnie de Nowa qui m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger. Je l'aime beaucoup. Kiba et Kimi aussi d'ailleurs. Ils sont toujours souriants, c'est agréable de voir de vrais sourires, qui soient chaleureux plutôt que forcés ou compatissants. Quoique ceux de Nowa me semblent comme triste. Ils me font penser aux miens depuis que t'es parti. Même aprés tout ce temps, c'est dur de reprendre le cours normal de la vie. Même si je continue à sourire, ils restent, la plupart du temps, forcés. J'ai un peu l'impression de me voir, de me retrouver à travers Nowa. Je me demande si elle a vécu la même chose que moi ...

Ca expliquerait peut-être le fait que je ressens cette sensation, cette impression d'être compris. J'avoue qu'elle m'intrigue et je suis curieux de savoir ce qui est la cause de sa tristesse ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 2 que personnellement je ne trouve pas génial mais bon il fallait que je mette un peu plus l'histoire en place et que je reste aussi dans le flou. Donc j'espére quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par ce chapitre ...

Naruto: Je suis mais alors complétement paumé moi ! On comprend rien ! T_T

Nowa : C'est fait exprés Naruto

Sasuke : Et moi c'est quand que j'arrive ! J'te rappelle que ta fic c'est quand même une SasuNaru

Nowa : Non, en fait c'est une NaruSasu ... ^^'

Sasuke : Qu- ... ? J'crois que j'ai mal comprit ce que tu viens de dire !

Nowa : Mais t'inquiétes pas tu seras seme toi aussi ... enfin, peut-être ...

Sasuke : Ah j'préfére ça !

Nowa : ... mais plus tard ...

Naruto : Yatta ! J'suis seme ! J'suis seme !

Itachi : C'est qui ce " Bic Cristal " ?

Nowa : Bon alors pour vous expliquer un peu d'où vient " Bic ". Alors, quand j'écris mes fics je les écris avec un stylo " bic " et la derniére fois j'ai pété une durite contre le dit stylo qui tentait de rendre l'âme mais j'l'ai pas laissé faire ! XD Donc aprés mon pétage de durite j'ai eut envie d'en faire un personnage complétement niais qui fera sûrement encore des siennes dans la fic. Pardonnez-moi mes délires, je suis désolée de vous imposez ça XD.

Nowa : Ah, j'allais oublier ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me lisent ou qui éventuellement me liront ... un jour. ^^ Sur ce, j'vous dis à ce week-end pour le chapitre 3 ^^ Kisu, Nowa


	3. Points communs

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi T_T C'est pas faute d'avoir supplier M. Masashi Kishimoto ! Et, Nutella est une marque déposée.

**Notes** : Alors, comme pour les 2 chapitres précédents, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, je traque les fautes avant de poster mais bon y'en a toujours qui m'échapper ! Et, je ne crois pas l'avoir précisé avant, mais certains personnages seront plus ou moins OOC, j'essaie de ne pas trop partir n'importe comment par rapport aux caractéres mais des fois je dois modifier pour le bien de la fic xD Sur ce, bonne lecture

PS : les pensées de Naruto lorsqu'il parle avec Kyuubi sont entre *...*

* * *

_**Points communs**_

- " T'es sûre que ça te dérange pas ?

- Mais oui sourit-elle

- Et tes parents ?

- Ils n'habitent plus ici, ils ont déménagé au Pays Gelé, à Kuniyuki, y'a trois ans, avec les parents de Kimi.

- Ceux de Kimi aussi ?

- Oui. Nos parents ont monté un restaurant, y'a cinq-six ans, qui marchait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Du coup ils ont voulu l'agrandir et c'est là qu'ils ont trouvé un local à Kuniyuki.

- Je vois dis-je, un petit sourire au coin des lévres

- Donc mes parents m'ont laissé la maison, où je me sens bien seule. Elle est plutôt grande pour une seule personne.

- Je dois comprendre que ça t'arrange que j'viennes chez toi

- Exactement sourit-elle ; Toi ça te dépanne et en même temps tu me tiens compagnie. " finit-elle en riant

Je me laisse entrainer par son rire. Décidemment, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer dans ce village. Soudain, je la vois s'arrêter et fouiller énergiquement dans ses poches. Je me doute qu'elle cherche ses clés, je léve les yeux et me retrouve face à une maison de type traditionnelle, qui en effet est plutôt grande. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce que fabrique Nowa et la vois brandir ses clés avec un grand sourire. Elle ouvre la porte et entre. J'entre à mon tour, me débarrasse de mes chaussures et avance un peu dans la piéce, le salon plus exactement. La premiére chose qui me saute aux yeux, c'est le nombre de photos qui ornent les murs. Sur la majorité d'entre-elles j'aperçois Nowa avec Kimi. Soudain j'en vois une qui me fait rire. Sur la photo en question, les deux jeunes filles devaient avoir tout au plus six ans, tenant fiérement des gaufres au nutella entre leurs petites mains. Inutile de préciser que la quasi totalité du nutella se trouvait entre le menton et le nez des fillettes. Elles sont trop mignonnes comme ça. Puis une question me titille :

- " Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez avec Kimi, non ?

- Depuis le bac à sable rit-elle

- Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle est avec Kiba ?

- Un peu plus d'un an, mais il a prit son temps avant de se déclarer

- Ah bon ? Pourtant il a pas l'air d'être vraiment timide.

- En principe non. En fait quand on a eu onze ans avec Kimi, on est allées à l'académie mais comme y'avait deux classes on était pas avec Kiba. A la fin de l'année on a passé l'exam', qu'on a eu, et c'est là qu'on s'est retrouvées avec Kiba. Il a de suite accroché avec Kimi car ils ont tous les deux un animal ninja. Kiba a un chien qui s'appelle Akamaru et Kimi une louve qui s'appelle Inuki. Même si Kiba n'était pas dans notre team, il s'est rapproché de nous, enfin surtout de Kimi. Et c'est l'an dernier qu'il s'est enfin jeté à l'eau. Et maintenant ils habitent ensemble, juste là. me dit-elle en pointant du doigt la maison en face de la sienne.

- Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux, je lui répond en souriant

- Tu trouves aussi sourit-elle à son tour ; Bon je vais te montrer ta chambre quand même. "

Je la suis. On passe dans un couloir. Elle me dit que la salle de bain est au fond à droite. On monte l'escalier, on se retrouve dans ce qui me semble être la bibliothéque et le bureau. La curiosité me prend, oui je sais c'est un vilain défaut, je m'avance vers les livres. Mangas en tout genres, romans, ah tiens ! Le Paradis du batifolage, je souris, repensant à mon pervers de sensei qui les lisaient tout le temps. Ah, mais elle a la version yaoi en plus ! C'est génial ça ! Elle rigole en me disant que je peux me servir quand j'ai envie de lire. Je reviens vers elle, je vois trois portes. Elle entre dans la premiére piéce, me disant que si elle me convient se sera ma chambre. La piéce est trés agréable. Je la remercie et pose mon sac au fond du lit. Elle me dit ensuite que la chambre à côté de la mienne est la sienne et que l'autre piéce au bout du couloir est la seconde chambre d'ami. Je m'assieds sur le lit et attire mon sac vers moi, j'en sors ce cadre qui contient la photo de nous deux que j'aime tant. Je la pose sur la table de nuit. Nowa s'approche et regarde la photo.

- " Elle est magnifique sourit-elle ; Qui c'est ? demande-t-elle en parlant de toi

- L'homme qui a volé mon coeur et qui m'a abandonné dis-je doucement en baissant la tête, je préfére être franc avec elle et puis elle aime le yaoi donc ça devrait passer

- Ah, toi aussi ... murmure-t-elle, me faisant relever les yeux ; J'en ai parlé à Kimi y'a longtemps mais elle doit croire que s'est passé depuis, alors je le cache pour pas l'inquiéter

- Tu peux m'en parlé si tu veux, je sais ce que ça fait de tout garder à l'intérieur

- Merci

- ... je ne dis rien, lui laissant le loisir de se confier ou non, pour l'encourager je lui prends la main et la fais s'asseoir sur lit à mes côtés.

- En fait, ça a commencé quand j'avais six ans ... "

Patiemment j'écoute son récit, me reconnaissant à certains moments, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est moi qui suis en train de parler à sa place. Elle a aussi été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aime, tout comme moi. Je dis " aime " car si elle ressent la même chose que moi, il lui est impossible, du moins pour l'instant, d'aller de l'avant, de tourner la page. Quelques larmes dévalent ses joues alors qu'elle poursuit son récit. Je les laisse couler, ça fait du bien de pleurer quand c'est restait trop longtemps à l'intérieur. Parler de ce passé douloureux fait mal mais également tant de bien. Soudain elle resserre un peu plus ses doigts sur ma main, que j'ai laissé dans la sienne. Elle va sûrement me parler de la derniére fois qu'elle l'a vu. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures mais ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux, seules les personnes qui l'ont vécu peuvent le comprendre. Puis elle s'arrête et reléve ses yeux baignés de larmes vers moi, me faisant un petit sourire.

- " Merci Naruto souffle-t-elle

- De rien, je lui caresse doucement le dos pour la consoler

- Si toi aussi t'as besoin de parler, j'suis là

- Merci. Y'a beaucoup de points communs dans nos histoires

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ... Toi aussi tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui, elle me répond doucement, quelques rougeurs prennent place sur ses joues ; Kimi m'a dit que ça allait passer mais j'attends toujours moi. Ca fait dix ans que je vis comme ça alors j'commence à m'y faire à force mais y'a des jours où c'est plus dur que d'autre.

- Bienvenu au club dis-je en souriant Moi, ça a commencé y'a quatre ans. J'avais douze ans et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré pour la premiére fois ... "

A présent c'est moi qui lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Plus j'avance dans mon récit, plus j'ai de mal à retenir les perles salées qui bordent mes yeux. Elle l'entend à ma voix tremblante et me dit de me laisser aller. Resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte, je laisse déborder quelques larmes et continu à lui raconter mon histoire, notre histoire. Elle aussi verse quelques larmes en m'écoutant. Ca fait tellement de bien de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

Une fois que j'ai fini mon récit, on reste un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme pour finir de se consoler. Aprés quelques minutes, elle se léve, me disant que quand j'aurai fini de m'installer je n'aurai qu'à descendre et la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je me mets à fixer notre photo, j'entends la porte claquer.

_- " Naruto ! C'est moi j'suis rentré ! " _(= c'est un souvenir )

J'entends encore ta voix me dire cette petite phrase que j'aimais tant entendre. J'aurais tout donné pour l'entendre encore une fois. Enfin, je décide de me lever et commence à ranger mes affaires. Une fois fait, je descends les escaliers et rejoins Nowa dans la cuisine. Elle me sourit en me voyant entrer, je l'aide à apporter les plats sur la table et on commence à manger.

Je me dirige à présent vers " ma " chambre. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil aprés une journée riche en émotion. Je me change, ne mettant qu'un short et un tee-shirt, trop grand bien sûr, et hop sous la couette. Je ferme les yeux, enfin mes paupiéres se ferment seules, et j'entends déja Morphée m'appeler.

Toujours dans les abysses du sommeil, j'entends du bruit mais impossible de savoir ce que c'est. Je me concentre, du moins j'essaie, j'entends des voix. Non j'me prends pas pour Jeanne D'arc ! J'entends deux voix, un rire. Je connais ce rire. Finalement j'ouvre les yeux et mets quelques instants à me rappeler où je suis. A nouveau ce rire. C'est celui de Kimi. Un rire discret (= ironie XD gomen Nini) et communicatif (= pas d'ironie XD). Chassant la flémingite aiguë qui s'est emparée de moi, je me léve et les rejoins dans la cuisine où je les vois en train de déjeuner.

- " B'jour dis-je, les saluant

- Salut répond énergiquement Kimi, apparemment elle péte le feu dés le matin celle-là

- Bonjour répond tranquillement Nowa ; Fais comme chez toi ajoute-t-elle en me désignant les placards.

- Il est pas là Kiba ? demande-je tout en commençant à fouiner pour trouver de quoi déjeuner

- Non il est parti en mission ce matin et il rentre que demain se lamente Kimi, nous faisant rire ; Et toi Naruto, t'as repéré une jolie demoiselle à ton goût ? me demande-t-elle, me faisant sourire

- Euh bien ... je m'arrête, regardant Nowa pour savoir si je dois poursuivre ou pas

- Il chasse le même gibier que nous sourit Nowa, répondant à ma place

- Oh, yaoi sourit-elle, me faisant prendre quelques rougeurs sur les joues ; Sugoi ! Mais tu touches pas à Kiba j'te préviens ! Sinon j'te mords

- Pas de probléme. Sans vouloir le vexer, c'est pas vraiment mon genre. " dis-je en rigolant

Aprés avoir déjeuner, je pars prendre une douche puis m'habille. Je souhaite ensuite une bonne matinée aux filles et part en direction du bureau de la Godaime. J'ai mon premier entrainement en tant que ninja de Konoha aujourd'hui. Bon maintenant faut que j'fasse fumer mes neurones pour me rappeler où est le bureau en question. C'est pas la tour du Hokage, c'est un labyrinthe !

Et voila comme j'le sentais venir, je suis perdu dans ce dédale de portes. Et bien sûr tous les ninjas ont déserté la tour ! Ah non pas tous, y'en a un au bout du couloir. Je commence à courir, espérant le rattraper.

- " Excusez-moi !

- Oui ? dit un ninja plutôt pas mal, les cheveux couleur chocolat attachés en une queue de cheval

- Euh, je cherche le bureau du Hokage

- Venez avec moi, je vais également la voir me sourit-il, il est trop mignon quand il sourit

- Merci. "

Iruka Umino. Voila le nom de ce jeune ninja, il est enseignant à l'académie. Il a bien du courage. Ah j'la reconnais cette foutu porte ! Alors que je m'apprête à toquer, je sens un courant d'air derriére moi, je me tourne la tête et vois Iruka prit au piége entre un mur et une silhouette à la chevelure grise. Je souris en entendant un gémissement à moitié étouffé, et frappe à la porte, attendant la permission d'entrer. Permission qui m'est rapidement accordée. J'ouvre la porte et me retrouve face à une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, qui est charmante je dois l'avouer, et un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, le teint pâle et un sourire un peu faux, il est pas mal lui non plus mais bon il peut pas rivaliser avec toi.

- " Je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki, votre nouveau coéquipier dit la Godaime ; Naruto, voici Sakura Haruno et Sai. Et comme d'habitude, Kakashi est en retard, vous l'auriez pas vu par hasard soupire-t-elle

- Ca dépend. Il est comment physiquement ? je lui demande, on ne sait jamais

- Assez grand, les cheveux gris, la trentaine me répond la blonde

- Euh, ... il est occupé dans le couloir dis-je en rougissant un peu

- J'vais l'tuer ! s'écrie la blonde tout en se levant ; KAKASHI HATAKE ! hurle-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur

- J'vous laisse dit une voix toute timide avant que j'aperçoive une masse informe marron passer devant le bureau comme si la mort était à ses trousses.

- Voila on est au complet sourit l'Hokage en lâchant l'oreille de l'argenté, le laissant lourdement retomber par terre ; Bon, vous avez deux jours pour vous entrainez et aprés vous partirez en mission. Kakashi je veux un rapport de l'entrainement ce soir compris ?

- Hai Hokage-sama répond le jonin, frottant vigoureusement son oreille endolorie

- Vous pouvez disposer. Bon entrainement. " sourit-elle avant de nous laisser sortir.

Marchant tranquillement derriére mes nouveaux compagnons d'arme, j'entends Sakura, si ma mémoire est bonne, sermonner le jonin, lui reprochant son manque de ponctualité. Je sais pas trop ce qu'elle va donner cette équipe mais elle me parait plutôt intéressante ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 3 plein de suspense, enfin j'espére ...

Sasuke : Et j'suis toujours pas là !

Nowa : Je sais ^^' Bientôt, bientôt ...

Naruto : On voit que moi en plus j'suis seme et en plus y'a Nowa et Kimi avec moi ! ( = tout content)

Nowa : ^^ En même temps t'es le personnage principal de cette fic, pour le moment, aprés y'aura Sasuke aussi

Sasuke : Mais le fait est que j'suis toujours pas là ! Et puis c'est à qui qu'il pense Naruto ? On connait rien de son histoire ! Argh ça m'énerve ! Va écrire la suite !

Nowa : C'est à dire que ...

Sasuke (énervé) : Quoi ?

Nowa : Béh, elle et déja écrite la suite ... et depuis un moment même ... j'suis sur le chapitre 17 là ...

Sasuke : Heiiinn ? Bon, béh tu réécris tout alors !

Naruto : Kedale ! On touche à rien !

Sasuke : Pfffff ...

Nowa : Bon j'espére que vous avez aimé, si c'est le cas laissez une pitie review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Kisu, à bientôt. ^^


	4. Entrainement

**Disclamer** : Voir chapitres précédents

**Notes** : Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger mais bon y'en a qui m'échappent ^^ Sur ce, Bone lecture

Le dialogue entre Naruto et Kyuubi est entre *...*

* * *

_**Entrainement**_

Me voila avec ma nouvelle équipe sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je fais circuler mon regard sur le lieu. Pas de riviére, c'est déja un bon point. Kakashi-sa... pardon Kakashi-sensei nous fait signe de le rejoindre. Ca me fais tout drôle d'avoir une légende comme sensei mais bon c'est la classe.

- " * Merde ! Faudrait p't-être que j'écoute. *

- * **J'te l'fais pas dire gamin** * ricane mon renard

- * Kyu, t'as écouté toi ? *

- * **Ouép** *

- * Et ? *

- * **J'te le dis qu'à une seule condition** * me dit-il

- * Laquelle ? *

- * **Que tu me laisses t'aider pendant l'entrainement** *

- * Mais Kyu ... *

- * **Mais j'm'ennuie moi ! Ca fais trois plombes que j'ai rien fais ! J'vais finir par rouiller moi !** *

- * D'accord mais juste le premier stade, ok ? *

- * **Mouais, ok ...** * ajoute-t-il, trés convaincu inutile de le préciser

- * Alors ? *

- * **Vous êtes par équipe de deux, t'es avec le pervers et le but c'est de bloquer un des deux adversaires à terre.** *

- * Merci, tu sais que j't'aime toi * dis-je en souriant

- * **Moi j't'aimerai quand j'pourrai me défouler, même si ça doit durer que dix secondes** *

- Tu es prét, Naruto ? me demande Sakura

- Oui dis-je en me tournant vers elle

- Attention, ... C'est parti ! " s'exclame alors l'argenté

Je m'élance parmi les arbres, histoire d'étudier mes adversaires. Du bruit. Discrétement je regarde. Je vois Sai et Kakashi face à face. On peut dire qu'ils perdent pas leur temps ceux-là ! Bon voyons un peu Sakura. Tout en me déplaçant à pas de loup, je crée un clone. On ne sait jamais. Ah ! Elle est là. J'envoie le clone histoire de voir sa façon de combattre, même si je penche déja pour du taijutsu, elle n'a pas de katana ni rien. Elle s'élance sur mon clone et ... Le pauvre ! Il s'est ramassé une de ces mandales ! Bon, elle c'est catégorie monster truck comme Tsunade, ok, va y'avoir du sport. Alors que je réfléchis à une stratégie pour la contrer, j'entends un bruit. Je tourne la tête et vois Sakura, points brandient, juste au-dessus de moi ! C'est dans ces moments-là que vous avez une petite voix qui vous crie " Maydey ! Maydey ! Houston on a un problééééémmmmmeeeeee ! "

- " * Kyuubiiiii ! * "

Répondant immédiatement à mon appel, je sens son chakra déferler en moi, me permettant de me propulser avec beaucoup plus de puissance. J'atterris à découvert dans une mini clairiére, où se trouve Kakashi et Sai. Ils arrétent leur combat en me voyant débouler. Sakura arrive à son tour. Tout trois me dévisagent, en même temps y'a de quoi. J'ai déja pu voir mon reflet pendant une fusion par le passé. Mes yeux deviennent rouges, mes dents se font prédatrices, mes petites " moustaches " s'épaississent, mes ongles poussent pour ressembler à des griffes. Et ma posture devient typiquement animale. C'est pas étonnant qu'ils se posent des questions. Et encore là c'est que le premier stade de la fusion. Je remercie mon Biju pour son aide et reprend mon aspect normal.

- " Non mais c'était quoi ça ? s'exclame la jeune kunoichi alors que je me reléve

- Je vois que Tsunade-sama ne vous a rien dit

- En effet me confirme le jonin, bon quand faut y aller faut y aller

- Je suis un Jinchuuriki dis-je tout en montrant mon sceau au Ninja Copieur, je sais que lui comprendra

- Un quoi ? demande la jeune femme

- Naruto est le réceptacle d'un Biju... Un démon à queue si vous préférez ajoute-t-il devant l'incompréhension de ses éléves

- C'est pour ça que ton chakra à l'air plus ... commence Sakura avant de s'arréter

- Puissant ? Maléfique ? lui demande-je

- Euh, entre autre sourit-elle

- Et tu contrôles ton Biju ? me demande Kakashi

- Il m'obéis au doigt et à l'oeil dis-je en riant

- * **QUOI ! Moi t'obéir ! Tu te crois où gamin ! T'as entamé la moquette de chez Nowa ou quoi ! J'te rappelle que j'suis le plus puissant des Bijus !** * s'énerve mon renard , c'est fou c'que j'adore le provoquer

- On va dire qu'on est en bon terme. Il m'aide lorsque j'en ai besoin, comme y'a deux minutes quoi je leur répond en souriant

- Et ... commence Kakashi avant que je le coupe

- Kyuubi

- Carrément me dit-il, l'air quand même impressionné

- Eh oui, dis-je, tout fier d'avoir impressionné ce ninja. Quoi ? Bien sûr que j'en suis fier de mon renard ! On forme une sacrée équipe tout les deux, non mais vous croyez quoi !

- Bon, et bien, on va quand même finir l'entrainement. " sourit l'argenté

La suite de l'entrainement se déroula plus calmement si je puis dire, je me suis quand même prit une droite que m'a habilement mise Sakura. C'est incroyable la force qu'elle a ! Enfin bon, vu que j'ai Kyuubi d'ici ce soir j'aurai plus rien.

C'est crevé et content de ma nouvelle équipe que je me dirige vers la maison de Nowa. En plus j'ai une de ces dalles ! J'espére qu'elle est bonne cuisiniére parce que moi je suis carrément nul en cuisine, comme _tu_ aimais tant me le faire remarquer. J'entre dans la maison et entends un rire. Je rejoins Nowa dans le salon et la vois en train de faire des signes par la fenétre. Je m'approche et aperçois Kimi dans la même position dans la maison d'en face. Elle me fait de grands signes en m'apercevant. Je me mets à rire en répondant à ses signes. Je rectifie ce que j'ai dis ce matin, c'est toute la journée qu'elle péte la forme celle-là ! Nowa lui " envoie " un bisou et ferme la fenétre. Elle se retourne et voit mon reste du bleu de Sakura. C'est qu'elle s'est pas trop retenue ! Je la vois froncer les sourcils.

- " Comment tu t'es fais ça ? me demande-t-elle en examinant mon bleu de plus prés

- Pendant l'entrainement. Sakura m'a pas loupé dis-je en rigolant

- J'te le fais pas dire sourit-elle ; Attends-moi là, j'vais te chercher de la pommade dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner

- Euh, c'est pas la peine souffle-je doucement

- Mais faut bien le soigner, ça va pas partir tout seul me répond-t-elle

- Si

- Et comment ?

- Mon chakra est ... particulier, et grâce à ça, toutes mes blessures guérissent seules

- Mais ...

- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, c'est rien de grave ne t'inquiétes pas souris-je ; Bon tu m'en veux pas mais j'aimerai bien aller me doucher.

- Ah, oui bien sûr. "

Aprés ma douche, je la rejoins dans la cuisine et on passe à table. Durant le repas je lui raconte mon entrainement, évitant volontairement de parler de mon renard. On verra plus tard.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Je me dirige vers la tour de l'Hokage. Hier avant le début de l'entrainement, Kakashi-sensei nous avait dit qu'on devrait se rassembler aujourd'hui au bureau de la Godaime. Et comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Et oui ... J'me suis encore perdu ! Et comme il est, à tout péter, 6h comment voulez-vous que j'trouve un guide ! Bon allez Naruto, concentre-toi et repére les chakras.

- " * Kso ! Y'en a à trois endroits différents ! Comment j'fais moi ! M'aides pas surtout Kyu ! *

- * **En quel honneur te permets-tu de troubler mon sommeil ?** *

- * J'suis perdu, tu peux m'aider ? *

- * **Hum ...** *

- * Kyu ! * commence-je à m'impatienter

- * **Oui, bon ça va ! Sers-toi, gamin** *

- * Merci * "

Puisant dans son chakra, j'affine mon odorat et mon ouïe. Je ferme les yeux pour une meilleure perception. Neuf chakras. Trois proches, deux et quatres faibles. Ca doit être en haut alors. Tout en relachant le chakra de mon Biju, je me dirige vers les étages supérieurs. Me fiant aux bruits de discussions, je m'avance vers une porte et toque. Ayant reçu la permission, j'entre et me retrouve face à Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Sai et une jeune femme brune qui porte un cochon dans ses bras. Sakura se désespére en disant qu'une fois de plus Kakashi est à la bourre. On dirait que c'est habituel chez lui. Il me rappelle un peu Shiguré-sensei. Un bruit attire mon attention du côté de la fenétre. Quand on parle du loup. Kakashi est perché sur le bord de la fenétre, un bouquin orange dans les mains. J'ai déja vu cette couverture, " La furie du batifolage "... Ah mais oui, c'est le bouquin que j'ai vu chez Nowa et puis sensei aussi lisait un truc dans le style.

Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, Tsunade-sama nous explique qu'on part en mission dans deux heures. On est censé éliminer deux membres d'Akatsuki avec une autre équipe. _Akatsuki_ ... Me dites pas que c'est la même organisation que celle qui m'a privé de _toi_. Faudra que j'demande à Nowa tout à l'heure, en espérant qu'elle soit levée.

Bon voyons voir, kunais, shurikens, quelques bandages, de la nourriture, ça c'est vital !, des affaires de rechange, bon j'crois qu'y a tout. Doucement je descends les escaliers, ah la lumiére est allumée en bas.

- " Bonjour dis-je doucement en entrant dans la cuisine

- Bonjour répond Nowa en se retournant

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ? dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, c'est devenu notre rituel du matin pour se dire bonjour

- Oui. J'ai une mission aujourd'hui

- Ah oui, tu pars quand ?

- Dans une demi heure dis-je ; Dis, tu sais c'que c'est exactement l'Akatsuki ?

- Oh souffle-t-elle doucement, une légére tristesse au fond des pupilles ; Béh, en fait c'est une organisation qui reste assez mystérieuse, on va dire. En fait, ils travaillent en binôme et leur but c'est de récupérer tout les démons à queues répond-t-elle doucement, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de se crisper à la fin de sa phrase

- * **Faudra être trés prudent petit** * me dit mon Biju

- * J'te le fais pas dire ! *

- Naruto ? Ca va pas ? me demande-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon front

- Hein ? Si, si pourquoi ?

- Béh t'es tout crispé, et puis t'es un peu pâle là me dit-elle, inquiéte

- Ca va t'inquiétes, c'est juste que c'est impressionnant. Ils doivent être balézes, on va devoir faire gaffe. "

Alors là si j'm'attendais à ça ! Génial ! J'ai des psychopathes à mes trousses ! Au moins j'suis sûr de pas m'ennuyer ... ( il essaie de positiver)

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour le chapitre 4. J'espére qu'il vous a plu ^^ Bon je poste aujourd'hui, parce que demain faut que j'révise pour le bac T_T Priez pour moi ! XD

Naruto : Mais on en sait pas plus sur moi là !

Nowa : Je sais mais ...

Sasuke : T_T et moi j'suis toujours pas là ! Qu'est-ce que j't'ai fais ? Tu m'aimes plus c'est ça ? T_T

Nowa : Mais non j't'adore Sasuke, t'es un de mes chouchous mais soit patient t'apparaitras dans le chapitre 6

Sasuke (boude) : ouais ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Nowa : Bon, je sais que ça avance tranquillement, mais dites-vous que l'histoire se met en place, d'ailleurs, certains détails trés importants vous seront dévoilés dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Nowa : Bon j'vous dis à ce week-end ( si tout se passe bien ) pour la suite. Et un gros MERDE a tous ceux qui sont dans la même galére que moi et qui passent leur bac ! Kisu


	5. Souvenirs

**Disclamer** : Toujours pareil, ça a pas changé

**Note** : Je continue à traquer les fautes du mieux que je peux, mais certaines doivent encore m'échapper... et les dialogues entre Naruto et Kyuubi sont entre *...*, les flash back en italique

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^ Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

_**Souvenirs**_

Nous voila réunis devant les portes de Konoha. Kakashi-sensei vient de nous dire qu'on devra être extrémement prudent quand on sera face aux deux psychopathes, moi en particulier. Je sens que ça va être festif ! Il nous préviens qu'en cas de difficultés, qui ne seront pas des moindres, une autre équipe nous rejoindra sur le terrain. Ah et voila l'équipe qui nous accompagne. A sa tête, un jeune homme portant une veste de Chuunin avec une coiffure dans le même style que celle d'Iruka. A ses côtés, une jeune femme blonde avec une queue de cheval d'une longueur impressionnante. Et un autre jeune homme de forte corpulence, avec une espéce de peinture sur les joues.

Une fois les présentations faites, on s'élance à travers la forêt.

Deux heures plus tard.

- " On va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, annonce Kakashi-sensei ; Naruto, Shikamaru, vous prenez le premier tour de garde.

- Hai ! "

Repérant un grand arbre en bordure de la clairiére, je m'y dirige et grimpe jusqu'à la branche la plus dégagée. Je m'y cale confortablement, admirant le coucher du soleil. _Tu_ adorais ce moment, entre chien et loup comme qui dirait. Je souris, pensant à Kiba et Kimi qui ont respectivement un chien et un loup, comme quoi le destin fait bien les choses. Mais depuis deux ans ce moment me rend nostalgique, il me renvoie toujours ton visage et forcément je finis toujours par sortir ton pendentif de sous mon tee-shirt. Un magnifique pendentif avec ta photo. Je souris alors que mes doigts effleurent ton visage.

Me reprenant, je remet le collier à sa place et me concentre sur l'horizon.

Au bout de quelques heures, la jeune fille blonde, Ino, prend ma place, me permettant d'aller me coucher. Même avec Kyuubi j'ai besoin de sommeil.

C'est Sakura qui m'a réveillé tôt le matin. Aprés avoir plié le campement, on s'est remis en route. Et, heureusement que j'ai Kyuubi pour papoter sinon j'aurai pété un câble. Le silence ça va un peu mais faut pas pousser non plus. Mais bon, étant en tête du groupe, je reste quand même concentré, comme le disait sensei, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Soudain, mon renard commence à grogner et à s'énerver.

- " * **Arrête-toi petit !** *

- * Quoi ? * l'interroge-je

- * **STOP !** * " feule-t-il

Je me stoppe aussitôt, ayant compris que quelque chose tracasse mon Biju.

- " Naruto ? m'interpéle Kakashi-sensei

- Un instant, lui dis-je avant d'interroger mon renard ; * Kyuu ? *

- * **Concentre-toi mieux sur tes sens gamin** * , ce que je fais, utilisant un peu de son chakra pour une meilleure perception

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandent Sakura et Ino en nous rejoignant

- On est plus qu'à deux kilométres de nos cibles je dirais, dis-je, me tournant vers les autres

- Trés bien, allons-y. " ordonne le ninja copieur

Je démarre, partant dans une allure bien plus soutenue que tout à l'heure. Je sens mon renard s'animer en moi, m'envoyant sans le vouloir, un peu plus d'adrénaline dans les veines. Me retenant d'accélérer plus encore, je vois les arbres défiler rapidement devant mes iris bleu. Kakashi-sensei me rattrape et aprés avoir échangé un rapide regard, on saute , atterrissant dans une sorte clairiére encerclée d'arbres.

Relevant les yeux, j'aperçois deux hommes enveloppés dans des capes noires parsemées de quelques nuages rouges. Je sens que mon renard est anxieux et prêt à exploser, bouillant de rage et d'excitation. Le premier de nos adversaires est grand et fin, ses cheveux sont gris et ses yeux dans les tons pourpres. Une épée à trois lames repose sur son épaule. A ses côtés, une espéce d'armoire à glace, dont le visage est presque entiérement recouvert, nous regarde approcher. Ses yeux sont d'un gris acier. J'ai une drôle de sensation face à lui, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, non pas que je sois mort de trouille, mais bon. Ok il m'impressionne mais quand même, j'vais pas me barrer la queue entre les jambes ! No comment Kyuu !...

Suivant le plan de Shikamaru et du ninja au Sharingan, je reste un peu en retrait, étudiant les adversaires avant de passer à l'attaque. J'vous rappelle que j'suis un Jinchuuriki et qu'ils récoltent les Bijus et personnellement j'y tiens à mon petit Kitsune, même s'il a un sale caractére. Non Kyuubi, c'est moi le héros donc t'as pas ton mot à dire !

Comme prévu, Shikamaru a entrainé le dénommé Hidan au coeur de la forêt, nous laissant avec le colosse répondant au nom de Kakuzu.

Alors que j'observe sa maniére de combattre, je m'accroupis tel un félin afin d'éviter une demi douzaine de shurikens. Relevant la tête, je vois les yeux gris acier de notre adversaire fixés sur mon torse. Baissant mes pupilles, j'aperçois mon pendentif qui pend sur ma poitrine, étant passé par-dessus ma veste. Je m'empresse de le remettre à sa place alors qu'une voix grave s'éléve :

- " Ah ! J'me disais bien que j't'avais déja vu quelque part gamin ! Oui j'parle de toi, blondinet.

- Moi ?

- Maintenant que j'ai vu ton pendentif ça m'est revenu, ajoute-il, mon corps se fige en entendant cette phrase

- A-ah bon ? demande-je, la voix tremblante

- Ouais j'avais récupéré un pendentif comme ça, y'a quelques années et y'avait ta photo dessus. Ca m'a rapporté pas mal de fric en plus. "

_Un jeune homme, le sourire espiégle s'avance vers un jeune homme blond, un paquet mal dissimulé derriére le dos._

_- " Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? demande le blond_

_- Surprise ! " sourit l'autre en tendant la boite à son vis-à-vis_

_Ce dernier attrape la boite et l'ouvre délicatement. A l'intérieur deux colliers, agrémentés d'un pendentif identique, sont tendrement entrelacés. Sur l'autre face de l'un des pendentifs, le blond découvre sa photo. Retournant l'autre, il y découvre la photo de son compagnon. Un magnifique sourire prend alors place sur ses lévres, sous le coup de l'émotion._

_- " Naruto ... Je t'aime ... Pardonne-moi ..."_

Là, la rage prend le dessus. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Mes yeux passent directement au rouge, mes dents s'aiguisent, mes ongles poussent et le chakra maléfique de mon Biju déferle autour de moi, formant une enveloppe autour de mon corps.

- " * **Calme-toi petit !** * feule mon renard

- QUE JE ME CALME ! KYUU EST-CE QUE T'AS COMPRIS CE QU'IL VIENT DE DIRE ? hurle-je, augmentant un peu plus le flux du chakra qui m'entoure

- * **Tu sais trés bien qu'_il_ n'aurait pas voulu ça ...** *

- MAIS C'EST A CAUSE DE LUI ! C'EST LUI ! TU COMPREND CA ? " crie-je alors que des larmes de haine dévorées déja mes joues

OoOoOoOoO

Alors que Naruto perd le contrôle, Kakashi, bien qu'en piteux état, invoque Pakkun et l'envoie en urgence demander des renforts à Tsunade.

Courant aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettent, le fidéle chien ninja avale rapidement la distance qui le sépare du village de Konoha. Soulevant la poussiére sur son passage, il galope comme jamais auparavant. Passant les portes du village caché de la Feuille, il continue sa course en direction de la tour principale du village. Les gens s'écartent sur son passage, peu habitués à ce qu'un animal trace comme si la faucheuse était à ses trousses.

Dévorant les derniéres marches, il accélére encore, sachant que le bureau n'est plus qu'à quelques métres. Arrivé devant, il aboie, faisant savoir à la Godaime qu'il est là. Cette derniére se précipite aussitôt à la porte, faisant entrer le petit chien. Le dit petit chien s'installe aussitôt sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

- " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande la blonde en s'installant sur son fauteuil, face à l'invocation.

- ... Ren ... fort ... haléte le chien, reprenant difficilement son souffle

- Trés bien. SHIZUNE !

- Hai ! s'écrit cette derniére en débarquant dans le bureau

- Convoques Nowa et Kimi d'urgence !

- Tout de suite. "

Aussitôt, deux aigles s'envolent, se dirigeant vers les appartements des deux convoquées.

Les deux jeunes filles partent directement en direction de la tour, ne mettant qu'un temps record pour l'atteindre. C'est complétement essoufflées par leur course effreinée qu'elles arrivent devant le bureau, attendant l'accord de l'Hokage pour entrer.

- " Hokage-sama saluent-elles en inclinant respectueusement la tête

- Vous partez immédiatement rejoindre les équipes de Kakashi et Shikamaru. Ils font face à deux membres d'Akatsuki et Naruto a totalement perdu le contrôle d'aprés ce que m'a dit Pakkun.

- Hai

- Kimi tu aideras l'équipe de Shikamaru et toi Nowa, celle de Kakashi. Allez-y ! "

S'élançant à la suite du petit chien, ils ne leur faut pas longtemps avant d'atteindre les portes du village. Là, ils s'arrétent le temps que les kunoichis appellent leurs invocations, à savoir un loup pour Kimi et un cheval pour Nowa. S'installant sur le dos de ces deux créatures, elles emboitent le pas à Pakkun.

Du côté du combat, Naruto, toujours hors de lui, dévaste tout sur son passage. Le fait que le membre d'Akatsuki posséde cinq coeur n'arrangeant rien à la situation. Enfin, à l'instant présent, il n'en a plus que deux en réalité. Kakashi fait de son mieux pour surveiller le blond tout en attaquant l'adversaire. Mais là, il sait que son corps va bientôt lâcher. Ses jambes le tiennent avec peine, et ses réserves de chakra ont atteint un niveau des plus bas. C'est donc en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction qu'il voit arriver les renforts.

Mettant pied à terre aux côtés de l'argenté, c'est à ce moment là que les jeunes femmes remarquent l'Uzumaki. Bien que surprises, elles gardent leur sang-froid et agissent selon les ordres de la Godaime. Kimi, accompagnée de Sakura et Choji s'élancent à travers la forêt pour rejoindre Shikamaru.

- " Naruto ? l'interpéle Nowa en s'approchant de lui, comprenant ce que ressent le blond ; C'e-c'est à cause de lui c'est ça ?

- Oui ! feule le blond, dans un grognement emprunt des génes du Kyuubi

- Et tu crois qu' _il_ serait d'accord pour que tu te transformes comme ça ? Tu crois qu' _il_ voudrait que tu agisses comme ça ?

- Je ...

- Non ! _Il_ ne voudrait certainement pas ça ! Alors calme-toi ! T'as pas besoin de faire ça pour le battre ! s'énerve la jeune femme sous le regard interrogatif des trois autres, à savoir Kakashi, Ino et Sai qui ne sont pas habitués à la voir énervée, étant d'une nature calme.

- Je ... Oui, pardon. " murmure alors Naruto à la kunoichi

Alliant leurs forces, les deux équipes vinrent à bout des deux membres de l'Akatsuki. Une fois rentrés au village, ils subirent la visite médicale de l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'ils n'aient rien, suite à quoi, ils purent rentrer chez eux.

Nous voila donc dans l'appartement de Nowa, où Naruto est sur le point d'expliquer son cas à la propriétaire des lieux et la meilleure amie de cette derniére.

- " Tu peux nous expliquer Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était quoi ce chakra ? questionne Nowa

- Je ...

- Tu ? enchaine Kimi

- Déja, j'vous demande pardon de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant, mais j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez dit l'Uzumaki, la fin de sa phrase n'étant plus qu'un murmure

- On tient à toi Naruto et on a confiance en toi, sourit la propriétaire des lieux

- Je ... Je suis un-un jinchuuriki. Mon corps renferme Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues. "

OoOoOoOoO

Elles ont l'air impressionné mais je ne vois aucun mouvement de recul. On dirait que la pilule est plutôt bien passée finalement. Ca me rassure. Et heureusement que Nowa est intervenue pendant le combat, sans ça je sais pas ce qui aurait pu arriver. Mais elle a su trouver les mots justes, " taper " là où ça fait mal et c'est ça qui m'a sauvé. Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulut d'avoir osé parler de _toi_ comme elle l'a fait mais, elle avait raison. _Tu_ m'aurais sûrement engueulé comme c'est pas permis pour ce que j'ai faillit faire.

J'te demande pardon ...

_**A suivre ...**_

* * *

Nowa : Voila pour ce chapitre 5 ^^ J'espére que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je sais que ça traine un peu du côté du NaruSasu mais j'suis obligée de mettre tout les éléments de l'histoire en place ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la confrontation entre notre petit couple préféré c'est dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Sasuke : Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'commencais à désespérer !

Naruto : Pourquoi j'péte une durite dans ce chapitre ? Et pourquoi tu parles tout le temps du pendentif ? Et c'est qui ce " il " ?

Nowa : Le pendentif était trés important dans ce chapitre, c'était l'élément déclencheur (c'est français ça ? o_O ?) de ton pétage de durite mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard ^^ En tout cas gardez-le dans un coin de votre mémoire, c'est l'un des éléments les plus importants de l'histoire de Naruto ! Et le " il " béh vous verrez plus tard ^^

J'espére que vous appréciez toujours cette fic malgré sa lente progression qui bientôt va nettement s'accélérer ^^ Désespérez pas, on va y arriver ! XD


	6. Face à face

**Disclamer** : Toujours pareil ... il veut toujours pas me les prêter ...

**Note** : Je m'excuse encore d'avance pour les fautes ... Les pensées ainsi que les dialogues entre Naruto et Kyuubi sont entre *...*

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Face à face**_

_Deux semaines plus tard._

- " Vous partez demain à 7h, la route sera longue nous dit Tsunade-sama

- Hai ! "

Mon équipe et moi sortons du bureau. Aprés s'être souhaité une bonne soirée, on part chacun de notre côté pour rentrer afin de dormir pour être en forme pour la mission de demain. On doit infiltrer un repére mais j'suis tellement fatigué que j'ai pas écouté la moitié de ce que nous a dit la vieille. Bof c'est pas grave j'verrai demain.

C'est sur ces pensées, que j'entre dans l'appartement de Nowa. Hummm d'ailleurs ça sent bon. Je me dirige à la cuisine et je la vois qui finit de mettre la table.

- " Bonsoir sourit-elle en me voyant entrer dans la piéce

- Bonsoir dis-je en répondant à son sourire

- Alors ta journée ?

- Pfiouu j'suis crevé ! On en a bavé pendant l'entrainement et en plus demain j'ai une mission fais-je en l'aidant

- Tu pars à quelle heure ?

- 7h ... Euh Nowa ?

- Hm ?

- Il est ... de quel bord Sai ? demande-je, ce qui provoque le rire mon renard et un sourire chez ma colocataire

- Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

- Non, parce qu'il me regarde bizarrement pendant les entrainements. Il me fait un peu peur en fait. Des fois quand on se frole durant nos entrainements, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me sauter dessus pour me violer. En plus avec ses faux sourires ... ça craint finis-je en frissonant d'horreur

- Hahaha ! T'inquiétes pas, il est pas méchant tu sais. Et puis, il y connait rien au niveau du social, il fait ce qu'il peut pour s'intégrer mais la plupart du temps il enchaine les bourdes. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il en a aprés tes p'tites fesses finit-elle dans un sourire moqueur

- Haha ... Non !

- * **J't'interdis de tomber dans ses bras petit tu m'entends ! Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce ... que cette ... enfin que lui quoi !** *

- * T'inquiétes pas Kyuu, ça risque pas *

- Bon on mange ? me demande ma colocataire

- Ouuuiiiii ! m'écris-je, c'est pas que mais, je meurs de faim moi !

- * **Comme d'hab !** *

- * Roh la ferme Kyuu ! * "

OoOoOoOoO

_Le lendemain matin_

Nowa était levée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais toujours pas de Naruto en vue.

Aprés avoir préparé le petit déjeuner, et ayant décidé de le réveiller, la jeune kunoichi se dirige tranquillement vers la chambre de l'Uzumaki.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvre doucement, passant la tête par l'encadrement. Sourire aux lévres, elle s'approche du lit avant de s'asseoir doucement sur le bord du matelas.

- " Naruto ? murmure-t-elle

- ...

- Et la marmotte faut se lever

- Mmmmeuhmeuhmne marmonne le blond, ce qui fait sourire la jeune fille

- Naruto tu vas être à la bourre

- Neemeuhmh baragouine le jinchuuriki, accentuant le sourire de Nowa, alors qu'elle caresse doucement la criniére blonde

- Naru-... " se stoppe-t-elle, tout en arrêtant son mouvement dans les cheveux couleur or

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Cherchant d'où pouvait provenir la source du son, la jeune fille balaie la piéce du regard.

- " * Bon j'ai dû halluciner * se dit la jeune kunoichi ; Naruto ... s'arrête-t-elle à nouveau alors qu'elle venait tout juste de reprendre ses caresses dans la criniére blonde. * Un ronronnement ? Mais y'a pourtant pas de chat ici ? * "

Reprenant les caresses sur le crâne du blond, le bruit recommence presque aussitôt. Sourire aux lévres, la jeune fille continue à promener sa main dans la criniére blonde pendant que Naruto ronronne de contentement. Tout en continuant à ronronner, l'Uzumaki se rapproche d'elle pour venir se coller à sa jambe, comme le ferait un chat avec son maitre.

- " Naruto ! insiste Nowa

- Mmemmeuhhhh ...

- Aller debout

- Hein ... ? marmonne le jeune ninja en se réveillant, frottant doucement ses paupiéres encore lourdes de sommeil B'jour

- Boujour sourit la kunoichi en arrétant ses caresses ; Bien dormi ?

- Oui et t-... Désolé rougit-il en remarquant qu'il était collé contre la cuisse de la jeune fille

- C'est rien, petit kitsune rigole-t-elle

- Petit kitsune ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles petit kitsune ?

- Parce que tu ronronnes, c'est trop mignon

- Qu-... ? Mais non ! rougit-il

- Et si le taquine-t-elle

- Mais je... Non... C'est-c'est surement à cause de Kyuubi

- * **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ... ?** *

- Tu ronronnes baka ! dit le blond en répondant à son renard, ce qui fait rire Nowa

- * **Excuse-moi d'apprécier les gestes affectueux de cette jeune demoiselle** *

- Tu veux p't-être que j'pleure ... se moque-t-il avant de dire à Nowa ; Kyuu se régale quand tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux

- Oooh c'est trop mignon sourit la jeune fille

- * **Non mais j'suis Kyuubi, le plus puissant des Bijus ! Elle est pas censée me trouver mignon ! En principe on a peur quand on dit Kyuubi ! J'suis quand même le boss des Bijus. L'incarnation même de la puissance et du côté maléfique de la force !** *

- * Tu m'en diras tant ! * Haha, tu l'as vexé dans sa fierté là rigole Naruto

- Roooh s'il est suceptible alors que je lui fais un compliment en plus ... sourit la jeune fille ; Bon allez, maintenant faut que tu te léves sinon tu vas vraiment être en retard. " ajoute-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front halé.

OoOoOoOoO

Ca fait maintenant quelques heures qu'on est partis de Konoha. Normalement on est plus trés loin du repére. D'aprés ce que m'a expliqué Sakura, on doit récupérer leur ancien coéquipier mais elle ne m'a pas dit son nom. Et moi ça me gonfle de ne pas le savoir !

Nous voila dans le repére. Avant de pouvoir y entrer, on a du se débarasser d'un certain Kabuto. Et maintenant, je suis censé trouver quelqu'un dont je ne connais pas le nom et je sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ! Pratique me direz-vous ! En plus, pour me faciliter la tâche, y'a des portes partout ici !

Soudain, une énorme explosion retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Rapidement, je m'y dirige, l'adrénaline se répandant dans mes veines, augmentant mon excitation. Arrivé dans le couloir, d'où semblait provenir l'explosion, un épais nuage de poussiére m'empêche de voir à plus d'une dizaine de métres. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habituent à cette obscurité, me permettant de voir de la lumiére plus loin. Non j'suis pas dans le coma en train d'approcher de la fin, même si ça en donne l'impression. Toute cette poussiére rend l'atmosphére lourde et irrespirable.

Je commence à tousser, la poussiére est trop dense, s'infiltrant partout. J'avance plus vite, espérant pouvoir respirer un peu d'air pur pour pouvoir dissiper toutes ces particules qui se sont accumulées dans ma gorge et dans mes poumons.

Arrivé hors du couloir, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupiéres, la lumiére m'aveuglant. Petit à petit, mes yeux se font à la luminosité. J'avance et me retrouve dans un espéce de cratére. Je rejoins mes coéquipiers. Leurs regards sont fixés sur le haut des parois qui nous entourent. A mon tour, je léve les yeux et mon coeur rate un battement...

OoOoOoOoO

Ca c'est de l'entrée fracassante ! En principe j'préfére rester discret mais là il m'a cherché cet idiot alors il m'a trouvé ! Non mais regardez-moi ces têtes d'ahuris ... Je sais que j'suis beau, je sais que j'ai la classe mais arrêtez sinon vous allez finir par baver ! Bon voyons voir. Alors, hum Sakura. Elle a toujours l'air d'une cruche et d'une faible. Peut-être un petit moins qu'avant ... Bon faut avouer qu'elle est devenue pas trop mal mais bon ça reste Sakura ... Ensuite, Sai, toujours aussi moche celui-là ! Et encore avec ses sourires de focu. Il a pas du tout changé lui. Aprés Ka... Béh, il est où celui-la ? Me dites pas qu'il serait tombé au combat quand même ? Non, j'l'aurais su. L'autre idiot de serpent en aurait tellement jubilé que j'l'aurais forcement su. Alors c'est lui son remplacant. On dirait ... Non, j'sais pas en fait. Il a l'air un peu bizarre c'est tout. Et le dernier c'est ...

Mes pensées se bloquent alors que mes pupilles couleur encre se fixent à celles bleues du dernier ninja. Un bleu clair, limpide, doux et ... presque chaud ? Non ça doit pas être ça, j'suis trop loin, ça doit être un effet d'optique. Je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir alors que mes yeux sont toujours accrochés aux siens. Je ne peux pas me détacher de son regard. Lui non plus apparement. Ses cheveux blonds lui frolant les épaules, ses yeux bleus, ce teint halé. Je veux le toucher, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir son odeur, m'inprégner de lui. Depuis quand j'fais dans le sentimental moi ?

Alors que je m'apprête à sauter au milieu du cratére pour le rejoindre, une main pâle, couleur cadavre, m'arrête. Sal#%£#$* de serpent de mes deux ! T'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir l'existence ? J'peux te garantir que ça tu vas me le payer ! Tu le sentiras bien passer ! è_é

- " On y va Sasuke-kun, c'est l'heure de ton entrainement. " dit Orochimaru, sa langue, si on peut appeler " ça " ainsi, se promenant au coin de ses lévres.

Aprés un dernier regard vers le groupe de ninja de Konoha, je commence à disparaitre, mon corps devenant des flammes.

Je crois qu'aprés avoir accomplit ma vengeance, j'irai rendre une petite visite à ce beau blond. Finalement, j'crois que j'suis vraiment passé de l'autre côté de la barriére. Et cette bombe blonde sera la victime de mon surplus d'hormones ... Vivement que je retourne à Konoha ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Bon, J'espére que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Et j'suis désolée du fait que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court mais c'est un peu comme une transition, mais les autres seront un peu plus longs généralement ^^

Sasuke : J'suis là ... J'suis enfin apparut ... Je... Béh c'est pas trop tôt !

Nowa : Oh ça va hein ! Et puis maintenant t'y seras plus souvent alors commences pas !

Aprés, je tenais à remercier " dragonichigo " et " boys-love-yaoi " qui me laissent leurs impressions sur ma fic, et ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les gens en pensent ^^. Aprés, j'ai été trés touché par le fait que plusieurs personnes aient ajouté ma fic dans leurs fics favorites, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! C'est juste dommage de ne pas avoir votre avis dessus, mais bon ^^

Kisu, Nowa.


	7. Vengeance

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, c'est pas faute d'avoir supplié _M. Masashi Kishimoto_ ... Parce que, s'il étaient à moi, j'peux vous dire que Sasuke serait pas partit, étant trop occupé avec un certain blond ... Et Itachi serait pas mort T_T Par contre, Nowa et Kimi sont à moi ^^ (et à ma collégue de blog ^^)

Et Bic et Findus sont des marques déposées, mais le personnage de Bic est sorti tout droit de mon cerveau, enfin du moins ce qui me sert de cerveau XD

**Note** : Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Vengeance**_

- " Naruto ? Ca va pas ? me demande Nowa

- Hein ? Ah oui, oui ça va dis-je en forçant un sourire

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ... Pourquoi tu devines toujours quand ça va pas ... m'exclame-je, faussement énervé, un sourire amusé aux lévres

- Peut-être parce que je suis assez observatrice et que je fais attention à toi sourit-elle

- Hm

- Et donc ?

- Béh, je ... Tu sais, par rapport à la mission d'hier ?

- Oui

- Je ... m'arrête-je

- Ca t'as troublé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je ... Si tu l'avais vu ... Il était tellement ... magnifique finis-je, la fin de ma phrase n'étant qu'un murmure

- Et ?

- Et, j'sais pas, c'était si ... Tu-... tu crois qu'_il_ m'en voudrait ?

- Bien sûr que non, au contraire me dit-elle doucement en souriant

- J'sais pas. Mais c'était tellement, ... je sais pas comment t'expliquer en fait.

- Pas la peine, tes yeux parlent pour toi sourit-elle

- Mais, j'trouve pas ça correct vis-à-vis de _lui_, je ... J'ai comme l'impression de _le_ trahir

- Je suis sûre qu'_il_ ne pense pas ça. A mon avis _il_ ...

- Ohayo la perverse ! s'exclame Kimi en entrant dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie ; Bonjour Naruto

- Ohayo la vieille sourit Nowa

- Bonjour répond-je, réfléchissant encore aux paroles de Nowa

- Dis Nowa, ça te dis qu'on s'entraine un peu ? Ca fait un moment que j'tai pas mis une raclée rigole Kimi

- Dans tes rêves ! T'iras pas loin une fois que je t'aurai enlevé ton déambulateur !

- è_é Sale perverse !

- Laisse-moi deux minutes et j'arrive. " dit ma colocataire

Suivant les deux folles, je me dirige vers un des terrains d'entrainement.

Arrivé là, les filles commencent par un petit échauffement de taijutsu. Elles sont drôles à regarder. Elles sont mortes de rire et arrétent pas de se lancer des piques. Heureusement qu'elles font pas ça en mission. Le calme régnait parmi nos éclats de rire et les piques que se lançaient les filles, jusqu'à ...

- " NA - RU - TOOOOO !

- Ah bonjour Bic souris-je en reconnaissant le petit excité de service

- ... Tsu ... Arrêtez ! ... Faut pas vous battre les filles ! crie-t-il en se précipitant dans la zone de combat, manquant de se prendre un coup de pied de plein fouet de la part de Kimi

- On se bat pas, on s'entraine baka ! s'énerve-t-elle

- Ah ? Ouais j'le savais d'abord ! boude le gamin

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demande doucement Nowa

- Euuuuhhhh ? Ah ! Oui, faut que j'parle à Naruto dit-il en cognant son petit poing dans la paume de sa main

- Il est là-bas ... Bic, tu pourrais te pousser qu'on puisse reprendre dit gentiment Nowa, avant que Kimi ne s'acharne sur le môme

- Hai répond-il en se dirigeant vers moi ; Naruto, Tsunade-sama veut te voir. "

OoOoOoOoO

_Un mois plus tard._

Un mois ... Un mois qu'il me hante, qu'il hante mes nuits ... Depuis un mois, je suis obligé de prendre une bonne douche froide chaque matin. Un mois que mes hormones sont en surchauffes et qu'elles me travaillent ! A croire que je deviens comme ce pervers de Kakashi ...

OoOoOoOoO

_A ce moment-là à Konoha_

- " Atchooouummm !

- 'Kashi, ça va ? Tu es malade ?

- J'vais bien 'Ruka, t'inquiétes pas. J'ai du attrapé froid, c'est rien. "

OoOoOoOoO

_Plus tard dans la journée_.

Je me suis acharné lors de mes entrainements ces derniéres années afin de devenir toujours plus fort, toujours plus puissant. La chose que tu désirais le plus, c'était mon corps. Tu avais tout essayé pour l'avoir mais, à force de trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Ce matin, quand je t'ai attaqué, quand je t'ai blessé, tu m'as attiré dans ton monde paralléle, celui que tu avais créé pour effectuer tes transferts d'un corps à l'autre. Ton plan était parfait. Tu avais seulement oublié un détail, je suis un Uchiwa. Tu n'avais pas pensé à mes Sharingans. Et maintenant, c'est toi qui est enfermé dans mon corps, prisonnier de ton propre monde. Tu te délectais de jouer avec mes nerfs, maintenant assumes ! (je précise qu'il parle à ce cher Orochimaru que j'aime tant ...)

Et je préfére te prévenir que je suis pas prét de te laisser sortir.

Plus que quelques métres et je serais au repére pour récupérer le premier membre de ma future équipe. Suigetsu, l'un des démons du village de Kiri.

Déambulant dans les couloirs, je suis à l'écoute du moindre bruit. On dirait que c'est par là.

Y'a pas de doute, c'est bien un démon de Kiri. Ils ont tous une gueule de poisson dans ce village. Je brise sa prison de verre et attend qu'il se reléve. A peine est-il debout qu'il commence déja à brailler et à parler comme c'est pas permis ... Je regrette déja de l'avoir choisit comme partenaire ...

Ca fait maintenant quelques heures qu'on marche et ce mec m'insupporte déja ! Il arrête pas de jacasser pour ne rien dire. Il me gonfle ... Il me rappelle un peu Sakura quand on avait douze ans et qu'elle criait sans cesse " Sasuke-kuuuuun ! " ... Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Depuis quand je suis nostalgique moi ? Raaaah, c'est ce blond qui m'a déréglé ! Depuis que je l'ai vu, je suis plus tout à fait moi. J'suis toujours froid avec un self-control implacable, et tout ce qui fait que je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, sans oublier ma haine qui ne cesse de croitre mais depuis que je l'ai vu ... Depuis que j'ai vu ses yeux, je me perd souvent dans mes pensées et je fais des choses que jamais je n'aurais faites il y a un mois de cela. Je me surprend, par exemple, à sourire quand mon regard ce perd dans le ciel bleu, aussi bleu que ses yeux, bien que le ciel soit beaucoup moins attrayant. Je souris parce que quand je vois ce bleu, je repense à lui et ça m'énerve que même en étant loin, il ait cette emprise sur moi, ce contrôle de mon corps qui ne réagit qu'à son souvenir. Je déteste perdre le contrôle ... Mais, j'ai beau essayé de penser à autre chose, rien n'y fait. A chaque fois il revient inlassablement me hanter.

Mais avant de retrouver cette bombe atomique blonde super sexy, il me reste encore une chose à faire ...

_Cinq jours plus tard._

Ca fait trois jours que ma nouvelle équipe est au complet. Donc y'a cet idiot de Suigetsu, il est tout content parce qu'il a pu récupérer l'épée de Zabuza Momochi, un de ses congénaires que j'avais battu avec la team 7 alors que j'avais douze ans. Il est tellement content que nos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve ... Ensuite y'a Karin, une " Sakura bis " ... Elle arrête pas de me mater et d'essayer de me faire tomber sous " son charme ". Peine perdue quoi. Et aprés y'a Juugo, aussi surnommé " Double face ". J'l'aime bien à lui, il est pas chiant comme les autres. Enfin quand il péte pas un plomb bien sûr. Lui, quand il dit quelque chose c'est forcement quelque chose d'utile, pas comme les tonnes de conneries que nous débite à la minute Mister Findus.

Plus les jours passent et plus je me rapproche de ma vengeance. Tiens-toi prêt, Itachi ...

Afin de couvrir un périmétre plus large, on s'est séparés. On doit être encore plus sur nos gardes parce qu'on a Konoha à nos trousses. Okay j'veux revoir le p'tit blond mais seulement aprés ma vengeance.

C'est quoi ce chakra ?

- " Montres-toi ! Inutile de rester cacher ! " dis-je calmement tout en faisant face au bois sombre dans lequel est caché le propriétaire du chakra.

Je le scrute alors qu'il sort de l'obscurité. Cette cape, noire avec des nuages rouges. Un membre d'Aka ... Autant pour moi. C'est deux membres d'Akatsuki. Bon on a un blondinet et un coquillage orange, mais ça me dit pas vraiment qui ils sont.

Il était tenace ce Deidara ... Et ses micro-bombes étaient redoutables. Heureusement que j'ai le Sharingan et que je maitrise le _Raïton_ sinon j'y serais probablement resté. Pourtant même avec ça j'suis sacrément mal en point. Je dois ma survie à mes pupilles légendaires. Grâce à elles, j'ai réussi à me sauver de son énorme _bombe C4_ en prenant Manda dans une illusion.

C'est péniblement que je sors de sa gueule. Ah, Suigetsu est là. Bon en même temps notre combat a pas dû passer inaperçu dans les environs. Le grand serpent me menace, me promettant mille et une tortures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, avant d'expirer son dernier souffle. Bof, c'était juste l'invocation préférée d'Orochimaru. En plus il avait un caractére de merde, alors bon on peut pas qualifier sa mort de " grosse perte ". Ah, voila Juugo et Karin.

- " Sasuke on ferait mieux d'y aller, les ninjas de Konoha ne sont plus trés loin dit calmement Juugo

- Hm, allons-y dis-je en essayant de me lever, retombant aussitôt sur le plancher des vaches

- Oy, ça va ? me demande Suigetsu

- Hn

- Te plains pas hein ? C'est pour toi que j'fais ça ! " me dit le démon de Kiri en m'aidant à me lever

C'est grâce à l'aide du " poisson " que j'arrive à marcher jusqu'à une auberge. Elle est située dans un village placé à quelques kilométres de là où a eu lieu mon combat contre Deidara.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Nous sommes à nouveau à la poursuite d'Itachi. J'ai récupéré plutôt rapidement de mon combat précédent. Probablement grâce aux pouvoirs du Serpent Blanc. Le seul point positif d'Orochimaru quoi ...

Bon, voyons voir si cette pierre est l'entrée d'un des repéres de l'Akatsuki.

- " C'est ici ? demande Karin

- Hn, il semblerait

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu baratines ? Y'a aucune entrée ici ... s'exclame Suigetsu

- D'aprés les oiseaux c'est bien là dit Juugo

- Qu-... ? Mouhahahahahaha ! C'est la ... Hahaha ... C'est la meilleure ! " Double face " qui hahaha, qui tape la discussion aux piafs hahahaha s'écrie le poisson complétement hilare

- ESPECE DE ...

- Juugo, reste calme lui ordonne-je calmement alors que j'enclenche mes Sharingan afin d'éviter qu'il se laisse aller à ses pulsions ; Bon, j'y vais seul, vous restez ici. "

Sur ce je me dirige vers ce qui semble être l'entrée.

Où te caches-tu ? Je te sens, je sens ta présence. Je ...

- " Bonjour ... Petit frére

- Itachi siffle-je, les dents serrées

- On dirait qu'on y arrive aprés toutes ces années, Sasuke

- En effet dis-je alors que je préparais déja mon attaque ; _Chidori Nagashi_ ! " m'écris-je

Un rictus reléve le coin de mes lévres alors que mon attaque a touché sa cible. Je t'entends me dire que je suis devenu fort ... Non mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? Il a grandit ton " petit frére ". C'est d'ailleurs toi qui te trouves à présent à une bonne dizaine de métres du sol, mon _Chidori_ planté entre les omoplates. Ca me semble presque trop facile, qu'est-ce que tu trames encore ?

Des corbeaux ? Ah, un clone ... J'me disais aussi ...

- " Dans une semaine au repaire Uchiwa. C'est là que tout se jouera ... " dis-tu alors que tes stupides bestioles perdent quelques unes de leurs plumes en sortant du repére.

Une semaine et tout sera fini ...

_Huit jours plus tard._

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Où suis-je ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je me rappelle juste que j'ai accomplit ma vengeance, le reste est encore flou pour le moment. Le lieu est faiblement éclairé. Ca me dit pas vraiment où je suis. Je sens juste des odeurs bizarres. Mais je ...

- " Ah ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles, Sasuke ...

OoOoOoOoO

-" Naruto ! Où tu vas ?

- Amenez-le là-bas, j'dois absolument faire quelques chose ! m'écrie-je sans me retourner, continuant de courir

- Mais ... Bon, ok, amenons-le vite à l'hôpital. "

Faut que j'me dépéche, le temps presse. Aprés quelques minutes de course j'arrive enfin à destination.

- " Nowaaaaa ! crie-je

- Oui ? Ah, ça fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?

- On l'a ramené !

- Qui ça ? me demande-t-elle

- Ton prince charmant ... "

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 7 ^^ Sasuke est déja plus présent dans celui là ^^ J'espére que vous avez aimé

Itachi : T_T tu m'as tué ?

Nowa : Tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre ...

Sasuke : Je l'ai tué ?

Nowa : Tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre ...

Naruto : C'est qui ton prince charmant ?

Nowa : Tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre ...

Sasuke (pointant un 9 mm sur la tempe de Nowa) : T'as intérêt à te mettre à table ! è_é

Nowa : euh ... héhé ... On peut peut-être s'arranger ? ... Non? Aaah c'est balot ça ...

Naruto : Arrêtes ! Si tu la tue on aura jamais la suite !

Sasuke : Hn, pas faux. Va écrire !

Nowa : Oué oué ... Naruto t'es le meilleur !

Naruto : Hihi

Nowa : Ah, j'espére que les changements de points de vue ne vous dérange pas, si c'est le cas dites-le moi et je préciserai qui parle ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez qui est le " prince charmant " de Nowa, si Itachi est mort, où se trouve Sasuke et également un morceau du passé de Nowa et de Kimi. En espérant que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite ^^ kisu


	8. Secrets avoués

**Disclamer** : J'ai essayé de les voler à M. Masashi Kishimoto, mais ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ...

**Note** : Je suis encore et toujours désolée si des fautes ont échappé à ma vigilance, mais j'vous assure que je fais de mon mieux ^^

Flash back en italique, dialogue entre Naruto et Kyuubi entre * ... *

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Secrets avoués**_

_P.O.V. Naruto_

- " Qu-... C'est pas drôle ça, Naruto ... me dit-elle doucement

- Mais c'est pas une blague ! On est partis hier avec Neji et les autres pour le ramener. Il est à l'hopital au moment où j'te parle !

- Qu-... Mais... Mais c'est pas possible ? souffle-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé

- Mais puisque j'te le dis !

- Mais normalement ... Mais, et le combat ? me demande-t-elle en relevant ses yeux remplies de larmes vers moi

- Il est trés mal en point, mais Tsunade-sama doit être en train de le soigner

- ... ses yeux s'humidifient un peu plus alors qu'une lueur illumine son regard. Je n'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est

- Bon tu veux le voir ou quoi ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr que j'veux le voir ! " s'exclame-t-elle, une larme dévalant sa joue

On part en courant en direction de l'hopital. On ne met que quelques minutes à l'atteindre.

Une fois dans le hall, on s'arrête à l'accueil afin que l'infirmiére nous renseigne. Puis, je passe devant elle pour la mener jusqu'au bloc numéro 3. C'est là que la Godaime et ses assistants s'occupent de lui. J'espére qu'il va s'en sortir, j'm'en voudrais de l'avoir amené s'il doit y rester.

_Trois heures plus tard._

Nowa a fini par s'endormir, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. L'inquiétude et le stress ont eu raison d'elle.

La porte du bloc s'ouvre. Je la réveille doucement et lui montre le brancard sur lequel il est encore endormi. On se léve et on marche à la suite de Tsunade, qui suit tranquillement le brancard. Nowa est stressée, elle tortille nerveusement ses doigts et puis, son visage montre qu'elle s'inquiéte, ses traits sont tendus. J'attrape l'une de ses mains et la tiens doucement pour la rassurer. Elle me sourit, un tout petit sourire mais c'est déja ça. Arrivés devant la chambre 307, les assistants entrent et déposent le corps du jeune homme sur le lit. Tsunade entre à son tour dans la piéce et referme la porte derriére elle. Nous, on attend patiemment dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Auteur_

La blonde entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derriére elle. Une fois que ses assistants ont fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire, elle leur fait signe de sortir puis s'approche doucement du patient. Elle récupére la chaise qui se trouve dans la piéce et la raméne prés du lit. Elle s'assied et patiente une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le jeune brun ne commence à montrer des signes de réveil. Petit à petit ses yeux s'ouvrent mais il ne voit rien. Tout reste noir. Restant calme, il tourne lentement la tête vers la présence qu'il sent à ses côtés.

- " Ah ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles

- ...

- Ne te forces pas à parler si tu n'y arrives pas dit doucement Tsunade en aidant le jeune homme à s'asseoir.

- O ... Où ... suis-je ? Et, qui êtes-vous ? articule difficilement le patient, sa gorge étant trés séche

- A l'hopital de Konoha et je suis l'Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Tiens, bois un peu répond-elle en approchant un verre d'eau des lévres de son vis-à-vis

- Merci murmure-t-il ; Vous m'avez mis un bandeau ou quelque chose devant les yeux ?

- Désolé, mais tu ... tu es aveugle. Mais ne t'inquiétes pas, j'ai soigné tes yeux et tu retrouveras ta vue progressivement.

- Et ... mes Sharingan ?

- J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu mais je ne peux rien te promettre, Itachi.

- Merci Hokage-sama répond doucement l'Uchiwa ; Mais, pourquoi m'avoir soigné ? Je veux dire, je suis un nukenin alors ...

- Puisque tu aménes le sujet. Ecoute Itachi, c'est Jiraya qui m'a dit de te garder en vie, je suppose donc qu'il y a quelque chose de louche derriére toute cette histoire

- Effectivement sourit tristement le brun

- Par contre, sache qu'au moindre écart tu n'y échapperas pas

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. Et, comment va-t-_il_ ? En étant dans l'Akatsuki je pouvais avoir de ses nouvelles, mais maintenant

- Il est revenu et se porte comme un charme, tu le verras bientôt je pense, enfin pardon, je veux dire ...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ... Il y a quelqu'un avec vous, non ?

- Oui, enfin dans le couloir. Tu peux sentir combien ils sont ? demande la blonde pour voir si les sens du brun ne fonctionnent pas trop mal

- Je dirais deux. Je sens un chakra trés puissant. L'autre est doux mais un peu agité on dirait.

- Bon, même si pour le moment tu ne vois pas, je pense que tu devrais bien t'en sortir grâce à tes sens.

- Hn

- Bon, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent dit-elle tout en se levant ; Euh, vous attendez pour quoi vous deux ?

- Je ... Il est réveillé ? J'peux le voir ? s'exclame Nowa

- Et respire, il va plus s'envoler maintenant rigole le blond

- Pardon s'excuse-t-elle à l'Hokage

- C'est rien. Itachi ?

- Hn ?

- Il y a une jeune fille qui veut te voir, je peux la laisser entrer ?

- Oui.

- Tu peux y aller dit-elle à la jeune fille qui se mit presque à courir pour entrer dans la piéce.

- Hokage-sama, je peux vous parler ? demande Naruto

- Oui dit-elle alors que Nowa referme la porte derriére elle

- ... Bonjour murmure la jeune femme en s'approchant du lit

- Bonjour répond Itachi ; Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas qui tu es ...

- Oh, oui pardon. Je m'appelle Nowa Atsuki, et je ... Oh, tu l'as toujours

- Quoi donc ? l'interroge le brun

- Mon collier répond la kunoïchi

- Ah, alors c'est toi la petite espionne ! " sourit l'Uchiwa, ce qui fit rougir Nowa

_Pendant ce temps dans le couloir_

Alors que Nowa ferme la porte, Naruto s'installe sur le banc qui longe le mur.

- " Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? demande la blonde en s'asseyant à ses côtés

- D'aprés ce qu'on a entendu, Itachi est aveugle, non ?

- Oui, et ?

- Je ... On peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? Je veux dire -...

- Oui, sans ses yeux il ne pourra pas faire grand chose de toute façon, et puis, il sera sous la surveillance d'ANBU

- Je suppose que vous cherchez aussi quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui ? la Godaime acquiesce ; Vous avez quelqu'un pour le faire ?

- Non, et il faut que j'arrive à trouver un ninja patient, calme, qui maitrise un minimum le ninjutsu médical et surtout qui respecte Itachi.

- J'ai la personne qu'il vous faut fait-il, tout sourire

- Ah ? Et qui ?

- Nowa

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'peux vous assurer qu'elle prendra bien soin de lui. Pour tout vous dire, il ne la laisse pas indifférente ... C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulut le voir sourit le blond

- Ah bon ...

- NARUTOO !

- Kimi ? Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demande l'Uzumaki

- Nowa ? Elle est où ? Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'écrie Kimi, sans prendre de pause entre chaque questions.

- Respire Anata, calme-toi dit doucement l'Inuzuka en entourant la taille de sa copine de ses bras.

- Alors ? s'énerve la jeune fille

- Elle va bien, t'inquiétes pas répond le jinchuuriki

- Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse, je vais préparer l'ordre de mission et je reviens dit l'Hokage

- Hai

- Bon pourquoi vous êtes là alors ? s'énerve à nouveau la kunoïchi

- Et béh en fait, on vient de ramener Itachi. Du coup Nowa a voulu le voir. Elle est dans la chambre avec lui

- QUOI ? Mais faut pas la laisser seule avec lui ! s'exclame le couple

- Elle l'aime toujours, Kimi

- Mais ... elle m'a dit que c'était du passé, qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle avait tourné la page ...

- Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter ... En fait, le jour où je suis arrivé à Konoha et que j'ai emménagé chez elle, on en est venu à parler de ça et ...

OoOoOoOoO

_Flash Back ( P.O.V. Naruto )_

_- " En fait, ça a commencé quand j'avais six ans. A cette époque, avec Kimi on ne faisait rien comme les autres. Toutes les petites filles de notre âge étaient folles du petit canon, Sasuke Uchiwa. Kimi, elle, elle avait craqué sur Kiba et dés qu'elle le voyait, elle le filait comme son ombre. Moi je n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par quelqu'un, j'avais pas de petite amourette, jusqu'à ce jour-là. Aprés les cours, j'étais allée me promener au bord d'un lac, celui qui est à côté du quartier Uchiwa. Je m'étais installée sous le magnifique cerisier qui s'y trouve et j'avais commencé à faire un collier. C'était un magnifique collier, il était simple, simplement orné de trois " pendentifs ". Quand je l'eu terminé, je me suis levée pour rentrer chez moi et c'est là que trois garçons, qui devaient avoir cinq-six ans de plus que moi, sont arrivés. Ils m'ont ordonné de partir, me disant qu'ici j'étais pas chez moi. Seulement, je leur ai répondu, chose qu'il vaut mieux éviter face aux êtres fiers que sont les Uchiwa. A ce moment-là, un des garçons, probablement le plus fier d'entre-eux, a levé la main, se préparant à me frapper. Mais le coup ne vint jamais. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, un autre jeune garçon était de dos face à moi, ses cheveux brun attachés avec un ruban rouge. Il a engueulé les autres et leur a ordonné de partir, ce que les autres ont fait sans rechigner. Puis il s'est retourné vers moi et s'est accroupi pour être à ma hauteur. Mon regard était accroché au sien, j'étais captivée par ses yeux sombres. Je l'ai de suite trouvé magnifique. Il m'a doucement demandé si je n'avais rien. Je lui ai répondu que j'allais bien et il m'a sourit. Pour le remercier, je lui ai offert le collier que j'avais fabriqué. Puis poussée par je-sais-pas-trop-quoi, je me suis approchée et j'ai rapidement posé mes lévres sur sa joue avant de m'enfuir en courant._

_- Et béh ! Déja à cet âge t'y faisais des avances ! rigole-je_

_- Ca venait du coeur, et puis j'étais petite_

_- C'est trop mignon dis-je en souriant Et aprés, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Aprés ça, dés qu'on le croisait avec Kimi, on le suivait. On jouait les petites espionnes, à suivre Itachi et Kiba. Bien entendu, on était tellement discrétes qu'Itachi devait bien rigoler quand même, à se faire poursuivre par deux naines. Deux ans se sont écoulés, Kimi et moi on était toujours à fond sur nos " princes charmants ". Seulement Itachi a massacré son clan, il a juste épargné son petit frére, Sasuke. Suite à ça, il a fuit le village et a rejoint l'Akatsuki._

_- Et c'est à partir de là que tu n'as plus eu de nouvelles de lui_

_- Oui, enfin j'en avais mais c'était seulement lorsque l'Akatsuki capturait un Jinchuuriki..._

_- Je vois ..._

_- Mais j'avoue que je trouve qu'il y'a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire de massacre ... Enfin bon ... " sourit-elle tristement._

_Fin Flash Back ( P.O.V. Auteur)_

OoOoOoOoO

- " Et j'ai rien vu se lamente Kimi

- Faut croire qu'elle est bonne comédie lui sourit le blond

- Ouais sûrement

- C'est pas grave ma chérie, t'en discuteras avec elle tout à l'heure lui dit doucement Kiba

- * **D'ailleurs, c'est pas pour dire mais, ça fait quand même un moment qu'elle est avec lui ... seuls ... dans la chambre ...** *

- * Kyuu ! j'te rappelle que ça fait huit ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu ! *

- * **Mouais ...** * répond le renard, trés convaincu inutile de le préciser

- Elle est encore dans la chambre ? demande Tsunade en les rejoignant dans le couloir

- Oui " répond Kimi

_Quelques instants avant l'arrivée de Tsunade, dans la chambre 307_

- " Sur le coup, ça m'a fais bizarre que quelqu'un ait voulu me voir dit doucement l'Uchiwa, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille

- C'est juste que ... commence-t-elle alors qu'Itachi se met à bailler ; Tu devrais dormir, tu dois être fatigué dit-elle doucement

- Hn, merci ... "

_TOC TOC_

- " Oui dit-il

- Comment tu te sens depuis tout à l'heure, Itachi ? demande la blonde en entrant dans la chambre

- Ca va pas trop mal et puis j'ai de la compagnie sourit-il, faisant piquer un fard à la jeune kunoïchi

- Bon, je vais vous la-...

- Non, reste-là Nowa la coupe l'Hokage

- Ha-haï

- Nowa, j'ai une mission à te proposer dit la quinquagénaire, incitant la jeune fille à se rasseoir sur la chaise posée à côté du lit ; Bon, ta mission, si tu l'acceptes( Bond, James Bond XD ... Ok je sors ...), consiste à t'occuper d'Itachi, à le surveiller le temps qu'il récupére la vue et, si besoin est, à le soigner si ses blessures ne cicatrisent pas comme il faut. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Si ça ne dérange pas Nowa, je n'y vois aucun probléme, bien au contraire sourit le brun, rassuré que quelqu'un lui " tende la main " aprés tout ce qu'il s'était passé

- Nowa ?

- Je ... Oui, je... j'accepte

- Trés bien, donc tu emméneras Itachi chez toi à la tombée de la nuit pour éviter la foule. Et, je ferai poster quelques ANBU autour de chez toi, par précaution

- Hai. "

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- " Ah ! Il était temps que tu te réveilles, Sasuke ... " dit une voix grave

J'ai encore du mal à bien distinguer ce qui m'entoure, ma vision est encore un peu floue mais une tâche orange me fait face. J'dois sûrement délirer ...

- " J't'ai soigné mais t'étais sacrément amoché ! " rigole-t-il

P'tain j'me suis fait défoncer et ça le fait rire ? Attends un peu que j'récupére, tu vas voir ! Et puis, c'est qui cet idiot ? Oh ! C'est le coéquipier de ... de ... enfin du blond kamikaze qui avait faillit me faire péter avec lui. Il m'inspire pas confiance. Ma petite voix intérieure me dit de me méfier de lui.

- " Hé toi, le crustacé, t'es qui exactement ? lui demande-je avec toute la politesse que ma mére m'avait apprise

- Je suis comme toi Sasuke ...

- C'est-à-dire ? demande-je froidement, lui jetant un regard noir

- Et bien ... " commence-t-il alors qu'il enléve peu à peu son masque

Soudain, je me sens bizarre, une drôle de sensation se répand en moi. C'est là que je vois à nouveau les flammes noires que mon frére avait utilisé lors de notre combat. Elles se propagent sur lui, l'obligeant à battre en retraite dans la pénombre, au fond de la piéce. Puis il finit par remettre son masque une fois que le jutsu de mon frére disparait.

- " Je vois ... Il a vraiment tout prévu ...

- De qui tu parles ?

- De ton frére dit-il, je me fige à ses mots

- Mon frére ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? m'énerve-je

- Et bien, on va dire qu'il t'a donné une protection contre moi

- Pardon ? m'étouffe-je à moitié

- Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas raconté la vérité sur le massacre du clan

- Hn

- Bon, laisse-moi te la raconter ... "

C'est ainsi qu'il commence. Plus son récit avance, plus je me dis qu'il délire. Pourquoi mon frére n'aurait pas réussi à me tuer ? Et puis quoi encore, il a qu'à me dire qu'il est toujours en vie tant qu'il y est !

Donc résumons la tonne de connerie qu'il m'a déballé. Alors le massacre de mon clan serait en fait une mission ordonnée par Konoha. Mon frére était censé ne laisser aucun survivant mais il n'a pas réussi à me tuer et tout ce qu'il aurait fait lors de notre combat se serait pour me protéger ... Alors lui, je sais pas où ils sont allés le chercher, mais là ils ont choppé le gros lot !

- " Tu te fous de moi ? m'énerve-je

- Si tu ne me crois pas, rappelle-toi de _cette nuit-là_, peut-être qu'un détail te reviendras. "

Quelques minutes aprés, une fois mes sens retrouvés, je m'habille et me dirige vers l'extérieur. C'est la pleine lune, comme _cette fameuse nuit_ ... Je me cale sur un rocher et fais ce que m'a conseillé Madara, car oui il s'agit bien de lui. Je ressasse mes vieux souvenir, à l'affût du moindre détail. J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien. Ce n'est qu'aux premiéres lueurs du jour que quelque chose me revient.

- " Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu dis vrai dis-je à mon illustre ancêtre ; Je m'en rappelle maintenant ... Itachi pleurait cette nuit-là. A l'époque, ce détail m'avait semblé insignifiant. Mais aujourd'hui ... " souffle-je sans finir ma phrase.

Je me léve et pars rapidement loin du rocher sur lequel j'étais installé. C'est en rejoignant le bord de la mer que je me rend compte de l'énorme erreur que j'ai faite. J'ai tué mon frére ... J'ai tué la personne qui s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver ...

Les larmes dévalent mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir, alors que le dernier souvenir que j'ai de lui me revient. " _Désolé Sasuke, c'était la derniére fois_ " a-t-il murmuré, un sourire aux lévres, illuminant son visage alors qu'il me faisait sa derniére pichenette.

- " Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire maintenant , hein Nii-san ? ... Qu'est-ce que j'dois faire maintenant que t'es plus là, maintenant que j'ai tué la seule personne qui m'a toujours aimé et qui veillait sur moi ? Nii-san ... " finis-je par murmurer, laissant libre cours à mes larmes, et si quelqu'un est pas content j'le chidorise. C'est pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer mais là ... C'était mon grand frére, celui qui veillait sur moi quand je m'entrainais, celui qui dormait avec moi quand il y avait un orage et que j'étais mort de trouille, roulé en boule sous ma couette. Je me rend compte que j'me suis laissé manipuler par ses mots, il m'a emmené là où il voulait que j'aille, allant jusqu'à programmer sa propre mort pour me protéger moi, son stupide petit frére ...

Plus tard, lorsque je rejoins les autres, Madara me dit.

- " Tu peux toujours rejoindre l'Akatsuki. "

Est-ce que tu aurais voulu ça pour moi, Nii-san ? Et puis, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait peut-être m'aider à essayer d'oublier que j'ai probablement fait _la plus belle connerie de ma vie_ ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Fiouf ! Ce fut long tout ça ! J'espére que vous appréciez la longueur de ce chapitre ^^ Et qu'il vous a plu

Naruto : C'est clair que tu t'es surpassée là !

Nowa : Oui mais ne vous y habituez pas ! Même si, ce n'est pas le plus long que j'ai écris

Itachi : J'suis vivant ! J'suis vivant ! ( fait la petite danse de la victoire )

Nowa : J'allais quand même pas te tuer !

Sasuke : Et on en apprend toujours pas plus sur Naruto et moi ...

Nowa : Je sais ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une nouvelle confrontation dans le prochain chapitre !

Itachi : Je suis vivant ! Je suis vivant ! Heinhein ! ( toujours en train de danser )

Sasuke : J'aurais dû le tuer ...

Nowa : Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura la confrontation entre Sasuke et Naruto, quelques péripéties autour d'Itachi et de Nowa, et un changement pour Sasuke ^^ J'espére que vous lirez le prochain chapitre, et surtout qu'il vous plaira ^^

Kisu Nowa


	9. Missions spéciales

**Disclamer** : Toujours pas à moi ... J'ai même pas réussi à avoir Itachi ...

**Note** : Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver, c'est pas faute d'avoir relu ...

Les dialogues entre Naruto et Kyuubi sont entre * ... *

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Missions spéciales**_

_P.O.V. Naruto_

_A la tombée de la nuit._

- " Allez-y. Faites en sorte d'être rapide pour ne pas qu'on vous remarque nous dit l'Hokage

- Hai

- Fais un clone dis-je à Nowa, en créant moi-même un ; Mets-toi devant et mets ton clone derriére pour surveiller. Je m'occupe d'Itachi ajoute-je en attrapant le bras droit de l'Uchiwa pour le placer sur mes épaules alors que mon clone fait de même avec l'autre.

- C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ? demande-t-elle

- Ouais. "

Marchant doucement pour qu'Itachi puisse tenir le rythme, on traverse tranquillement les rues de Konoha, se cachant de temps à autre quand des passants se trouvent dans les rues.

La nuit tombe progressivement, seules les derniéres lueurs du jour et celles des lumiéres qui commencent à s'allumer dans les rues nous éclairent.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- " Et, à quoi ils ressemblent ? demande-je

- Hachibi c'est une armoire à glace avec une coupe de cheveux ringarde et des lunettes de soleil. Il porte huit épées dans son dos. Et Kyuubi il vient de Konoha, il est blond, les yeux bleus et il a comme des moustaches sur les joues. " dit calmement Kisame

_Konoha_ ... _Blond_ ... _Yeux bleus_ ... _Moustaches_ ... Non, ça peut pas être _lui_ ... Non ...

- " Alors vous marchez ? nous demande Madara

- Oui répondent mes coéquipiers

- Sasuke ?

- ... Je ... Non

- Tu refuses ?

- Hn

- Mais, pourquoi Sasuke-kun ? m'interroge Karin

- J'ai un nouvel objectif à atteindre, une vengeance personnelle et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça lâche-je, sans leur adresser un regard

- T'es sûr de toi ? me questionne Suigetsu

- Hn. " fais-je alors que je me dirige vers la sortie

Un dernier regard en arriére et je m'enfonce dans la forêt. Bon maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à trouver un plan pour arriver à mes fins.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

_Quelques jours plus tard._

- " On peut y aller ? demande Kakashi

- Hai. "

Je m'élance à la suite de Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru et Kakashi. On part à la recherche d'un nukenin, mais on doit être prudent car il est sûrement accompagné. J'espére juste que Nowa n'aura pas de soucis avec Itachi.

Ca fait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'on suit la piste du nukenin grâce aux flairs de Kiba et d'Akamaru, mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. A croire qu'il joue avec nous. Notre mission est de le ramener au village, sain et sauf bien évidemment. Mais, pour le moment on continue notre course poursuite dans les bois à quelques kilométres de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

Je commence à être à cours d'idée pour les semer. Ca fait déja plusieurs heures qu'ils me traquent, on dirait une partie chasse dans laquelle le gibier c'est moi, et pas moyen de me débarrasser d'eux. Ils sont sacrément tenaces ! Le truc c'est que je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire coincer, mon plan pour exterminer Danzô est pas encore prêt. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, et vite !

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V auteur_

_Le lendemain._

Depuis que Nowa et Naruto, lorsqu'il n'est pas en mission, s'occupent de lui, l'état de santé d'Itachi n'a cessé de s'améliorer. Même si sa vision reste encore trés floue, il parvient au moins à distinguer des formes, des contours. Ses jambes le portent à nouveau, il a simplement besoin que quelqu'un le guide pour aller d'une piéce à l'autre. Il est d'ailleurs trés touché et impressionné par la patience dont font preuve les deux ninjas, plus particuliérement Nowa. Bien que le blond l'aide parfois à se déplacer ou lorsqu'il prend une douche, la kunoichi, elle, ne rechigne jamais pour l'aider, quitte à laisser en plan ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ou à se lever en plein milieu de la nuit.

Les premiers jours, il avait honte de devoir être dépendant de quelqu'un, d'être obligé de demander de l'aide pour aller dans telle ou telle piéce, pour faire telle ou telle chose. Mais Nowa et Naruto avaient su le rassurer, lui disant que s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit il fallait qu'il le demande, qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider à guérir dans de bonnes conditions, et qu'en aucun cas ils étaient là pour le juger. Depuis, cette gêne s'était dissipée, facilitant les choses pour les trois ninjas.

Plus les jours passent et plus il apprécie la compagnie de ce drôle de binôme. Il apprécie aussi Kiba et Kimi qui viennent de temps à autre leur rendre visite.

Mais au fond ( p'tite dédicace à notre prof de philo XD), celle qu'il affectionne le plus, c'est la présence de Nowa. Lorsqu'elle lui parle, s'occupe de lui, ou tout simplement qu'elle se trouve dans la même piéce que lui, il se sent comme apaisé, en fait il se sent bien lorsqu'il est à ses côtés. Le calme de la jeune femme déteint sur lui, l'aidant à se détendre, à se relâcher. Il a l'impression de revivre dans ces moments-là, de pouvoir être juste lui et pas l'agent double qu'il incarnait jusque-là.

S'il savait que les mêmes sentiments envahissent la jeune femme à chaque fois qu'il est à proximité ...

Alors que Nowa s'éveille, Itachi, lui, est toujours lové dans les bras de Morphée. Aprés s'être levée, la jeune femme sort discrétement de sa chambre, évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller le brun. Puis, cédant à la tentation, elle se dirige vers la chambre qu'occupe l'Uchiwa. Lentement, elle entre-ouvre la porte et passe la tête par l'encadrement. Le lit se trouve à droite, à proximité de la porte. Un sourire apparait sur le visage de la jeune kunoichi. De là où elle se trouve, elle peut voir le visage endormi d'Itachi. Il a l'air détendu quand il dort, une décontraction différente de lorsqu'il est réveillé. Elle a l'impression qu'il est apaisé, vu la façon dont son visage a pris quelques traits doux, presque enfantin, mais pas autant que Naruto quand même. Délicatement, elle referme la porte, prend une douche rapide et descend préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit capte l'attention de Nowa. Elle attend pour voir si elle ne l'a pas rêvé, et elle entend à nouveau le plancher craquer. Elle monte rapidement les escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre de l'Uchiwa.

- " Itachi ? l'interpelle-t-elle alors qu'elle le voit appuyé contre le mur, non loin du lit

- Bonjour sourit-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, distinguant légérement les contours de son visage

- Bonjour dit-elle en répondant à son sourire ; Tu as besoin d'aide ? ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant de lui

- Et bien en fait, je voulais ouvrir la fenêtre mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me diriger à cause de mes yeux, du coup même ça je ne peux pas le faire seul ... finit-il dans un murmure

- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je suis là pour t'aider dit-elle doucement en lui attrapant le bras

- Je sais dit-il en baissant la tête

- Je comprend que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être dépendant de quelqu'un mais ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques semaines tout au plus, aprés tu pourras à nouveau te déplacer librement. Prends ton mal en patience ajoute-t-elle en dégageant le visage de son vis-à-vis des méches brunes qui l'encombraient

- Merci souffle-t-il alors qu'ils avancent tranquillement vers la fenêtre afin qu'Itachi puisse l'ouvrir

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui je veux bien. " sourit-il

Tranquillement, ils sortent de la chambre et descendent les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine.

- " Dis, Nowa

- Hm ? fait la jeune femme sans pour autant arrêter la préparation du petit déjeuner

- Je ... Tu n'as jamais eu peur ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire, tu héberges quand même un ex-nukenin. Enfin je sais pas moi, tu n'as jamais eu peur que je tente quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que si l'Hokage m'a confié cette mission, c'est qu'elle avait de bonne raison de te garder en vie. Et puis, je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu es extrémement puissant, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Au début c'est vrai que j'étais sur mes gardes, mais tu m'as mise en confiance petit à petit.

- Hn, merci de m'aider. " sourit l'Uchiwa, touché par les paroles de la jeune femme

Aprés avoir prit leur petit déjeuner, Itachi voulu prendre une douche. Nowa l'avait amené jusqu'à la salle de bain. Puis elle se rendit à nouveau dans la cuisine.

A présent, elle finit de débarrasser la table, quand elle entend une porte s'ouvrir.

- " Euh ... Nowa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu, euh ... Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ? demande presque timidement l'Uchiwa

- Euh oui répond la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain ; Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajoute-t-elle en restant à côté de la porte, à l'extérieur de la salle d'eau

- Je ... Je suis désolé de te demander ça mais je ... Est-ce que tu pourrais ... m'aider ... dit-il, une jolie teinte rose prenant place sur ses joues pâles

- Ah, euh, tu-tu as besoin d-de quoi exactement ? l'interroge la kunoichi, prenant les mêmes couleurs que son hôte

- Euh c'est juste que j'ai encore du mal à tout distinguer et d'habitude Naruto m'aide pour la température de l'eau, le shampoing, enfin les choses comme ça quoi. Je ... désolé de te demander ça

- Ah, c'e-c'est pas grave, attends juste un instant. "

_Dans le cerveau de Nowa_ ( Sasuke : Ah ! C'est nouveau ça ! C'est c'que t'as eu à Noël ? ; Nowa : è_é ! )

Ryan (c'est le p'tit surnom de mon neurone XD) : " Naruto ? "

Conscience : " En mission "

Ryan : " Euh, Kiba ? "

Conscience : " En mission avec Naruto "

Ryan : " Et il reste qui alors ? "

Conscience : " Euh ... personne ... "

Côté pervers de Nowa (on va l'appeler Ero ça ira plus vite) : " Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Le déluge ? Dépéche-toi d'entrer ! "

Conscience : " Non, elle peut pas faire ça "

Ero : " Comment ça elle peut pas faire ça ? Elle peut mater son fantasme et en plus elle a une excuse pour le faire ! "

Conscience : " Atteinte à la pudeur ça te dis quelque chose ? "

Ero : " Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Allez, entre et rince-toi bien les yeux, et les deux ! "

Conscience: " Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! Sale vicieuse ! "

Ero : " Et fiére de l'être "

Ryan : " Ero a pas complétement tort ... "

Conscience : " Pardon ? "

Ero : " Mouhahaha Ave moi ! "

Ryan : " Béh c'que j'voulais dire c'est qu'il faut qu'elle entre mais pas pour mater, c'est juste qu'il faut qu'elle aide Itachi. "

Conscience : " Bon on va procéder au vote. " _Quelques instants plus tard_. " Bon alors voici les résultats :

- entre et aide-le : 65 %

- laisse-le se débrouiller, il est assez grand : 3 %

- ne se prononce pas : 2 %

- et ... viole-le : 30 %

Ero : " Quoi ? C'est tout ... "

Conscience : " La majorité a tranché. "

Puisque la majorité du petit monde qui compose son cerveau en a décidé ainsi, la jeune femme attrape la poignée et pousse lentement la porte.

- " Euh, Itachi, je-j'entre dis la kunoichi, les joues d'un rouge bien prononcé

- Hn. "

Une fois dans la piéce, Nowa s'approche doucement de la cabine de douche, restant quand même à bonne distance, elle baisse la tête, admirant le sol et ses pieds nus sur le carrelage.

- " Tu-tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande-t-elle, la tête toujours inclinée vers le bas

- Tu pourrais me donner un gant s'il te plait ?

- O-oui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers le petit meuble

- Je sais que tu dois être gêné mais dis-toi qu'il en est de même pour moi dit doucement le brun pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphére

- J'me doute. ajoute-t-elle en s'approchant pour lui donner le gant ; _Regarde sa tête ! Ne descend pas en dessous des épaules, ne descend pas en dessous des épaules. Juste un tout p'tit p - non ! Pas en dessous des épaules._ pense-t-elle avant d'ajouter à voix haute ; " Raah k'so !

- Ca va Nowa ? demande, inquiet, Itachi

- Oui oui c'e-c'est rien. " s'empresse-t-elle de répondre avant de se précipiter sur l'armoire à pharmacie pour attraper du coton.

Tout en mettant des morceaux de coton dans chacune de ses narines, la jeune femme continue de pester sur son manque de résistance. Même en se répétant de ne pas regarder en dessous des épaules, son regard s'était, _malencontreusement ?_ , égaré sur le torse pâle et méticuleusement musclé de l'Uchiwa. S'en suivit alors un geyser d'hémoglobine tout droit sortit du petit nez de la kunoichi.

Suite à cet épisode peu glorieux pour Nowa, qui mit ça sur le dos de ses hormones, le reste de la " douche d'Itachi " se déroula tranquillement. Une fois cette tâche faite, au grand soulagement de Nowa, dont les hormones s'échauffées sérieusement, ils passérent le reste de la matinée dans la cuisine à discuter pendant que la kunoichi faisait le repas.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Y'en a marre ! Depuis hier qu'on le poursuit ! J'commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! J'veux bien être patient mais y'a des limites ! Le pire c'est qu'on est pas trés loin derriére lui ! Oh, et puis, j'vais essayer un truc.

- " _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ ! m'écris-je en créant une bonne dizaine de clones

- Bonne idée Naruto me félicite Kakashi-sensei

- Allez, déployez-vous ! " ordonne-je à mes clones

Aprés l'accord du ninja copieur, j'accélére la cadence et pousse la " traque " au niveau supérieur.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

K'so ! C'est pas bon ça ! Ils sont beaucoup plus proches, et plus nombreux ? Sûrement des clones ... Le seul probléme c'est que j'commence à être fatiguer moi, j'en peux plus pour être honnête. J'pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi tenaces ...

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Ca y'est j'te tiens ! J'accélére un peu plus, pousse avec force sur mes jambes pour prendre plus d'impulsion et saute en plein sur la cible. Il tombe à plat ventre, j'en profite pour m'asseoir sur la chute de ses reins, l'écrasant de mon poids.

- " Ne bouges plus ! dis-je fermement au nukenin alors que je place un kunai contre sa jugulaire.

- Ok dit-il simplement, en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil, c'est fou comme il est beau et le fait d'être à cheval sur lui ne va pas arranger mon cas ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent les autres !

- Bien joué Naruto ! s'écrit Kiba en arrivant alors que je fais disparaitre mes clones

- Excellent travail me félicite le juunin aux cheveux argentés ; Sasuke, on peut espérer de toi que tu coopéres ? demande-t-il au nukenin en s'accroupissant devant lui

- Hn, je ne tenterai rien fait ce dernier, un frisson me prend en entendant sa voix grave et terriblement sensuelle

- Tiens Neji, dis-je en donnant le magnifique sabre qui était accroché à la ceinture du dit Sasuke au brun, avant d'attraper les poignets pâles du nukenin pour lui passer les menottes, dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai trouvé ça terriblement excitant !

- Allez, on y va. " nous dit le ninja copieur.

Et c'est parti pour plusieurs dizaines de kilométres avant qu'on atteigne Konoha ...

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre. J'espére qu'il vous a plu ^^.

Sasuke : Pourquoi je suis autant soumis à la fin ? J'suis un Uchiwa moi !

Nowa : De quoi tu te plaints ? T'as un beau blond super sexy sur le dos !

Sasuke : *µ* Naruto, bébé, j'ai deux mots à te dire dans la chambre tu viens ...

Naruto : Euh oui j'arrive

Nowa: Ah, j'voulais aussi m'excuser pour mon pétage de plomb avec la p'tite partie " dans le cerveau de Nowa " XD même si j'me suis éclatée à la faire, bon j'espére que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire...

Encore une chose, pour celles qui ne sont pas intéressés par le couple Kiba/Kimi et le futur Itachi/Nowa, j'suis désolée mais prenez votre mal en patience parce que j'ai besoin de ces 2 couples pour la suite, vous comprendrez ^^

Sur ce j'vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

Kisu, Nowa ^^


	10. Danzô et les conseillers

**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de M. Masashi Kishimoto, pas moyen de négocier avec lui !

**Note** : Je m'excuse encore d'avance pour les fautes que vous pourrez trouver, je fais de mon mieux pour les corriger

Je sais que d'habitude je poste le mercredi, mais cet aprés-midi, j'ai eu les résultats du bac et vu que je l'ai eu avec mention assez bien, béh j'étais tellement contente que je poste ce soir ! On va dire que c'est pour fêter ça XD

Félicitation à tous mes " confréres " bacheliers qui ont eu le bac !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Danzô et les conseillers.**_

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- " Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter ? me demande l'Hokage

- Non

- Bien, je vais réfléchir sur ton cas. Pendant ce temps, tu resteras en prison et tu devras passer encore quelques interrogatoires

- Hn

- Emmenez-le. " dit-elle aux quatre ANBU qui m'entourent

On se dirige tranquillement vers la prison de Konoha, j'en profite pour observer les rues dans lesquelles on passe. En quatre ans Konoha n'a pas vraiment changé, juste quelques boutiques qui se sont ajoutées par ci, par là, pas de réels changements quoi. Ca me fait bizarre de fouler à nouveau les rues dans lesquelles je courais quand j'étais petit, c'était l'époque de l'insouciance. Ca a bien changé maintenant. A dix-sept ans je me retrouve en prison, sans famille, si j'ai de la chance Tsunade-sama me réhabilitera, enfin, ça reste à voir ...

Une fois dans ma cellule, je repense à la conversation que j'ai eu avec la Godaime dans son bureau. Elle reste encore méfiante, bon en même temps c'est normal, j'ai quand même tût certaines informations. Je lui en ferais part plus tard, quand le moment viendra ...

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Ah ! Ca fait du bien d'être de retour au bercail. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera le plus grand bien d'ailleurs, je suis lessivé. C'est qu'il est vachement endurant ce beau ténébreux ! Bon j'espére que Nowa n'a pas eu de probléme avec le sien de ténébreux ...

- " Tadaima dis-je en entrant dans la maison

- Okaeri me sourit Nowa en me prenant dans ses bras ; Pas trop crevé ? me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle vérifie rapidement que je n'ai pas de blessure, c'est une habitude qu'elle a prise, ça me fait toujours sourire.

- J'en peux plus. " réponds-je en finissant d'enlever mes chaussures

On passe ensuite au salon où se trouve Itachi. Je le salue et m'installe dans le fauteuil. On discute un peu. Nowa me dit que tout s'est bien passé, elle me raconte l'épisode de la douche. J'éclate de rire pendant qu'ils me donnent chacun leurs points de vue. J'ai une imagination débordante alors je n'ai aucun mal à visualiser la scéne, que je trouve tordante. Pourtant, je sens que ma colocataire ne dit pas tout.

- " Toi, tu caches quelque chose ! lui dis-je

- M-moi ? s'exclame-t-elle en rougissant, visiblement gênée

- Oui toi, allez, racontes !

- Au fait, Nowa commence l'Uchiwa ; A un moment tu as crié quelque chose et tu es partie en courant vers le fond de la piéce.

- Ahah ! Allez, dis tout à tonton Naruto souris-je, riant intérieurement des rougeurs de la kunoichi

- Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot ma parole !

- Allez allez !

- Et bien en fait j'ai _malencontreusement_ regardé le torse d'Itachi et mon nez ne l'a pas supporté ... chuchote-elle, à tel point qu'aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter plus fort onegai

- J''Itachietmonneznel'apassupporté dit-elle d'une traite, j'explose de rire

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demande le brun, n'ayant pas tout entendu, Nowa devient encore plus rouge qu'une écrevisse

- Elle a dit qu'en regardant " _malencontreusement_ " ton torse, elle a été victime d'une hémorragie nasale dis-je en riant de plus belle, Itachi prend à son tour quelques couleurs, puis j'ajoute avec un sourire taquin ; Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si t'avais regardé plus bas !

- Naruto ! s'exclame Nowa, encore plus gênée qu'au départ

- Bon allez, j'vous laisse, j'vais prendre une douche. " dis-je pour les gêner un peu plus

N'oubliant pas le clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu pour Nowa et hop direction la salle de bain.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Auteur_

_Un mois plus tard._

- " Bon j'vais m'coucher, bonne nuit dit le blond en déposant un baiser sur le front de la kunoichi ; Bonne nuit Itachi

- Bonne nuit Naruto sourit la jeune femme

- Bonne nuit ajoute l'Uchiwa alors que l'Uzumaki part tranquillement en direction de sa chambre

- Tu veux te coucher toi aussi ? demande Nowa

- Non, finis ce que tu fais. " répond Itachi, appréciant le moment de calme en présence de la médic-nin

Une fois la vaisselle finit, Nowa attrape doucement le bras du brun et le conduit tranquillement à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il occupe.

Une fois dans la chambre, la jeune femme va fermer les volets, pendant que l'Uchiwa se change, et attend face au mur au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide. Quand elle l'entend entrer dans le lit, elle s'approche et lui murmure un " bonne nuit " en déposant un baiser sur son front. Puis elle sort de la chambre en laissant la porte entre-ouverte, va vérifier que la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres sont bien fermées et va se coucher.

Dans la nuit, un bruit se fait entendre, éveillant les sens de la kunoichi. Se redressant sur son lit, elle écoute à l'affut du moindre bruit. Le son est proche. Une respiration haletante, rauque, comme si la personne avait des difficultés respiratoire. Sans plus attendre, elle se léve, faisant tomber le drap à ses pieds, manquant de tomber en s'emmêlant les pinceaux dedans, et se précipite dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne, aprés avoir maudit son drap pour les années à venir. Elle pousse la porte et entre tout en allumant la lumiére. La panique la gagne. Sous ses yeux, Itachi, la respiration hachée et rapide, le front noyé de sueur, les mains sur ses yeux, le visage crispé par la douleur.

- " Itachi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle, le stress se faisant ressentir dans sa voix

- Je ... m-mes ... yeux haléte-t-il

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes yeux ?

- Ils me ... brûlent articule-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur

- Lais-...

- Nowa ? Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? demande Naruto en entrant à son tour dans la chambre, mal réveillé, se frottant les yeux

- Va me chercher un gant et de l'eau pour faire baisser sa fiévre dit rapidement la jeune médic-nin

- Hai

- Itachi, laisse-moi voir tes yeux dit-elle doucement en lui attrapant délicatement les mains ; Tu peux les ouvrir ? "

Difficilement, l'Uchiwa force ses paupiéres à s'ouvrir, augmentant un peu plus le flot de perles salées qui s'écoulaient déja sur ses joues. La jeune femme se baisse pour être à hauteur du visage du brun. Elle examine ses yeux.

- " Bon, je vais essayer quelque chose, ok ? demande-t-elle doucement

- H-hn

- Ferme les yeux et détend-toi, je ... ça fera peut-être mal. "

Doucement, elle pose ses mains sur les paupiéres closes d'Itachi. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un halo vert pâle entoure ses mains. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'elle ne ressent pas de résultat. Affinant un peu plus son chakra, elle en augmente la dose. L'Uchiwa se crispe, ses lévres se tordant dans un rictus douloureux. C'est à ce moment-là que Naruto revient avec tout l'attirail que Nowa lui avait demandé. Il pose le tout sur la commode et observe la jeune femme à l'oeuvre. Il sourit lorsqu'un bout de langue de la médic-nin fait son apparition, se calant entre ses lévres, signe qu'elle est trés concentrée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ça lorsqu'elle cuisine, mettant tout son coeur à l'ouvrage. Petit à petit, les muscles du brun se détendent ainsi que les épaules de Nowa. Progressivement, la kunoichi diminue le flux de chakra que rejettent les paumes de ses mains, jusqu'à ce que l'halo vert disparaisse.

- " Garde les yeux fermés pour le moment dit-elle tout en relâchant ses muscles

- Hn

- Je sais pas si ça a marché, je ne te promet rien

- Merci d'avoir au moins essayé sourit le brun

- Tiens Nowa dit Naruto en donnant le bol et le gant à la jeune femme

- Merci sourit-elle ; Tu peux te rallonger s'il te plait, Itachi ? "

L'Uchiwa s'exécute. Aprés avoir trempé le gant dans l'eau froide, elle le pose délicatement sur le front pâle. Au bout d'un moment, elle dit à Naruto que s'il souhaite retourner dormir il peut. Voyant que la jeune femme à l'air de maitriser la situation, il retourne se coucher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fiévre d'Itachi commence à chuter, pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir quelques minutes plus tard. Doucement Nowa enléve le gant du front de son vis-à-vis et repose le tout sur la commode. Elle demande au brun de se redresser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis.

- " Tu peux ouvrir les yeux dit-elle à l'ancien nukenin qui n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir ses paupiéres

- ... Je ... je te vois murmure ce dernier, ému de retrouver enfin la vue. Doucement il pose ses mains sur les joues de Nowa et l'observe, s'imprégnant de son visage légérement halé.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tes yeux te brûlaient ajoute-t-elle aprés quelques minutes, laissant Itachi retracer les contours de son visage du bout des doigts

- Comment ça ?

- On va dire que tes pupilles étaient comme en train de se reformer, c'est pour ça que ça te brûlait

- Merci souffle-t-il en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras

- De rien, Itachi sourit-elle en répondant doucement à l'étreinte, les joues rougissantes

- Au fait ... commence-t-il en se reculant

- Hm ? fait la kunoichi, c'est alors qu'Itachi dépose doucement ses lévres sur la joue de cette derniére

- Maintenant on est quitte. " sourit-il devant le rougissement de son ancienne petite espionne

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

_Un mois plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage._

- " Vous ! Allez me chercher Sasuke ! ordonne-t-elle à deux ANBU

- Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? demande la vieille du conseil (vous observerez ma profonde sympathie pour les deux membres du conseil ...)

- Si les derniéres informations qu'Ibiki aura tiré de lui sont satisfaisantes, il est possible que je le réhabilite répond calmement la blonde

- Tu n'y penses pas ! aboient les deux vieux croutons, oui je peux pas me les voir, surtout depuis qu'ils me prennent pour une arme massive de guerre ... Tout ça parce que j'ai Kyuubi.

- Aux derniéres nouvelles c'est moi l'Hokage ! " leur répond séchement la sannin, apparemment elle non plus ne les porte pas dans son coeur

Je me demande pourquoi elle ne les dégage pas, ils sont inhumains. Moi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une arme précieuse pour eux, le précieux jinchuuriki dont la puissance les fait rêver. Et on dirait que l'Uchiwa, et peut-être même les Uchiwa, ne sont rien d'autre que des nukenin qu'il faut envoyer dans l'autre monde. Je ne supporte pas les gens comme ça ! Ok, un ninja est une arme, mais c'est avant tout un homme, un être humain. Et ça, ces deux-là ont tendance à l'oublier à ce que je vois. Tsunade, elle, elle pense qu'une vie est une vie, elle fait toujours tout pour ne pas à avoir à sacrifier une vie. Chaque vie est précieuse pour elle, en même temps, elle n'est pas devenue médic-nin pour rien je pense. Je l'apprécie beaucoup pour sa façon de voir, de regarder ses ninjas.

Je sens que l'entrevue à venir va être des plus mouvementée ...

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- " Il n'y en a pas d'autres ? Ils sont tous là ? me demande séchement le roi de l'interrogatoire musclé, j'ai nommé Ibiki Morino

- Non, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas

- Tu es sûr des emplacements ?

- Hn

- Bon, dans ce c- ...

- Morino-san, nous sommes venus chercher l'Uchiwa, Hokage-sama souhaite le voir dit un des deux ANBU

- Bien, dans ce cas allons-y. "

J'attend patiemment que l'ANBU me passe les menottes et on part en direction de la tour centrale de Konoha. Je pense que la Godaime souhaite prendre une décision à propos de mon cas. J'en profiterai pour balancer les derniéres infos qu'il me reste, en espérant qu'elles fassent leur petit effet.

Arrivé devant le bureau de Tsunade, un des ANBU toque. Aprés quelques secondes, la voix de la blonde s'éléve, nous donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. On entre dans la piéce, j'en fais rapidement le tour de mes pupilles sombres. Deux autres ANBU encadrent Tsunade, assise derriére son bureau, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, les vieux croulants, Kiba, Kimi et ... le blondinet. Mon regard encre accroche le sien, une sensation étrange me traverse, s'insinuant tel un serpent dans mon abdomen.

- " Sasuke dit la sannin

- Hokage-sama répond-je en m'inclinant légérement

- Hokage-sama, j'ai recueilli de nouvelles informations avoue Ibiki

- Intéressant. Et, de quoi s'agit-il ? demande la chef du pays du Feu

- Les emplacements des repéres d'Orochimaru ainsi que deux de ceux de l'Akatsuki

- Montre-moi ça dit-elle en attrapant la carte que lui tend le roi de l'interrogatoire ; Hum, je vois

- Par contre, le repére de l'Akatsuki qui se trouve prés de la riviére, sur votre gauche n'existe plus ajoute-je

- C'est celui qui a été détruit durant mon combat contre Sasori ? demande Sakura

- Hum, il semblerait répond l'Hokage ; Bon Sasuke, malgré le fait que tu ais déserté le village, tu as quand même bien coopéré et tu nous as bien aidé en éliminant Orochimaru. Tu as encore des choses à ajouter avant que je décide de ton sort ?

- Oui. Même si j'ai des choses à me reprocher, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas-là ... dis-je, insistant bien sur la fin de ma phrase tout en fixant durement les deux croutons de mes yeux onyx.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement, Uchiwa ? demande amérement la vieille du conseil

- Sasuke ? m'interroge Tsunade devant mon léger silence

- Je sais certaines choses au sujet de vos conseillers et de Danzô, Tsunade-sama, mais je n'ai pas de preuve pour appuyer mes dire répond-je en regardant la Godaime

- C'est à dire ? Explique-toi dit cette derniére

- Et bien, le massacre de mon clan était en fait une mission qu'ils avaient donné à mon frére, aprés avoir prit de court le Sandaime

- Comment oses-tu porter de telles accusations ? hurlent les membres du conseil

- Vous auriez dit la même chose si mon frére avait été là ? m'exclame-je, énervé, faisant en sorte de bloquer mes Sharingan pour ne pas qu'ils s'activent

- Sasuke, tu te rends bien compte de l'ampleur de tes accusations ? me dit Kakashi-sensei

- Hn

- De qui te vient cette information ? me questionne la blonde

- Je n'ai pas non plus de preuve pour ça mais, elle me vient de mon illustre ancêtre, Madara Uchiwa

- PARDON ? s'exclament la plupart des ninjas présents

- Bon je crois qu'une discussion s'impose ... Naruto, Kimi, allez me les chercher fait l'Hokage

- Hai

- Tous les deux

- Entendu

- Quand à vous, dit-elle en pointant du doigt ses conseillers ; vous n'avez pas intéret à faire quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas d'humeur là ! "

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Auteur_

Depuis un peu plus de deux semaines, il devrait se trouver dans son manoir, mais impossible de s'y résoudre. Il n'y arrive pas. Quitter cette maison où il se sent comme chez lui, quitter ces habitudes qui se sont mises en place au fil des jours sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoique ce soit et surtout, la quitter _elle_. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses yeux, un bonheur indescriptible l'avait envahie. A nouveau il avait pu voir ses doigts, ses mains, le lit sur lequel il était assis à ce moment-là, voir toutes ces choses futiles l'avait rendu heureux, mais c'est surtout lorsqu'il l'avait vu à _elle_. Son coeur s'était emballé à cet instant, lorsqu'il avait plongé son regard dans celui noisette qui lui faisait face. Un regard remplie à la fois d'inquiétude, de soulagement et, de _tendresse_ ? A ce moment-là, la seule chose qu'il avait souhaité, c'était de toucher ce visage légérement halé, d'en apprendre chaque détails de ses yeux, comme il l'avait fait de ses mains lorsqu'il était encore aveugle. Encore aujourd'hui, mettre un nom sur ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là le fait douter, hésiter. La seule chose dont il est sûr, c'est qu'à cet instant, il avait été heureux de pouvoir enfin la voir, la redécouvrir, mais que dire du reste ? Il se rappelle de son coeur qui s'était emballé, de la douce chaleur et du bien-être qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras, de ce besoin de la toucher, prenant l'excuse de lui devoir le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Et pourtant ...

Nowa, elle, s'affairait à plier le linge de son colocataire blond, l'empilant proprement sur le lit. Son coeur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se précipite en bas, pensant que c'était peut-être Itachi qui s'était fait mal. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans le hall, sa respiration se bloque. Devant elle, se tient Itachi, le sac remplit de ses affaires à côté de ses pieds.

- " Itachi ? demande-t-elle, la voix emprunte d'une légére inquiétude

- Je ... Nowa, je vais rentrer ... au manoir

- Ah, mais je ...

- Je ... Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Merci de t'être aussi bien occupé de moi pendant tout ce temps. " dit-il, se retournant pour partir.

Alors que ses doigts attrapent la poignée de la porte d'entrée, deux bras encerclent sa taille, le serrant à la fois avec force et douceur, laissant filtrer une certaine détresse dans cette tentative de le retenir.

- " Non, restes ... s'il te plait souffle la jeune femme en un murmure à peine audible, le front posé contre le dos du brun, ses bras étreignant toujours l'autre

- Nowa commence-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune femme sans pour autant défaire l'étreinte ; Je n'ai plus vraiment besoin d'être surveillé, et puis Tsunade a précisé que je pouvais rentrer ...

- Si tu en avais envie, ça aussi elle l'a précisé ajoute la kunoichi toute en relâchant sa prise autour de la taille de l'Uchiwa

- Je ... C'est mieux ain-... " commence-t-il alors qu'un baiser l'empêche de terminer sa phrase

Un simple baiser dans lequel il ressent toute la tendresse que Nowa a à son égard. Ce simple baiser, une maniére toute simple de lui demander de rester. Une douce tentative pour le retenir.

Aprés quelques instants, durant lesquelles le temps semblait s'être arrété, la jeune femme se recule doucement, ancrant ses pupilles dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Il la regarde, ne sachant quoi faire. Il regarde les doigts légérement basanés accrochés désespérement à son tee-shirt.

- " Nowa, ce n'est pas raisonnable ...

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? réplique-t-elle, attendant une réponse valable

- Mais enfin, je suis bien plus vieux que toi. Tu as l'âge de mon p'tit frére ! s'exclame Itachi dans une tentative pour la faire changer d'avis

- Et alors ? T'as pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? Cinq ans c'est pas énorme comme différence. Si tu n'en as pas envie dis-le clairement ! s'énerve-t-elle

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que, tu mérites bien mieux qu'un ancien nukenin qui -...

- Pour moi, tu n'as jamais été un nukenin, Itachi dit-elle doucement en le fixant droit dans les yeux ; Au fond de moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derriére tout ça. C'est ... c'est impossible que tu ais fait ça de ton propre chef, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas

- Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

- Ca se voit. Tu ne peux pas avoir tué ton clan de sang-froid juste sur un coup de tête. Tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais, ça se voit à ta façon d'agir, ta maniére de penser. Tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, pas de cette façon

- Soit, mais le fait est que tu mérites bien mieux que moi

- Peut-être, mais moi c'est toi que je veux, et ce depuis le jour où je t'ai offert ce collier murmure-t-elle en faisant rouler le dit collier entre deux de ses doigts, ancrant un regard plein de détermination dans les yeux sombres

- Oh et puis merde. " s'exclame alors l'Uchiwa en scellant tendrement leurs lévres, cédant complétement au désir de son coeur

Itachi place une de ses mains au niveau des reins de la jeune femme afin de la coller à lui alors que son autre main par rejoindre la nuque pour s'emméler dans les cheveux chatain. Nowa, tout en répondant au baiser assez timidement au début pour complétement se laisser aller par la suite, agrippe fermement le chandail noir de l'Uchiwa. Le moment était magique, remplie de la tendresse qu'ils se portaient l'un et l'autre, vraiment magique jusqu'à un :

- " Nowa ! It-... " _BOUM_

Prit dans son élan pour se dépécher, Naruto, Kimi à ses trousses, arriva en courant devant l'appartement et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Seul probléme, les deux tourteraux étaient justement derriére la dite porte et sous la violence du choc, Itachi se retrouva complétement avachi sur Nowa.

- " Raah, stupide blond ! peste l'Uchiwa en relevant la tête pour fixer l'idiot en question, puis en tournant son regard vers Nowa ; Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, ça va sourit-elle, aprés un furtif baiser il se reléve et l'aide à son tour à en faire de même

- J'suis désolé s'exclame Naruto

- Naruto, ou l'art de briser un moment magique ... se lamente le brun ; T'as de la chance que je puisse pas encore utiliser mon chakra !

- Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt dit " ou l'art de pulvériser un moment magique " sourit Kimi en entrant à son tour dans la maison, sous les rires des autres ; N'empêche que c'est pas trop tôt ! Il vous en a fallut du temps !

- Oh ça va hein ! rétorque Nowa ; Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Ah oui ! Faut que vous v'niez voir la vieille avec nous. "

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte du bureau, j'espére que les retrouvailles des deux frangins vont bien se passer. J'ouvre et entre tranquillement, Itachi sur mes talons.

- " Hokage-sama saluent Nowa et l'Uchiwa en s'inclinant poliment

- N-nii-san ... murmure Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés

- Bonjour, petit frére sourit l'ainé du dit petit frére

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 10 ^^ J'espére qu'il vous a plu. En tout cas, je trouve que j'm'en suis plutôt bien sortie avec ce chapitre, je le trouve plutôt bien.

Itachi : Waw tu t'es lâchée là pour le coup !

Nowa : M'en parles pas ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit ! Et encore c'est pas là que je voulais l'arréter mais bon faut pas que j'vous habitue mal non plus. XD

Naruto : Et moi j'vous dérange en plus T_T

Sasuke : Et moi j'retrouve mon nii-san

Itachi : Oooh petit frére (lui fait un câlin)

Sasuke : Oui bon, abuses pas non plus !

Nowa : Ah, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous mes chéres lectrices. Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont bouger mes p'tits z'amis ! Alors, dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez les retrouvailles des deux frangins, la décision de Tsunade et les conséquences de ce qu'a avoué Sasuke à propos des conseillers et de Danzô ! Et le passé de Naruto, que vous attendez avec impatience XD, ce sera pour le chapitre 12, on en est plus trés loin courage ! XD Sur ce, j'vous dis à bientôt ^^ Kisu, Nowa


	11. Le carnet du Sandaime

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent au génie Masashi Kishimoto, sans qui le plus merveilleux manga du monde n'existerait pas ! Par contre, pas touche à Nowa et Kimi ! XD

**Béta lectrice** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**_Le carnet du Sandaime_**

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

Elle est bien mystérieuse la blonde ... Et qui c'est qu'ils sont allés chercher ? Et surtout pourquoi faire ? ...

Aprés un certain temps, on entend des coups frappés à la porte. Tsunade leur dit d'entrer, je reste face au bureau malgré ma curiosité qui me démange. Un Uchiwa doit savoir se contenir.

- " Hokage-sama ; je reconnais la voix de Nowa mais, mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que j'analyse l'autre voix. C'est juste impossible, je dois me tromper et pourtant je la reconnaitrais entre mille  
- N-nii-san? Dis-je en me retournant.  
- Bonjour, petit frére, me sourit Itachi, bien vivant, devant mes yeux écarquillés, reflétant ma surprise.  
- Toi ! s'exclament les conseillers, apparemment pas au courant, n'y prêtant pas attention, mon frére s'approche de moi.  
- Je sais bien que tu es trop grand pour ça maintenant mais... " commence-t-il avant de m'attirer contre lui, me serrant dans ses bras.

A cause de ces fichues menottes, je ne peux rien faire. Alors, je profite juste de son étreinte, chaude, protectrice et rassurante. Comme avant, comme quand, j'avais six-sept ans. Dire que je pensais, qu'il était mort, de mes mains qui plus est. Je me colle un peu plus contre lui à cette pensée. Je sens ses lévres se déposer délicatement sur le haut de ma tête. Je souris, comme avant et le premier qui fait une réflexion comme quoi un Uchiwa est censé rester impassible. Je lui refais le portrait! Alors, que mon frère desserre son étreinte et qu'il recule, il me dit en souriant :

- "Tu sais qu'un Uchiwa est censé rester impassible."

Bon, en fait je crois que je vais oublier ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ...

- "Hum hum, fait l'Hokage ; Je suis désolée de vous déranger pendant vos retrouvailles mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sasuke.  
- Hn  
- Bon, Itachi, ton cadet nous a dit que le massacre de votre clan était une mission qu'on t'av-... enfin qu'ils t'ont donné. Tu confirmes? Demande la blonde en montrant du doigt les deux vieux croutons.  
- C'est lui qui te l'a dit? Me demande-t-il  
- Hn  
- Je vois... Oui, c'est vrai Tsunade-sama, répond mon frére.  
- Tsunade, tu ne vas quand même pas te fier à ça ! C'était sûr qu'il défendrait son frére ! S'énerve la vieille, mon frére se tend à cette phrase.  
- J'ai pas été assez claire tout à l'heure? Est-ce qu'il faut que je me répéte? Grince Tsunade, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front.  
- ... Haha, ils la raménent moins les deux ! Pense-je en souriant face à leur mutisme.  
- Vous osez nier... Dit calmement mon frére, un frisson remonte le long de mon échine. Quand il prend cette voix, c'est pas bon du tout ; Vous osez nier alors, que j'ai dû tous les tuer, TOUS ! J'ai dû prendre la vie de chaque personne portant le nom des Uchiwa ! J'ai dû tuer mes parents de mes mains à cause de vous et vous osez nier ! Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes plus que trois ! Tout les autres sont morts de mes mains ! Et j'ai dû vous menacer de vous dénoncer ou de vous tuer afin d'éviter que Sasuke ne connaisse le même sort ! " finit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me fige à la fin de sa phrase. Il a vraiment tout fait pour me protéger. Moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Béh, j'ai foncé tête baissée comme l'idiot que je suis...  
Les membres du conseil sont bouche-bées. Les autres ninjas ont une lueur triste dans les yeux. Je vois Nowa, quelques larmes dévalant ses joues, se rapprocher de mon frére. Elle lui prend doucement la main et entrelace tendrement leurs doigts. De son pouce elle lui caresse le dos de la main, comme pour le détendre, le rassurer peut-être. Je souris en la voyant faire.  
Tsunade-sama est restée figée, le regard rivé sur mon frére. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

- " Tu ... Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances?  
- Hn. Le... le Sandaime m'avait parlé d'un carnet qui pourrait m'innocenter si je souhaitais revenir.  
- Comme un journal intime ?  
- En quelque sorte, oui.  
- Je vois... Tu sais où il est ?  
- Il me semble qu'il m'avait dit, qu'il le cachait dans cette piéce, sous une des lattes qui se trouve sous le tapis, dit doucement mon frére, désignant la piéce en question d'un signe de tête.  
- Qu-... Commence le vieux du conseil avant de se raviser devant le regard noir que lui lance l'Hokage.  
- Kakashi.  
- Hai. " Répond le jounin en se dirigeant de son pas désinvolte vers la piéce. Décidément il n'a pas changé celui-là...

Aprés quelques minutes, l'argenté revient, un petit carnet noir entre les doigts. Il le donne à sa supérieur avant de retourner à sa place.

- " Regardez au treize juillet, c'est ce jour-là... Qu'ils m'ont confié cette "mission", lui conseille mon frére.

L'Hokage ouvre le carnet, faisant s'envoler la poussiére qui s'y était accumulée depuis de nombreuses années. Elle le feuillette en cherchant la date que lui a indiqué Itachi. Lorsqu'elle trouve la page, elle commence à la parcourir du regard. Plus elle avance dans sa lecture, plus ses sourcils se froncent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul.

- " ANBU ! S'exclame-t-elle en désignant les deux croutons, aussitôt quatre membres des forces spéciales entourent les dits croutons.  
- Tsunade-sama ? Demande Shikamaru.  
- Vous ! Hurle-t-elle, en désignant les deux capitaines ANBU qui se trouvent dans le fond de la salle ; Rassemblez vos équipes, allez me chercher Danzô et jetez-le au fond d'une cellule !  
- Hai Hokage-sama !  
- Quant à vous ! S'énerve-t-elle plus encore, la fureur tirant chacun des traits de son visage ; Il est fort possible que vous alliez lui tenir compagnie !"

Les conseillers se figent à l'entente de cette phrase.

- " Tu ne peux -...  
- JE SUIS L'HOKAGE ! Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas finir au bout d'une corde, accusés de génocide organisé ! " Hurle la blonde, déversant sa rage contre les deux vieux.

Tous les ninjas autour de moi n'osent même plus bouger, c'est à peine s'ils respirent. La chef du village est vraiment hors d'elle. Elle est sacrément impressionnante quand, elle sort de ses gongs ! Je crois, qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié ce qu'elle a lut.

- " Je vais vous lire un passage fortement intéressant, dit-elle amérement, narguant les conseillers ; " _En acceptant ce poste, je savais qu'il y aurait des choix à faire. Je savais que parfois ils seraient difficiles. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça._  
_Aujourd'hui, j'ai donné un ordre de mission des plus abominables. J'ai tenté beaucoup de chose pour ne pas en arriver là. Mais mes tentatives ont échoué. Les conseillers et Danzô ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Ils m'avaient dit que je devais lui confier cette mission. Chose à laquelle je m'opposais, mais ils m'ont dit que je la lui donnerai. Que ce soit de mon plein gré ou par la force. Bien qu'étant l'Hokage, je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Aprés un certain temps, ils ont eu raison de moi, allant jusqu'à menacer ma famille. Alors je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de céder. J'ai honte, honte de moi. C'est vrai que c'est pour protéger le village, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard._  
_Aujourd'hui, j'ai donné la plus horrible des missions._  
_Aujourd'hui, j'ai confié à un jeune ANBU de seulement treize ans la lourde mission d'exterminer son propre clan._  
_Aujourd'hui, Itachi Uchiwa devra détruire son clan, et c'est en partie ma faute. Seul son cadet, le petit Sasuke, sera épargné. Il m'a dit que lui n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Il m'a même supplié de le protéger. Un génie comme lui n'aurait jamais dû à avoir à se servir de cette puissance contre les siens. Et encore moins à se rabaisser à me supplier un genou à terre, montrant toute sa dévotion, sa soumission à mon égard._  
_Certains jours, je hais mon titre. Mais je sais que jamais plus je ne le haïrai à ce point..._ "

Durant la lecture de l'Hokage, tous mes muscles se sont tendus, tout comme ceux de mon frére. Je serre violemment les poings pour m'empêcher de sauter sur ces deux enfoirés et de les tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils en crévent ! C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent, de crever comme des moins que rien ! Je reléve la tête, mon regard croise celui onyx de mon frére. Son regard est doux, bien qu'une pointe de fureur y soit présente. Il me fait un petit sourire pour m'encourager à me calmer, pour m'empêcher de faire une autre bêtise. Respirant profondément, je relâche la pression d'un coup.

- " Y a-t-il d'autres abominations du genre que vous avez fait par le passé ? Demande la blonde, amère  
- C'était pour le bien du village ! s'exclame le vieux.  
- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas. D'ailleurs moi aussi je vais faire quelque chose pour le bien de Konoha, voire pour le Pays du Feu. " Ajoute Tsunade-sama.

Mes muscles se tendent, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas à cause de la colére. Elle a prit sa décision. Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu seras fixé dans quelques instants.

- " Je vous destitue de votre titre de conseillers et vous allez tenir compagnie à Danzô, que je destitue également de son titre de chef de la Racine. Dit-elle, fixant ses anciens conseillers.  
- QUOIIIIII ? Hurlent les deux ; Tu n'as p-...  
- Oh que si, j'en ai le droit, le devoir même et je ne vais pas me gêner ! Emmenez-les, je les ai assez supporté comme ça, ordonne-t-elle au quatre ANBU.  
- Mais Tsunade-sama, vous avez besoin de conseillers et d'un chef pour la Racine, s'exclame Shizune.  
- J'ai déja ma petite idée de ce côté-là, sourit la Godaime ; Shizune, Kakashi acceptez-vous de devenir mes conseillers, tout en conservant votre poste actuel ?  
- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, dit l'argenté avec un petit sourire aprés quelques secondes.  
- Ce-... Oui Tsunade-sama, dit la petite brune, visiblement émue.  
- Et pour la Racine ? demande l'Hatake.  
- Que pensez-vous de Yamato ? Questionne la chef du village.  
- Excellente idée, acquiescent les nouveaux conseillers.  
- Bon maintenant, à vous les Uchiwa, sourit-elle en nous fixant de ses yeux chocolat ; Itachi, que comptes-tu faire ?  
- J'aimerai rester avec Nowa et Naruto, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.  
- Je n'en vois aucun, sourit-elle, puis se tournant vers moi ; Bon Sasuke, j'ai l'intention de te réhabiliter, mais à certaines conditions.  
- Je vous écoute, réponds-je, soulagé.  
- Tu seras sous surveillance durant quelques temps. Tu ne redeviendras un ninja que quand, tu m'auras montré que je peux te faire entièrement confiance et tes entrainements seront supervisés par Kakashi et ton frére. Tu acceptes ?  
- Oui !  
- Trés bien, à partir de maintenant, tu seras sous la surveillance de Naruto, Itachi et Nowa, ainsi que quelques ANBU qui surveilleront depuis l'extérieur. Tu emménages avec eux, et ce n'est pas discutable !  
- Entendu.  
- Vous pouvez disposer. "

Finalement, elle va avoir du bon cette " _garde rapprochée_ "!

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Alors comme ça, on se retrouve avec les deux fréres sur les bras. Ca risque d'être drôle...

On vient de sortir de la tour de l'Hokage. Les deux frangins échangent quelques mots derriére nous, tout en nous suivant. J'allais répondre à Nowa quand :

- " Oy la perverse !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive la vieille ? Sourit Nowa en se retournant.  
- Tu te la coules douce hein ! Réplique Kimi en contournant les deux fréres qui se sont arrétés juste derriére nous.  
- Comment ça ? Lui demande Nowa.  
- Béh ça va quoi ! Tu vas vivre avec trois canons! 'Va pas y avoir trop de problémes !  
- Sauf si elle va dans la salle de bain, ajoute-je, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  
- Oh ça va toi hein ! S'exclame Nowa en prenant quelques couleurs. Tout comme Itachi, avant de me donner une petite tape derriére la tête.  
- Aïe ", dis-je pour la forme.

On reprend notre route. Kimi, Kiba et moi taquinons Nowa. On s'amuse de ses petits rougissements, de ses gênes. Alors, que Kimi vient de lui jeter une autre pique. Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Itachi qui regarde Nowa, un petit sourire en coin. Ça doit l'amuser à lui aussi.

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

_Chez Nowa, en début de soirée._

Dés l'instant, où j'ai posé un pied dans cette maison. J'ai compris pourquoi mon frére souhaitait y rester. J'ai bien compris que c'était avant tout pour Nowa, mais il y a une atmosphére chaleureuse ici. Ça fait longtemps, que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.  
Je me dirige vers la cuisine où se trouve Nowa. Il faut que je lui parle maintenant que mon frére et Naruto sont occupés à discuter à propos de je ne sais trop quoi. J'entre de ma démarche discréte dans la cuisine, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas me faire remarquer mais c'est une vieille habitude. Merci Orochimaru... Elle est sûrement en train de préparer le repas. Alors, que j'allais lui signaler ma présence d'un léger toussotement, pensant qu'elle ne m'avait pas remarqué :

- " Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sasuke ? Me demande-t-elle sans pour autant se retourner, me surprenant, presque, oui je suis un Uchiwa je vous rappelle !  
- Je peux te poser quelques questions ? répond-je, un peu gêné. Mais je ne le laissais pas paraître.  
- Oui, laisse-moi juste mettre ça à cuire. " Me sourit-elle.

Là, à l'instant, j'ai eu l'impression de revoir ma mére. Debout dans sa cuisine, un tablier autour des hanches, les mains tâchées des divers aliments qu'elle avait utilisé, et ce doux sourire scotché sur les lévres. Cette même douceur dans la voix. Je pensais qu'elle m'en voudrait à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Itachi. Mais soit ce n'est pas du tout le cas, soit elle cache trés bien son jeu. Mais, je pencherais plutôt pour la premiére solution. Les yeux ne savent pas mentir, juste camoufler plus ou moins le sentiment de la personne. Mais je n'ai rien décelé dans ses yeux, juste de la douceur, aucune animosité. Pourtant... Je lui demanderais, ce sera plus simple.  
Je m'assied tranquillement sur une chaise, un coude appuyé sur la surface lisse de la table, ma tête reposant sur la paume de ma main. Je l'observe en attendant qu'elle finisse, j'observe ses gestes, ses attitudes pour essayer de voir qui elle est, essayer de deviner quelques traits de sa personnalité. Par moment, les rires ou éclats de voix de mon frére et du blond se font entendre, venant perturber l'atmosphére calme qui occupe la cuisine.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Nowa se retourne et s'installe sur la chaise face à la mienne.

- " Je t'écoute, me dit-elle.  
- En fait, ça va te paraitre bizarre, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Euh, d'accord, répond-elle, semblant un peu perdu, en même temps c'est normal.  
- Pourquoi... tu es aussi douce avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Tu devrais me haïr. C'est mon frére qui t'as demandé d'agir comme ça avec moi ? Déballe-je d'un coup sans pour autant hausser le ton. Juste en parlant un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.  
- En effet, ça fait pas mal de questions, rigole-t-elle, un petit rire clair, doux, montrant sa surprise, son amusement ; Je ne te déteste pas Sasuke, d'ailleurs pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je la regarde incrédule.  
- Je l'ai quand mêm-... Enfin, je l'ai quasiment tué. Alors, qu'il est mon frére et d'aprés ce que j'ai compris vous êtes trés proches.  
- Il te l'a dit ?  
- Quoi ? Que vous êtes ensemble ? Non, ça je l'ai remarqué. Quand, on était dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Mais revenons à nos moutons, tu te trouves en face de celui qui l'a presque tué et tu ne meurs pas d'envie de te jeter sur moi pour me rendre la pareille ?  
- Non, sourit-elle. Elle m'étonne de plus en plus ; Je peux comprendre ce que tu as fait, Sasuke. Itachi a fait exprés de t'atteindre là où ça te ferais le plus mal pour te forcer à le détester. Pour te forcer à devenir plus puissant, pour pouvoir ensuite mettre en scène un combat que tu gagnerais. Lors duquel, il te donnerait ses yeux. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour te protéger et pour cela il s'est servi de tes sentiments. Il t'a mené habillement là où il voulait que tu ailles. Il avait choisi de mourir pour que tu vives, c'était plus un sacrifice qu'un réel combat. Et puis, il est toujours là aujourd'hui, ça fait une raison de plus de ne pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne crois pas, finit-elle en souriant.  
- Mais comment tu fais ? Lui demande-je, dépité ; Comment tu fais pour ne pas m'en vouloir, mais en plus prendre ma défense ?  
- J'ai juste essayé de te comprendre, de comprendre ta logique, les choix que tu avais fait. En me mettant à ta place et les gens peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a de fortes chances que dans la même situation ils réagissent exactement de la même façon que toi. "

Là, je me bloque, finissant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je la fixe incrédule, elle le voit puisqu'elle me sourit. Non seulement, elle m'avoue qu'elle ne me déteste pas même si j'ai manqué de tuer " son homme ". Mais en plus elle... elle prend ma défense, me donne, presque, raison d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait...

- " Haha, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça je suppose, rigole-t-elle.  
- Pas du tout, je t'avoue que j'ai même du mal à y croire.  
- C'était pareil pour ton frére au début.  
- Comment ça ? Demande-je, curieux.  
- Au début, il pensait que si j'avais accepté de m'occuper de lui. C'était, parce que ce n'était qu'une mission que m'avait confié l'Hokage. Enfin, qu'elle m'avait un peu forcé la main quoi. Il pensait que vu, qu'il était un nukenin, tout le monde l'éviterait, personne n'oserait l'approcher. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire accepter le fait que je n'avais pas peur de lui et à lui faire comprendre que ma gentillesse ou la tendresse que je lui témoignais. Elles n'étaient pas feintes. Ce fut long et laborieux mais j'ai quand même réussit, sourit-elle. Même si je ne l'aurais pas avouer, j'étais touché par ce qu'elle avait fait pour mon frére et ce qu'elle m'avait dit à mon sujet.  
- On parle de moi ? Sourit mon ainé en entrant dans la cuisine.  
- Oui, Nowa me disait à quel point t'es un idiot fini, dis-je avec un rictus alors que Nowa et Naruto éclatent de rire devant la moue que fait mon frére.  
- Comment ça un idiot fini ? Fait-il en râlant, se tournant vers sa copine.  
- Béh avoues, qu'elle a galéré la pauvre avec toi... Il t'a fallut pas mal de temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'elle t'appréciait pour ce que tu es.  
- Moué, boude Itachi. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déja vu faire cette tête. Puis, il s'approche de sa copine pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Au fait Nowa ? Fait le blond.  
- Hum ?  
- Comment on fait pour dormir ?  
- Béh, c'est tout simple Naruto, il te suffit de te coucher, de fermer les ye-... Commence mon frére, une moue sérieuse inscrite sur son visage, se moquant ouvertement du blond.  
- Baka ! S'exclame l'Uzumaki en déposant son poing plus ou moins délicatement sur la tête de mon ainé ; Je parlais des chambres.  
- Pourquoi ? Fais-je curieux.  
- Y'a que trois chambres dans cette maison et...  
- On est quatre, finis-je.  
- Béh, Nowa tu n'auras qu'à dormir avec moi, Sasuke prendra ta chambre et Itachi reste dans la sienne, propose le blond.  
- Oui pourqu-... Commence la jeune femme avant de se faire couper par mon frére.  
- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION!  
- Mais Itac-...  
- Non, non et non ! Si elle doit dormir avec un homme, ce sera moi et personne d'autre !  
- Et ho ! Ça ne fait que quelques heures que tu es avec elle. Alors, n'espéres pas la désaper encore ! Je t'ai à l'oeil, fais gaffe Uchiwa !  
- Naruto ! S'exclame Nowa, du rouge colorant ses joues.  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! S'énerve mon frére, décidément je vais de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui.  
- Bon, vous m'écoutez maintenant tout les deux ! S'écrie Nowa avant de reprendre ; Naruto, j'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense mais ça va aller, t'inquiétes pas. Et, Itachi, je vais dormir avec Naruto cette nuit. Non ne dis rien et écoute-moi, si je te dis que je peux dormir avec lui sans probléme. C'est parce que de nous deux, se sont tes fesses qui sont en danger, pas les miennes, finit-elle en lançant un regard complice à Naruto.  
- Oh... " Fait mon frére apparemment pas au courant, ce qui fait rire les deux complices.

Un rictus souléve le coin de mes lévres. Finalement, c'est ce qui s'appelle une excellente journée. Je retrouve mon frére que je pensais avoir tué. Je me fais réhabiliter, les conseillers et Danzô partent aux oubliettes. Je me retrouve sous la surveillance de ce magnifique spécimen blond. J'ai droit à un plaidoyer alors, que je m'attendais à la réaction inverse. Je découvre des nouvelles facettes insoupçonnées de mon ainé et en plus j'apprends que Naruto est de "l'autre bord" comme on dit. Que demandait de plus ?  
Avant d'aller préparer les chambres avec Naruto, je présume que Nowa me voit le fixer car avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'oeil amusé. Je sens que je vais m'en faire une alliée...

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Naruto_

_Un mois plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit._

- " *** Tu es sûr que ça va aller gamin ?** * Me demande doucement mon renard.  
- Hm, de toute façon je suis un peu obligé de faire avec. Tu crois pas ?  
- * **Oui c'est sûr, mais quand même. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Nowa de t'accompagner ? Ça t'aurais sûrement fait du bien d'être accompagné.** *  
- Non, ça va t'inquiétes pas  
- * **Tu mens trés mal gamin** ! * S'exclame mon Biju, en me faisant sourire.  
- Je dois le faire Kyuu, je m'en voudrais de ne pas le faire.  
- * **Je comprends... Et avec l'autre Don Juan, tu en es où ?** *  
- Nowa m'y encourage mais...  
- * **Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris mais il serait peut-être temps que tu l'écoutes à cette petite. Elle est probablement ta meilleure alliée ici tu sais...** *  
- Merci Kyuu je sais. J'y songerais, une fois que j'aurais fait ça. "

OoOoOoOoO

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

_Au même moment._

Ca n'avance pas, ça rame, ça stagne, ça pédale dans la semoule... Pourtant, j'ai fait des efforts, comme me l'avait conseillé Nowa. J'étais un peu moins froid quand, on était tous "à la maison", j'essayais de sourire de temps en temps. Je ne pense pas avoir eu de geste déplacé pendant nos petits " rendez-vous ". Juste quelques effleurements de mains, des jeux de regards, des petits sourires plus ou moins taquins. Rien de bien méchant, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça n'avance pas ? Même Nowa m'a confirmé que je lui ai tapé dans l'oeil ! Alors, j'avoue que je suis complétement paumé...  
Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mes pas m'ont guidé dans un coin tranquille de Konoha. Là, le ciel est dégagé, un magnifique cerisier se dresse fiérement prés de l'eau claire d'un lac. Le jour continu de décliner, emportant les derniers rayons de soleil sur son passage. Ce phénoméne se refléte sur la surface de l'eau. C'est magnifique, apaisant. Les quelques lampadaires qui se trouvent à proximité commencent à s'allumer. Je connais cet endroit, j'y suis venu un nombre incalculable de fois étant enfant. C'est à quelques centaines de métres de mon ancien quartier. Je m'installais tout le temps sur le ponton, où se tient Naruto. J'aimais ven-... Une minute ! Que fait Naruto, sur ce ponton, un bouquet de fleurs à la main ?

- " N-... Naruto ? Demandais-je doucement en m'approchant de lui.  
- Ah, Sasuke, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec ça ? Fais-je en désignant le bouquet d'un signe de tête.  
- Oh, ça, sourit-il en passant doucement ses doigts basanés sur les pétales ; C'est une longue histoire, une partie de mon histoire.  
- Je suis prêt à t'écouter, si tu en as besoin, ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire qui se veut réconfortant.  
- Assieds-toi, ça risque d'être long... " Me sourit-il alors que lui-même s'installe sur le bord du ponton.

_A suivre ..._

_

* * *

_

Nowa : Ca c'est du chapitre moi j'dis! Je bats tout mes records avec cette fic! Et j'vous habitue mal en plus! N'empêche, j'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, en particulier du passage où Tsunade lit, la petite discussion entre Nowa et Sasuke et la fin, j'avoue que j'suis plutôt fiére de ça. Pour ce qui est du plaidoyer du Sasuke, je pense vraiment ce que j'ai écrit. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je l'aime toujours autant même s'il est dans l'Akatsuki, alors j'en ai profité pour le défendre à mon chouchou (avec Itachi et Naruto)!  
Kuusou: #te regarde# *.*  
Itachi : Dis donc ça avance vachement là! Entre nous deux, la destitution des autres enf**rés, Sasuke qui est réhabilité et le reste !  
Nowa : Oui, j'me suis surpassée  
Sasuke : Et c'est quoi cette fin de me**e ? Pourquoi t'arrêtes là!  
Nowa : Faut bien que je garde encore un peu l'intrigue principale!  
Sasuke : Oui mais non!  
Nowa : Hey ! C'est mon expression ça!  
Naruto : Pourquoi j'suis triste à la fin? Pourquoi j'suis pas encore avec Sasuke?  
Nowa : Ca va vite venir t'inquiétes pas, ça va plus tarder ^^  
Nowa : Sur ce mes p'tits z'amis, j'vous dis à bientôt avec la révélation sur le passé de Naruto! Donc ne me tuez pas (encore) sinon vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
Kuusou: Pouf! Ça devrais être bien là, je crois. Moins de fautes et petite corrections pour les phrases trop longue. Raaaaaaa, c'est une drogue épouvantable, les phrases trop longues. Moi je suis qui? Euh... Tenshi Kuusou, bêta-lectrice de la talentueuse Nowa Uchiwa. Quoi, je dois bien lui graisser un petit peu la patte, si je veux avoir la suite plus vite peut-être et la corriger. O.O Ok ok, j'y vais. Laissez-lui un reviews ça serait apprécié. Elle travaille fort pour vous.


	12. Les blessures du passé

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à M. Masashi Kishimoto, exceptés Akihiko et Shiguré qui sont de mon cru XD

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuurou, que je remercie encore une fois pour ses corrections !

**Note** : Ca y est ! Vous allez enfin connaitre le passé de Naruto ! Si c'est pas beau ça !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Les blessures du passé**_

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Le silence qui s'est installé est assez gênant mais, comment commencer... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un sujet simple, du moins pour moi. J'ai encore du mal à en parler mais, Kyuu a raison. Je peux lui faire confiance. Dés le début, je l'ai su mais, le fait est que c'est dur d'en parler. Je sens son regard posé sur moi. Ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire. Alors, que j'allais lui dire que je ne sais pas comment commencer, sa voix s'élève, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure:

- " J'ai toujours admiré mon frère, du moins aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, commence-t-il en fixant l'eau du lac, un petit sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres; Itachi était le génie du clan. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il était excellent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. C'est le plus jeune à avoir eu ses sharingan. Le plus jeune à avoir obtenu le titre de jounin. Le plus jeune à être devenu ANBU. Il était toujours le meilleur. Il était la fierté de mon père. Mon père m'ignorait complétement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Itachi. Alors, j'ai toujours travaillé dur, que ce soit à l'académie ou pendant mes entrainements. Je faisait tout pour être moi aussi le meilleur. Je voulais voir de la fierté dans les yeux de mon père. Mais son regard se portait toujours sur Itachi. J'aurais sûrement dû détester Itachi pour ça, mais non. J'avais une admiration sans borne pour lui. Mon père ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi s'occupait autant de moi. Dés, qu'il rentrait de l'académie, il suffisait que j'insiste un peu et de suite il venait jouer ou s'entrainer avec moi. Il m'apprenait à lancer des shurikens, à me cacher. Il riait de mes bêtises. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Ce n'est que quand, il est entré dans l'ANBU, qu'il s'est un peu éloigné. Je comprend mieux pourquoi aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque ça m'avait beaucoup affecté. Mais à ce moment-là, mon père avait commencé à s'intéresser à moi. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce qu'il perdait petit à petit l'emprise, qu'il avait sur mon frère. Mais à l'époque, j'étais tellement fier qu'il m'accorde un peu d'attention. J'étais vraiment naïf, sourit-il.

- Tu étais un enfant, tu voyais les choses différemment.

- Oui, c'est sûr... D'ailleurs, je n'avais vraiment pas vu venir le coup d'état que préparait mon clan, avec mon père à sa tête. C'était la bonne époque, sourit-il, un vrai sourire, un de ceux qui viennent du fond du cœur.

- Tu devrais sourire comme ça plus souvent, souris-je à mon tour en dégageant son visage d'une mèche corbeau, amenant quelques couleurs aux pommettes de l'Uchiwa; Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après que... je m'arrête, ce n'est pas délicat de lui parler de ça je pense.

- Après, que mon frère ait massacré mon clan? Demanda-t-il ayant vu ma gêne.

- Hm

- Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Le petit Sasuke qui riait aux éclats, qui souriait, qui jouait avec les autres, qui faisait des bêtises était mort en même temps que les autres Uchiwa. Je n'arrivais plus à rire, à sourire, à m'amuser. Je passais mon temps à penser à ma vengeance contre Itachi, à m'entrainer afin de devenir plus puissant. C'est à cette époque-là qu'est né le Sasuke froid, arrogant, hautain, que je suis aujourd'hui. Et le fait de rejoindre Orochimaru n'a pas vraiment arrangeait mon caractère. Là-bas, j'étais encore plus exécrable, je regardais les autres de haut, j'étais méprisant, sûr de moi, une horreur quoi, sourit-il.

- En même temps, vu le personnage ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours.

- Non, en effet. Entre Kabuto qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, les conditions de vie ce n'était déjà pas ça. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier Orochimaru qui ne se gênait pas pour me mater de son regard lubrique, sa langue reptilienne qui passait sans cesse sur ses lèvres et ses allusions perverses. Ça c'était le pompon! Sérieusement, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai fais pour tenir trois ans. Il y a des jours où mes pulsions meurtrières me démangeaient ! "

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ça me fait du bien de voir le vrai Sasuke. À la maison quand, on est tous les quatre. Il se laisse aller mais pas comme ça. Là, il se met à nu, il me parle de son passé, il me confie une partie de lui, si je puis dire.

- " Et toi, parle-moi un peu de toi, dit-il doucement, plantant son regard onyx dans le mien; Tu sais, je ne suis pas habitué à parler autant et encore moins à me confier, mais sérieusement ça fait un bien fou. Ça enléve un poids, je ne dis pas que tu dois forcement te confier à moi mais, si tu as confiance en moi je suis prêt à t'écouter.

- *** Allez gamin, jette-toi à l'eau. C'est mieux de lui en parler avant d'aller plus loin, tu ne crois pas ? *** Me dit mon renard, m'arrachant un léger sourire.

- Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, les gens avaient peur de moi. Ils me haïssaient. J'étais le diable, le démon. Certains m'ignoraient, d'autres m'insultaient ou me frappaient, et le fait d'être orphelin n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Ils ont toujours refusé que je devienne un ninja, ils avaient peur que je perde le contrôle et que Kyuubi prenne le dessus. Mais j'ai continué à espérer. J'observais les autres enfants pendant leurs entrainements, et petit à petit j'ai moi aussi commencé à m'entrainer.

_Flash back_

_P.O.V Auteur_

Un jeune garçon blond d'une dizaine d'années, caché derrière un arbuste, observe d'autres enfants qui s'entrainent. Il attend patiemment que ces derniers quittent l'aire d'entrainement, oubliant au passage de récupérer leurs armes. Une fois qu'il est bien sûr d'être seul, le petit blond se léve et va récupérer ce que les autres enfants ont oublié. Il se positionne face aux trois poteaux, un kunai dans chaque mains et quelques shurikens éparpillés à ses pieds. Et il lance les armes, les unes après les autres, visant à chaque fois le milieu de la cible. Et chaque jour, il recommence, s'améliorant à chaque fois un peu plus.

Un jour, alors qu'il s'entrainait, un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourne pour y faire face. C'est là qu'il voit un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avancer vers lui. L'enfant prend peur mais ne le montre pas. Il fixe l'homme droit dans les yeux et demeure immobile. Une fois devant lui, l'homme s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant et léve doucement l'une de ses mains, l'approchant du petit être qui lui fait face. L'enfant ferme les yeux, par pur réflexe, il est habitué à recevoir des coups. Une lueur triste passe dans le regard de l'adulte. Il dépose délicatement sa main sur l'épaule frêle du petit blond :

- " Ne crains rien, je ne te veux pas de mal, dit-il doucement, faisant se poser sur lui un regard surpris; Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande-t-il pour engager la conversation avec l'enfant.

- Na-Naruto Uzumaki, répond l'enfant.

- Moi, c'est Shiguré Akisada, sourit l'homme; Quel âge as-tu Naruto?

- Dix ans, et vous ? Demande l'enfant, devenant de plus en plus confiant.

- Trente-quatre ans.

- Oh ! Vous êtes vieux ! S'exclame alors le petit blond, provoquant le rire de son vis-à-vis; Pardon.

- C'est pas grave, sourit Shiguré.

- Vous êtes un ninja?

- Oui.

- Waaw! Et vous êtes fort? Demande Naruto, les yeux plein d'intérêt.

- Sans me vanter, je suis l'un des plus forts du village.

- Waaaw!

- Et toi, d'après ce que j'ai vu tu te débrouilles plutôt bien.

- Moi j'aimerai, mais les dirigeants, ils veulent pas. Ils ont peur parce que j'ai Kyuubi en moi, dit tristement l'enfant.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'énerve l'homme, puis il ajoute calmement ; Est-ce que tu as un rêve Naruto?

- Oui, quand, je serais grand je serais le plus grand de tous les Hokages ! Comme ça, ils seront obligés de reconnaitre ma valeur ! s'exclame Naruto en bombant son petit torse.

- C'est bien gamin, rigole Shiguré en ébouriffant gentiment la crinière blonde ; Continues à croire en ton rêve et tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé.

- Merci m'sieur, sourit l'enfant, un vrai sourire, pour une fois qu'on croyait en lui.

- Que dirais-tu de commencer ton entrainement. Parce qu'on a du pain sur la planche si tu comptes devenir Hokage, sourit l'homme, amenant un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage à présent rayonnant de l'enfant.

- Haï, Shiguré-Sensei ! "

Et Shiguré l'avait entrainé quand, il n'avait pas de mission. Naruto progressait à une vitesse phénoménale, atteignant rapidement le niveau de chuunin. Son entente avec son bijuu s'était également amélioré. Ce n'était pas encore l'amour fou mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Kyuubi aidait Naruto, lui permettant d'utiliser son chakra à tout moment. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki n'était un ninja qu'officieusement. Les dirigeants n'approuvaient toujours pas qu'il puisse être un ninja, malgré tout les efforts qu'avait déployé Shiguré pour les convaincre. Mais, Naruto se contentait de cette situation. Tant qu'il pouvait être un ninja, même s'il n'était pas reconnu comme tel, ça lui allait. Lorsqu'il eut douze ans, Shiguré lui proposa de choisir une invocation. Le choix de Naruto fut rapide, les crapauds. En même temps, quand on voyait son porte-monnaie ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Il signa donc le pacte qui lui permettrait d'invoquer les crapauds. Commença alors l'apprentissage de cette technique.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Naruto tente d'invoquer un crapaud. Et c'est pas gagné ! À part un petit têtard, il n'avait pas réussi à invoquer de vrai batracien. Mais, loin de se décourager, il continue, répétant à chaque fois les mêmes signes. Chaque échecs sont, pour la plupart, ponctués de jolis noms d'oiseaux.

- " Raaa mais c'est pas possible ! s'énerve-t-il après un énième échec.

- *** Kukukuku *** rigole Kyuubi.

- Ça te fais rire, stupide renard ?

- *** Eh oh! Baisses d'un ton gamin ! ***

- Tu pourrais pas m'aider, au lieu de te foutre de moi non?

- *** Oh pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien moi. ***

- Tss, stupide !

- Il y a un problème ? " Fait une voix derrière le blond.

Tellement prit dans sa discussion avec son bijuu, Naruto n'avait pas senti arriver le nouvel arrivant. Surprit, il se retourne aussitôt pour lui faire face. Devant ses yeux se trouve un adolescent, âgé tout au plus de quatorze ans. Ses cheveux châtains parsèment son front par quelques mèches. Dans l'ensemble sa coiffure fait désordonnée, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme. Le teint légèrement halé du jeune homme s'accorde avec ses yeux couleur chocolat. Son visage est doux malgré des traits bien marqués. Son physique porte les marques des entrainements, ses muscles sont plutôt développés, mis en valeur dans l'ensemble que portent tout les ninjas de Risu no Hana. Naruto réussit, après plusieurs claques mentale, à se détacher de la contemplation de son vis-à-vis. Il se sent bizarre, comme troublé, il avait été captivé par ces yeux chocolat posés sur lui.

- " Tout va bien ? Lui redemande l'adolescent.

- Hein ? Ah, euh oui oui, sourit bêtement le blond.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je galère avec un jutsu, dit le junchuuriki en se grattant nerveusement la nuque, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Quel jutsu ?

- Le jutsu d'invocation.

- Ah, c'est normal. Au début, c'est dur d'insuffler la bonne dose de chakra pendant l'invocation. Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui demande l'adolescent, gentiment.

- Oh, je ne v-...

- Ça ne m'embête pas, sourit le jeune homme.

- Dans ce cas, avec plaisir, sourit le porteur du Kyuubi.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ok Naruto, moi c'est Akihiko Misaki. Bon pour commencer, montre-moi comment tu t'y prends.

- Haï. "

Naruto avait alors, une fois de plus, effectué les gestes afin d'invoquer un batracien. Et il obtint le même résultat que les fois précédentes, un têtard avec des minuscules pattes. Akihiko avait sourit devant le petit batracien. Lui-même avait eu du mal les premiers temps avec son invocation, les rapaces. Lors de ses premières tentatives, la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître avait été un espèce de petit plumeau, plus communément appelé oisillon. Pas vraiment efficace pendant les combats... Durant le reste de l'après-midi, il tenta d'expliquer du mieux qu'il put à Naruto comment gérer sa quantité de chakra. Et c'était pas gagné. Ils se retrouvèrent les jours qui suivirent pour faire progresser le junchuuriki.

Rapidement, ils se lièrent d'amitié, s'appréciant un peu plus chaque jour, profitant de ces entrainements pour faire toujours plus ample connaissance, pour découvrir l'autre. Très vite, l'Uzumaki réussit à maitriser cette technique. Il avait alors demandé à son maitre de les rejoindre afin de lui montrer ses prouesses. Et, sous les yeux fiers de Shiguré, Naruto avait invoqué deux petits crapauds répondant aux noms de Gamatatsu et Gamakichi. Deux petites connaissances de Shiguré qui possédait lui-même l'invocation des batraciens.

Un an plus tard, Naruto ne cessait de rendre Shiguré fier de par ses prouesses. Il appréciait notamment une technique spéciale que son élevé avait lui-même mise au point, le Sexy jutsu. Cette technique l'avait mis à terre en l'espace de quelques dixièmes de secondes. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Il progressait très rapidement, ayant déjà à son palmarès un bon nombre de techniques plus ou moins puissante. Son amitié avec Akihiko devenait chaque jour un peu plus forte. Ils étaient devenus très proche, passant la quasi totalité de leur temps libre ensemble. Puis Shiguré leur fit découvrir leurs affinités et les entraina à maitriser ces éléments. Le Vent pour Naruto et la Terre pour Akihiko. C'est le blondinet qui la maitrisa le premier grâce au multiclonage et au chakra de son renard.

C'est cette même année que tout bascula.

Du haut de ses treize ans, Naruto affronte Akihiko, de deux ans son ainé, dans un combat de taijutsu. Enfin combat est un bien grand mot. Ça ressemble plus à un jeu qu'à un combat, d'ailleurs leurs éclats de rire le confirment.

Suite à un enchainement rapide de mouvements de la part d'Akihiko, Naruto est déséquilibré et, par pur réflexe, se rattrape à la première chose qui se trouve devant lui, à savoir le chandail de son partenaire. Le châtain ne peut rien faire et se retrouve entrainé dans la chute du blond. Lorsque Naruto ouvre les yeux, ses pupilles tombent directement dans celles chocolat de son ami. Leurs visages ne sont séparés que par une dizaine de centimètres, Akihiko complétement avachit sur Naruto. Leurs souffles, saccadés à cause de leur entrainement, se mêlent. Naruto sent une douce chaleur l'envahir. La chaleur qui irradie du corps de son partenaire affole ses sens, s'infiltrant en lui par chaque parcelle de peau. Il s'empourpre un peu plus lorsqu'il remarque que leurs jambes sont entremêlées. Akihiko n'en mène pas large non plus. Dés l'instant, où il avait croisé les orbes bleus du blond, son cœur avait flanché.

Alors, sentir le corps de Naruto collé ainsi au sien ne l'aide pas vraiment. Surtout que du haut de ses quinze ans, ses hormones ont un don pour le travailler. Usant du peu de lucidité qu'il lui reste, Akihiko se redresse et finit par se lever. Il propose ensuite sa main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever. Main que ce dernier accepte. L'ainé s'excuse encore une fois puis lui dit, qu'ils devraient s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Le blond acquiesce et le châtain finit par rentrer chez lui. Tout deux étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions.

Akihiko avait failli céder mais le blond était encore trop jeune, il préférait attendre encore avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Naruto lui, ne savait plus où il en était. Jamais auparavant il n'a ressenti ce genre de sensations, des sentiments. C'est nouveau pour lui, et ça l'effraie quelque peu. Le fait de sentir le corps d'Akihiko contre lui. Ca lui avait procuré comme une sensation de bien-être, mais d'un autre côté, cette proximité l'avait stressé, une crainte s'était peu à peu emparée de lui. De plus, quelque chose lui échappe mais il ne sait quoi.

Suite à ça, Naruto avait discuté de cet " incident " avec Shiguré, qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Mais il eut du mal à faire comprendre à son protégé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Surtout que, lui faire admettre qu'il était amoureux était une chose, mais qu'il accepte le fait que se soit d'un autre homme en était une toute autre.

Pourtant, cette idée ne dérangea pas Naruto plus que ça. Les premiers temps cette idée l'avait dégouté, écœuré, le simple fait d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Akihiko, son cœur s'emballait, il se sentait heureux, à chaque sourire du châtain, son cœur loupait un battement. Il s'était donc rendu à l'évidence que luttait contre son cœur était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Et le temps passa.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, le blond a bien changé. Certes il a toujours un côté gamin dans son comportement mais la présence du châtain à ses côtés l'a quelque peu fait grandir. Son visage aussi a gardé quelques traits enfantins mais qui n'altèrent en rien sa beauté. Il n'a cessé de s'embellir, rendant le contrôle de Akihiko plus difficile encore. Ses cheveux indomptables ont légèrement poussé, son teint est devenu un peu plus halé, ses yeux pétillent toujours autant, rendant leurs bleu encore plus beau. Il a grandit. Sa musculature s'est également développée grâce aux nombreux entrainements qu'il avait fait. Il est tout simplement beau. Même ceux qui en avaient peur à cause du Kyuubi ne peuvent le nier.

Un jour, Naruto s'entrainait seul en attendant qu'Akihiko arrive. C'est alors que quelques adolescents débarquent sur l'aire d'entrainement. Ils se sont approchés de lui, l'ont encerclé. C'est à partir de cet instant que les insultes ont commencé. Mais en plus des insultes, ils l'ont aussi menacé, lui disant qu'il ne doit plus approcher d'Akihiko parce qu'il risque de le transformer lui aussi en monstre. Naruto n'a rien dit, rien fait. Il a simplement baissé la tête pour cacher la tristesse qui transparait sur son visage. L'un des garçons s'approche alors de lui et lui attrape le menton, le forçant à relever la tête.

- " Alors le monstre, on a perdu sa langue ? T'aurais jamais dû naitre salo****e de renard, tu m'entends ? T'es qu'un monstre, tu devrais être en train de cuire en enfer avec tout tes semblables ! S'exclame l'adolescent ; Mais dis quelque chose bordel ! " Hurle-t-il en armant son poing, se préparant à frapper le visage halé qu'il tient de l'autre main.

Naruto ferme les yeux, vieux réflexe qu'il avait prit étant petit, mais le coup ne se fait pas sentir.

- " Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Hurle une voix que Naruto reconnait aussitôt.

- Aki, murmure-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, se retrouvant face au dos de son ami.

- Tu n'as rien ? Demande le châtain, inquiet.

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu l'as défendu ? C'est qu'un monstr-... l'adolescent n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Akihiko venait de lui décocher un magnifique crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire, le propulsant quelques mètres plus loin.

- Mais t'es malade ? S'énervent les autres.

- Le premier qui le touche aura à faire à moi ! C'est clair ? Demande le châtain, effrayant le reste du groupe par le ton dur employé.

- Très, s'empresse de répondre l'un d'eux avant de partir avec les autres récupérer leur coéquipier dont la mâchoire commence à gonfler.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être arrivé avant, pardon Naruto, s'excuse le châtain en prenant le blond dans ses bras.

- Aki, murmure l'Uzumaki, son murmure se perdant à moitié dans le tee-shirt de son ainé.

- Pardon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Demande Akihiko en caressant tendrement la crinière blonde.

- Qu-... Que je suis un m-monstre, qu-que je ne mérite... pas de vivre, et que faut plus que j-je... t'approche... sinon toi aussi tu vas devenir un m-... sanglote le junchuuriki.

- Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Naruto, commence alors Akihiko en prenant le visage halé en coupe, fixant son cadet droit dans les yeux ; Tu n'es pas un monstre Naruto, tu es un être humain et ta place est ici dans ce village et pas en enfer. Ce sont eux les monstres, pas toi.

- Oui mais je porte... Kyuubi, souffle le blond en tournant la tête.

- Regarde-moi Naruto, dit doucement Akihiko ; Tu es le porteur du Kyuubi, son réceptacle, mais ça ne fait pas de toi le Kyuubi. Toi tu es Naruto, Kyuubi, lui, il est là, ajoute-t-il en posant sa main sur l'abdomen de l'Uzumaki.

- Mais tu-... tu n'as pas peur à cause de lui ?

- Non, Naruto, parce que je sais que tu ferais tout pour ne pas me blesser. Et il en est de même pour moi, je ferais tout pour te protéger, répond Akihiko en plantant à nouveau ses pupilles chocolat dans les orbes bleus.

- Aki ?

- Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, personne. Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime tellement. " Finit par murmurer le châtain en scellant tendrement leurs lèvres.

Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes, Akihiko le rompt afin de voir la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier bien qu'un peu perdu, sourit tendrement à celui qui fait battre son cœur en lui murmurant un " moi aussi ", retournant se caler contre le torse du châtain. Akihiko pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, où se mêle le bien-être de serrer son blond contre lui. À la base, il pensait attendre encore avant de se déclarer, mais le fait de voir son petit rayon de soleil ainsi l'avait déboussolé, et son cœur avait prit le dessus sur sa raison.

Ils avaient continué à se voir en cachette. Akihiko prenait sur lui, ne voulant pas brusquer Naruto, parce qu'il était encore jeune. Quelques mois passèrent. Leurs langues avaient commencé à s'inviter lors de leurs baisers, leurs mains s'étaient peu à peu faites baladeuses, s'attardant sur le corps de l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, ne faisant qu'un. Jusque là, Naruto avait toujours eu une certaine crainte, ça relevait du domaine de l'inconnu pour lui, mais il s'était laissé aller aux caresses de son petit ami et ils avaient fini par s'unir.

Quelques temps après, ils officialisèrent leur couple en s'affichant en public. Les gens s'y étaient d'abord opposés puis ils avaient vite vu que les deux amoureux n'avaient rien à faire de ce que les autres pensaient. Leur couple s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Akihiko ne cessait de couvrir Naruto d'attention. Il avait, par exemple, acheté deux colliers, celui qui portait sa photo finit autour du cou de son blond, et lui portait le même sauf que c'était l'Uzumaki qui se trouvait en photo sur l'une des face. Le porteur du Kyuubi ramenait souvent des lys blanc au châtain, sachant très bien que c'était ses fleurs préférées.

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans leur relation, jusqu'au jour où Akihiko reçu une mission, c'était une quinzaine de jours avant qu'ils ne fêtent la première année de leur relation.

Le jour où il avait reçu cette mission, Akihiko, après l'avoir annoncé à son blond, avait proposé à ce dernier d'emménager avec lui à son retour. En réponse à ça, Naruto lui avait offert un sourire rayonnant avant de lui sauter dans les bras. La mission devait durer à peu prés deux semaines, il rentrerait donc la veille si tout se passait comme prévu. Le lendemain, Akihiko partit avec sept autres ninjas après avoir tendrement embrasser son petit rayon de soleil, comme il s'amusait à le surnommer. Malgré l'angoisse qui s'était installée chez lui, Naruto continua à s'entrainer avec Shiguré. Même si ses pensées étaient constamment occupées par son homme, il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrer et pour progresser. Lorsqu'il arriva au milieu de la deuxième semaine, il commença à préparer ses cartons pour son prochain déménagement. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours à tenir mais l'impatience s'emparait à chaque fois de lui. Il avait hâte que Akihiko rentre et de pouvoir emménager avec lui.

La veille de leur première année de relation, Naruto déambulait tranquillement dans les rues en compagnie de Shiguré, discutant du déménagement du blond qui n'allait plus tarder. Le temps était magnifique ce jour-là, le soleil réchauffait tout le village de ses rayons, apportant une température agréable. La plupart des habitants flânaient dehors, profitant des rayons de l'astre lumineux, les enfants jouaient dans les rues, manquant de bousculaient les passants. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. Tout était paisible jusqu'à :

- " Ils sont de retour ! " hurla un homme dans la rue.

Sans plus attendre, Naruto s'élança vers l'entrée du village, un sourire radieux scotché sur les lèvres. Une fois qu'il y fut, il attendit patiemment, regardant les silhouettes qui sortaient petit à petit de la forêt. Soudain, la peur s'insinua en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais il avait peur. Lorsque les ninjas furent presque au niveau de l'entrée, son cœur loupa un battement. La panique le prit alors qu'il ne comptait que sept ninjas. Et tout s'écroula.

Sous ses yeux, deux ninjas revenant de la mission portaient un brancard de fortune sur lequel reposait son homme. Les larmes déferlèrent aussitôt, envahissant ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Les deux hommes déposèrent le brancard à terre alors que Naruto s'élançait vers eux. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il tapait tellement contre sa poitrine qu'il aurait pu en sortir. il se laissa tomber à côté du corps qu'il aimait tant, caressant doucement la joue de son homme.

- " Aki ? Aki répond-moi, je t'en supplie, articula-t-il alors que les perles salées continuaient de dévorer ses joues.

- Na...ru...to, sourit difficilement le châtain.

- Chut, ne parle pas, garde tes forces, pleura un peu plus le blond.

- Embra...sse-moi. " Articula Akihiko.

Naruto déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son homme, toutes ses émotions, ses sentiments passèrent à travers ce baiser. Lorsqu'il le rompit, il posa son front contre celui de son petit ami, faisant se frôler leurs nez, se mélanger leurs souffles.

- " Naruto... Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi, murmura le châtain dans un dernier souffle.

- Aki ? Paniqua le blond; Aki ? Répond-moi Aki ! Hurla Naruto ses larmes redoublant d'intensité, un autre ninja s'approcha du brancard et toucha le corps de son coéquipier.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, c'e-... c'est fini, prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Non ! Non ! C'est-c'est pas possible ! Non! AKKKIIIIIIIIIIII ! " Hurla Naruto dans un cri déchirant alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur le corps inerte de celui qui avait fait battre son cœur.

_Fin Flash Back (P.O.V. Naruto)_

- Je suis désolé, me murmure doucement Sasuke en resserrant son étreinte, il m'a prit dans ses bras lorsque les larmes ont commencé à envahir mes joues.

- J'ai vu ma vie s'écrouler à ce moment-là, continue-je en sanglotant, mouillant peu à peu le tee-shirt de l'Uchiwa ; Il est... Il est mort dans mes bras, il avait tenu jusqu'au village pour me voir une dernière fois... À quinze ans et des poussières, j'ai vu celui que j'aimais rendre son dernier souffle dans mes bras. C'était Kakuzu, le membre d'Akatsuki, qui l'avait blessé, mais je l'ai vengé, j'ai vengé sa mort. Les premiers temps après sa mort, j'étais une épave, je n'avais plus goût à rien. La seule chose que je faisais, c'était de m'entrainer, d'évacuer tout ce que je ressentais en cognant sur tout ce qui me passait sous la main jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe d'épuisement. J'ai saccagé pas mal de morceaux de forêt comme ça. J'ai souvent pensé à en finir, mais je n'ai jamais réussi, je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais trop lâche pour ça, m'énerve-je en resserrant ma prise sur le tee-shirt noir de Sasuke.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'as rien d'un lâche, me murmure le brun en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, tout en caressant mes cheveux. Il ajoute ; Et puis, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas voulut que tu te suicides.

- Tu t'es concerté avec Nowa ou quoi, souris-je faiblement.

- Pourquoi?

- Quand, on avait retrouvé les deux membres d'Akatsuki qui avaient failli tuer Asuma, Kakuzu m'avait fait comprendre que c'était lui qui avait tué Akihiko et là j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle. Si j'avais continué, Kyuubi aurait prit le contrôle mais Nowa est arrivée avec Kimi et elle m'a engueulé. Me disant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que je perde le contrôle. Enfin, elle a frappé là où ça faisait mal et du coup j'ai réussi à me calmer. Et voilà, que toi tu fais pareil.

- C'était pas fait exprès, mais je pense sincèrement ce que je viens de te dire.

- Donc bon, je n'arrivais pas à en finir, et puis de toute façon mon petit renard ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. A ma première tentative, il est intervenu et c'est là qu'il m'a aidé. C'est à partir de là qu'on a fusionné.

- *** Exact gamin ***

- Du coup, j'ai fait semblant d'aller un peu mieux, de reprendre le dessus mais intérieurement, j'étais brisé. Et, un jour quand, je suis allé lui amener d'autres fleurs, j'ai repensé à certains souvenirs et je me suis rappelé qu'il m'avait dit qu'un jour on irait à Konoha, ensemble. Du coup, j'y ai réfléchi et à peu prés un an et demi après qu'il soit mort, j'ai décidé d'aller tenter ma chance à Konoha. Voila comment je suis arrivé ici.

- Quand, j'étais chez Orochimaru, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ferais après avoir vengé mon clan. Je me demandais, si j'allais vraiment retourner à Konoha ou pas. Je n'en savais trop rien. Et un jour, des ninjas ont envahi le repère dans lequel on se trouvait. Et, c'est quand mon regard a croisé deux perles bleues que j'ai su que je retournerai à Konoha, sourit-il en plantant son regard dans le mien.

- Et moi c'est lorsque j'ai croisé un regard onyx, que j'ai commencé à douter, répond-je en lui rendant une pâle copie de son sourire.

- Comment ça ? Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité là.

- Et bien, depuis qu'il est mort, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne plus retomber amoureux. Mais quand, j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai été troublé. Et quand, on est rentré au village j'étais perturbé, j'étais tout le temps plongé dans mes pensées et bien sûr Nowa l'a remarqué de suite. Alors, je lui en ai parlé. En fait, j'avais peur parce que j'avais l'impression de trahir la mémoire d'Akihiko. Et elle m'a rassuré en me disant que la seule chose qu'il voudrait, c'est que je sois heureux, à nouveau. Et du coup, un brun hantait mes pensées sans que je ne puisse rien y faire

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, moi c'était un blond qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, sourit-il.

- Et quand, tu as été placé sous notre surveillance, t'avoir constamment à mes côtés me troublait encore plus. Au début, j'ai été déboussolé parce que, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je pourrais être encore plus attiré par quelqu'un d'autre que Akihiko.

- Avant de te voir pour la première fois, je doutais de mes préférences sexuelles, mais quand, je t'ai vu j'ai définitivement changé de bord, rigole-t-il, provoquant également un rire chez moi. Puis je reprend après quelques instants :

- La seule chose, c'est que j'ai peur Sasuke. Peur que l'histoire se répète à nouveau. Et là, je-je pense que je ne le supporterai pas, murmure-je, doucement, il attrape mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, surtout aujourd'hui, mais pourquoi ne pas nous donner une chance, Naruto ? Ensemble, on réapprendra à faire confiance, à se confier, à vivre vraiment et ne pas faire semblant que tout va bien. Et puis... " Il s'arrête.

Doucement, ses lèvres capturent les miennes. Le baiser est tendre, doux, rempli de diverses émotions. Il relâche légèrement la prise sur mon menton afin que je me retire si je ne veux pas de ce baiser. Mais non, au contraire. Tendrement, j'y répond. Puis il rompt le baiser pour terminer sa phrase :

- " Ensemble, on réapprendra à aimer, on apprendra à s'aimer. " finit-il, capturant à nouveau mes lèvres.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Nowa:** Alors je vais avoir des choses à vous dire aujourd'hui ! Déjà, ce chapitre, c'est celui qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic j'espère donc l'avoir bien réussi même si j'avoue que je suis plutôt contente de moi. Après j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer, ou du moins vous émouvoir avec le passage du passé de Naruto. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous inondiez votre clavier avec vos larmes, mais j'espère avoir au moins réussi à vous avoir touché.

**Naruto:** Mais c'est trop triste ! T'imagines ce que j'ai vécu ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait un passé pareil ?

**Nowa:** Écoutes, cette idée m'est venue comme ça et quand, j'ai pensé au moment où Sasuke te trouverait au bord de l'eau et que vous vous confiriez l'un à autre et béh ça m'a plut. Et puis avoue que la fin est bien non ?

**Sasuke:** Moi la fin me va très bien, même si je fais légèrement OOC, mais bon j'suis avec mon Naruto alors ça me va.

**Kuusou:** Moi j'ai vu mieux. #regarde tout le monde# Ah non ! Pas taper-moi. C'est beau. C'est une très jolie fin.

**Naruto:** Oui c'est vrai que la fin est bien.

**Nowa:** Bon alors mes chers lecteurs, vous seriez vraiment adorable si vous me disiez vraiment ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, parce que c'est probablement le plus important de la fic et j'aimerai avoir votre opinion. J'aimerai savoir si ça vous a touché, si ça vous a ennuyez, si la fin ne fait pas un peu précipité, est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça, enfin ce genre de chose, je tiens vraiment à avoir votre avis ! Vous serez adorable de faire ça ! Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !

Kisu, Nowa


	13. Nouvelle formation

**Disclamer **: Il ne sont toujours pas à moi ... C'est qu'il est dur en affaire M. Kishimoto ! Il veut même pas me donner Itachi ! Quel ingrat ! XD

**Bêta lectrice** : Tenshi Kuusou que je remercie pour sa correction !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Nouvelle formation**_

_P.O.V Naruto_

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Tout est calme autour de nous, seule une légère brise vient perturber l'étendue d'eau qui nous fait face. Il n'y a que nous. _Nous_. Je souris à cette pensée. Au fond de moi, je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je finirai par tomber amoureux, de nouveau. Mais je pensais également que je m'en sentirai coupable à cause d'Akihiko. Mais non. Je me sens bien dans les bras de Sasuke, et très franchement je ne voudrais être nul part ailleurs. Tous les psychologues affirment que pour faire le deuil d'un proche, il faut qu'un déclic se produise dans notre esprit. Il faut parfois attendre des années avant qu'il ne se produise, cela varie en fonction des personnes, d'après leurs dire. Et je pense que je viens d'avoir mon déclic.

Je dépose un baiser sur la tempe de _mon_ brun avant de me lever tranquillement, lui faisant un petit sourire alors qu'il m'interroge de ses yeux sombres. Je m'avance vers le bord du ponton, mon bouquet de lys blanc toujours en main. Doucement, je le porte à mes lèvres, déposant un baiser sur l'un des lys avant de murmurer :

- " Adieu, Aki. "

Je laisse alors tomber le bouquet dans le lac, en troublant la surface.

- " Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, me murmure Sasuke, entourant ma taille de ses bras.

- J'en avais besoin, lui dis-je, posant mes mains sur les siennes; Je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. À partir de maintenant, il continuera à vivre dans ma mémoire, comme un bon souvenir, rien d'autre.

- Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, tu ne le regretteras pas?

- Non. À partir de maintenant, c'est toi, et uniquement toi. " Finis-je en me retournant, ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, alors que quelques rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues.

Je lui souris avant de capturer tendrement ses lèvres, juste quelques instants. Puis nous partons en direction de chez Nowa.

Une fois dans la maison, on monte doucement à l'étage, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé au niveau des chambres, je vois la porte de la chambre qu'occupe Nowa entre-ouverte. La curiosité me pique. Lentement je m'en approche et l'ouvre un peu plus. Un sourire éclaire alors mon visage. Sous mes yeux, Nowa dort, la tête appuyée sur le torse d'Itachi. Ce dernier la garde contre lui, un bras posé autour des hanches nues de la jeune femme. Je referme doucement la porte et me retourne vers Sasuke, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- " Finalement, j'aurai plus de place pour dormir cette nuit, chuchote-je, alors qu'un petit sourire prend place sur son visage.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-il tout bas.

- Attends, murmure-je en l'attrapant par le bras pour le ramener vers moi afin de capturer ses lèvres pâles; Bonne nuit. " Souris-je devant ses petites rougeurs dues à sa surprise.

Doucement, j'entre dans ma chambre, me déshabille et me glisse sous les draps. Morphée ne met que quelques instants à venir me récupérer.

Je pousse une sorte de grognement en me retournant. Tsss, qui est-ce qui a allumé la lumière? Doucement j'émerge, pestant contre cette foutue lumière. Je me tourne sur le dos et ouvre tranquillement mes yeux, m'habituant à la luminosité de ma chambre. Mais quel pas doué! J'ai oublié de fermer mes volets avant de me coucher. Ça m'apprendra à trop penser à lui! Enfin bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, autant me lever.

Une fois levé, j'enfile un bas de pyjama par-dessus mon boxer et sors de ma chambre. En passant devant la chambre de Nowa, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Ah, Nowa s'est levée. Je referme la porte et me dirige vers celle de mon brun, un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Je l'ouvre doucement et mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il est trop craquant comme ça. Comment ça on dirait une jeune fille complétement fleur bleue qui parle de son amoureux? Non mais j'vous en pose des questions moi? Bon, enfin breeeef ( comme dirait Franklin dans " _Ma famille d'abord_ " ), revenons sur Sasuke. Il a l'air serein, allongé comme ça. Son visage a une légère moue enfantine qui étire ses traits. Ses cheveux d'ébène balaient sont front. Il fronce le nez alors qu'une des mèches vient lui chatouiller les narines. Un gloussement m'échappe, je plaque aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche et referme doucement la porte, en espérant ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Je descends tranquillement, puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Et, comme tous les matins, j'y retrouve Nowa en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec Itachi, on lui a souvent proposé de le faire à sa place, mais elle se régale de cuisiner, du coup c'est elle qui s'en occupe.

- " Alors, bien dormi? Lui fais-je, un sourire taquin étirant mes lèvres.

- Très bien et toi? Me sourit-elle en se retournant, les joues un peu plus colorées que d'habitude.

- Bien, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Et tu... enfin...

- T'inquiètes pas, ça va. J'ai tourné la page.

- C'est vrai?

- Hm, j'ai eu mon déclic, souris-je en repensant au dit déclic.

- Tu m'as l'air bien rêveur tout à coup, allez raconte!

- Rien ne t'échappes dis-moi, ris-je avant d'ajouter; Alors comment dire...

- Ce déclic, serait-il brun? Me sourit-elle en me taquinant.

- Tu t'es déjà demandé, si tu n'avais des dons de voyance, Madame Irma, rigole-je, la faisant rire avec moi.

- Qui sait... Bon du coup, avons-nous un autre couple yaoi à Konoha?

- C'est fort possible.

- Ah, c'est génial! Je suis contente pour toi, s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras; Faudra que je dise ça à Kimi! Mais là elle est encore au lit cette feignasse.

- B'jour, fait Itachi en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, dis-je en même temps que ma colocataire.

- C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé? lui demande-t-elle après l'avoir tendrement embrassé.

- Non, ça fait un petit moment que je suis réveillé, mais pourquoi tu as fait autant de bruit d'un coup?

- Et béh, en fait... commence-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

- 'Jour.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, me faisant rire.

- Bonjour, dis-je juste après Itachi, lui souriant.

- Roooh mais faites un effort quand même, se lamente Nowa; Je vous demande pas de vous envoyer en l'air sur la table mais au moins un p'tit bisou. " Sourit-elle, un sourire de trois kilomètres, un peu comme les miens mais en moins bien bien sûr, il n'y a que moi qui excelle pour ça!

Souriant à mon tour, je m'approche de Sasuke et lui attrape le menton. Quelques rougeurs prennent place sur ses joues alors que je capture tendrement ses lèvres. Après quelques instants, j'entends plus que je ne vois un flash. Mon brun et moi tournons aussitôt la tête vers la source du bruit. Et là, Nowa brandit toute fière son appareil photo qu'elle a sorti de je-ne-sais-trop-où.

- " Ça, ça vaut de l'or! S'exclame-t-elle en commençant à rire, provoquant le mien, elle est terrible celle-là.

- D'où tu sors ça? Lui demande Sasuke, les joues tirant vers le pivoine.

- Règle N°1 quand, tu es une fan de yaoi et que tu vis sous le même toit qu'un beau mâle qui est gay: _toujours avoir un appareil photo à portée de main_!

- Tu m'en diras tant... Sourit-il alors qu'un autre flash éclaire la pièce.

- Règle N°2: _Le sourire d'un Uchiwa, ça n'a pas de prix_, sourit-elle alors que Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé d'Itachi, lui aussi est passé par là...

- Du coup maintenant il va falloir qu'on soit toujours sur nos gardes, sous peine de se faire harceler? Lui demande-je.

- Non, c'était juste pour votre " premier bisou en public " et pour immortaliser un sourire de Sasuke.

- Ah, ça va alors, répondis-je.

- Ah, au fait Sasuke, commence Nowa.

- Hn?

- On a quelque chose pour toi, sourit-elle en échangeant un regard avec Itachi; Hier on est allés récupérer des affaires dans votre manoir et on a trouvé quelque chose qui t'appartiens. Je vais le chercher. "

On regarde l'ainé des Uchiwa, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il se contente de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nowa débarque dans la cuisine, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage, les mains derrière le dos. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'elle sort de derrière elle sa trouvaille. Et là, elle tend à Sasuke une peluche, un dinosaure vert avec des écailles dorsales, formant comme des pointes de protection, bleues.

- " Mais... c'est Berlingot! S'exclame Sasuke en voyant sa peluche, alors qu'Itachi sourit devant l'adorable bouille que fait son cadet; Merci, souffle-t-il en prenant Nowa dans ses bras après avoir récupéré sa peluche.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu te rappelles de cette peluche, sourit l'ainé.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi! C'est toi qui me l'avait offerte quand, j'avais six ans, sourit mon brun en regardant son frère; Et comme elle sentait le berlingot, béh je l'avais appelé comme ça, finit-il en regardant sa peluche.

- Kawaiiii! " M'écriais-je avec ma folle de colocataire alors qu'Itachi se met à rire devant la gêne de son cadet.

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur un terrain d'entrainement._

J'abaisse rapidement mon bras pour porter un coup à Sasuke. Par réflexe, il le pare en mettant ses bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête. Dans son mouvement, son tee-shirt se relève, dévoilant la peau pâle de ses abdominaux. Avec un sourire taquin, rapidement, ma main libre file se balader sur cette peau si tentante. Je sens ses abdominaux se tendre alors que mes doigts rencontre sa peau. Quelques rougeurs prennent place sur ses joues, agrandissant mon sourire. Relevant rapidement son genoux, il m'oblige à sauter un peu plus loin.

- " Naruto, c'est censé être un entrainement de taijutsu, pas une séance de tripotage, me dit-il, rougissant un peu plus de gêne.

- Mais pas du tout, je n'y peux rien si ma main a un peu dérapé tout à l'heure, répondis-je innocemment.

- Elles dérapent beaucoup je trouve...

- Oooh, c'était qu'une ou deux fois.

- Oui, après il y a aussi eu le moment où tu m'as soufflé dans le cou quand, tu m'as léché le lobe de l'oreille quand, tu m'as embrassé la nuque. Ah! Et la meilleure attaque de toutes quand, tu m'as pincé les fesses! S'exclame-t-il presque indigné alors que j'explose de rire; Et ça te fais rire?

- Excuse-moi mais c'est de ta faute aussi... Ajoutais-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

- De _ma_ faute? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu es sexy quand tu combats, _chaton_, lui souffle-je dans l'oreille, amenant un peu plus de couleur sur son visage.

- Qu-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Et puis ne m'appelles pas chaton!

- Pourquoi? C'est mignon chaton, souris-je en enlaçant sa taille, plantant mes yeux océan dans ses pupilles onyx.

- Mais je ne suis pas un chat? S'indigne-t-il en rougissant, provoquant mon rire.

- Tu réagis comme un chat. Tu n'aimes pas être mouillé. Quand je te prend dans mes bras, tu te blottis contre moi et, quand je te caresse doucement les cheveux, c'est limite si tu ne ronronnes pas, souris-je.

- N'importe quoi! Et puis toi tu ronronnes vraiment!

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai Kyuubi.

- Grmphf ( Sasuke qui boude parce qu'il n'a pas eu le dernier mot )

- Hahaha, râles pas, chaton, ris-je en l'embrassant tendrement; Bon, on s'y remet? " Demande-je tout en enlevant mon haut, lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je le vois me fixer, avalant avec un peu de difficulté.

Je souris, content de mon effet alors que je me mets en position de combat. J'adore le voir rougir. Il me fais littéralement fondre dans ces moments-là. Ça lui arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs, enfin surtout quand on est que tous les deux. A mon avis, je dois être son premier petit ami, parce qu'il stresse dés que j'ai les mains un petit peu trop baladeuse. Faudrait que je dise à Nowa de lui faire lire quelques yaoi.

_Environ deux semaines plus tard, sur un terrain d'entrainement._

- " Concentre-toi bien sur ta cible et concentres ton chakra dans ton œil gauche. Là, n'en concentres pas trop parce qu'il y a des effets secondaires à la longue alors pour l'entrainement ménages tes yeux, explique Itachi.

- Hn. "

Aujourd'hui, Itachi aide Sasuke à maitriser l'_Amaterasu_, qu'il lui a transmit lors de leur combat. Jusque-là, il n'a réussi qu'à produire quelques flammes, toutes petites et il n'a pas réussi à toucher l'arbre qui lui sert de cible. Ça à l'air vachement complexe comme technique. Nowa se trouve à mes côtés, prête à intervenir en cas de blessure. On profite du spectacle, assis contre le tronc d'un arbre. La première fois qu'Itachi a entrainé Sasuke, ce dernier faisait n'importe quoi, il n'arrivait pas à rester concentrer, trop perturbé par le fait que ce soit son frère qui lui donne cet entrainement. Maintenant il s'est habitué. C'est agréable de les voir comme ça. Sasuke jette sans cesse des coups d'œil vers son frère, il fait tout pour que son frère soit fier de lui, ce qui fait beaucoup sourire Itachi. Il n'a pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il était déjà très fier de lui, mais Sasuke têtu comme il est continu quand même à tout faire pour le rendre fier. Il redevient un gamin quand son frère est avec lui. Les premières fois où il a été comme ça, Nowa l'a canardé, elle a du prendre au moins une vingtaine de photos. En parlant de photo, quand Kimi a vu celle de notre " premier baiser en public " comme dit Nowa, elle a hurlé un " Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah kawaiiiiiiiiiiii ". On va finir par devenir sourd...

Malgré tous ses efforts, Sasuke n'arrive toujours pas à un résultat qu'il juge convenable. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de son frère me sort de mes pensées :

- " On fait une pause.

- Quoi? Non, non c'est bon, je vais y arriver, s'exclame mon brun en se tournant vers son frère.

- Non, repose-toi, répond Itachi en l'ébouriffant; C'était très bien pour une première fois, Sasuke. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment hérité de l'_Amaterasu_ donc c'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas de suite, ça va venir, ajoute-t-il alors que son cadet allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer.

- Moué... Mais je suis sûr que toi tu l'as maitrisé de suite cette technique, boude-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, un sourire étire mes lèvres devant sa réaction enfantine (**Nowa:** Un Sasuke comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu XD **Sasuke:** Roooh la ferme toi!)

- Comme je viens de te le dire à l'instant, moi j'ai hérité de ce don, alors c'est sûr que je suis avantagé par rapport à toi. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est moi le meilleur, stupide petit frère, sourit l'ainé des Uchiwa en ébouriffant le dit petit frère.

- Grumhff, boude Sasuke, nous faisant rire.

- Alors comme ça on flemmarde, monsieur le futur Hokage? S'élève une voix grave, me faisant brusquement tourner la tête.

- Senseï? M'écris-je en l'apercevant.

- Comment vas-tu, Naruto? Me sourit-il alors que je lui saute dans les bras.

- Très bien et vous?

- Je vais bien.

- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, Senseï dis-je, en lui souriant

- Moi aussi Naruto, dit-il en m'ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux; On dirait que tu vas mieux, enfin je veux dire...

- Oui, j'ai décidé de laisser mon passé derrière, et on m'a bien aidé pour ça, finis-je en me retournant pour regarder mes trois colocataires; Alors senseï, je vous présente Nowa Atsuki, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger quand je suis arrivé ici, Itachi Uchiwa, et mon adorable petit ami, Sasuke Uchiwa, souris-je devant les rougissements de mon brun; Et je vous présente Shiguré Akisada, mon senseï.

- Enchanté, répondent mes trois compères.

- Enchanté, sourit senseï, avant d'ajouter; Tu n'as pas prit le plus moche! S'exclame-t-il en désordonnant un peu plus ma crinière blonde alors que j'explose de rire devant la gêne de Sasuke.

- Tant qu'à y être, fais-je, un sourire taquin scotché sur mes lèvres alors que je dépose un baiser sur la joue de mon brun.

- Vous vous entrainiez? Demande Shiguré-senseï.

- Oui, j'essayais d'apprendre à mon frère comment maitriser l'_Amaterasu_, répond Itachi.

- Mais, n'êtes-vous pas censé être le seul détenteur de cette technique?

- Si, mais grâce à un jutsu, je la lui ai transmise lors de notre combat.

- Je vois. En tout cas, cette technique est incroyable, aussi fabuleuse que dévastatrice, remarque senseï, il adore parler de jutsu, de technique, il adore apprendre, c'est vraiment un passionné des techniques.

- Mais avec pas mal d'effets secondaires.

- Je m'en doute.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là, senseï? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi? Je te dérange peut-être? Les jeunes de nos jours je vous jure...

- Mais non! C'est pas ça! Ce n'était qu'une question!

- Je sais bien Naruto, sourit-il; En fait, je suis venu pour te proposer quelque chose... "

Tout en se dirigeant vers la tour centrale de Konoha, je discute avec mon senseï. Il faut dire que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Derrière nous, Itachi donne des conseils à son frère. Ça l'a vexé de ne pas arriver à la maitriser cette technique, du coup c'est limite s'il ne boude pas. Et après il ose me traiter de gamin! Non mais je vous jure! En plus avec Nowa qui n'arrête pas de le taquiner avec ça, on a pas finit!

Arrivé devant la porte, je toque et attend l'autorisation d'entrer. Autorisation qui se fait rapidement entendre.

- " Hokage-sama, fais-je en saluant la blonde, rapidement imité par les deux frangins et Nowa.

- Hokage-sama, sourit Shiguré-senseï.

- Allons, pas de ça entre-nous Shiguré, sourit à son tour la chef du village

- Comment vas-tu, Tsunade-hime?

- Ma foi, bien et toi?

- Bien.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes?

- Je suis venu rendre visite à mon élève, répond senseï en me souriant.

- Je vois dit la quinquagénaire.

- À ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à lui proposer et j'aimerai avoir ton avis sur cette idée.

- Je t'écoute, fait Tsunade-sama, alors que Shiguré-senseï se tourne un peu plus vers moi.

- Naruto, que dirais-tu d'aller poursuivre ton entrainement au _Mont Myouboku_?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Nowa:** Et voila pour le chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!

**Sasuke:** Non mais c'est quoi ce chapitre? Plus OOC que moi tu meurs!

**Naruto:** Mais t'es trop kawaii comme ça mon chéri!

**Nowa:** Je suis désolé si vous n'appréciez pas de voir un Sasuke tout mignon, tout timide, mais moi ça me fais craquer alors j'ai pas pu résister ^^ Et puis, il est pas craquant pendant son entrainement avec le beau blond? Et, si j'ai fait un chapitre tout mignon, avec une pointe de guimauve, c'est parce que la donne va changer!

**Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi:** Hein? Explique-toi!

**Nowa:** Béh, le prochain chapitre sera normal on va dire, mais bientôt, ça va péter!

**Sasuke:** Ça, ça sent pas bon...

**Nowa:** Qui sait... Sur ce je vous à bientôt pour le chapitre 14 ^^ Kisu.


	14. Senjutsu et Mangekyou

**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à M. Masashi Kishimoto ... Il veut même pas me donner Itachi ... Quel ingrat !

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus ^^

**Note** : Les dialogues entre Kyuubi et Naruto sont entre *...*

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Senjutsu et Mangekyou**_

_P.O.V. Naruto_

- " Au Mont des Crapauds ? M'exclame-je.

- Hm, me sourit senseï.

- Pour apprendre le _Senjutsu_?

- Oui, sourit-il à nouveau; Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

- Euh, je... je sais pas trop, répondis-je en tournant la tête pour regarder Sasuke.

- Je comprend, me dit-il gentiment, m'ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux, me montrant ainsi qu'il a compris le duel qui se déroule dans mon esprit; Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter tu sais. Je te laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

- Hm.

- Salut la compagnie! s'exclame une voix grave alors que le propriétaire de la dite voix débarque dans le bureau par un " _passage secret _", qui ne l'est plus vraiment maintenant...

- Ah! Te voila toi! rétorque aussitôt Tsunade.

- Jiraiya! fait Shiguré-senseï.

- Oh! Shiguré mon ami! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps? Réplique le quinquagénaire, enjoué, en accolant amicalement mon maitre.

- Bien et toi?

- Très bien! Viens avec moi, je veux avoir ton avis sur mon dernier roman, s'exclame le vieil ermite tout en entrainant son vieil ami hors du bureau.

- JIRAIYA! RAMENES IMMEDIATEMENT TES FESSES DANS CE BUREAU! hurla la blonde.

- À peine deux minutes que je suis là et déjà elle me réclame! Alala, elle ne peut pas se passer de moi.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE VIEIL OBSÈDE! SINON TU FAIS UNE CROIX SUR TES SOIS DISANT RECHERCHES D'INFORMATIONS!

- Tout mais pas ça! J'arrive! crie le dit pervers en repartant en courant vers le bureau sous le regard amusé de son ami; C'est bon je suis là! ajoute-t-il en franchissant la porte.

- Bien, sourit alors Tsunade; Vous pouvez y aller." ajoute-t-elle à notre encontre, ce que nous faisons.

Nous sortons du bureau. Senseï y est resté, il attend sûrement Jiraiya. Itachi s'empare alors de la main de Nowa et nous dit qu'ils nous laissent, qu'on a sûrement besoin de parler. Sasuke ne dit rien, moi je leur souris, un sourire plein de reconnaissance. Je demande alors à mon brun de me suivre, et le guide vers le ponton qui a vu naitre notre relation.

Arrivé sur le ponton, je me débarrasse de mes sandales et m'assied au bord afin d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau. La caresse de l'eau sur ma peau est agréable, rien de mieux pour se détendre. J'appuie mes mains derrière mon dos et ferme les yeux, profitant des doux rayons du soleil. L'automne approche, alors autant en profiter tant qu'il réchauffe encore la terre de ses rayons. J'entends Sasuke s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête vers lui. Il regarde l'eau sans réellement la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Je le sors doucement de ses songes en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Ses yeux croisent alors les miens et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.

- "J'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses avant de décider quoi que ce soit, fais-je calmement.

- À propos de la proposition?

- Hm.

- C'est à toi de décider, c'est toi que ça concerne.

- Ça nous concerne, Sasuke, rectifiais-je en entrelaçant nos doigts; On est ensemble maintenant, enfin il me semble...

- Oui, mais j-... dit-il avant que je le coupe.

- Alors ton avis compte, il compte pour moi. Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses, qu'on en décide ensemble.

- Hn.

- Mais encore? Fais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Je... je ne sais pas trop.

- Comment ça?

- Béh, c'est une occasion géniale pour toi, c'est pour ça que d'un côté j'ai envie que tu y ailles. Mais de l'autre je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais c'est plus fort que moi, finit-il en murmurant.

- Je comprend. Ma-...

- Mais tu devrais y aller, me dit-il en ancrant ses pupilles onyx dans les miennes.

- Tu es sûr?

- Hn. C'est bien toi qui m'as dit que tu voulais être Hokage. Alors en maitrisant le _Senjutsu_, ça te donneras un atout de plus pour le devenir, me sourit-il tendrement, amenant des couleurs sur mes joues, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé! ; Et puis, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je tiendrai le coup et je ne serai pas seul. J'aurai deux mordues de yaoi pour me soutenir, rit-il doucement.

- Alors, je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire, riais-je à mon tour.

- Et puis...

- Oui?

- Non, rien. C'est pas important, enfin pour le moment."

_Quelques jours plus tard, devant les grandes portes de Konoha._

Quelques ninjas sont venus me dire au revoir et me souhaiter bon courage. Enfin, Shikamaru m'a juste tapé amicalement l'épaule. Quel flemmard celui-là. Sakura et Ino ont failli verser une larme et Hinata a manqué de s'évanouir quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Itachi, lui, s'est permit de m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Comme si ils avaient besoin de ça ! Je m'approche alors de mes deux folles préférées. Je prends Kimi dans mes bras, puis je fais de même avec Nowa, lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Avant de partir, je leur murmure:

- "Bon, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de mon brun.

- T'inquiètes! Son joli petit derrière est en sécurité avec nous! s'exclame alors Nowa, amenant un rire chez Kimi et moi.

- Bon je peux partir tranquille alors." Souriais-je avant de me retourner vers Sasuke.

Je m'avance doucement vers lui. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir pour lui dire au revoir. On n'a jamais parlé de montrer _notre relation_, enfin c'est surtout pour lui parce que moi je n'y voyait aucun inconvénients. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Un simple sourire accompagné d'un au revoir ? Une accolade qui semblerait juste amicale ? Je le vois alors s'avancer également vers moi. Peut-être a-t-il comprit que je me pose pas mal de question. Plus que quelques dizaines de centimètres nous séparent. Distance qu'il se dépêche de franchir, venant caler doucement ses mains le long de ma mâchoire avant de capturer tendrement mes lèvres. Au début, j'en suis étonné, mais oublie rapidement ce détail en approfondissant notre échange, posant mes mains sur ses hanches. J'entends alors les deux férues de yaoi crier un "YAOI POWAA!", amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de mon compagnon. J'entends aussi des cris de déception de la part de la gente féminine. Et oui, elles en avaient toujours après lui. Je sens mon brun se reculer doucement, brisant le contact de nos lèvres. Aussitôt, il croise les bras derrière ma nuque et cale sa tête dans mon cou.

- "Fais attention à toi me murmure-t-il

- Toi aussi, répondis-je en resserrant notre étreinte.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai mes gardes du corps, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai. Et puis, ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop de temps de toute façon.

- J'espère bien!" s'exclame-t-il amenant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Je scelle à nouveau nos lèvres pour un rapide baiser avant de suivre mon senseï et l'ermite des crapauds qui est venu nous chercher. Après un dernier sourire à mes compagnons, je me retourne et m'enfonce dans la forêt.

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Sa silhouette se faisant de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Diverses émotions se chamaillent en moi. Je suis à la fois content pour lui, pourtant de l'autre, un trop plein de tristesse se fait sentir. Si je n'étais pas un Uchiwa, peut-être que j'aurai versé une larme. Et puis, j'ai peur aussi, peur pour lui, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit ça, avoir peur pour quelqu'un. Quand j'avais douze ans, il m'arrivait d'avoir peur pour Sakura et Sai. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressenti, cette _peur_. Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon bras.

- "Ça va Sasuke? Me demande doucement Nowa, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Hn.

- T'inquiètes pas, il reviendra vite, me dit alors Kimi qui se tient aux côtés de ma "belle-sœur" comme elle dit.

- J'espère." Souffle-je en perdant mon regard vers l'endroit où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois.

Mon frère et Kiba nous rejoignent et on se dirige vers la maison de Nowa. Kiba et Kimi vont manger avec nous, ça risque d'être mouvementé !

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Après le repas, je préviens mon frère et Nowa que je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je déambule calmement dans les rues de mon village natal. Aujourd'hui, aussi il fait beau. Une légère brise ébouriffe doucement mes cheveux. J'essaie de ne pas trop me perdre dans mes pensées.

_Il me manque_...

Les rues sont calmes, seul un bruit de pas rapide vient perturber le calme ambiant.

- "Sasuke-kun! entendais-je

- Sakura? Fais-je en me retournant pour faire face à la jolie jeune femme qui fut ma coéquipière quelques années auparavant.

- Ça va?

- Je fais aller. Et toi?

- Ça va, sourit-elle; Tu vas quelque part en particulier?

- Pas vraiment.

- On pourrait discuter un peu, non? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

- C'est vrai

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, me sourit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que j'étais tout le temps ou presque avec Naruto. Sinon j'étais avec mon frère ou Nowa. Et toi, s'en est où avec Sai? Souris-je à mon tour, un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Qu-... Comment tu...? Bégaie-t-elle en rougissant.

- Allons... À chaque fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, tu le bouffais des yeux.

- Oh...! Je suis aussi peu discrète que ça? Me demande-t-elle en se grattant nerveusement la joue d'un doigt.

- Hn. Et, je suppose qu'il n'a rien remarqué.

- Hm, fait-elle, déçue.

- Tu sais, Sai a toujours été un "handicapé des sentiments" comme tu disais.

- C'est vrai, rit-elle.

- Alors, essais d'être plus directe ou de carrément le lui dire.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Merci Sasuke-kun.

- De rien.

- Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Naruto?

- Bientôt un mois.

- Nooooooooon? Et on n'a rien vu!

- Nowa l'a vu de suite et s'est empressée de le dire à mon frère et à Kimi, après nous avoir demandé bien sûr, donc Kiba aussi était au courant mais c'était les seuls.

- Je vois, sourit-elle; N'empêche, quel baiser! s'exclame-t-elle alors que quelques rougeurs prennent place sur mes joues, la faisant rire.

- Rooh, ça va toi!

- Hahaha, rit-elle, puis en voyant Sai elle ajoute; Bon j'y vais. Ce serait sympa de se faire un entrainement ou de déjeuner ensemble un de ces quatre.

- Pourquoi pas.

- A plus Sasuke-kun! crie-t-elle en partant en courant, me faisant signe de la main; Hé! Sai! Attend-moi!"

Même si je ne l'avouerai pas, j'adore discuter avec Sakura. J'ai toujours aimé parler avec elle de tout et de rien. Même si avant elle me gonflait avec ses tentatives de drague. Avec Sai, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué de suite. Avec lui, c'était surtout lors des combats en entrainements qu'on échangeait, au niveau dialogue, ça bloquait. Mais j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup Sai, c'est quelqu'un de confiance.

_P.O.V. Naruto_

PAF!

- "AOUTCH!

- Si tu te concentrais un peu plus, gamin, je n'aurais pas à faire ça, me dit le vieux crapaud.

- C'est pas une raison pour me frapper! Je suis sûr que vous prenez votre pied à me taper dessus! M'exclame-je.

- Écoutes petit, si tu ne veux pas te transformer définitivement en batracien, concentre-toi un peu mieux et je n'aurai pas à te frapper."

Facile à dire! J'espère qu'il me restera encore quelques neurones à la fin de cet entrainement! Ça fait maintenant un mois que je suis arrivé au Mont des crapauds. Les premiers temps j'ai dû m'entrainer sur ma concentration et j'avoue que ça a été dur pour moi de rester immobile aussi longtemps. Maintenant, et ce depuis quelques jours, je m'entraine à capter l'énergie naturelle qui m'entoure, tout en me concentrant. Pour pouvoir utiliser le _Senjutsu_, il faut que j'arrive à faire fusionner mon chakra et cette énergie. Au début je me suis dis que ça irait comme sur des roulettes... mais je ne vous dis pas combien de coups j'ai reçu sur la tête! À partir d'un certain nombre, j'ai arrêté de compter. Donc, pour facilité ma tâche, j'utilise une huile spéciale qui marche à merveille, malgré de sacrés effets secondaires. Elle me permet de capturer plus facilement l'énergie naturelle. Seulement, si j'absorbe trop d'énergie d'un coup en utilisant cette huile, je risque à tout moment de me transformer en batracien. D'où le bâton du vieil ermite, qui prend un malin plaisir à me faire péter les neurones pour faire retomber le trop plein d'énergie en me frappant énergiquement la tête.

_Trop aimable_...

Le seul avantage de cet entrainement, en plus de m'apporter un atout des plus puissant et donc non négligeable, c'est qu'il me permet de ne pas trop penser. De ne pas trop penser à lui. _Il me manque_. Les autres aussi bien évidemment, mais j'ai un gros manque de mon brun, un manque de ses sourires, de ses yeux, de son odeur, de ses lèvres, de sa peau, enfin juste un manque de lui quoi!

- "AOUTCH!

- Tu divagues gamin! s'exclame tout sourire l'ermite alors qu'il vient de me griller encore quelques neurones.

- ***Ahaha, j'l'aime bien lui!*** Rit mon renard.

- *Oh, ça va toi!*"

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- "Argh! me plains-je.

- Dis donc, tu t'es sacrément rouillé, petit frère! me dit tout sourire mon frère.

- Oh, ça va toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé tes _Sharingan_ que tu peux tout te permettre! D'ailleurs comment ça se fait?

- C'est grâce à Nowa, sourit-il; Quand elle a soigné mes yeux, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle les a ''réenclenché'' ou je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi, enfin le fait est que j'ai retrouvé mes _Sharingan_ et que mon _Mangekyou_ commence à revenir! Alors, bientôt on va reprendre l'entrainement de tes yeux pour que tu maitrises ton arcane, et pour confirmer ta maitrise d'_Amaterasu_.

- Hn.

- Mais d'abord, arrêtes de penser à ton blond et attaque-moi!" s'exclame Itachi, débordant d'énergie.

Depuis quelques jours, il a retrouvé ses pupilles, et depuis on s'est remis aux entrainements de base pour qu'il retrouve sa puissance d'antan. Au début je menais tranquillement la danse... mais ça n'a pas durer longtemps... Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé sa force, il me pousse dans mes retranchements. Je sais que c'est pour me faire progresser, mais ça m'énerve d'avoir perdu le dessus! Fierté d'Uchiwa oblige! N'empêche que je lui donne de plus en plus de mal à mon frangin. Peut-être que bientôt j'aurai complétement rattrapé son niveau.

Rapidement, _Sharingan_ enclenchés, je fonce sur lui. Je mime un coup de poing, qu'il esquive. Aussitôt, comme je l'avais prévu, je lui envoie un coup de pied qui l'atteint au niveau du ventre, lui coupant le souffle et l'obligeant à battre en retraite. Il me sourit en se relevant. Ça ne fait que deux ou trois jours que j'arrive à l'atteindre. Avant je ne faisais que l'effleurer. Je répond à son sourire par un rictus hautain, afin de lui montrer qu'il devrait faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Un bruissement me fait baisser la tête vers mes pieds. J'y découvre alors une petite couleuvre grise, zébrée de noir. Je m'accroupis et approche ma main de l'animal. Je saisis le parchemin qui a été placé dans sa gueule. Une boule de stress se niche dans mon estomac en reconnaissant l'écriture fine de l'expéditeur. Je commence à le dérouler.

- "Merde..."

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

**Nowa** : Voila pour le chapitre 14! Je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de truc à faire ces temps-ci donc c'est pas ma faute... me tapez paaaaas! Et puis, je n'ai pas tué Jiraiya, c'est un bon argument non? Je ne pouvais pas le tuer lui! Non mais! J'y tiens moi à l'ermite pas net!

**Sasuke** : Je suis vraiment trop guimauve dans cette fic. u_u

**Nowa** : Et tu n'as pas encore vu ce que ça va donné quand tu seras **uke**!

**Sasuke** _( Sharingan enclenchés )_: Pardon? Je crois avoir mal compris...

**Naruto** : J'suis seme! J'suis seme! C'est moi qui vais prendre Sas**Uke**!

**Sasuke** : è_é

**Naruto** : Et c'est quoi cette fin? Tu nous laisses comme ça?

**Nowa** : Béh, ouais... La suite dans le prochain épisode!

**Sasuke** : Et tu trouves ça drôle? è_é !

**Nowa** : Oui! Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 15! Kisu.

**Sasuke** _(à la poursuite de l'auteur)_: Reviens ici toi! Faut qu'on cause!

**Kuusou**: _(regarde la scène seule avec Naruto)_ Naruuuuuuuuuuuuutoooooooooo... _(les yeux brillants de mille feux)_

**Naruto**: _(pas sûr de lui)_: Oui Kuusou... _(se met à courir)_

_(Kuusou court après Naruto pour avoir un câlin)_


	15. La source

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus pour ses corrections ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**La source**

_P.O.V. Naruto_

Aujourd'hui, j'essaie de fusionner avec le vieil ermite. C'est la dernière technique qu'il a à m'apprendre. C'est le même principe que la synchronisation que j'avais dû apprendre avec Gamatatsu et Gamakichi. Sauf que c'est plus compliqué car il faut y intégrer l'énergie naturelle. Pour le moment, ça reste un échec, impossible de se synchroniser.

- "Je pense que Kyuubi interfère dans la synchronisation.

- Comment ça? Demande-je.

- Je pense qu'il bloque l'arrivée de mon chakra.

- Attendez. *Kyuu?*

- ***Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gamin?***

- *Tu pourrais arrêter de bloquer la technique.*

- ***Ouais, désolé gamin, c'est l'instinct.***

- C'est bon, on réessaie."

Après plusieurs tentatives, la fusion s'établit peu à peu. J'espère arriver à la maitriser sous peu car j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer, de _le_ retrouver!

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- "Sasuke? M'interroge-je mon frère.

- Suis-moi!" M'exclame-je en partant en courant.

Je pousse durement sur mes jambes à chacune de mes foulées. Le temps presse! Itachi n'a aucun mal à suivre ma cadence, ayant lui aussi activé ses Sharingan. Arrivant au niveau des habitations, je ne ralentis pas mon allure et saute sur l'un des toits, mon frère toujours sur mes talons. Sautant de toit en toit, j'accélère encore lorsque la tour centrale apparait dans mon champs de vision. Arrivé au pied de la dite tour, j'y entre, poussant toujours plus sur mes jambes. Mes mollets me tirent mais je ne faiblis pas et continue ma course. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive, enfin, devant le bureau de l'Hokage que je m'arrête. Je frappe trois coups à la porte. L'autorisation m'est aussitôt donnée. J'entre précipitamment, suivi de mon frère.

- "Tsunade-sama, le village est en danger! M'exclame-je, plantant mon regard dans celui de la blonde

- Pardon?

- Tenez." Dis-je en lui tendant le parchemin.

Me jetant un dernier regard suspicieux, elle baisse quand même ses pupilles vers le parchemin et entame la lecture du document. Ses sourcils se froncent au fur et à mesure qu'elle progresse, ses mains se crispent sur le morceau de papier, faisant blanchir ses jointures. Son regard se fait plus dur. Mon frère est tendu à mes côtés, il ne quitte pas la blonde des yeux, attendant une explication. Shizune, Tonton dans les bras, se trémousse d'un pied à l'autre, inquiète. D'un coup, la Sannin relève la tête, plantant ses iris marrons dans les miens. Une certaine tension règne dans la pièce.

- "Qui t'a envoyé ça? Me demande-t-elle, une légère once de colère dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, du moins pas pour l'instant, dis-je calmement.

- Expliques-toi!

- Comment dire... Et bien, ma source est une personne fiable, je peux vous l'assurer, mais si je vous révèle son identité maintenant, ça risquerait de la mettre en danger et elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse lors de la bataille.

- Hum, je vois. Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

- Oui

- Shizune ! Réunis tous les jounins et ANBU présents au village, je les veux immédiatement dans mon bureau!

- Haï!"

La jeune femme brune pose Tonton et sort en courant du bureau. En tournant la tête, je croise les yeux de mon frère, l'inquiétude s'y lit. Je hausse un sourcil. Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'il va devoir se battre alors pourquoi, pourquoi il semble si inquiet?

- "Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur? Lui dis-je, brisant le silence qui s'était installé et faisant sursauter l'Hokage.

- Non, j'ai retrouvé presque toutes mes compétences.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi inquiet alors? Je veux bien que l'ampleur de cette bataille te stresse, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point, dis-je, quelque peu moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, répond-t-il; C'est juste que… Nowa n'est toujours pas rentrée de sa mission avec Kimi et Sai." Ajoute-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur, quelques rougeurs prennent place sur ses joues.

Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je jette un coup d'œil à Tsunade, elle aussi sourit, une lueur nostalgique brille dans ses prunelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizune nous rejoint dans le bureau. Nous n'attendons que quelques instants avant qu'un grand nombre de ninjas n'entrent à leur tour.

- "Tout le monde est là? Demande l'Hokage.

-Non. Nowa, Kimi et Sai sont sur le chemin du retour, pareil pour Kakashi et Asuma, je les ai prévenu, ils devraient bientôt arriver, répond Shizune.

- Bien.

- Si je peux me permettre, Hokage-sama, il vaudrait mieux commencer sans eux, on a peu de temps, fais-je en regardant la blonde.

- Oui, vous leur expliquerez quand ils arriveront. Bon, écoutez-moi tous. D'après la source de Sasuke, l'Akatsuki s'apprête à attaquer le village d'ici deux jours à peu prés.

- QU-... ? C'est sûr? Demandent quelques ninjas, inquiets.

- Hn, ma source est quelqu'un de confiance.

- D'après le message, seuls Pain et Zetsu attaqueront et c'est déjà bien assez! Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur eux. Jiraiya, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Pain?

- Déjà, il possède le rinnegan et a six corps.

- QUOI? S'exclament la plupart des ninjas présents.

- Oui, il a six corps. Il n'a pas d'angle mort car les corps communiquent entre-eux grâce à leurs pupilles, un peu comme des caméras de surveillance quoi. Et, ses corps se régénèrent, donc je pense qu'il doit y avoir un septième corps qui les contrôle tous

- Effectivement, ajoute mon frère avant de continuer sous les regards des autres ; Je n'ai pas pu le voir de mes yeux, mais il y a bien un septième corps qui, comme l'a dit Jiraiya-san, contrôle les autres. Et, en plus de communiquer avec leurs yeux, ils se partagent le chakra grâce aux bouts de métal qu'ils ont dans le corps

- Je vois. Ça va être un sacré morceau celui-là... Se lamente Tsunade; Shikamaru, prépares un plan pour les contrer avant qu'ils n'arrivent au village. Les ANBU, je veux que vous alliez surveiller les alentours.

- Haï!

- Et pour les villageois? Demande Iruka-senseï.

- Les chuunins seront chargés de les cacher, et ce le plus discrètement possible, afin de les mettre en sûreté. Après quoi, ils resteront au village pour en assurer la sécurité. Seuls les jounins et les ANBU iront au combat.

- Et p-... Commence mon frère avant d'être coupé par la blonde.

- Vous deux et Naruto, s'il est revenu, irez aussi au combat, la question ne se pose même pas Itachi lui sourit-elle; Vous pouvez disposer, je vous convoquerez à nouveau quand Shikamaru aura mis en place un plan d'attaque."

Tous les ninjas présents sortent alors petit à petit du bureau de l'Hokage. Mon frère et moi attendons que la pièce se vide avant de sortir à notre tour. Arrivé au bas de la tour, Itachi ouvre la porte et sort, j'en fais de même et me retrouve face à Gai qui explique la situation à Kakashi-senseï et Asuma. Après les avoir rapidement salués, nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de Nowa. Après quelques minutes, alors que nous passons devant les grandes portes du village, trois silhouettes se dessinent quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres alors que mon frère s'élance dans leur direction. A peine arrivé à leur niveau, il attire aussitôt Nowa contre lui dans une étreinte que je devine rassurée et protectrice. Le soulagement se lit sur son visage, en même temps, sachant que l'Akatsuki rôde il y a de quoi! Je les rejoins tranquillement, saluant Kimi et Sai, puis Nowa, lorsque mon frère décide enfin de la lâcher. On leur explique la situation tout en franchissant les grandes portes. Un aboiement retentit alors, attirant notre attention. Et, tout comme Itachi l'avait fait, Kiba se précipite sur Kimi, lui aussi rassuré de la retrouver, et ce en un seul morceau. Sai nous salue avant de partir. On se dirige tranquillement vers les maisons des deux demoiselles. En entrant dans la maison de ma "belle-sœur", mes yeux tombent, comme toujours, sur l'une des photos accrochée au mur. Celle que les filles ont nommé "Premier baiser en public". C'est celle que Nowa avait prise dans la cuisine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que je la regarde, c'est à dire très souvent.

_Il me manque_...

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage._

- "Hm, je vois. Comme ça, on les bloquerait dans la forêt au Nord du village. C'est très astucieux

- Oui, au moins le village ne devrait pas subir de dégâts, en espérant qu'on arrive à s'en débarrasser, se plaint Shikamaru.

- Je te rappelle que c'est nous qui avons l'avantage, dis-je alors que son regard se charge d'interrogation, j'ajoute alors; On a l'avantage du terrain, ils ne connaissent pas aussi bien les alentours que nous, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi nombreux que nous. Sans oublier que les ninjas de Konoha sont réputés pour être les plus puissants et les plus doués du Pays du Feu.

- Ouais, mais c'e-...

- Shikamaru, je t'interdis de dire que "c'est galère!'' S'exclame aussitôt Tsunade-sama.

- ...

- Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier ma source, qui ne sera pas seule d'ailleurs,

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire qui c'est? Me demande mon frère.

- Vous le verrez le moment venu.

- Hm, bon maintenant, il faut voir pour l'évacuation des villageois.

- J'y ai déjà réfléchis, rétorque aussitôt le Nara; Il faudra les regrouper dans la montagne des Hokages. Mais il faudra les regrouper petit à petit, sinon on risque de se faire griller. Et, quand tous les villageois seront en sécurité, il faudra allumer les lumières et créer un faible brouhaha, afin de laisser croire que le village s'éveille et que les villageois sont bien présents.

- Shikamaru, tu es vraiment un génie! S'exclame Tsunade.

- Mouais, fait-il, très convaincu, pourtant, c'est quand même lui qui a le QI le plus élevé du village, quoique mon frère ne doit pas en être très loin je pense.

- Bon, je convoque les autres et on met tout ça en place." Fait Tsunade-sama.

Tous les ninjas sont au courant. Tsunade-sama vient de faire envoyer un crapaud au Mont Myôkobu pour prévenir Naruto. J'espère qu'il va bien. Depuis tout à l'heure, mon frère essaie de convaincre Nowa de rester au village avec les genins et jeunes chuunins au moment de l'attaque. Il n'arrête pas de lui rabâcher que c'est trop dangereux, qu'il n'arrivera pas à se battre correctement s'il s'inquiète pour elle. Mauvais plan... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois s'énerver autant, elle qui est si calme et souriante d'habitude. Mais, il semblerait que cette petite "dispute" ne soit pas un cas isolé, le ton monte aussi dans la maison voisine à la "notre". Je pense que Kiba doit tenir le même discours à Kimi. Après quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes de tension, Itachi s'avoue vaincu. Il capitule? Noooooooon... Il lui demande même pardon! Si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'assisterai à une pareille scène, je crois que je l'aurai chidorisé direct. Mais bon, je les comprend quand même. Mon frère s'inquiète, du coup il ne s'exprime pas correctement et tout va de travers. Il a toujours été maladroit dans ces moments-là, Il a toujours était comme ça, dés qu'il s'inquiète, il a tendance à vouloir protéger ceux qu'il aime à n'importe quel prix. J'en suis la preuve vivante...

_P.O.V. Naruto_

- "Chériiiiiiiiiiiiii! Crie une voix montant dans les aiguës.

- On fait une pause gamin, me dit alors le vieil ermite avant de descendre de mon épaule et de se diriger vers sa femme.

- Tu crois que c'est Konoha, dis-je.

- ***Je ne sais pas gamin, mais on sera vite fixé***

- Hm, mais j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, chuchote-je; Alors? Fais-je à l'encontre du crapaud.

- Le village va bientôt se faire attaquer, Sasuke a une source extérieure qui l'a prévenu.

- Et?

- Et Tsunade nous demande de terminer ton entrainement au plus vite afin de pouvoir leur prêter main forte au moment du combat.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors?" Fais-je avant de reprendre ma concentration pour capter l'énergie naturelle.

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

L'atmosphère est lourde depuis ce matin. Tous les villageois ont été mis à l'abri et les genins et chuunins font s'éveiller petit à petit le village. Le soleil commence à peine à se lever mais déjà tous les ninjas plus hautement gradés sont prêts à partir. Nous sommes tous regroupés, attendant l'ordre de départ. Les chuunins et jounins les moins expérimentés devront s'occuper des sbires qui arriveront sûrement avec l'Akatsuki. Les autres sont divisés en groupe afin d'affronter les membres de l'Akatsuki. Je vais devoir combattre Pain tout comme un bon nombre de ninjas de ma promotion. Le signal est donné. Tous les ninjas se divisent en plusieurs groupes afin d'être plus discret que tout un troupeau. On progresse le plus silencieusement possible, nous faufilant entre les arbres. La tension se fait ressentir, en même temps le combat qui s'annonce ne sera pas des plus facile. Comme prévu, on atterrit dans une clairière, à quelques kilomètres du village. Et là, face à nous, se trouve nos ennemies. Mais ils sont... plus que prévus... Devant nous, se dresse fièrement les six corps de Pain, accompagné de Zetsu, de sbires et... les membres de la team Taka... Un drôle de sentiment s'empare de moi lorsque je les vois. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question, que déjà les sbires de l'Akatsuki foncent sur nous. Les chuunins et jounins s'élancent aussitôt à leur rencontre. Les chocs des armes produisent des bruits sourds dans la clairière, faisant fuir les derniers animaux qui s'y étaient aventurés. Déjà les premiers hommes tombent sous les coups qu'ils ont reçu, j'espère qu'on aura pas trop de perte. Et là, Tsunade-sama donne le signal. Chaque ninja s'élance vers la cible qui lui avait été désignée. Je me retrouve face au "Pain" que Jiraiya a nommé comme étant Yahiko, mes anciens coéquipiers postés derrière lui. J'active mes Sharingan, je sens mon frère à mes côtés. Yahiko semble contrarié de le retrouver dans nos rangs, en même temps il faut reconnaitre qu'il a perdu un atout de poids. Tout à coup, le rouquin s'élance vers moi, armé de kunais. Je sort Kusanagi de son fourreau, mais avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Pain se retrouve bloqué. Un léger sourire prend place sur mes lèvres alors que je vois Juugo et Suigetsu tenant chacun fermement les bras du rouquin, Karin le menaçant d'un kunai placé sous la gorge.

- "Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'en prendre à Sasuke, lui dit Juugo, son ton est dur et froid, indiquant que son niveau de colère et d'envie de se défouler est déjà bien élevé.

- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, lui souris-je, un sourire discret mais bien présent.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter." Murmure alors Yahiko.

Soudain, l'un des six corps, le plus costaud d'entre-eux, fonce sur Karin. Suigetsu a tout juste le temps de s'interposer, mais pour cela, il avait lâché Yahiko, qui ne se fit pas prier pour se dégager de l'emprise de Juugo. Je m'avance alors vers eux, me positionnant à leur niveau, reformant le temps d'un combat la team Taka. Les combats font toujours rage à nos côtés, pas mal de corps encombrent déjà le sol. Yahiko lance l'offensive, usant de son ninjutsu, que je n'ai aucun mal à copier à l'aider de mes pupilles. Voyant que je le tiens en échec, il passe aux attaques physique, combattant au corps-à-corps. Mon frère et les autres m'aident, essayant de le blesser, voire même de l'abattre. La plaie qu'il m'a faite à l'épaule gauche me tiraille, mais je n'y prête pas beaucoup attention. Alors que je m'apprêtais à contre-attaquer, une détonation retentit, faisant se suspendre tous les combats. De la fumée m'obstrue la vue, m'empêchant de découvrir l'origine d'une telle détonation. Puis, petit à petit, la fumée se dissipe, et là, sous mes yeux apparaissent des dizaines de sbires étalés par terre, tous morts. Trois énormes formes apparaissent progressivement dans l'épais nuage de fumée. Une bourrasque de vent finit de totalement dégager l'horizon. Et là, sous mes yeux, se trouve Naruto fièrement dressé sur la tête de l'un des crapauds...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour le chapitre 15 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ^^ Moi en tout cas je me suis régalée en l'écrivant ^^

Naruto : Et pourquoi on me voit presque pas à moi ? Hein ? Tu m'expliques !

Nowa : T'inquiétes pas, dans le prochain chapitre on te verras beaucoup plus

Naruto : J'espère bien !

Sasuke : Et du coup, c'est qui ma source ?

Itachi : Mais tu sais pas lire ou quoi ?

Sasuke (mode Sharingan) : Bien sûr que si patate !

Itachi : Ohoh pas de ces yeux-là avec moi, tu sais très bien que les miens sont plus puissants

Sasuke : Et nyanyanya ... Ça va les chevilles ?

Itachi : Très bien, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour elles

Sasuke : TO- ...

Nowa : Oui oui, c'est fort intéressant tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à dire moi ! Bon, donc je disais que dans le prochain chapitre, il y a une scène de combat, alors je tenais à vous prévenir parce que je ne pense pas être très doué pour ces scènes, mais bon j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et puis, vous en avez déjà un petit aperçu là ^^ Bon, j'attends vos impressions, si vous en avez ! XD

A bientôt, kisu, Nowa


	16. Puissances destructrices

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ... C'est pas faute de demander !

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou ^^

**Note** : Bon, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre mais je ne l'ai pas encore envoyé à ma bêta, mais comme aujourd'hui est un jour spécial (pour moi ^^), je voulais poster, donc je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes. Ah et, vu que je ne lis pas les scans, je ne sais pas exactement en quoi consiste le Mangekyou de Sasuke, donc j'en ai fait un à ma sauce ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Puissances destructrices**_

_P.O.V. Auteur_

- " Tiens, tiens, Uzumaki. On t'attendait justement. " sourit Yahiko

Naruto ne répond rien, surplombant l'assemblée de son regard océan. Un sourire étire ses lèvres lorsque ses pupilles croisent celles onyx de son brun. D'un mouvement souple, presque félin, il saute à terre. L'assemblée le détaille du regard. Une cape rouge dont le bas est décoré de flammes noires couvre ses épaules, descendant jusqu'à ses mollets. Tranquillement, il ferme les yeux, pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur des pupilles jaunes dont l'iris est un petit rectangle noir. Une teinte d'orange couvre ses paupières, s'étirant presque jusqu'aux tempes. Yahiko se tend en reconnaissant les caractéristiques du Senjutsu. Il se souvenait des dégâts que lui avait infligé Jiraya.

D'un simple regard, Yahiko ordonne à l'armoire à glace, qui avait chargé Karin, de prendre le relai. Alors que ce dernier s'élance vers Sasuke, Yahiko fonce droit sur Naruto. Tous les combats reprennent peu à peu. Le colosse donne du fil à retordre à la team Taka et à Itachi. Naruto, aidé par les deux petits ermites, enchaine les techniques de Ninjutsu, rendues surpuissantes grâce au Senjutsu.

Les sbires, voyant que leurs chances de survivre sont minimes, se lancent par vagues contre les ninjas de Konoha. Dans un endroit à peu prés isolé, Nowa et Kimi, ainsi que quelques autres médic-nin, soignent les blessés. Occupés à leur tâche, ils ne font pas trop attention aux nombreux combats qui les entourent, mais restent sur leurs gardes. Soudain, une vague de sbires s'élancent sur eux, préparant déjà leurs armes ou amorçant leurs techniques, afin d'attaquer ces " proies faciles ". Kiba, qui gardait un œil sur sa copine, rappelle Akamaru et lance l'attaque des _Hommes bêtes enragés_, faisant le ménage dans la première ligne des assaillants. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à arrêter les autres pour autant. Une salve de kunais et de shurikens vient alors s'abattre sur le groupe de ninjas médical. Kiba, resté prés de sa copine, pare ceux qui arrivent sur elle. Nowa de son côté évite in extrémis la salve qui se dirigeait tout droit vers sa poitrine. Itachi, qui avait vu la scène, _impuissant_, achève violemment le sbire, qui était venu se frotter à lui, avant de tourner ses pupilles vers les sbires qui avaient osé s'en prendre à sa compagne. Alors que sa colère prend le dessus, une vague de flammes noires ravage les sbires qui approchaient des médic-nin. En voyant apparaitre les flammes spécifiques à l'_Amaterasu_, Nowa tourne la tête vers son brun. Ses yeux croisent alors ceux rouges sang de l'Uchiwa. Mais c'est surtout l'iris qui attire son attention. Au lieu d'y trouver les trois virgules caractéristiques du Sharingan, une sorte de rond étiré en trois endroits a pris place au milieu du rouge de la pupille. Le Mangekyou Sharingan ... Itachi attend que quasiment tous les sbires soient à terre pour stopper son attaque. Son souffle est court et quelques gouttes de sueur perlent son front. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser ses flammes noires. Ses pupilles croisent alors celles de son cadet. D'un hochement de tête, ce dernier lui montre qu'il a compris. Criant quelques indications à sa team, Sasuke fonce sur l'armoire à glace. Avec l'aide de Suigetsu et de Juugo, ils bloquent " le Pain " et l'obligent à regarder fixement Itachi, faisant plonger les Rinnegan dans les Mangekyou de l'Uchiwa. Son attaque échoue, n'arrivant pas à pénétrer les pupilles mauves de leur ennemi. Voyant la colère prendre place sur le visage de son frère, Sasuke demande aux autres de tenir fermement le colosse. Il se positionne alors face à l'homme, chargeant son bras de chakra. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes avant que les crissements typique du _Chidori_ ne se fassent entendre. Mais, loin de s'arrêter là, le plus jeune des Uchiwa active son Mangekyou Sharingan, alors que ses compagnons peinent à retenir la montagne de muscle. Repensant aux nombreux entrainements qu'il avait subi, il se concentre, avant d'ouvrir ses pupilles dans lesquelles l'iris est devenu une sorte de rosace. Soudain, un rictus étire ses lèvres alors qu'il voit les flammes noires se mêler au chakra de foudre qu'il concentre dans son bras. Sans plus attendre, il se jette sur le membre de l'Akatsuki et enfonce son bras dans le torse de son ennemi. Un hurlement déchirant résonne dans la clairière. L'odeur de chair brûlée ne met que peu de temps à se répandre dans l'air, alors que " le Pain " brûle de l'intérieur, dévoré par les flammes de l'_Amaterasu_. Les membres de la team Taka le lâchent, le laissant s'écrouler au sol tel une masse. Ils partent ensuite prêter main forte aux autres. Naruto de son côté avait réussi, lui aussi, à abattre l'un des Pain. Pour ça, il avait fait appel à l'un des clones qu'il avait laissé au Mont Myobôku afin d'acquérir plus rapidement le mode Sennin. Zetsu était mal en point face à l'équipe de Gai. Plus le temps passait, plus les assaillants baissaient en nombre. Certains ninjas de Konoha avaient été affecté par Tsunade afin de protéger les médic-nin, qui jouaient un rôle majeur dans ce combat. Il ne restait plus que trois Pain en lice. Celui qui faisait face à Naruto, l'original et un autre qui faisait face à une équipe de jeunes Jounins, en manque cruel d'expérience. Iruka et quelques enseignants, les voyant en pleine galère, se dirigent vers eux pour les aider. Tout était à leur avantage jusqu'au moment où Iruka ploie sous un coup particulièrement puissant qu'il vient de recevoir. Le Pain s'apprêtait à le transpercer de part en part, mais son geste se retrouve bloqué. Ses pupilles croisent alors le regard furieux de Kakashi, dont le Sharingan est déjà passé en mode Mangekyou. Il envoie alors son attaque, réussissant à pulvériser la tête de " l'enfoiré-qui-a-osé-s'en-prendre-à-son-Dauphin " dans l'autre dimension. Il l'achève ensuite d'un _Chidori_ en pleine poitrine. On sait jamais ...

Mis à part Naruto, qui voulait combattre seul " son " Pain, tous les autres shinobis du village de la Feuille protégeaient les médic-nin et s'acharnaient sur les sbires encore debout, ainsi que sur Zetsu, qui était un adversaire des plus coriace ! Pourtant, il finit par tomber, inerte, aux pieds de l'équipe de Gai.

Le blond, en ayant marre de Yahiko, décide de passer la vitesse supérieure. Il passe directement au premier stade de fusion avec Kyuubi, lui conférant une queue et un meilleur accès au chakra du Biju. En plus de récupérer un peu plus de puissance, la plupart de ses blessures cicatrisent presque aussitôt. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de découvrir la source de ces six corps, comme l'avait précisé Tsunade dans le parchemin, Yahiko profite de l'occasion pour lui enfoncer l'un des bouts de métal, que tous les Pain avaient un peu partout, dans l'épaule gauche. Sans vraiment le vouloir, et ce grâce au mode Sennin, la position du " leader " lui vient aussitôt à l'esprit. Ayant la réponse qu'il voulait, il retire presque violemment le morceau de métal de son épaule, le lançant quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt fait, ses doigts forment a une vitesse rivalisant presque avec celle du Sharingan, les signes de la technique d'invocation qu'il appose sur le rouleau qu'il portait dans son dos. L'instant d'après, deux autres Naruto entourent l'original, tout trois en mode ermite. Aidé des trois crapauds géants, les trois blonds s'élancent vers Yahiko. Soudain, l'un d'eux accélère, dépassant les autres afin de produire une feinte. Les deux autres s'allient afin de produire un _Rasengan_ dans chacune des mains de l'original. Ce dernier, ensuite aidé par son clone, se retrouve propulsé droit sur Yahiko, déjà en prise avec le troisième Naruto. Les _Orbes tourbillonnantes_ finissent alors leur course dans le thorax du rouquin, le traversant presque de part en part. Tout en se relevant péniblement, Naruto dissipe ses deux clones, tentant de récupérer son souffle. Le silence se fait dans la clairière. Le dernier assaillant vient de tomber, inerte. L'Uzumaki stoppe alors le mode ermite le temps de reprendre son souffle, les mains appuyées sur les genoux. Il se redresse alors qu'un bruit de course parvient à ses oreilles. A peine est-il droit qu'un poids lui atterrit contre la poitrine, un corps se colle contre le sien, deux mains s'accrochent désespérément autour de son cou. Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il serre à son tour son brun, déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son amour. Après quelques instants, Tsunade s'approche du couple, rapidement suivit par tous les shinobis capable de se mouver.

- " Excellent travail Naruto, et vous aussi dit-elle à toute l'assemblée

- C'est pas encore finit répond alors Naruto ; Je vais m'occuper du dernier Pain, je sais où il est. Et je ne veux personne avec moi ajoute-t-il alors que Sasuke allait protester

- Hors de question que tu y ailles seul ! Nowa tu vas avec lui, tu n'interviens qu'en cas de blessure grave

- Hai !

- Bon allez-y. Vous autres, séparez-vous en deux groupes Un groupe avec moi pour ramener les blessés à l'hôpital, les autres vous vous occupez des corps ! " ordonne-t-elle et aussitôt tous les ninjas s'activent

Nowa attend à quelques mètres du couple. Après un rapide baiser, Itachi va aider les autres. Doucement, Naruto desserre sa prise autour du corps de son homme.

- " Fais attention à toi murmure Sasuke avant d'embrasser son blond

- Je t'aime. chuchote Naruto tout contre les lèvres pâles avant de se détacher de lui et de partir avec Nowa

- Moi aussi. " murmure le brun alors que son blond est déjà loin

Rapidement, les deux se mettent à courir en direction du Nord, s'enfonçant plus encore dans la forêt. Malgré les douleurs qui tiraillent leurs muscles, ils continuent de courir. Soudain, Naruto ralentit en reconnaissant le grand chêne qui est censé cacher la source des six corps. L'aspect de l'arbre en lui-même est suspect. L'écorce attire l'attention de la jeune femme. Des espèces de feuilles de papier semblent recouvrir tout le tronc. Elle croise alors le regard de Naruto qui hoche la tête, confirmant l'hypothèse de la kunoichi.

- " Tu reste là, je ne veux pas que tu entres avec moi, mais restes bien sur tes gardes, on sait jamais. Si jamais j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerai

- Promis ?

- Promis

- Sois prudent. " murmure Nowa alors que le blond pénètre dans l'arbre, écartant les feuilles sur son passage

Naruto avance lentement, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre de la pièce. Face à lui, se dresse une machine monumentale. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu agrémentés d'une fleur en papier, se tient debout, à côté du " monstre de fer ". Un homme squelettique se tient au milieu de l'engin, y étant relié par des câbles. Son apparence maladive est accentuée par sa peau d'une pâleur semblable à celle des cadavres, collée à ses os, rendant sa maigreur presque insoutenable à regarder. Ses cheveux couleur rouge sang font ressortir l'apparente maigreur de son visage. Seules ses pupilles, le Rinnegan, semblent habitées d'une lueur de vie.

Naruto s'approche, mode Sennin activé, et commence à questionner Nagato, le jeune homme. Soudain, depuis l'extérieur, Nowa entend le bruit d'un projectile qui aurait atteint sa cible. Tout en écartant doucement les feuilles, elle voit Naruto, de dos. Les jambes du blond sont légèrement écartées, permettant à la jeune femme d'apercevoir quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Sentant le regard de sa coéquipière sur lui, l'Uzumaki lui fait signe de ne pas intervenir. Puis, il retire lentement le bout de métal qu'il vient de recevoir dans le ventre. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sont surpris qu'il ait réussi à résister au contrôle de Nagato alors qu'ils ne sont séparés que de quelques mètres. Un frisson de surprise secoue légèrement Konan alors qu'elle croise le regard de Naruto. Le jeune homme, toujours en mode ermite, possède aussi les caractéristiques de Kyuubi. L'iris de ses yeux au lieu de comporter un simple rectangle, est fendue de façon typiquement féline. Les petites moustaches ornant ses joues se sont épaissies et ses canines se sont allongées, venant titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le ton de la conversation monte alors d'un cran, trahissant l'état de colère de Naruto. Nagato lui raconte alors son histoire, comment il a vu ses parents, de simples civils, se faire tuer sous ses yeux d'enfant ; l'enfer qu'il a vécu avant de rejoindre Yahiko et Konan ; l'aide de Jiraya ; le sacrifice de son meilleur ami, Yahiko.

A la fin du récit, Naruto comprend mieux pourquoi il a fait tout ça. Nagato lui demande alors comment il prévoit d'amener la paix dans le monde cruel qu'est celui des shinobis. Avant de répondre, le blond sort de sa poche " Récits héroïques d'ermites shinobis ", le premier livre de Jiraya, son parrain. Il avait découvert ce lien de parenté durant son entrainement au Mont Myobôku. En voyant le livre, Nagato le reconnait aussitôt. Jiraya leur en avait laissé un exemplaire lorsqu'il était retourné à Konoha après les avoir entrainés. Naruto dit alors à Nagato la phrase que ce dernier avait dit mot pour mot à Jiraya quelques années plus tôt.

- " Si tu dis vrai ... je briserai cette malédiction. Si c'est à la portée d'un shinobi, alors je tenterai tout pour apporter la paix aux hommes. J'y travaillerai sans relâche. "

Convaincu par Naruto et son nindô, Nagato lui accorde sa confiance et place ses espoirs en lui, avant de former de ses mains la technique de " résurrection ", faisant reprendre vie à tous les ninjas du village de le Feuille qui avaient succombé lors de leurs combats. Naruto, ne voyant rien de tout cela, reste méfiant, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Konan s'approche doucement de Nagato et pose sa main sur l'un de ses bras dans une douce caresse. Le " rouquin " lui offre un dernier sourire avant de s'éteindre, rejoignant ses parents et son meilleur ami dans l'autre monde.

- " Tu veux bien m'aider ? demande doucement la jeune femme de sa voix rendue fragile par les sanglots qui menacent de couler à chaque instants

- O-... oui, bien sûr répond Naruto ; Nowa, tu peux venir ?

- Hm ? fait la jeune femme en écartant rapidement les feuilles de papier, pénétrant dans l'antre

- Tu peux nous aider à ... ? " dit-il tout en désignant Nagato

La jeune kunoichi acquiesce et les aide. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent à dégager le corps de la machine et le posent à terre. Doucement, Konan finit de clore les paupières du défunt avant de dégager son front, repoussant les mèches couleur sang. Les deux autres ne disent rien, attendant en silence. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleu finit par se relever. Elle enveloppe alors le corps de feuilles de papier et le fait " léviter ". Après ça, elle demande à Naruto de la conduire au corps de Yahiko. Le blond accepte et conduit les deux jeunes femmes à l'autre corps. Konan agit comme pour Nagato. Avant de partir, à l'aide de feuilles, elle crée un bouquet de fleur et l'offre à Naruto. Comme pour répondre aux pensées du jeune homme, elle lui dit qu'à présent tous les espoirs du trio du village de la Pluie reposent sur lui.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? lui demande l'Uzumaki

- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je me retire de l'Akatsuki. Yahiko et Nagato étaient tout ce qui comptait pour moi. En tout cas, je ne serai pas une menace pour vous finit-elle, un léger sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres ; Je compte sur toi, Naruto ajoute-t-elle avant de partir, les deux corps " lévitant " à ses côtés

- Bonne chance " murmurent les deux ninjas de Konoha

Naruto sourit à Nowa avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir, un sourire remplit de soulagement. Konoha ne risquait plus rien. La jeune femme se retourne et part à la suite du blond. Après quelques mètres, la vision du Jinchuuriki se fait trouble, floue, ses jambes tremblent. Avant même qu'il ait pu prévenir sa coéquipière, ses jambes lâchent, l'entrainant lourdement au sol.

- " Narutoo ! crie la jeune femme en se précipitant sur lui ; Naruto ? ... Naruto répond ! "

Tentant de retrouver son sang froid, elle place ses doigts contre la jugulaire du blond. Le sang pulse sous ses doigts, en un débit plutôt faible. Un peu rassurée, elle se concentre et vérifie que l'Uzumaki n'ait pas vidé toutes ses réserves de chakra. Elle lâche un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ce n'est pas le cas puis s'attelle à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Après quoi, elle se lève et s'éloigne d'une paire de mètres avant de rapidement former des signes.

- " _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ ! " s'exclame-t-elle en frappant le sol de la paume de sa main

Aussitôt, un cheval ailé apparait face à elle.

- " Aide-moi à le ramener au village. " lui dit-elle en désignant Naruto

L'étalon s'approche alors du jeune homme avant de se coucher à côté. Nowa s'assied sur son dos avant d'hisser, non sans quelques difficultés, le corps inerte du blond contre elle. L'animal se relève et, d'une puissante poussée sur ses postérieurs ( les " pattes " arrières si vous préférez ), il s'élance dans un galop rapide, frappant durement le sol en une cadence effrénée de ses sabots. Ils ne mettent que quelques minutes à rejoindre la clairière.

- " Tsunade-sama ! hurle la kunoichi alors qu'elle aperçoit la blonde, s'approchant rapidement d'elle

- Nowa, mais qu'est-ce qu-... ? dit-elle alors que l'étalon se stoppe d'un coup à ses côtés voyant le blond dans les bras de la jeune femme

- Il ... il a perdu connaissance. Je lui ai fait les premiers soins et sa réserve de chakra n'est pas épuisée

- Dieu merci soupire l'Hokage de soulagement ; Bon, ramène-le chez toi et occupe-toi de lui, il a besoin de repos

- Entendu. "

Sur ce, d'une pression des mollets, la kunoichi demande à son destrier de partir en direction du village.

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Nowa ? appelle Itachi en entrant dans la maison ; On est là

- Venez au salon chuchote la jeune femme

- Où est Naruto ? s'exclame Sasuke en débarquant à grandes enjambées dans le salon

- Chuuuut murmure la kunoichi en lui faisant signe de se taire ; Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Il dort dans sa chambre ... Non, Sasuke, il a besoin de repos ! Tu iras quand j'aurai soigné tes blessures, laisse-le dormir encore un peu ajoute-t-elle en attrapant le bras du jeune homme

- Hn ... "

Nowa lui demande de s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis commence à soigner ses blessures. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle finit de cicatriser une plaie qu'il avait reçu dans le dos. Elle lui sourit alors en lui disant qu'il peut aller le voir mais qu'il ne faut pas qu'il le réveille. Le cadet des Uchiwa se lève et part rapidement en direction de l'étage, alors que Nowa commence à soigner Itachi. Arrivé à l'étage, Sasuke marche en essayant de ne pas faire craquer le parquet. Son cœur bat à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, cognant durement contre sa cage thoracique. Arrivé devant la porte, sa main tremble en se posant sur la poignée. Doucement, il respire, essayant de calmer ses pulsations cardiaques. Puis, il abaisse doucement la poignée et entre dans la pièce. Son cœur loupe un battement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le corps endormi de son blond. Rapidement, il se faufile dans la pièce et s'approche du lit. Il se laisse tomber à genoux au niveau du visage de Naruto. Tendrement, il dégage le front halé des mèches blondes qui le parsèment. Il attrape doucement la main dorée de la sienne, se rassurant en sentant la chaleur qu'elle dégage. Dans un dernier effort, il dépose tendrement ses lèvres contre la peau halée avant de s'endormir, la tête appuyée sur les draps, à côtés de leurs mains enlacées.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 16 ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté et j'en suis désolée … Mais bon, aujourd'hui, comme c'est mon anniversaire, je voulais aussi vous faire plaisir, en espérant que ça ait été le cas !

Sasuke : Et encore, dire que t'as du retard j'trouve ça léger ...

Nowa : Oh ça va toi ! T'as rien à dire, surtout que dans le prochain chapitre y'aura du citron et que c'est toi le uke ... =D

Sasuke : u_u

Naruto : J'vais être seme ! J'vais être seme (danse dans le bureau)

Sasuke : Oh ça va toi !

Naruto : Je vais être seme, je vais ê-...

Sasuke (Sharingan enclenchés) : Arrêtes ! Tu pourrais le regretter …

Naruto : Héhé … Tu sais que j't'aime toi

Sasuke : Dobe

Naruto : Hé !

Nowa : Bon, j'espére que ce chapitre vous a plut ^^ Et dans le prochain il y aura de la citronnade !

Kisu, Nowa


	17. Echanges

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ... C'est pas faute de les avoir commandé au Papa Noël !

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou

**Notes** : Ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corrigé par ma bêta, donc je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Et il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Échanges

P.O.V. Auteur

Doucement, les rayons du soleil pénètrent dans la chambre, filtrant à travers les volets restés croisés. Cette douce lumière vient peu à peu taquiner le visage halé encore endormi. Tout en grognant, le jeune homme tourne légèrement la tête, venant la nicher dans la chevelure ébène posé sur l'oreiller. Un petit sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors, que l'odeur des cheveux bruns parvient à ses narines. Tranquillement, il se réveille, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières. Petit à petit, sa vue se fait nette alors qu'il essuie quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Doucement, il tourne la tête vers le corps coller au sien. Puis, le plus délicatement du monde, il se redresse, appuyant le haut de son dos contre le panneau de bois du lit. Les draps glissent lentement le long de son torse nu avant de s'arrêter au niveau de ses hanches, également dépourvues de vêtements. Tout en souriant, il passe doucement sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son amour, amenant le brun à se coller un peu plus à lui. Un sourire rêveur prend place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se remémore la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble.

Flash back

Sasuke finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le matelas, à côté de leurs mains entrelacées. Avant d'aller se coucher, Nowa décide de passer par la chambre de Naruto afin d'y jeter un œil. Doucement, elle ouvre la porte, passant la tête dans l'encadrement. Un sourire vient fleurir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçoit Sasuke appuyer contre le matelas dans une position des plus bizarre. En entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourne et fait signe à Itachi d'approcher. Arrivé à son niveau, le brun regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit à son tour. La jeune femme lui demande alors s'il peut l'aider à coucher Sasuke à côté du blond. Il acquiesce et ils entrent silencieusement dans la chambre. Après avoir couché le cadet des Uchiwa, ils ressortent de la pièce et se dirigent vers la chambre de la kunoichi.

Du côté de notre petit couple, Naruto sursaute légèrement dans son sommeil, alors qu'il sent quelque chose se coller à lui. Loin de le déranger, il se rapproche un peu plus de cette source de chaleur, en appréciant la proximité. Sasuke se resserre également contre l'autre. Ils restent un moment comme ça, avant que Sasuke ne vienne coller son nez dans le cou halé, soupirant de bien être. Un frisson secoue légèrement Naruto lorsque le souffle du brun vient s'écraser contre la peau sensible de son cou. Doucement, il se réveille, clignant des paupières. Il sourit en découvrant Sasuke collé tout contre lui. Tendrement, il passe une main dans les cheveux couleur nuit avant de déposer un baiser sur le front pâle. Tout en continuant ses caresses, son regard se fixe au plafond. Perdu dans ses pensées, il continue de caresser les cheveux noirs, appréciant les petits sons adorables que produit Sasuke.

- " Hm ... Naruto? Marmonne Sasuke, sortant le blond de ses songes.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé? Demande-t-il en plantant son regard azur dans les perles noires.

- Non, répond Sasuke en se redressant, plaçant son visage au niveau de celui du blond; Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, ajoute-t-il en faisant se frôler leurs nez.

- Je vais essayer, sourit le junchuuriki.

- J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais.

- Chuuut, je suis là, je vais bien, murmure Naruto, embrassant le front de son amour.

- Embrasse-moi. " Chuchote Sasuke, surprenant l'Uzumaki.

Peu habitué à ce que le brun réclame ou entreprenne un câlin ou un geste tendre, le blond reste bloquer, avant de réagir. Tendrement, sa bouche capture celle pâle qui lui fait face. Aussitôt, Sasuke glisse ses bras autour du cou halé, attirant Naruto contre lui. Ce dernier, bien que quelque peu surprit, sourit dans le baiser, appréciant la prise d'initiative de son brun. Loin de s'arrêter là, Sasuke finit de se coucher sur le dos, amenant l'Uzumaki à se coucher sur lui. Naruto se laisse docilement faire, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Un léger sursaut le prend alors qu'il sent la langue de Sasuke venir taquiner sa lèvre inférieur. Ne se faisant pas prier, il entre-ouvre les lèvres, trop heureux que son brun soit aussi câlin. Un gémissement échappe à l'Uchiwa alors que leurs langues se rencontrent, les électrisant au premier contact. Il resserre alors un peu plus ses bras autour du cou halé, le collant plus encore à lui. Doucement ses mains pâles commencent à s'emmêler dans la crinière blonde. Son souffle devient plus rapide, ses gestes maladroits.

- " Ooh là, doucement! Sourit Naruto en se reculant, mettant fin au baiser; Sasuke?

- S'il-te-plait, souffle ce dernier, presque suppliant.

- Qu-... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Naruto, s'il te plait... continue... finit-il en un murmure à peine audible.

- M-...

- J'ai besoin d'être... rassuré, s'il te plait.

- Sasuke, chaton, si on doit faire l'amour, je ne veux pas que ce soit pour te rassurer, mais parce que tu en as envie, tu comprends? Demande doucement Naruto, en dégageant le front pâle de quelques mèches brunes.

- Mais, j'en ai envie... Chuchote le brun en détournant la tête, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas que tu te forces, je peux encore attendre tu sais.

- Naruto, s'il te plait... j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir tant que j'ai chaud.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment j-...

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi! " S'exclame Sasuke en un murmure.

Un sourire prend place sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il murmure un " À vos ordre chef! ", détendant un peu Sasuke. Tendrement, il reprend possession des lèvres pâles, les embrassant, les mordillant, les suçotant. Le brun place à nouveau ses bras autour du cou halé, collant un peu plus leurs lèvres. Doucement, Naruto amène l'une de ses mains sur la hanche pâle, l'autre restant sur la joue de son brun. Sasuke frémit en sentant les doigts fins du junchuuriki contre sa peau, passant sous son tee-shirt. Se reculant des lèvres pâles devenues légèrement rose, Naruto regarde son brun allongé sous lui, les joues quelque peu rougies. Sasuke rougit un peu plus en voyant le regard du blond. Quelques touches de orange se mélangent au bleu océan. Doucement, l'Uzumaki attrape le bas du tee-shirt bleu nuit de son brun, le remontant lentement, appréciant les morceaux de peau qui apparaissent peu à peu. L'Uchiwa se relève afin d'enlever complétement le haut, après quoi le blond l'oblige à se recoucher d'une légère pression sur le torse. Il se laisse alors retomber sur le matelas, se laissant complétement dominer par son petit ami. Timidement, il approche ses mains du ventre du blond, n'osant pas passer la barrière du tissus. En souriant, Naruto attrape les mains pâles et les posent franchement contre son ventre. Prenant un peu plus d'assurance, l'Uchiwa glisse doucement ses doigts sous le haut orange de son blond. Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, appréciant le contact de ses doigts contre la peau halée, ses mains remontent lentement, faisant se tendre les abdominaux du blond. À l'aide de ses pouces, il attrape le bas du tee-shirt et le remonte le long du torse bronzé, aidé par Naruto qui finit de complétement l'enlever. Sasuke fait parcourir ses perles noires sur le torse halé, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, sous le regard tendre de son amour. Ses yeux finissent par se poser sur le sceau rouge, au niveau du nombril, apparut sous l'effet de l'excitation que ressent le junchuuriki. Du bout des doigts, il en refait les contours, amenant des frissons chez l'Uzumaki. Sous l'effet de l'excitation, les perles bleues virent petit à petit vers le orange, la pupille fendue, donnant un air plus sauvage au porteur du Kyuubi. Sasuke rougit fortement en croisant le regard gourmand et emprunt de désir qui le fixe intensément.

Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, Naruto se baisse sur Sasuke, venant à nouveau capturer ses lèvres. Tendrement, ses mains partent caresser la peau pâle des flancs de son amour, alors que leurs langues bataillent amoureusement dans leur baiser. Doucement, Naruto se relève pour déposer ses lèvres dans le cou de son brun, y apposant sa marque, suçotant tendrement la peau sensible. Sous les ronronnements appréciateurs de Sasuke. Le blond fait descendre lentement ses lèvres, grignotant les pectoraux finement musclés, avant d'aller torturer les petits grains de chair. Alors qu'il mordille tendrement le téton gauche de l'Uchiwa, sa main gauche torture l'autre, le faisant doucement rouler entre ses doigts. Le souffle rapide, le brun ne cesse de gémir, appréciant les attentions que lui prodigue son blond. Doucement, la langue du junchuuriki reprend lentement sa descente, s'attardant sur les abdominaux et le nombril, y mimant l'acte à venir. Naruto sourit alors que son compagnon se tord de plaisir sous lui, arquant légèrement le dos. Lentement, il lui retire son pantalon, rapidement suivit du boxer noir que porte le brun. S'arrêtant un instant, il dévore son amour du regard, son excitation monte d'un cran face à la position timide de l'Uchiwa. Tout en souriant pour le rassurer, il écarte doucement les cuisses pâles, les parsemant de baisers papillons. Le souffle de Sasuke se coupe alors qu'il sent celui de son blond contre son membre.

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas. Concentre-toi uniquement sur ce que tu ressens. " Lui murmure doucement Naruto, avant de prendre lentement la verge entre ses lèvres.

Le porteur du Sharingan arque le dos, poussant un long gémissement en sentant son membre se faire happer dans l'antre chaude et humide du blond. Les geignements et gémissements de Sasuke emplissent rapidement la pièce, faisant grimper un peu plus la température. Naruto porte alors trois doigts jusqu'aux lèvres pâles, en titillant la pulpe. Comprenant le message, l'Uchiwa commence à les suçoter, les mordiller, faisant grogner l'Uzumaki de plaisir. Sans cesser ses mouvements de va et vient, le blond enlève ses doigts de la bouche de son petit ami, avant de les amener au niveau de son intimité. Sasuke se tend en sentant les doigts de l'Uzumaki contre ses fesses, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- " Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas. Détend-toi, ça va aller. Je vais faire doucement, tu n'auras pas mal longtemps, d'accord? Murmure le blond tout en déposant quelques baisers sur le membre de son amour.

- H-hn, fait Sasuke, inquiet.

- Si tu as vraiment trop mal, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai, ok? "

Après un hochement de tête de la part de son ange brun, Naruto reprend ses va et viens sur le sexe de son homme, tout en commençant à masser son intimité du bout des doigts. Accélérant légèrement ses mouvements de va et viens, il fait entrer une première phalange dans l'antre chaude de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier se tend sous l'intrusion, pas quelle soit douloureuse, plutôt gênante. Petit à petit, il y ajoute une autre phalange, pour finir par son doigt entier. Doucement, il fait bouger " l'intrus " afin d'habituer le brun, avant d'ajouter un second doigt le plus délicatement possible. Les dents serrées, Sasuke tente de reprendre sa respiration, coupée à cause de la douleur dans le bas de son dos. Le sentant se crisper, Naruto augmente la vitesse des mouvements sur le membre, tout en remuant doucement les doigts à l'intérieur de son chaton. Un gémissement finit par échapper à Sasuke, qui finit petit à petit par se détendre. Perdu dans toutes les sensations que lui prodigue Naruto, la tête lui tourne, ses joues le brûlent, la chaleur de l'excitation et du plaisir le consume. Après quelques minutes, il finit par se relâcher complétement, permettant au blond d'ajouter un troisième doigt, les laissant inactifs pour que son ange s'y habitue. Malgré tous les efforts de l'Uzumaki, l'Uchiwa serre les dents sous l'effet de la douleur. Des larmes finissent par s'échapper de ses yeux , alors que les traits de son visage se crispent. En le voyant comme ça, Naruto remonte au niveau de son visage, l'embrassant amoureusement.

- " Tu veux que j'arrête, chaton? Lui demande-t-il, inquiet.

- J'-... j'ai mal.

- Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Ajoute-t-il en embrassant chaque parcelle du visage de son amour.

- Continues, mais... attends encore un peu. " Murmure l'Uchiwa, essayant d'oublier la douleur.

À renfort de mots tendres, de baisers et de caresses, Sasuke finit par s'habituer petit à petit à la présence des doigts en lui. D'un simple regard, il le fait comprendre au blond, qui lentement commence à effleurer les parois de chairs de la pulpe de ses doigts, sans pour autant déplacer ses doigts. Petit à petit, le porteur du Sharingan finit par apprécier les légères caresses que lui prodigue son compagnon. Un sourire presque pervers prend place sur les lèvres de Naruto alors qu'un gémissement échappe à sa victime consentante. Doucement, il commence à déplacer ses doigts, préparant les parois de chair pour la suite. Tout en faisant ça, il mordille, suçote le membre de Sasuke, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort encore. Un cri échappe au brun alors que les doigts du junchuuriki effleurent sa prostate, lui envoyant une vague de plaisir. Heureux de sa trouvaille, le blond réitère le geste, faisant se tordre Sasuke de plaisir. L'Uzumaki reprend alors le membre de son ange en bouche, souhaitant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Les doigts crispés sur les draps, l'Uchiwa ne cesse de gémir, subissant la douce torture de son gentil bourreau.

Dans un faible murmure, il tente de prévenir Naruto qu'il va venir, mais le blond n'arrête pas pour autant ses mouvements. Le brun finit par se déverser entre les lèvres du porteur du Kyuubi, dans un long gémissement de plaisir intense et amoureux. Après avoir avalé, l'Uzumaki remonte au niveau du visage rougit par le plaisir. Tendrement, il repousse les mèches brunes collées par la sueur sur le front pâle. Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres face aux yeux de son amour, encore perdu dans la vague de plaisir qui vient de le submerger. Doucement, il capture les lèvres pâles, faisant redescendre l'Uchiwa sur terre. Son excitation augmente un peu plus encore quand ses yeux, devenus orange à cause de l'excitation, croisent ceux rouge sang de Sasuke. Il entraine alors son amour dans un baiser brûlant de passion, reprenant les caresses sur le corps pâle couché sous lui, ravivant le désir du brun. Ils se séparent, à bout de souffle. Timidement, Sasuke approche ses mains du bas de pyjama de Naruto, tirant doucement sur le haut du vêtement, sous le regard gourmand du blond. Lentement, il l'aide à se débarrasser du vêtement, le boxer suivant le même chemin. L'Uchiwa rougit face à l'érection du blond, la touchant à peine du bout des doigts, faisant grogner le junchuuriki de plaisir. Naruto finit par prendre place entre les cuisses pâles, embrassant langoureusement son brun alors qu'il attrape à tâtons le pot de lubrifiant caché au fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Reculant des lèvres légèrement rougies, il induit son membre du gel, sous le regard assez inquiet du porteur du Sharingan.

- " Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Si jamais ça va vraiment pas, tu me le dis d'accord? Dit-il doucement en embrassant le front pâle.

- H-hn.

- Détend-toi et concentre-toi uniquement sur ce que tu ressens.

- * Vas-y gamin, pète-lui les pattes arrières à ce beau brun! *

- * La ferme Kyuu! * "

Doucement, il le pénètre, faisant attention pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il s'arrête alors que Sasuke serre les dents sous la douleur qui lacère le bas de son dos. Le brun lui dit alors d'y aller d'un seul coup. Tout en utilisant le chakra de Kyuubi pour ne pas le blesser, l'Uzumaki entre d'une seule poussée dans Sasuke. Ce dernier étouffe un cri de douleur en mordant son poing, alors que des larmes inondent ses joues. Avec son pouce, l'Uzumaki essuie doucement les perles salées qui dévalent les joues pâles, avant d'embrasser son brun tout en caressant sa verge pour le détendre. Après quelques minutes, l'Uchiwa finit par se détendre, remuant légèrement des hanches pour en faire part au blond. Doucement, le junchuuriki commence à aller et venir dans son amour, donnant de légers coups de reins. De légers gémissements finissent par franchir la barrière des lèvres de Sasuke, rassurant Naruto. Lentement, l'Uzumaki accélère le rythme de ses coups de bassin, sous les suppliques du brun. Un geignement, proche du ronronnement échappe à l'Uchiwa alors que le junchuuriki vient effleurer sa prostate. Poussant plus durement, Naruto vient frapper de plein fouet dans la tâche de nerfs du brun, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Gardant toujours cet angle de pénétration, il accélère la cadence, faisant perdre la tête au brun qui ne cesse de gémir. Sasuke finit par se libérer entre leurs torses, dans un cri de pur plaisir. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, Naruto le rejoins en prenant amoureusement ses lèvres. Épuisé, il se laisse retomber sur le corps pâle, couvert de sueur. Tendrement, il embrasse Sasuke avant de se retirer lentement de lui. Après quoi, il s'allonge sur le dos à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui. Après un " je t'aime " à peine audible, ils finissent par succomber à l'appel de Morphée.

Fin du flash back

Doucement, Sasuke commence à gigoter dans son sommeil, ronronnant sous les caresses dans ses cheveux. Petit à petit, ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir. Il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce.

- " Bonjour, murmure Naruto en embrassant le front pâle.

- B'jour.

- Bien dormi?

- Hn, fait Sasuke avant de frotter doucement son nez contre le torse de son blond.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal? Lui demande l'Uzumaki en attrapant doucement son menton pour relever son visage.

- Apparemment non, sourit Sasuke alors que son amour capture tendrement ses lèvres.

- J'avais peur de t'avoir fait mal. Tu ne regrettes pas, hein?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai bien crû que tu allais me rendre fou avec toutes tes caresses, murmure l'Uchiwa, rougissant.

- C'était le but! Sourit l'Uzumaki; Tu as faim?

- Hm et j'suis pas le seul on dirait. " Rigole le brun alors que le ventre de Naruto se met à gargouiller.

Doucement le blond se lève, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer, dévoilant son corps nu à Sasuke. Ce dernier rougit face à la nudité du blond, n'arrivant pourtant pas à détacher ses yeux du corps halé.

- " La vue te plait? " Sourit Naruto.

Sasuke pique alors un fard, gêné de s'être fait attraper en pleine contemplation de son homme. Il acquiesce faiblement, les joues rouges. Naruto revient alors s'asseoir au bord du lit pour lui voler un baiser. Puis, il se relève et part prendre un boxer et un pantalon pour s'habiller. Prenant appuie sur ses bras, Sasuke commence à se relever du matelas, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber dessus en poussant un gémissement de douleur.

- " Chaton? Demande Naruto, inquiet, se rapprochant vite du lit; Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- J'ai les reins en feu, murmure l'Uchiwa en grimaçant.

- Pardon, dit doucement le blond en embrassant le creux des reins de son ange; Attends là, je reviens, je vais chercher Nowa.

- En même temps, j'suis pas en état d'aller où que ce soi... " Marmonne le brun alors que Naruto lui offre un sourire désolé.

Le blond sort rapidement de la chambre, se rendant à la cuisine. Arrivé en bas, il se dirige vers la cuisine et sourit en entrant dans la pièce, découvrant ses deux autres colocataires tendrement enlacés. Il se racle la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention.

- " Bonjour Naruto, sourit la jeune femme en se retournant.

- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Oh, on commence à être habitué, rigole Itachi, faisant référence au jour où Naruto leur avait ouvert la porte dessus.

- Dis Nowa, tu peux venir s'il te plait?

- Oui. " Répond la kunoichi, suivant le blond.

Il l'amène à l'étage, à sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et voit Sasuke allongé sur le ventre, les draps posés au niveau de ses reins, cachant le bas de son corps. Ce dernier détourne la tête en la voyant entrer à la suite de son amour, gêné d'être vu en position de faiblesse.

- " Ça va chaton?

- J'ai connu mieux, marmonne le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sasuke? Demande doucement Nowa.

- J'ai les reins en feu, chuchote-t-il, rougissant au possible.

- Oh... Je reviens, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, chaton, excuse-moi, murmure Naruto en embrassant le dos pâle.

- C'est pas grave, j'espère juste que la prochaine fois ce sera moins douloureux.

- Plus on fera l'amour, moins tu auras mal, sourit le blond en caressant tendrement les cheveux brun.

- J'espère bien! J'ai pas l'intention de demander à Nowa de l'aide à chaque fois! "

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme revient dans la chambre, une serviette à la main ainsi qu'un baume décontractant. Elle s'approche du lit et s'assied à côté du brun. Elle descend légèrement le drap de façon à ce qu'il se trouve au ras des fesses de l'Uchiwa. Doucement, elle pose la serviette, préalablement mouillée à l'eau chaude, sur les reins du brun, qui lâche aussitôt un soupir de bien-être. Elle laisse la serviette comme ça quelques minutes, avant de la retirer. Elle pose alors délicatement ses mains à plat sur les reins de Sasuke, y diffusant son chakra médicinal. Itachi sourit en entrant dans la pièce, alors que son cadet cache sa tête dans l'oreiller, gêné.

- " C'est moi qui ai gagné! S'exclame la jeune femme en regardant son brun entrer.

- Gagné quoi? Demande Naruto alors qu'Itachi prend une mine boudeuse.

- Notre pari, sourit la kunoichi en commençant à appliquer le baume décontractant sur les reins de Sasuke.

- Quel pari? Interroge ce dernier.

- Sur lequel allait dominer, répond Itachi faisant rougir son petit frère jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, alors que Naruto explose de rire.

- T'avais parié sur moi? Demande le blond à sa colocataire.

- Oui, j'en étais sûre que tu serais seme! Sourit-elle faisant rire le dit seme; Sasuke est bien trop timide dans votre relation pour être seme, du moins pour le moment.

- On voit la connaisseuse, rigole Naruto.

- J'espère au moins que t'as gagné quelque chose d'intéressant, sourit Sasuke.

- Un repas au restaurant! S'exclame Nowa, sous le regard tendre d'Itachi.

- Veinarde! " Rigole Naruto.

OoOoOoOoO

P.O.V. Naruto

En début d'après-midi.

- " Na-chan, où tu vas?

- Je vais voir l'Hokage, j'ai besoin de voir Jiraiya.

- Hn.

- À tout à l'heure, je t'aime, murmure-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. " Me sourit Sasuke en faisant se frôler nos nez.

Tranquillement, je sors de la maison et prends la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivé devant le bureau, je toque, attendant l'accord de la chef du pays du Feu pour entrer.

- " Entrez!

- Bonjour Hokage-sama, dis-je en m'inclinant poliment.

- Bonjour Naruto. Quel bon vent t'amènes?

- Et bien, j'aimerai voir Jiraiya, vous savez o-...

- Tsunade-hime! J't'ai pas trop manqué?

- Jiraiya... Soupire la blonde.

- Oh gamin! Comment tu vas? S'écrie l'ermite en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Ça va, ça va, souris-je; Et vous?

- Très bien comme toujours!

- Jiraiya, Naruto veut te parler, déclare Tsunade-sama.

- Ah bon, et de quoi?

- J'aimerai que vous me parliez de mon enfance, de mes parents.

- Comment tu...?

- Risa-chan m'a donné ça. " Dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.

_A suivre.._

* * *

Nowa : Et voila pour le chapitre 17! Comme c'est Noël, voilà mon petit cadeau! En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus. De même pour le lemon! Personnellement je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien et en plus il est long, mais bon, j'attends de voir ce que vous vous en pensez!

Sasuke : Tu m'as vraiment mis uke?

Nowa : Comme tu peux le voir, mais tu vas quand même pas t'en plaindre!

Sasuke : Hm c'est vrai, d'ailleurs Naruto j'ai quelque chose à te montrer dans la chambre, tu viens!

Naruto : Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Jiraiya?

Nowa : Vous verrez ça dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Nowa : Bon, j'attends quand même vos impressions sur tout ça ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Kuusou dans un coin les yeux en mode pervers extrême et bave dans un seau: Lemooooooooon Saus et Naru *.*

Kisu, à bientôt pour le chapitre 18


	18. Devoirs

**Disclamer** : Tous les personnages restent encore et toujours à M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie pour ses services !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Devoirs**_

_P.O.V. Naruto_

- "Vous voulez bien? Ajoute-je à l'encontre du vieil ermite.

- Tsunade?

- Vas-y, sourit-elle.

- Viens, gamin." Me dit-il en sortant du bureau.

Tranquillement, il déambule devant moi dans le dédale de couloir. On finit par sortir de la bâtisse. Je le suis à travers les rues, ne sachant pas vraiment où il m'amène. Le trajet se fait en silence. Aucun de nous n'ose briser l'atmosphère tranquille qui nous entoure. Pourtant, je suis impatient. Ça fait un bon moment déjà que j'attends de pouvoir lui parler de ça. D'un coup, il bifurque sur la droite, nous amenant vers le cimetière. Puis, il s'arrête face à la grande sculpture qui représente la volonté du feu de ce village. Je m'arrête à côté de lui.

- "C'est Risa qui t'a donné cette lettre? Me demande-t-il.

- Non, c'est Shiguré-senseï. Il l'avait eu de Risa-chan avant qu'elle ne meure.

- Je vois. Tu permets? " m'interroge-t-il en me désignant la lettre.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Doucement, il déplie le morceau de papier.

«Naruto,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde depuis un petit bout de temps déjà. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es heureux. Je suis sûre que tu es devenu un grand ninja et que tu deviendras le meilleur de tous les Hokage qu'aie connu notre pays. Je te fais confiance pour ça. J'espère que Shiguré s'est bien occupé de toi, sinon il va m'entendre celui-là!

Naruto, je suppose que tu veux savoir qui sont tes vrais parents. Jusque-là, tu étais trop jeune pour que je t'en parle. Tes parents sont originaires de Konoha. C'est la seule chose que je peux te dire. Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te parler d'eux. Si tu veux en apprendre plus sur eux, demandes à Jiraiya. C'est ton parrain, Naruto. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi dans ce cas ce n'est pas lui qui s'est occupé de toi? A vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec toi. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai été la nourrice de cette fripouille. Déjà petit c'était une vraie tête de mule! Mais je sais que tu pourras t'appuyer sur lui. C'est quelqu'un de confiance, et de sage malgré sa grande perversion! Mais il t'expliquera tout ça mieux que moi.

Sache, Naruto, que je t'ai aimé comme une mère aime son fils. Je compte sur toi pour devenir le plus grand de tous les Hokage! Et surtout, n'oublie pas d'être heureux.

Je t'aime, mon p'tit.

Risa, qui continue de veiller sur toi.»

Un sourire a prit place sur les lèvres de Jiraiya durant sa lecture. Quelques rires lui ont parfois échappé. Il finit par relever les yeux vers moi.

- "Ça fait longtemps que tu as cette lettre?

- Non, Shiguré-senseï me l'a donné juste avant que je ne parte pour le Mont des Crapauds.

- Je vois, sourit-il; Tu dois sûrement être déçu de ton parrain?

- Non, je pense que vous avez pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je venais souvent te voir quand tu étais petit. Risa m'envoyait souvent de tes nouvelles, comme je le lui avait demandé.

- Il me reste une peluche de mon enfance. Un petit renard, Risa-chan ne m'a jamais dit qui me l'avait offert.

- C'était un cadeau de ton père. Il l'avait acheté peu après que ta mère lui ait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Je l'ai donc laissé à Risa en même temps que toi.

- Vous avez bien connu mes parents?

- Oui. J'étais le maître de ton père.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, sourit-il, nostalgique.

- Et, vous avez connu ma mère? demande-je, curieux.

- Oui. Ta mère était une magnifique jeune femme. Elle s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki. Elle venait du village des Vagues. Elle avait tout juste dix ans quand elle est venue à Konoha. C'était déjà une magnifique jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, et elle avait de très beaux yeux vert. Ton père, lui, s'appelait Minato Namikaze, plus connu sous le nom de "L'éclair jaune de Konoha" ou le Yondaime.

- Vous... Vous voulez dire que... je suis le fils du quatrième Hokage? M'exclame-je, surpris.

- Exactement gamin.

- Mais... et le sceau qui l'a tué? Est-ce que c'est ce-...

- J'y viens, gamin. Laisse-moi commencer par le commencement, tu veux?

- Oui, pardon, dis-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Ta mère avait dix ans quand elle est arrivée dans notre village. Elle a de suite été acceptée à l'académie des ninjas. Il faut dire qu'elle était très douée. Au premier regard, elle a fait tourner la tête de ton père. Il avait beau nié, on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Pour autant, il ne l'a jamais abordé à cette époque-là. Ils sont tous les deux sortis genin de l'académie et ont été confiés à des jounins. C'est à ce moment-là que Minato est devenu mon disciple. C'était un vrai génie ! Une tête de mule, mais un génie ! Il avait une faculté à apprendre incroyable ! Il est rapidement devenu chuunin, tout comme ta mère d'ailleurs.

- Comment ils ont fini ensemble?

- J'ai réussi à t'intéresser, hein gamin? Rit-il, amusé

- C'est la première fois qu'on me parle de mes parents, ça peut se comprendre non?

- Bien sûr, sourit-il attendrit.

- Alors?

- J'y arrive, sourit-il; Un jour ta mère a été enlevée par une troupe de ninja. Ton père s'est démené pour la retrouver. Et il a réussi! Il a flanqué une raclée aux ninjas et a sauvé Kushina. Après ça, ils sont devenus beaucoup plus proches. Et, de fil en aiguille, ils ont fini par avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tu les aurais vu! Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre à la dérobée, en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer dans la manœuvre. Mais je peux te dire que ton père a mis le temps avant de se déclarer! Puis ils sont sortis ensemble, comme vous dites. Et ton père est devenu une vraie catastrophe! Rit-il, m'entrainant avec lui dans un petit rire.

- Comment ça?

- En entraînement, il était toujours sur son petit nuage, un sourire de crétin collé aux lèvres! Dés que Kushina était dans les parages, je ne pouvais plus rien en faire. Il restait avec elle, bombant le torse, jouant au fier et valeureux ninja. Il faisait tout pour l'impressionner. Ce qu'il pouvait être ridicule par moment! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se moquer de lui avec Tsunade et Nakao, le maitre de ta mère! C'était le bon vieux temps tout ça... Sourit-il, nostalgique.

- Et, comment ils ont choisit mon prénom? Dis-je, curieux. Pour une fois que je peux parler avec quelqu'un qui les a vraiment connu.

- Oh ça! Et bien, indirectement c'est moi qui ait trouvé ton prénom.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Tu dois savoir que je suis écrivain.

- Oui, je connais.

- Oh vraiment! Dit-il tout fier; Enfin bref, donc je disais qu'indirectement c'est moi qui ait choisit ton prénom. Et bien, avant de me lancer dans la série des Icha Icha, j'ai écris un autre livre

- Oui, je l'ai lu lorsque je m'entrainais au Mont des Crapaud.

- Tu as fait attention au nom du héros?

- Il s'appelle Nar-... C'est de là?

- Oui. Tes parents ont choisi ce prénom car il espérait qu'ainsi tu ais la même force de caractère que le héros de mon livre."

Je ne réponds rien. Mon regard se perd dans le vide, bordé de perles salées. Toutes les émotions que je ressens me chamboulent. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire ému de prendre place sur mes lèvres. Jiraiya le voit et pose sa grande main sur mon épaule dans un geste réconfortant. Je finis par relever mes yeux vers lui.

- "Et... comment ça c'est passé après l'attaque?

- Oh... Et bien, ton père s'est sacrifié en scellant le Kyuubi en toi, afin de protéger le village. Et ta mère est morte en te protégeant. Juste après le sacrifice du Yondaime, les ninjas ennemis ont rapidement su qu'il t'avait implanté Kyuubi, du coup ils ont cherché à te tuer. Ta mère a donné sa vie pour te sauver. Elle est venue me trouver alors qu'elle était poursuivit. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi avant de partir, utilisant une bûche pour faire une transformation, afin de faire croire aux ennemis que c'était toi qu'elle tenait. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Après ça, j'ai attendu quelques jours que tout redevienne calme. Suite à quoi je me suis rendu à Risu no Hana pour trouver Risa-chan. Je ne me sentais pas de taille à m'occuper d'un bambin, alors je t'ai confié à elle. Je suis désolé, gamin. Désolé d'avoir fuit mes responsabilités... Fait-il, en baissant la tête.

- C'est pas grave. Je comprends, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à tes parents, tu sais?

- En quoi?

- Tu es le portrait craché de ton père, bien que ton visage ait la douceur de celui de Kushina. Tout comme ta mère, tu es impulsif et fier. Tu as le même sourire qu'elle. Mais tu as la même volonté de fer que Minato.

- Merci, Jiraiya, dis-je en un souffle.

- Avec plaisir, gamin. Ça fait du bien de se rappeler de cette époque, sourit-il; Bon, je te laisse. Reviens me voir si tu as d'autres questions!

- Merci." Dis-je en souriant, avant de partir en direction de chez Nowa.

Durant le trajet, un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres. Toutes sortes d'émotions se bousculent en moi. La plus importante étant le bonheur.

C'est tout ému que j'entre dans la maison. Je me laisse guider par les éclats de voix. Rapidement, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Alors que je passe la tête par l'encadrement, j'aperçois Sasuke et Nowa, tranquillement en train de discuter. La jeune femme est de dos, en pleine préparation du repas. Sasuke est assis, accoudé à la table, simplement habillé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Une serviette repose sur sa nuque, récupérant les quelques gouttes qui tombent de ses cheveux mouillés. Alors que je fais un pas de plus dans la pièce, ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi. Un sourire prend place sur mes lèvres, répondant à celui de Nowa. Je m'avance alors vers mon brun, passant mes bras autour de son cou, collant mon nez contre la peau opaline de son cou. Doucement, il pose ses mains sur mes bras.

- "Ça va? Me demande-t-il doucement.

- Hm!

- Na-chan? Fait-il, tournant la tête vers moi, alors que Nowa sourit en entendant le surnom.

- J'ai... juste besoin d'un câlin, murmure-je, tout contre son cou.

- Je vous laisse, dit la jeune femme, en sortant de la pièce, caressant doucement mes cheveux en passant à côté de moi.

- Viens-là." Me dit Sasuke en tapotant ses genoux après s'être un peu reculé de la table.

Je me relève et me mets face à lui avant de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, mes deux jambes pendant sur le côté de la chaise. Alors que je pose ma tête contre son épaule, mon nez frôlant la peau de son cou, ses bras viennent m'entourer en une étreinte rassurante. Doucement il me caresse le dos dans une tentative pour me détendre. J'inspire doucement dans son cou, me noyant dans son odeur, à laquelle se mêle celle du gel douche.

- "Ça ne va pas?

- Si. Enfin je... j'ai parlé avec Jiraiya.

- Et?

- Tu sais, c'est mon parrain, alors je lui ai demandé de me parler de mes parents. Il m'a raconté comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il m'a expliqué comment ils étaient ... morts.

- Ça t'a fait du bien?

- Hm, mais ça m'a chamboulé. Ce... c'était bizarre d'apprendre tout ça sur eux. Mais je suis content. Et puis, Jiraiya les aimait vraiment, je ressentais toutes les émotions qu'il avait en parlant d'eux.

- Tant mieux si ça t'a fait du bien, dit-il doucement, déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Tu sais que je porte le nom du héros du livre de Jiraiya?

- Quoi? Celui de Icha Icha?

- Hein? Non, le tout premier qu'il a écrit. Je t'en avais parlé.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

- Mes parents voulaient que j'ai la même force de caractère que le héros. Et, d'après Jiraiya je leur ressemble beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère mais, mon père était le Yondaime.

- Je me doutais qu'il y avait un lien de parenté. Tu lui ressembles tant, que c'était impossible que vous n'ayez pas de lien.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin? Demande-je en caressant son ventre du bout des doigts par-dessus son tee-shirt.

- Pourquoi t'es de la police? Rit-il.

- Hé! Je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais! M'exclame-je en relevant vivement la tête.

- Je plaisante, sourit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

- Mouais, fais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, détournant la tête.

- Naruto, tu vas quand même pas bouder, me demande-t-il, amusé.

- Humf!

- C'était une blague, dit-il doucement, tout en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir, souris-je.

- Crétin, sourit-il à son tour; Ce matin, je me suis entrainé avec Itachi. Il faut que j'améliore la maitrise de mon Mangekyou. Lui il a complétement retrouvé le sien, finit-il, presque boudeur.

- T'inquiètes pas, je sais que tu vas y arriver, murmure-je, en déposant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- J'espère. D'ailleurs demain matin on recommence.

- Au fait, comment vont tes petites fesses? Souris-je tout en promenant mes mains sur les dites fesses.

- Na-Naruto!

- Quoi? Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu devrais être content, fais-je, innocemment, m'amusant de sa gêne.

- Crétin, dit-il en déposant son poing sur le haut de mon crâne; Ça va, les soins de Nowa ont été très efficaces.

- Hum, c'est bon à savoir ça!

- Pervers! S'écrie-t-il.

- Mais chaton...

- Remarque avec ton senseï et Jiraiya, tu ne pouvais que mal tourner, fait-il, plus pour lui que pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, souris-je, taquin.

- Naruto! Espèce de pervers! Débauché!" S'écrie-t-il, me faisant rire, tout comme Nowa et Itachi qui semblent être dans le salon.

Tranquillement je capture ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux, calme, amoureux. Puis, je me lève, lui attrape la main et l'entraine à ma suite dans le salon. On y retrouve Nowa et Itachi. Ce dernier est assis sur le canapé, sa copine tranquillement assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle lui sèche les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette tout en discutant. Les mains de l'Uchiwa sont croisées derrière le dos de la jeune femme, lui permettant de la garder tout contre lui, alors que ses lèvres butinent le cou offert devant lui. Ils semblent dans leur bulle, n'ayant pas remarqué que nous étions sortis de la cuisine. Sasuke sourit en les voyant faire. Quand nos regards se croisent, je comprends qu'il est heureux de pouvoir voir son frère comme ça. Joueur, je m'avance un peu plus dans la pièce avant de dire bien fort:

- "Dis donc Uchiwa, y a des hôtels pour faire ça!"

Ils sursautent en entendant ma phrase, puis vient la gêne. Quelques rougeurs gagnent les joues de Nowa. Sasuke sourit, amusé. Itachi finit par tourner la tête avant de lâcher un:

- "Et toi, Uzumaki, tu sais qu'il y a des chambres pour éviter d'exposer sa vie sexuelle! Rétorque-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que Sasuke devient rouge pivoine.

- Pas faux, dis-je en riant, accompagné de Nowa.

- Crétin! Je t'avais bien dit de te taire!" S'exclame Sasuke.

Nowa et moi partons dans un rire, devant le sourire amusé d'Itachi et la gêne de Sasuke. Après quoi, nous nous installons sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé, commençant à discuter.

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube.

Doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre. Le jour commence tout juste à se lever. Je repose doucement ma tête sur le torse de Naruto, me laissant bercer par sa respiration. Je reste quelques minutes comme ça avant de me lever. Je m'assieds sur le bord du matelas et m'étire, réveillant tous mes muscles. Puis, je me dirige vers la porte.

- " Hm... Sasuke? Fait Naruto, à moitié endormi.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, dis-je tout bas en revenant vers le lit pour m'asseoir sur le bord du matelas

- Pas 'rave, marmonne-t-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras, posant sa tête sur ma cuisse; Où tu vas?

- M'entrainer avec Itachi. Je te l'ai dit hier.

- ... Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il tout en baillant.

- Rendors-toi, lui murmure-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Un bisou." Râle-t-il comme un enfant, me faisant sourire.

Je me penche sur lui et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou alors que j'allais me relever, prolongeant un peu plus le baiser. Alors qu'il me relâche, il murmure tout contre mes lèvres un «je t'aime» auquel je m'empresse de répondre un «moi aussi, je t'aime». Puis je me relève et sors de la chambre, me dirigeant vers mon "ancienne chambre" pour m'habiller.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine, j'y trouve Itachi en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Tranquillement je me prends de quoi manger et m'installe face à lui.

- "B'jour, dis-je doucement.

- Bonjour, me répond-t-il; Bien dormi?

- Hm, et toi?

- Oui!

- Alors, comment on va faire? Commence-je avant qu'il ne me coupe.

- Pas ici. Personne ne doit entendre cette conversation!

- Pardon, mais vu qu'ils dorment je ne pensais pas que ce soit risqué?

- Nowa a le sommeil léger.

- Hn, je vois."

On finit de déjeuner en silence, puis nous sortons de la maison direction l'ancien terrain d'entrainement du domaine Uchiwa.

Arrivé là-bas, nous nous entrainons. Itachi m'aide à maitriser mon Mangekyou, me donnant des conseils. N'y étant pas trop habitué, cet entrainement me fatigue assez rapidement. Après deux bonnes heures d'entrainement intensif, Itachi s'assied sous un arbre et me fait signe de l'y rejoindre. Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté de lui, reprenant mon souffle.

- "Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir le faire? Me demande-t-il.

- Hn. Il le faut.

- Tu en connais les risques? Tu sais ce qu'on risque en faisant ça.

- Oui, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont dis.

- Oui, d'ailleurs tu as du nouveau?

- Hn!

- Combien?

- À peu prés deux semaines. Tu crois que je serai prêt à temps.

- J'espère. Mais ça ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter, tu m'entends. Déjà qu'on risque gros en lançant cette offensive, si ça venait à se savoir ce serait une catastrophe.

- Je sais bien.

- Bon, si tu es prêt, remettons-nous au boulot. Deux semaines c'est court..." Dit-il en soupirant.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Nowa : Et voila pour ce chapitre 18 ! Je suis désolée pour mon petit retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire. Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même

Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi: Nowaaaaa?

Nowa: Vouii?

Sasuke, Naruto et Itachi: C'est quoi cette fin?

Nowa: Héhé, elle est bien hein ! La suite au prochain épisode! Bon sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 19! Kisu

Sasuke: Et tu trouves ça drôle? Reviens ici! Faut qu'on cause! (part à la poursuite de l'auteur.)

Kuusou: (regarde Sasuke courir après Nowa) Elle est bien cette fin!

Naruto et Itachi: (veulent trucider Kuusou de leurs regards).


	19. Souvenirs d'enfance

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ... Pas moyen de faire flancher M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie pour son efficacité et sa rapidité pour corriger ^^

Bonne lecture ^^, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

_**Souvenirs d'enfance**_

_P.O.V. Sasuke_

- "Excellent Sasuke! Sourit mon frère; Tu as bien pris le coup de main.

- Hn !

- Tu t'en sens plus capable maintenant?

- Oui. Mais j'espère pouvoir l'utiliser correctement le moment venu.

- T'as plutôt intérêt, on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur, fait Itachi, une mine sérieuse, grave, étirant ses traits.

- Je sais bien, j'ai juste peur d'être un poids pour toi, dis-je murmurant.

- Allons, serais-tu en train de me faire un petit complexe d'infériorité, stupide petit frère? Se moque Itachi en collant une pichenette sur le front.

- Hé! M'exclamais-je, boudeur, alors que je masse le point touché par ses doigts.

- Tu faisais exactement la même tête quand, tu étais petit, rit-il, posant un regard attendrit sur moi

- Pfff, n'importe quoi.

- C'est que t'es resté un grand enfant! S'écrit-il alors qu'il m'attire contre lui.

- Crétin !"

Je pouffe doucement tout en répondant à son étreinte. Il me relâche après ce petit câlin. Je lui souris. Un petit sourire emprunt de gêne, mais sincère. Même si je ne l'avouerai pas, ça me fait du bien de retrouver mon grand frère. Et je suis rassuré de voir que la complicité qu'on avait avant n'a pas disparu. Je lui plante un léger coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'il se moque de moi, amusé par mon côté timide. J'ai beau jouer les fiers, j'ai tendance à rougir facilement quand Naruto m'allume ou quand mon frère, ou même Nowa, ont un geste affectueux pour moi. Je n'y suis tellement pas habitué que ça me gêne. Non pas que ça me déplaise, c'est juste... nouveau pour moi.

_P.O.V Auteur_

- "Hm ... 'Tachi ? " Marmonne Nowa, tâtonnant le matelas à côté.

Ne trouvant rien, elle ouvre doucement les yeux avant de le refermer aussitôt, gênée par la luminosité qui filtre entre les volets juste croisés. Après quelques instants, elle les ouvre à nouveau, découvrant une place vide à ses côtés. Doucement, elle tend le bras vers l'oreiller qui lui fait face, glissant sa main dessous. Elle en ressort un tee-shirt, le tee-shirt qui servait parfois de haut de pyjama à Itachi. Elle s'assied au bord du lit et enfile le haut, par-dessus son débardeur, inspirant doucement l'odeur que porte encore le tissus. Après quoi, elle se lève, prenant la direction du rez-de-chaussée.

- "Bonjour, sourit Naruto alors que la jeune femme entre dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour, et bon appétit." Fait-elle au blond, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner .

Elle s'installe à table et commence elle aussi à manger. Lorsqu'ils ont fini, ils se mettent à la vaisselle avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon.

- "Hm, je... j'ai l'impression que Sasuke me cache quelque chose, commence Naruto, tranquillement assis sur le même canapé que sa colocataire.

- Je ressens la même chose avec Itachi. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils s'entraînent très souvent ces derniers temps

- Et puis ils font ça le matin, de sorte qu'on n'y participe pas, ajoute le blond.

- Peut-être qu'ils manigancent quelque chose, dit la jeune femme, les traits tirés par la réflexion.

- Tu crois? Mais quoi? Et puis, pourquoi ne pas nous en parler, ils savent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance non?

- Je... je ne sais pas, soupire la kunoïchi.

- Ça commence quand même à me gonfler cette histoire! Sasuke rentre à chaque fois crevé du coup on fait plus rien tout les deux, même pas une petite balade, rien! Râle le jinchuuriki, provoquant un petit rire chez Nowa.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

- Ouais, mais c'est frustrant quand même!

- Je s- ... commence la jeune femme, alors que quelqu'un frappe à la porte; J'y vais."

Souplement, elle se lève, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle a tout juste le temps de l'ouvrir que déjà Kimi la salue.

- "Ohayoooo!

- Ohayo la vieille, quel bon vent t'amène? Sourit Nowa.

- C'est l'Hokage qui m'envoie, faut que je parle à Naruto.

- Viens, il est au salon, dit la jeune femme tout en conduisant son invité.

- Salut Naruto!

- Bonjour, sourit-il, amusé.

- Dis, y'a Tsunade qui veut te voir avec Itachi. Je crois qu'elle a une mission pour vous, si j'ai bien compris.

- Ah, béh je vais attendre qu'Itachi revienne alors."

En attendant le retour des deux frères, ils discutent tranquillement. Bien vite, Naruto décroche de la discussion, toutes ses pensées étant focalisées sur la conversation qu'il a eu avec Nowa. «Peut-être qu'ils manigancent quelque chose». Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans son esprit, mais aucune idée, aucune réponse ne lui vient. Que pourraient-ils manigancer? Et surtout pourquoi? Il fouille sa mémoire à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait l'éclairer, une phrase, un mot qu'aurait dit Sasuke. Mais c'est justement car il ne lui dit pas grand chose de ces entraînements qu'il a des doutes.

Il sort brusquement de ses pensées alors que la porte d'entrée claque. Un sourire prend place sur ses lèvres alors que son ange brun apparaît dans le salon. Doucement, il se lève et s'approche de lui, ne lâchant pas ses pupilles onyx des yeux. Arrivé à son niveau, il enlace tendrement sa taille, le collant à lui dans une douce étreinte. Sasuke se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, quémandant un baiser que le blond s'empresse de lui donner, jouant amoureusement avec ses lèvres. Après leur baiser, Naruto entraîne son brun avec lui sur le fauteuil, l'installant sur ses genoux. Kimi attend qu'Itachi se soit installé à côté de sa copine pour leur expliquer que Tsunade a une mission pour eux, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Suite à cette annonce, l'ainé des Uchiwa monte prendre une douche avant de partir avec le blond et la kunoïchi vers le bureau de l'Hokage, laissant Sasuke et Nowa dans le salon. Rapidement, le brun s'excuse auprès d'elle et file se doucher.

Du côté des trois autres ninjas, ils écoutent attentivement les informations que leur transmet Tsunade en vue de leur mission. Ce ne serait pas une mission bien compliquée mais elle n'en restait pas moins de rang A. Mais cette mission n'arrange pas Itachi, ça n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Il devrait impérativement parler avec Sasuke. Pourquoi Tsunade leur donne cette mission maintenant, alors qu'il allait bientôt lancer l'attaque avec son frère. Cette mission tombait vraiment au plus mal. Après avoir écouté les dernières instructions de la quinquagénaire, ils repartent.

A peine arrivé dans la maison, Itachi se dirige aussitôt vers le salon, y trouvant sa copine et son frère en pleine lecture.

- "Sasuke, il faut qu'on parle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande le jeune homme, inquiet face à la mine sérieuse de son ainé.

- Ne poses pas de ques-...

- Écoutes Itachi, t'es bien gentil mais j'aimerai bien passer du temps avec Sasuke avant qu'on parte en mission, s'exclame Naruto.

- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, après vous ferez ce que vous voudrez.

- Je reviens, dit doucement Sasuke, déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres de son homme avant de suivre son frère.

- J'en ai marre! " Marmonne Naruto, boudeur, se laissant lourdement tomber à côté de Nowa.

Du côté des frangins, la tension règne, rendant l'atmosphère lourde, presque désagréable. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Itachi s'assied négligemment sur le bord de la baignoire, faisant face à son petit frère.

- "Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Je pars en mission avec Naruto et Kimi pendant 2 à 3 jours. Autant dire que ça tombe au plus mal.

- Hn, je ne te le fais pas dire. Comment on fait alors? Parce que je te rappelle qu'on attaque bientôt.

- Je sais, c'est justement ce qui me pose problème. Surtout qu'il faudrait consolider ton utilisation du Mangekyou avant de peaufiner l'attaque.

- Tu crois qu'on va y arriver?

- On va tout faire pour .

- Hn. Je vais rejoindre Naruto, et tu devrais en faire autant avec Nowa. Tous ces entraînements lui pèsent, elle a besoin de te retrouver. Elle m'en a parlé tout à l'heure." Sourit Sasuke, amusé par la légère gêne de son ainé.

Sur ce, il sort, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le salon. A peine pose-t-il un pied dans la pièce, que son blond l'entraîne déjà vers la porte d'entrée, sous le rire amusé de la kunoichi.

OoOoOoOoO

- "Sasuke?

- Hm? Fait vaguement l'Uchiwa, appréciant les caresses que lui procurent les doigts basanés qui jouent dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches?" Demande de but en blanc l'Uzumaki, baissant la tête vers celle de son amour, tranquillement installé entre ses jambes.

Sasuke se fige en entendant ces mots. Lentement, il tourne la tête, son regard se pose sur l'étendu d'eau qui lui fait face. Un petit sourire prend place sur ses lèvres en regardant l'endroit qui a vu naître leur relation. Tout en calant un peu mieux son dos contre le torse de son homme, il réfléchit. Il réfléchit à une réponse plausible à donner à son blond, sans pour autant se trahir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, Naruto le devance.

- "Tu sais, j'en ai marre de tous ces entraînements que vous faites. À chaque fois tu rentres crevé et du coup on ne peut rien faire tous les deux.

- Je suis désolé, mais on a besoin de ces entraînements, commence Sasuke avant de s'arrêter, se rendant compte qu'il s'avance sur une pente très glissante.

- Comment ça? Demande l'Uzumaki; Tu veux dire pour vous retrouver?

- Oui voila, c'est ça, s'empresse de répondre le brun, content qu'il lui ait trouvé une excuse; Tu sais, je croyais que j'avais tué mon frère et du jour au lendemain je le retrouve, alors tu peux comprendre que j'ai aussi besoin de passer du temps avec lui non?

- Oui, mais j'aimerai que tu ne m'oublies pas trop non plus. Parce que, d'accord tu as besoin de passer du temps avec lui pour le retrouver, mais moi aussi j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. J'en ai besoin, Sasuke, finit doucement le blond, amenant des rougeurs sur les joues de son ange.

- Je fais vraiment un petit ami pitoyable, soupire Sasuke en baissant la tête.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, sourit Naruto en déposant un baiser sur le nuque pâle.

- Mais si. Je suis gêné pour un rien, tu trouves que je te délaisse et tu dois sûrement trouver que je ne prends pas assez d'initiative.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as allumé la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, chaton.

- Qu-... je... C'était différent! J'avais eu peur de te perdre bafouille l'Uchiwa.

- Le résultat en reste le même, sourit le blond, amusé.

- Crétin, soupire le brun, alors que son homme lui dévore le cou.

- Je t'aime, chuchote Naruto tout en retournant Sasuke, de façon à ce qu'il soit face à lui.

- Moi aussi." Murmure le brun, avant que son homme ne prenne amoureusement ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser langoureux, passionné.

Petit à petit, les mains entrent en jeu. Sasuke s'accroche aux cheveux blond, tentant de ne pas perdre pied dans les sensations que lui procurent le baiser et les mains halées qui caressent ses hanches. Doucement, Naruto le pousse, l'amenant à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Tout en continuant de lui dévorer les lèvres, il écarte les cuisses de son brun, s'installant juste au-dessus de lui. Il met fin au baiser alors qu'un long gémissement échappe à Sasuke. Tendrement, il dégage le front pâle des quelques mèches brunes qui l'obstruent, posant un regard attendrit sur le visage rougit de son homme.

- "Je me suis toujours dit que cet endroit avait un cadre idéal pour faire l'amour, murmure Naruto, avant de grignoter le lobe de l'oreille de son brun.

- Qu- ... Naruto pervers! S'empourpre Sasuke.

- Et le pervers a très envie de toi." Répond le blond, capturant à nouveau les lèvres de son ange.

OoOoOoOoO

- "C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez? Demande Itachi alors que son frère et son "futur beau-frère" entrent dans le salon.

- On était euh... commence le cadet des Uchiwa.

- Sasuke, tu as de l'herbe dans les cheveux, sourit Nowa, agrémentant le tout d'un clin d'œil bien appuyé, le faisant rougir au possible.

- On communiait avec la nature, n'est-ce pas chaton? Sourit Naruto, amusé.

- Qu- ... Crétin, s'exclame Sasuke, faisant éclater de rire les autres.

- Allons ne sois pas gêné petit frère. Tu sais nous on... commence Itachi avant que Sasuke ne le coupe

- Tais-toi, je... Vous n'êtes que des pervers!

- Mais tu nous aimes comme ça, sourit Naruto en l'attirant contre lui.

- Hélas." Soupire le brun, amusé.

OoOoOoOoO

Doucement, Sasuke s'étire, préparant son corps avant de se lever. Un bâillement lui échappe alors qu'il s'assied sur le bord du matelas. Tranquillement il se lève et part rejoindre Nowa dans la cuisine. Arrivé dans la pièce, il s'installe à table avec la jeune femme et déjeune avec elle. Le reste de la matinée se passe tranquillement.

Après avoir réfléchit pendant un bon moment, cherchant comment aborder le sujet sans que sa fierté Uchiwa ne prenne trop mal, il décide de rejoindre Nowa dans le salon.

- "Hum. Nowa?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au quartier Uchiwa? Demande Sasuke, sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure, gêné.

- Euh, oui bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme, surprise.

- Merci."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voila, foulant le sol poussiéreux de Konoha, en direction du quartier Uchiwa. Le trajet se passe en silence, seul le bruit ambiant du village vient le perturber. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivent sous l'arche qui délimite l'entrée du quartier. Sasuke s'arrête, prenant le temps de respirer, se préparant mentalement. Doucement, Nowa attrape sa main, dans un geste qui se veut rassurant. Le cadet des Uchiwa relève la tête, lui adressant un petit sourire. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, il entre dans le quartier. Aussitôt plusieurs souvenirs l'assaillent. Les images des membres de son clan gisant dans leur propre sang lui reviennent. Inconsciemment, il se rapproche légèrement de sa " belle-sœur ". La jeune femme, ayant remarqué la manœuvre, lui tend la main. Bien que gêné, Sasuke prend sa main. Tranquillement, ils continuent leur progression. La jeune femme se laisse guider par le brun. Après un petit moment, Sasuke finit par s'arrêter face à une grande maison de style traditionnel. De nombreuses bandes jaunes barrent la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres. La main de Nowa se resserre doucement autour de celle de Sasuke. Doucement, il pousse les bandes qui bloquent la porte, avant de pousser le battant. Lors de l'ouverture, la porte soulève un épais nuage de poussière. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme finit par y entrer, son cœur battant la chamade. Il avance lentement, regardant partout autour de lui. Par moment son cœur se serre, les souvenirs étant par moment horribles. Lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine, il sourit en voyant le frigo. Il s'en approche avant de passer un coup de chiffon, trouvé sur la table, pour le nettoyer. Et là, sous ses yeux, apparaissent des feuilles, plus exactement des dessins d'enfant. Ses dessins.

- "C'est moi qui avait fait ces dessins, dit-il doucement; Je devais avoir six ans tout au plus. Ma mère était tellement contente qu'elle les avait accroché là pour qu'on puisse les voir.

- C'est Itachi et toi là? Demande la jeune femme en désignant la photo scotchée sur la surface du frigo.

- Oui. On avait fait une bataille d'eau ce jour-là et on avait finit couvert de vase." Rit-il en se rappelant de ce souvenir.

Petit à petit, ils passent par toutes les pièces, Sasuke lui faisant partager ses souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la chambre du jeune homme. Doucement, il pousse la porte, prenant le temps de regarder tout autour de lui. Il entre tranquillement dans la pièce, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

- "Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

- De rien Sasuke. Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que Naruto revienne? Demande la jeune femme, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Et bien, je... je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir et j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur. J'avais peur de craquer et je ne voulais pas me montrer faible face à lui.

- Alala les Uchiwa et leur fierté! Rit la kunoichi; Tu sais Sasuke, je pense que tu devrais l'amener ici et lui parler de tes souvenirs comme tu l'as fait avec moi, ça lui fera plaisir que tu te confies à lui. Et puis, vous êtes ensemble, alors même si tu lui montres un moment de faiblesse ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire. Il sera là pour toi.

- Hn. Tu as sûrement raison."

Après avoir visité les autres pièces de la maison, évitant celle qui avait connu le meurtre de ses parents, ils étaient rentrés.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Sasuke et Nowa s'étaient rapprochés, apprenant un peu mieux à se connaitre.

Puis Naruto et Itachi finirent par rentrer de leur mission. Sasuke était d'ailleurs retourné au quartier Uchiwa en compagnie de son homme, comme le lui avait conseillé la copine de son frère. Il avait voulu faire ça avant de lancer l'attaque, souhaitant se dévoiler un peu plus à Naruto avant cette bataille qu'il allait déclencher avec son frère.

OoOoOoOoO

- "Hm, chaton? Fait Naruto, à moitié endormi.

- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé, chuchote Sasuke en retournant vers le lit, s'y asseyant.

- Où tu vas?

- Je vais m'entraîner avec Itachi, on vous l'a dit hier.

- Hm, oui c'est vrai, marmonne le blond

- Rendors-toi, sourit le brun avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

- J'adore quand, tu es câlin comme ça, soupire Naruto tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Si tu savais... pense alors l'Uchiwa.

- Appliques-toi bien! Sourit l'Uzumaki.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

- Moi aussi chaton."

Sasuke capture une dernière fois les lèvres de son homme. Lorsqu'il met fin au baiser, il prend quelques instants pour graver le visage de son amour dans son esprit, d'en enregistrer les moindres détails, les moindres traits. Puis, il se lève doucement, ne lâchant les perles bleues des yeux que lorsqu'il se trouve à la porte de la chambre. Puis il sort, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Ce n'est que là, planté au milieu du couloir, qu'il essuie les quelques larmes qui lui ont échappé. Ensuite, il descend rejoindre son frère qui l'attend dans le salon, prêt à partir.

- "Tu es prêt? Lui demande Itachi.

- Hn. Allons-y."

Quelques heures plus tard, Nowa se lève, se dirigeant comme à son habitude vers la cuisine. À moitié endormie, elle ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entoure, agissant presque par automatisme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvre les volets afin d'éclairer la cuisine, qu'elle la voit. Elle a beau réfléchir, elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu hier soir, ni la lui avoir laissé. Le cœur battant la chamade, une boule de stress crispant son estomac, elle s'approche de la table. Sa respiration se coupe presque alors que sa main l'effleure. Elle attrape le morceau de papier entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce n'est que là qu'elle voit ce qui est écrit dessus. Son prénom et celui de son colocataire blond. Tracés dans une écriture fine qu'elle reconnait comme celle d'Itachi. Son cœur loupe un battement.

- "Na... Naruto !"

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Nowa : Et voilà pour le chapitre 19! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je voulais écrire le chapitre20 avant, pour avoir un chapitre d'avance.

Sasuke : Non mais c'est quoi cette fin?

Nowa : Et puis, il est un peu plus long que les autres chapitres, du moins les derniers que j'ai posté!

Sasuke : Hé! Je t'ai posé une question!

Nowa : Et puis bon, le résultat est plutôt pas mal je trouve.

Sasuke : Oh tu vas répondre oui?

Nowa : Et puis, j'avoue que je suis très contente de la fin! =D

Sasuke (Sharingan enclenché, Chidori grésillant dans la main droite) : Noooowaaa, tu ne m'écoutes pas!

Nowa : Bien sûr que si mon chéri! Écoutes, cette fin comme tu dis, c'est exactement comme ça que je la voulais!

Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto : Quoi? Mais tu peux pas nous laisser là-dessus!

Nowa : Bien sûr que si! =D Sur ce, j'attends votre avis, en espérant bien sûr que ça vous ait plu. ^^

Kisu, à bientôt pour le chapitre 20!

Sasuke : Reviens ici, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!


	20. La fin ?

**Disclamer** : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, sinon vous pensez bien que ça ferait un bail que le beau brun serait rentrer retrouver son beau blond !

**Bêta** : Un grand merki à Tenshi Kuusou pour son énième correction !

**Note** : Je suis désolée pour mon retard ! Je sais, c'est impardonnable, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, mais j'ai vaincu !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**La fin ?**_

_P.O.V. auteur_

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment, qu'ils avaient passé la grande porte du village, pourtant leur allure ne faiblit pas. Ils courent toujours, se rapprochant petit à petit du point de rendez-vous. Plus ils s'éloignent, plus l'adrénaline arpente leurs veines, les énergisants tout en leur laissant ce sentiment d'appréhension quant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas le choix. Cette attaque est inévitable.

_Le passé avait fini par les rattraper._

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto regarde son brun s'éloigner vers la porte de leur chambre, s'apprêtant à aller s'entraîner avec son frère. Un petit sourire prend place sur ses lèvres. La journée commençait plutôt bien. Son réveil avait été câlin, et d'après la lumière qui filtre entre la petite ouverture des volets, le temps semblait être de la partie. Pourtant quelque chose lui semblait bizarre. Peut-être, est-ce le soudain côté câlin de son brun ? Non, il lui avait dit qu'il aimait quand, il était câlin. Ou alors, est-ce l'étrange manière dont le brun s'était dirigé vers la porte, gardant son regard sur lui jusqu'à atteindre la porte ? Habituellement, il ne faisait jamais ça. Il l'embrassait et partait aussitôt vers la porte, ne se retournant que brièvement au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour lui sourire. Après un léger haussement d'épaule, il se tourne, fourrant son nez contre l'oreiller de Sasuke et finit par se rendormir.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, qu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, gêné par la luminosité qui filtre à travers les volets. Un bâillement lui échappe alors qu'il s'étire, réveillant ses muscles endormis. Doucement, il se tourne sur le dos, profitant du cocon moelleux dans lequel il se trouve, un petit sourire scotché aux lèvres.

- " Naruto ! "

En un bond il sort du lit, attrape son boxer, qui avait été jeté au fond de la chambre la veille, avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce. Il dévale l'escalier avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

- " Nowa ? " s'exclame-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, son regard en faisant le tour à la recherche d'un éventuel ennemi.

Son rythme cardiaque se calme en voyant qu'aucun intrus n'était présent. C'est alors que ses prunelles se posent sur sa colocataire, debout dans la pièce, le regard affolé, les doigts tremblants, serrant misérablement un morceau de papier. Le junchuuriki s'approche d'elle alors que ses yeux croisent ceux embués de la kunoichi.

- " Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ça ? Ajoute-t-il alors qu'elle lui montre l'enveloppe.

- C'est l'écriture d'Itachi, murmure-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- Comment ça l'écriture d'Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Tu crois que ...

- Tu ... tu l'as ouverte ? Demande le blond, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

- N-non, dit Nowa, regardant Naruto, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans les pupilles bleues; J'y vais, ajoute-t-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

- Hm. "

Les mains tremblantes, la kunoichi ouvre l'enveloppe en de petits gestes imprécis. Doucement, elle sort la lettre, déglutissant avant de l'ouvrir.

- " Lis-la à voix haute, s'il te plait. " Demande Naruto, à peu près dans le même état qu'elle.

"_ Nowa,_

_Nous sommes partis Sasuke et moi. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à faire, et nous ne pouvons pas l'éviter. Je ne sais pas exactement qu'elles en seront les conséquences, mais nous sommes obligés d'en arriver là. Je ne sais pas non plus comment nous allons nous en sortir,et si nous allons nous en sortir. Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire n'est pas sans risques, bien au contraire. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

_Tu trouveras une seconde lettre dans l'enveloppe. Ne l'ouvre pas, pas avant dimanche prochain. Si nous ne sommes toujours pas revenus à cette date en fin de matinée, ouvre-là. Mais s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance et ne l'ouvre pas avant cette échéance._

_Pardonne-moi, je t'aime._

_Itachi._ "

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Nowa tend la lettre à Naruto, les yeux embués de larmes. Le jeune homme attrape le bout de papier du bouts des doigts. Ses pupilles tombent directement sur le bas de la page. Il y lit un " _Je suis désolé, je t'aime._ " griffonné rapidement, dans une écriture a l'allure saccadée si il la comparait à celle fine et appliquée de son brun. Une larme lui échappe alors qu'il relève les yeux sur sa colocataire. La jeune femme se jette alors dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis l'aube, leur allure ne faiblit pas. Leurs pas s'enchaînent passant d'un arbre à l'autre sans ralentir. Malgré l'habitude des longues courses, leurs muscles chauffent, commencent à tirailler, mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention, continuant sans relâche, le point de rendez-vous n'étant plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres.

Depuis qu'ils ont quitté le village, ils n'ont échangé aucun mots, gérant chacun de leur côté le fait qu'ils aient laissé leurs moitiés derrière, avec pour seule explication deux vulgaires bouts de papier.

Doucement, Sasuke attrape le bord du tee-shirt qu'il porte en-dessous du sien. Un petit sourire emprunt de tristesse étire ses lèvres alors que la couleur orange dépasse de sous son haut noir. Du bout des doigts il caresse la matière, avant de la remettre à sa place, ravalant les quelques larmes qui embuaient ses yeux. Il relève alors la tête, posant son regard sur le dos de son frère. Un petit sourire triste prend à nouveau place sur son visage alors qu'il voit les longs cheveux noirs attachés grâce à un simple élastique blanc qu'il reconnait comme étant celui de Nowa.

Inspirant un grand coup, il pousse sur ses jambes pour rattraper son frère.

Tout se jouerait sur cette attaque. Elle allait faire du mal, beaucoup de mal, mais le moment de venger leur honneur arrivait. Il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps avant qu'ils ne lancent l'assaut.

L'honneur de leur clan et leur avenir se jouerait là.

_Il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance._

OoOoOoOoO

De leur côté, Naruto et Nowa essayent tant bien que mal d'avaler cette nouvelle. Tous deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentent de se consoler du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Deux sentiments se livrent bataille en eux, la tristesse et la colère. Ils ne parlent pas, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressent.

Doucement, Naruto bouge sur le canapé, faisant comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il veut se lever. Cette dernière se pousse avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée.

- " Naruto ?

- Je vais prendre l'air.

- Est-ce qu-... commence la kunoichi avant qu'il ne la coupe.

- J'ai besoin de me défouler. Il vaut mieux que tu restes là, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée par ma faute. " Ajoute-t-il en tournant son visage vers elle, dévoilant ses yeux flamboyants et les cicatrices épaissies sur ses joues.

Nowa comprend alors que c'est par la destruction d'un terrain d'entrainement qu'il compte libérer sa colère.

Sans se retourner, il sort de la maison, laissant la jeune femme seule dans le salon. Un premier sanglot lui échappe alors qu'elle se replie sur elle-même, amenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. C'est le silence que lui renvoient les lieux qui a raison de ses larmes, qui finissent par inonder ses joues.

Arrivé sur un terrain d'entrainement isolé, Naruto laisse libre cours à sa colère. Automatiquement, le chakra de Kyuubi déferle, augmentant ses caractéristiques de jinchuuriki. Sans utiliser de technique, il frappe dans les troncs qui lui font face à la seule force des poings et des pieds. L'écorce explose, se brise sous ses coups; les arbres ayant tôt fait de finir à terre à cause de la puissance que le chakra du démon-renard concentre dans ses poings.

Ce n'est qu'après une bonne heure de carnage qu'il se laisse tomber au sol. Les larmes ravagent ses joues alors que ses yeux retrouvent progressivement leur couleur d'origine.

Doucement, il finit par se relever avant de se diriger vers le lac où il s'était confié à Sasuke. Ce même lac au bord du quel il lui avait fait l'amour quelques jours plus tôt.

Quelques heures plus tard, il finit par rentrer, découvrant la maison dans la pénombre. Il trouve Nowa endormie sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même, un tee-shirt noir collé contre sa poitrine. La culpabilité le gagne quand il voit les traces de larmes séchées incrustées sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Délicatement il la porte, l'amenant jusque dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son brun. Il la dépose doucement sur le matelas avant de s'étendre à ses côtés, la serrant contre lui.

Épuisé, il finit par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve, simplement rassuré par la présence de sa colocataire collée contre lui.

OoOoOoOoO

Enfin la grotte définie comme leur point de rendez-vous se profile à l'horizon. Une boule se forme dans l'estomac de Sasuke. L'appréhension le gagne, ne sachant pas si tous leurs alliés seront présents. Sans eux, l'attaque relèverait presque de l'impossible. En même temps, ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire n'est pas sans risques, bien au contraire. Les combats seraient violents et compliqués Ils devront être concentrés en permanence, ne se laissant aucun instant de répit. La moindre faute d'inattention ne leur sera pas pardonnée.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de Sasuke alors qu'ils entrent dans la grotte, découvrant leurs alliés.

C'est avec leur aide qu'ils restaureront l'honneur de leur clan.

OoOoOoOoO

Kimi se lève tranquillement, étirant tous les muscles de son corps après avoir profité de sa grasse matinée allongée dans les bras de Kiba à se câliner. Arrivée dans le salon, elle tourne la tête vers la maison voisine. L'étonnement la gagne alors qu'elle découvre les volets croisés, laissant une impression de pénombre chez sa voisine.

- " Kimi ? L'appelle Kiba alors qu'il la découvre plantée face à la fenêtre.

- Euh, Nowa ou les garçons n'avaient pas de missions hein ?

- Non, je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas normal. Y a un truc qui cloche

- Comment ça ?

- Béh regardes, les volets sont pas ouverts.

- Ils sont peut-être sortis. Attends encore, on verra après d'accord ?

- Moué, mais je sens qu'y a quelque chose qui va pas. " Ajoute-t-elle en jetant un dernier regard par la fenêtre.

OoOoOoOoO

Tiraillé par la faim, Naruto ouvre doucement les yeux. Ses pupilles rencontrent alors celles noisettes de Nowa, la jeune femme étant encore allongée contre lui. Doucement il passe ses doigts dans les longs cheveux châtains, tous deux recherchant la présence, le contact de l'autre pour se rassurer. Après avoir échangé un regard, ils se lèvent, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour contenter l'estomac du blond.

En entrant dans la pièce, leurs yeux se posent sur la lettre , ouverte sur la table, les rappelant une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

OoOoOoOoO

- " On a étudié les lieux, le plus simple serait d'attaquer par le Nord. C'est l'endroit qui possède le plus de failles, on pourra donc y entrer un peu plus facilement que par les autre entrées.

- Hn. Pour aller bien, il faudrait partir dans deux jours au plus tard. Le temps de régler les derniers détails et de récupérer un peu.

- Et, vous êtes sûr de vous ? Parce que, une fois que l'assaut est lancé, pas de retour en arrière possible.

- On sait Sasuke, on a bien conscience de tout ce que cette attaque implique.

- C'est juste que, vous n'êtes pas directement concerné.

- Oui, mais comme l'a dit Itachi, sans nous vous n'avez que peu de chances. Fais-nous confiance, on va les laminer ces vieux. "

_À suivre …_

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi : Nowaaaa !

Nowa : Voui ?

Sasuke : C'est quoi ça ?

Nowa : Bin le chapitre 20.

Sasuke : Justement !

Naruto : C'est quoi tout ça ? C'est quoi l'attaque ?

Nowa : Tu veux pas cent francs et un mars avec non ?

Sasuke : Et d'où tu me fais porter de l'orange ? A moi !

Naruto : Hé ! C'est très bien l'orange !

Sasuke : Oui, sur toi !

Nowa : T'es pas romantique, ou autre, pour deux sous, toi …

Sasuke : J't'en foutrai du romantisme ! Va écrire !

Nowa : Ouais ouais. Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, avec je l'espère pas mal de suspens !

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! Kisu !


	21. Révélations

**Disclamer** : Encore et toujours le même refrain, pas moyen de les récupérer, ils sont toujours à M. Masashi Kishimoto

**Bêta** : Tenshi Kuusou, que je remercie une fois de plus

**Note** : Il y a pas mal de flash back dans ce chapitre, ils sont écrits en italique. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus ! ( _Flash back )_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Révélations**_

_P.O.V. Auteur_

La main plantée dans la poitrine de son adversaire, il le regarde s'effondrer, rendant son dernier souffle. Il utilise le peu de chakra qui lui reste pour être bien sûr que l'autre ne se relèvera pas.

Les pupilles bleues sont la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de s'effondrer à son tour, inconscient, presque mort.

OoOoOoOoO

Nowa se réveille doucement. Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisce en elle, nouant son estomac. A présent cette sensation est presque devenue habituelle, normale, pour elle. Tous les jours elle se réveille avec l'estomac noué. Tous les jours, elle attend que la journée se termine en priant pour qu'aucune nouvelle funeste ne lui parvienne. Tous les jours, elle espère qu'un ninja vienne lui annoncer que son homme est rentré. Et tous les jours, l'impression de sombrer un peu plus la gagne. Seuls Kimi et Naruto arrivent encore à la faire sourire. Le blond comprend mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle ressent. Ensemble, ils se consolent quand l'attente devient trop dure à supporter, quand le désespoir commence à les gagner. Kimi ne peut qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent, mais elle connait Nowa et sait donc comment réagir pour la soutenir du mieux qu'elle peut.

Quatre jours après le départ des frères Uchiwa, les gens commencent à parler entre eux, beaucoup de questions se posent.

Tsunade était venue les voir la veille, cherchant à en savoir plus, à éclairer certaines rumeurs. Naruto lui avait simplement répondu qu'ils devaient avoir confiance, qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à revenir. La Godaime n'avait pas insisté.

Le dernier ninja qu'elle avait fait appeler entre dans son bureau. Son regard balaie la petite assemblée qui se tient face à elle. Elle n'y voit que des personnes de confiance.

- " Godaime-sama ?

- Je suppose que vous avez eu vent des rumeurs et autre qui courent au sujet d'Itachi et de Sasuke, commence-t-elle, regardant toutes les têtes bouger dans un léger mouvement pour acquiescer. C'est la raison de votre présence ici.

- Les rumeurs disent vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas, et là n'est pas la question. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ont effectivement quitté le village

- Ils ont déserté ?

- Aucune idée. Mais j'ai discuté avec Naruto et Nowa. Ils ne semblent pas plus au courant que ça. Ils m'ont juste demandé de leur faire confiance.

- Mais enfin qu-...

- Cependant, reprend Tsunade en haussant légèrement le ton, je ne compte pas rester là à attendre leur bon vouloir. D'où votre présence ici. "

D'un coup d'œil, elle vérifie que toutes les fenêtres et autres ouvertures soient bien fermées. D'un signe de tête, elle sollicite Yuna. Cette dernière ferme les yeux, et se concentre.

- " Aucun chakra à proximité, Hokage-sama

- Merci Yuna. Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau. Dans le cas contraire vous irez faire un petit séjour en cellule, c'est clair pour tout le monde ? "

Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement étrécis pendant qu'elle prononçait cette phrase. Ses mains, croisées sous son menton, s'étaient sensiblement serrées.

Tous les ninjas présents répondent par un simple hochement de tête. L'Hokage leur paraissant on ne peut plus sérieuse à en juger par son attitude dangereuse.

- " Bien ! s'exclame-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui leur fit froid dans le dos. Puisque nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, je vais vous expliquer.

- ...

- Comme vous le savez tous, Danzô et les vieux ex-conseillers sont à l'origine du massacre du clan Uchiwa.

- Vous pensez qu'ils veulent se venger ?

- C'est une hypothèse, en effet. Vous êtes tous des ninjas de type sensoriel, et c'est pourquoi je vous confie la mission de surveiller les alentours de Konoha afin de détecter les chakra ou les personnes qui se dirigeront vers le village. Inutile de préciser que cette mission est classée secrète.

- Hai !

- Allez-y. "

Tous les ninjas disparaissent de sous ses yeux. Lasse, elle ouvre le tiroir du fond, au bas de son bureau, en sort les deux gros classeurs qui s'y trouvent et brandit sa bouteille de saké avec un petit sourire. Elle s'en sert une coupelle avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre, trouvant un peu de réconfort en avalant son si précieux breuvage.

Tout en regardant les villageois s'agiter dans les rues, elle espère sincèrement que les compagnons des deux frères aient raison en lui demandant de faire confiance aux deux Uchiwa.

OoOoOoOoO

_La grande porte se dessine sous leurs yeux. Tous sentirent leurs estomacs se nouer. Ils devaient être prudents. Sûrement que des sentinelles surveillaient les alentours._

_S'ils se faisaient repérer avant d'être entrés, tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau._

_Plus ils approchaient, plus leurs visages se fermaient sous la concentration._

_Le bâtiment principal, celui qui les intéressait, se dessina devant eux. Leur taux d'adrénaline augmenta. D'un commun accord, ils accélérèrent._

OoOoOoOoO

Alors qu'une branche craque, l'ombre continue à filer droit devant, à travers la forêt. Elle avance à un rythme très soutenu, que peu de ninjas arriveraient à suivre. Elle court depuis près de quatre heures déjà. Pourtant, son allure ne faiblit pas, poussée par la peur et l'adrénaline.

Cette décision était à double tranchant mais c'est la seule solution que cette personne avait trouvé.

Sous ses yeux, le ciel décline peu à peu. Bientôt le soleil se coucherait et la nuit envahirait les cieux. C'est en craignant de ne pas arriver à temps que l'ombre accélère encore. A peine fut-elle sortie de la forêt, que le grand bâtiment qu'elle cherchait se dessine devant elle.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est tout doucement que Nowa entre dans la maison. Vu l'heure, Naruto dort certainement, et elle ne souhaite pas le réveiller. Ses mouvements pour mettre la clé dans la serrure afin de refermer la porte sont imprécis. Sa vision floue ne l'aide en rien, et a même tendance à l'énerver. Un petit hoquet lui échappe avant qu'elle ne se mette à rigoler bêtement. Après plusieurs minutes à batailler contre la serrure, elle parvient à fermer la porte à clé.

Manquant de tomber alors qu'elle retire ses chaussures, son regard légèrement voilé se pose sur le canapé du salon. Ne se sentant pas de monter les escaliers, elle s'y laisse lourdement tomber, avant d'attraper le plaid noir d'Itachi et de s'emmitoufler dedans.

Le sommeil la gagne rapidement. L'après-midi et la soirée qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Kimi et de Kiba lui avait fait du bien. Certes elle avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool, mais elle s'était sentie mieux le temps d'une soirée.

Pourtant, si elle n'avait pas bu, elle aurait de suite remarqué l'énorme rouleau posé sur la table basse.

OoOoOoOoO

_Sasuke se stoppa. Il y avait du mouvement. Deux de ses coéquipiers le lui confirmèrent. Le moment était mal choisi pour qu'un intrus face son apparition. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas se faire repérer, sinon ils perdraient le mince avantage que l'effet de surprise leur donnerait._

_Tout le groupe se figea alors qu'ils reconnurent la personne qui se dirigeait vers eux._

OoOoOoOoO

C'est un mal de crâne carabiné qui tire Nowa des affres du sommeil. Vient ensuite l'agression de la luminosité pour ses pupilles. Pestant contre son idée lumineuse de la veille d'abuser de la boisson, elle se relève doucement. Elle s'assied tranquillement avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Laissant passer quelques minutes, elle finit par relever la tête. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'elle avait préféré l'option canapé plutôt que se taper Koh-Lanta en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, le tout sans faire de bruit.

Décidée à virer sa gueule de bois, elle se lève, un peu trop rapidement d'ailleurs. Voir le salon tanguer finit de la convaincre d'aller dans la cuisine. Après avoir avalé ses cachets contre son mal de tête, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, en vue d'une bonne douche froide pour finir de se réveiller.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle redescend dans le salon. Ses pupilles marrons se posent alors sur la table basse, y découvrant un étrange rouleau. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour alors qu'elle remarque le morceau de papier posé à côté. La peur la prend, lui vrille l'estomac, grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle descend les marches. Ses yeux lui piquent, sa vision commence à se brouiller alors qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne sent pas le chakra de son colocataire blond. Là, pour le coup, sa gueule de bois semble être un lointain souvenir.

Elle se laisse tomber à genoux devant la petite table avant d'avancer une main tremblante vers la feuille. Alors qu'elle déplie le papier, l'écriture brouillon de Naruto s'impose durement à ses yeux.

_Nowa,_

_Peut-être que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais laisse-moi quand même t'expliquer._

_Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on leur ferait confiance et qu'on ne lirait pas la seconde lettre avant l'échéance. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai déjà perdu Akihiko, je ne veux pas perdre Sasuke. Ces derniers jours ont été un véritable enfer pour moi. Tous les souvenirs que j'avais réussi à laisser de côté, comme appartenant au passé, ne cessent de me hanter et je n'en peux plus de devoir attendre sans rien faire. Donc j'ai lu la lettre et au moment où tu lis la mienne, je les ai peut-être déjà rejoints._

_Là, tu bouillonnes certainement de nous rejoindre à ton tour, mais ne le fais pas._

_Tu vois le gros rouleau posé devant toi ? C'est Jiraya-san qui me l'a donné. Il a appartenu à mon père. Dedans, il y a un sceau, j'ai laissé une marque au-dessus pour que tu le reconnaisses. Apprend-le. Lorsque tu apposes ce sceau sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il te permet d'invoquer la chose ou la personne. Pour cela, il faut utiliser le jutsu d'invocation sur l'espace vide entouré de symboles, à côté du sceau que tu dois apprendre. Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. Si tu peux enseigne-le à d'autres personnes, leur aide ne sera pas de trop je pense._

_Et surtout, le jour où tu nous rejoindras, penses à donner ce rouleau à l'Hokage et à lui expliquer._

_Oh ! Et le petit parchemin qu'il y a à côté de la lettre te serviras à invoquer l'un de mes crapauds. Il te guidera jusqu'à moi._

_Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

_Naruto._

Doucement, elle repose la lettre sur la table avant d'essuyer, d'un geste sec, ses larmes. Déterminée, elle s'empare du rouleau et le parcoure à la recherche du fameux sceau. Après l'avoir trouvé, elle commence de suite à s'exercer.

OoOoOoOoO

_- " ... Naruto ? " s'étonna Sasuke, l'émotion filtrant dans sa voix_

_Le blond se contenta de lui sourire avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras. Il le serra contre lui avant de capturer ses lèvres._

_- " Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Itachi, son ton claquant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu_

_- Pour vous aider. J'ai quand même un démon-renard à neuf queues dans le bide. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Demain matin quand, elle se réveillera, elle trouvera un sceau à apprendre qui nous sera très utile._

_- Yo, gamin, chantonna une voix rauque._

_- Salut Bee! Sourit le blond face au jinchuuriki de Hachibi._

_- Bon, pas que j'm'ennuie mais on a un combat sur le feu là._

_- Oui, allons-y. "_

_Aussitôt, ils reprirent leur marche. Tous étaient bien contents qu'un ninja de la trempe de Naruto les ait rejoint. Le moral de la troupe avait un peu augmenté en accueillant l'atout que représentait le porteur du Kyuubi. Sasuke se sentit d'autant plus confiant alors qu'il avançait avec son blond à ses côtés._

OoOoOoOoO

Maîtrisant enfin l'enchaînement des mudras, Nowa part dans la cuisine pour récupérer une casserole, puis revient s'installer à côté du gros rouleau. Elle compose rapidement les mudras avant d'apposer le sceau sur la casserole. Des symboles se forment sous ses yeux, décrivant des arabesques qui finissent par occuper toute la surface de l'ustensile de cuisine. Respirant un grand coup, elle compose les signes de la technique d'invocation et pose cette fois-ci sa main sur l'espace vide d'écriture du rouleau. Un pouf sonore retentit, suivi d'une légère volute de fumée. Lorsque le léger nuage finit de se dissiper, elle découvre le manche de la casserole là où elle avait fait sa technique d'invocation. L'autre partie de l'ustensile se trouve encore sur le parquet, les symboles ayant disparus.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle recommence encore et encore, se levant de temps à autre pour aller chercher un nouvel objet à invoquer.

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir renouveler maintes fois la technique, elle pousse une exclamation de joie en réussissant l'invocation complète d'une peluche, la précédente ayant perdue un morceau au cours de l'opération. Remontée, elle recommence plusieurs fois pour être sûre de bien maîtriser la technique.

Épuisée, mais heureuse, elle part grignoter un bout avant d'aller prendre une douche et de se coucher.

OoOoOoOoO

_Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Tout était calme. Ils avançaient silencieusement à l'intérieur depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Soudain, Karin se stoppa, Suigetsu la percuta durement dans le dos. Elle se retint de l'insulter, lui lançant un regard noir. Sasuke l'interrogea du regard avant de sentir son corps se figer, comme ceux du reste du groupe, en découvrant une personne au bout du couloir._

OoOoOoOoO

À peine levée, Nowa se prépare en vitesse, prenant tout juste le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant d'aller sonner chez sa voisine. Kimi a à peine le temps d'ouvrir, que déjà sa meilleure amie entre, se dirigeant vers le salon. La jeune femme la rejoint et essaie de comprendre le flot de parole de Nowa. Cette dernière, voyant que Kimi a du mal à suivre son rythme de parole rapide, se calme avant de reprendre tranquillement son explication.

Lorsque Nowa termine, la kunoichi accepte de l'aider en apprenant le sceau, pour ne pas la laisser seule à aller récupérer les trois combattants.

Avant de partir, Nowa lui dit de la rejoindre chez elle dés qu'elle est prête. Le temps que Kimi se prépare, la kunoichi se dirige rapidement vers le manoir Hyuuga, espérant y trouver Hinata. L'un des serviteurs lui ouvre et la conduit jusqu'à sa maîtresse. Là, la jeune femme recommence son explication et obtient le consentement de la jeune héritière.

Les deux jeunes femmes partent en direction de chez Nowa où elles retrouvent Kimi, et se mettent de suite au travail.

OoOoOoOoO

_Leur sang se glaça. Ils venaient d'être repérés et l'optique d'un combat n'allait pas arranger leur plan._

_Les lèvres de leur ennemi se soulevèrent en un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des dents acérées. Son sourire s'adoucit légèrement lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son ancien partenaire. Itachi laissa échapper un soupir en détectant le changement d'attitude de son ex-coéquipier. Il prit la tête de la troupe et s'avança vers l'homme. Il lui murmura un simple merci en passant à ses côtés. L'homme retint un petit rire en voyant le regard brillant de convoitise de Suigetsu. Samehada avait toujours fait des envieux._

_Toujours guidée par Karin, la petite troupe finit par se retrouver face à une grande porte. Sasuke et Naruto prirent place aux côtés d'Itachi, laissant les quatre autres légèrement en retrait, comme le voulait leur plan. Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu et Killer Bee étaient là pour les seconder, les protégeant ou leur fournissant du chakra au besoin._

_Sasuke caressa doucement la main de Naruto, amenant les yeux bleus sur lui. Le blond resserra doucement ses doigts autour de la main de son copain. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, tout était dit par ce simple regard._

_Alors qu'Itachi ouvrait la porte, ils s'élancèrent tous dans la salle._

OoOoOoOoO

Après plusieurs heures passées à s'entraîner, les trois jeunes femmes maîtrisent enfin le sceau d'invocation. Nowa leur explique que le lendemain matin, elle lirait la lettre pour savoir où ils se trouvaient et qu'ensuite elles iraient toutes les trois chez l'Hokage avant d'aller les aider.

Les deux autres lui adressent un sourire de soutien alors qu'elles repartent chez elles.

Cette nuit-là, Nowa ne trouva pas le sommeil, l'angoisse étant trop présente pour qu'elle y parvienne.

OoOoOoOoO

_Une silhouette se dessina face à eux. Les deux frères préparèrent leur attaque avant qu'un rire sinistre, presque démoniaque, ne les coupe. Ce son les fit se tendre. Il ne présageait rien de bon._

_- " Vous avez un sacré culot pour vous introduire ici. Ou êtes-vous complètement idiots. "_

_Le rire reprit de plus belle. Une certaine folie en ressortait, mais il n'en était pas moins sinistre._

OoOoOoOoO

- " Hokage-sama ! S'écrie Nowa en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

- Nowa, Kimi, Hinata? Que puis-je pour vous? Répond Tsunade, tentant de rester calme face à la détresse de la première nommée.

- Tenez. "

La Sannin déplie la lettre avant de la parcourir rapidement. Ses sourcils se froncent sous la colère et l'inquiétude en découvrant que les frères Uchiwa sont partis pour éliminer la menace Madara, mais qu'en plus Naruto les a rejoints.

Elle relève un regard inquiet et plein de question sur la compagne d'Itachi. Cette dernière lui explique rapidement comment fonctionne le rouleau. Tsunade a tout juste le temps de leur dire d'être prudentes, que déjà les trois kunoichi sortent de son bureau.

Dans un cri puissant, la quinquagénaire fait venir Shizune et Kakashi dans son bureau. Elle leur dit que le ninja copieur doit la remplacer pendant qu'elle s'occupe d'une urgence à l'hôpital où doit l'aider Shizune.

OoOoOoOoO

_Les trois membres de l'ancienne team Taka restaient calmes, ils faisaient confiance à Sasuke. Si le brun les avait fait venir, c'est qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Ce combat s'annonçait comme compliqué et dangereux, mais ils pouvaient gagner._

_Killer Bee devait rester concentrer. Il ne connaissait pas la façon de combattre des autres. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir l'ainé des Uchiwa à l'œuvre. Pour les membres de la team Taka il les avait affrontés, avant qu'ils finissent par conclure un marché. Ils l'avaient laissé partir, en échange de quoi il devait les aider dans ce combat. Et il avait tenu parole. Pour ce qui était de Naruto, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à contrôler Kyuubi donc il avait l'habitude du style de combat du gamin, comme il aimait l'appeler._

_Hachibi bouillonnait en lui. Se retrouver face à son pire ennemi avait réveiller toute la rage du bijuu. Mais le jinchuuriki ne se laissa pas submerger, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait la haine de son démon._

_Madara riait toujours face à eux. Retrouver ses anciennes recrues accompagnés de deux jinchuuriki, et qui plus est retrouver deux de ses descendants face à lui l'amusait beaucoup. L'audace de cette petite troupe l'avait surpris, avant de le faire rire. Lui qui s'imaginait les combattre le jour où il détruirait Konoha. Il eut un petit rire amer en remarquant que s'ils étaient arrivés ici frais comme des gardons, c'était que Kisame les avait couverts. Le point positif, c'était que les deux démons qui lui manquaient se trouvaient face à lui, prêts à bondir._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder que déjà les frères lançaient l'assaut._

OoOoOoOoO

Arrivées devant la grande porte du village, les trois jeunes femmes s'arrêtent. Nowa ouvre le petit parchemin de ses mains tremblantes, avant d'effectuer le jutsu d'invocation. Dans un pouf sonore, apparaît un petit batracien.

- " Conduis-nous à Naruto. " Lui dit Nowa.

Le crapaud se retourne et commence à avancer rapidement, bondissant devant les kunoichi qui le suivent au pas de course.

Soudain le batracien s'arrête, posant un regard désolé sur la compagne de l'Uchiwa.

_À suivre ..._

* * *

Naruto : Tu ... Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Nowa : Voui !

Sasuke : Hors de question ! Vas écrire tout de suite !

Nowa : Ohoh un peu moins Uchiwa ! J'te signale que j'ai pas encore commencer le chapitre 22, faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles ... Un accident est si vite arrivé (sourire sadique)

Sasuke à Naruto : En fait elle est bien cette fin, ça laisse du suspense. T'es douée en fait !

Nowa : Fayot ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop perdu avec tous les flash back !

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ^^

Kisu Nowa.


	22. Guérir

**Disclamer** : Encore et toujours la même rengaine ... C'est qu'il est dur en affaire M. Masashi Kishimoto !

**Bêta** : Kuusou Tenshi que je remercie une fois de plus !

**Note** : Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, je tiens à vous présenter d'énooooooooooooooooormes excuses pour mon énooooorme retard ! (s'incline, s'aplatis à terre) Entre les panne d'inspiration, les études et le pc qui me lâche ... compliqué tout ça ! Enfin bon, le chapitre est là ( Hallelujah !) et j'ai déjà commencé l'épilogue, donc en théorie il devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre ! XD Encore désolée de mon retard ! (se prosterne !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Guérir**_

_P.O.V. Auteur_

- " Comment ça tu ne sens plus son chakra ? S'exclament Nowa et Kimi en un cri.

- Je ... Je ne sais pas... Jusque-là je le sentais, mais d'un coup sa trace a disparu.

- Non ... c'est pas possible ... ne me dis pas que ... Commence Kimi.

- Non ! Réplique sèchement Nowa. Non, on va aller là-bas, les ramener et les soigner. Je refuse de les perdre, alors toi, diriges-toi vers l'endroit où se trouvait le chakra de Naruto ! " Ajoute-t-elle, déterminée.

Aussitôt, ils se remettent en route, filant à vive allure, pressés par le temps.

OoOoOoOoO

Comme dans un cocon, une douce chaleur l'enveloppe. Plus aucune sensation ne lui parvient de son corps. Des cris résonnent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne parvienne à les comprendre.

Tout semble éloigné, il ne ressent plus rien, juste cette sensation de flottement.

OoOoOoOoO

Ses yeux ont du mal à s'habituer à cette obscurité bien trop dense. La poussière n'aide en rien et lui brûle les poumons.

Soudain, ses pupilles rencontrent une lueur. Son esprit ne met que quelques secondes pour en comprendre l'origine. Les poussées sur ses jambes se font plus dures, plus rapides.

Ce n'est qu'en découvrant la scène que son sang se glace.

OoOoOoOoO

Rapidement, elles s'approchent d'eux, chacune sachant ce qu'elle a à faire. Doucement, elles retournent sur le dos les jeunes hommes dont elles doivent s'occuper. Ils sont tous dans un état plus ou moins critique, pressant les jeunes femmes dans leurs tâches. Malaxant leur chakra, elles se préparent. Puis, la première appose le sceau sur la poitrine du blessé dont elle s'occupe, et attend que l'invocation se fasse. Le même schéma se répète pour les deux autres.

Lorsque les trois kunoichis et leurs blessés atterrissent à l'hôpital, les infirmières prennent aussitôt le relais. Tout se fait dans l'urgence, le temps des trois ninjas est compté.

Commence alors pour elles, l'attente des nouvelles que leurs apporteront les médecins, quand les opérations seront terminées.

OoOoOoOoO

Plus le temps passe, plus son corps se fait lourd, le sortant de sa douce torpeur. Tous ses muscles le font souffrir, la douleur s'accroissant petit à petit. Un bruit strident lui vrille les tympans à intervalle régulier.

En se concentrant un peu, des voix lui parviennent, mais ce qu'elles disent reste flou.

- " Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il a eu quelques crispations musculaires qui montrent qu'il sort peu à peu de l'inconscience.

- Et pour les deux autres ?

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'ainé est en piteux état. Et, il est à nouveau aveugle. Je ne sais pas s'il récupérera sa vue cette fois-ci, enfin, Tsunade-sama fera au mieux lorsqu'il sortira du coma.

- Et l'autre ?

- Il est inconscient et ses blessures sont moins importantes que pour son frère. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour Sasuke, c'est l'état d'Itachi qui est le plus inquiétant. "

_Sasuke_ ...

Ce nom résonne dans sa tête, tel un CD pour lequel on aurait enclenché le mode " repeat ".

Ce nom sonne si doux à ses oreilles.

- " Sasuke ! Geint-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

- Allez prévenir Tsunade-sama, Naruto est réveillé ! " Sexclame l'une des infirmières présente dans la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Bon tu pourras sortir d'ici quelques jours, dit calmement Tsunade.

- Comment va Sasuke ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, il va bien. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, lui aussi.

- Dieu merci ! Et Itachi ? "

En entendant cette phrase, les muscles de la Godaime se crispent, avant qu'un rictus ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

- " Et bien ... j'ai soigné toutes les blessures que j'ai pu, mais il est encore dans le coma, répond-t-elle une lueur triste au fond des yeux.

- Et ...

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto. Il peut se réveiller dans 3 jours, comme dans 6 mois ou ... Elle laisse sa réplique en suspend en croisant les perles bleues

- ...

- Et, comment on est arrivé ici ? Ajoute le blond après quelques minutes de silence.

- Grâce au rouleau d'invocation que tu as laissé à Nowa. C'est elle qui vous a ramené avec l'aide de Kimi et d'Hinata.

- Et les autres ?

- Quels autres ? L'interroge l'Hokage.

- Les anciens coéquipiers de Sasuke.

- Elles n'ont ramené que vous trois. Parles-en avec Nowa, elle sera plus à-même de te répondre. Je pense qu'elle doit être dans la chambre d'Itachi. C'est celle qui est juste à côté. Mais, vas-y doucement, hum. Parce que Kyuubi a nettement accéléré ta guérison, mais ne force pas trop.

- Merci. "

Après avoir vérifié l'état de Sasuke, installé dans le lit à côté de celui du blond, la Godaime sort de la chambre.

Doucement, Naruto s'assied au bord du lit. Il inspire longuement, prenant le temps de retrouver ses repères. Il frissonne au contact du carrelage froid contre ses pieds nus. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à se mettre debout et avance lentement vers le lit de son homme. Il a tout juste le temps de poser le bout de ses doigts contre la joue pâle, qu'une infirmière l'oblige à aller se recoucher, tirant un grand rideau blanc entre son lit et celui de son brun.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Dis Nowa.

- Hum ?

- Comment vous nous avez ramené exactement ? Demande Naruto.

- Et bien, on vous a retrouvé grâce à ton petit crapaud, bien qu'à un moment il ne sentait plus ton chakra pour se guider. J'ai failli l'étriper quand il nous l'a dit, rit la jeune femme.

- C'est sûrement quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

- Hm. Après il a à nouveau ressenti ton chakra, certainement celui de Kyuubi, et il nous a guidé jusqu'à vous. Lorsqu'on est arrivées, on n'y voyait rien tant la poussière nous gênait. Puis j'ai fini par repérer un espèce de halo orange.

- Moi ?

- Oui. On a vite couru dans ta direction, et on t'a trouvé, Sasuke inconscient dans tes bras. Il était lui aussi entouré par le halo que formait le chakra de Kyuubi. "

À cette phrase, un petit sourire triste prend place sur les lèvres du blond. Lorsque son brun avait achevé Madara d'un Chidori en pleine poitrine, lui était déjà au sol, essayant de récupérer tant bien que mal. Puis l'Uchiwa s'était effondré en même temps que son ancêtre. Naruto avait hurlé à ce moment-là, la peur lui lacérant les tripes. Dans ses dernières forces, il avait rampé du mieux qu'il put pour rejoindre son homme. Il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Puis le noir l'avait peu à peu recouvert, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans cette chambre.

- " Et Itachi ? Ajoute le jinchuuriki.

- Pendant que Kimi et Hinata s'occupait de vous, je me suis mise à sa recherche, raconte Nowa, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était très mal en point. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ses blessures, mais certaines semblait être très graves et très profondes. Puis j'ai vite apposé le sceau sur son torse, et Tsunade nous a invoqué dans une salle de l'hôpital. Les médecins et infirmières l'ont de suite pris en charge. Quelques instants plus tard, Kimi se faisait invoquer avec toi, puis se fut au tour d'Hinata et de Sasuke, ajoute-t-elle, quelques larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Je vois. Et les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- L'ancienne team de Sasuke et Bee ? Demande l'Uzumaki.

- Il n'y avait que vous Naruto. Le crapaud a inspecté toute la salle et il n'a trouvé personne d'autre.

- Ils ont dû partir à la fin du combat, du moins j'espère, ajoute le blond. Et, tu as des nouvelles ?

- Itachi est toujours dans le coma, murmure la kunoichi, les larmes perlant toujours de ses yeux, et Sasuke est dans un état stable, mais j'en sais pas plus. Au fait pourquoi il est dans la chambre de son frère maintenant ?

- Parce que je me suis fait plusieurs fois surprendre à essayer d'aller jusqu'à son lit, alors que j'en avais pas le droit, fait Naruto, une moue boudeuse inscrite sur son visage. En même temps comment tu voulais que je résiste ?

- Tsunade-sama t'avais prévenu ! Rit Nowa.

- Oh ça va hein ! " Râle le jeune homme en lui tirant la langue.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Naruto, cesses de t'agiter !

- Mais je veux le voir ! Vous pouvez comprendre ça non ?

- Oui, mais pour le moment tu ne peux pas. D'ailleurs si tu étais resté tranquille comme on te l'avait demandé, il serait encore dans cette chambre.

- Mais ...

- Si tu protestes une fois de plus, je t'administre une dose complète de tranquillisant !

- ...

- Bien, je vois qu'on s'est compris. " Sourit la Godaime.

Tranquillement, elle reprend son examen, vérifiant toutes les blessures, qu'avait eu le jeune homme. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'une fois de plus, Kyuubi avait fait des merveilles.

- " Ta capacité de guérison est vraiment incroyable.

- Mais on s'en fout de moi ! Comment va Sasuke ?

- Son état est stable, et c'est grâce à toi, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Les filles m'ont dit que, quand elles vous ont retrouvé, tu tenais Sasuke dans tes bras et que le chakra de Kyuubi vous enveloppait. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie en le serrant contre toi. "

Naruto la regarde, muet. Les larmes aux bord des yeux, il reste immobile sur son lit. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rend compte qu'il aurait vraiment pu le perdre.

- " Je ... je peux le voir ? Chuchote-t-il, presque suppliant.

- Laisses-moi d'abord finir de t'examiner, sourit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Merci. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsunade annonce à Naruto qu'il peut se lever, en y allant tranquillement. Il se redresse aussitôt, passant ses jambes par dessus le rebord du matelas. Doucement, il se met debout, frissonnant en sentant la fraicheur du carrelage. Tsunade ouvre la porte pour sortir et l'attend afin de regarder si il peut aller seul jusqu'à la chambre voisine. Le blond passe devant elle, lentement, en lui souriant.

- " Va pas trop vite, hein grand-père !

- Au moins je vois comment je serai à votre âge ! Rétorque le jinchuuriki.

- Espèce de sale gamin ! " S'exclame l'Hokage alors que Naruto éclate de rire.

Arrivé devant la porte, il inspire doucement, cherchant à calmer les pulsations effrénées de son coeur. Sa main tremble quelque peu alors qu'il saisit la poignée. Doucement, il tire dessus, ouvrant le panneau de bois. Plus loin, dans le couloir, Tsunade le regarde faire, un sourire tendre et nostalgique planté sur les lèvres.

En regardant dans la pièce, Naruto aperçoit une chaise recouverte d'une couverture et contre laquelle reposent 2 sabres, ceux de Nowa. Il comprend alors que Itachi est aussi dans cette chambre. Doucement, il entre dans la pièce aussi blanche que celle qu'il occupait. Ses yeux sont aussitôt attirés par les cheveux bruns, désordonnés, de con copain. Une vague de soulagement le submerge alors qu'il voit le torse bandé se soulever doucement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Alors qu'il allait s'approcher du lit, il prend conscience de ce qui l'entoure et tourne la tête de l'autre côté de la pièce.

La Godaime se fige en entendant le cri du blond. Elle se précipite aussitôt vers la chambre, ouvrant le panneau de bois à la hâte, manquant de l'exploser sous la force du geste.

OoOoOoOoO

Seul le noir l'entoure. Tout son corps est lourd et tendu. Ses muscles lui tirent. Doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrent, ses pupilles se faisant agresser par la couleur immaculée de la pièce. Ses souvenirs sont confus, le dernier que lui rappelle sa mémoire est un cri. Son prénom, hurlé par une voix familière avant que le noir ne se fasse dans son esprit.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto tranquillement installé sur une chaise, près du lit, attend le réveil de son homme. Ses doigts glissent doucement sur la peau pâle de la main qu'il tient. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas le visage immobile du brun, priant pour pouvoir enfin plonger ses pupilles dans celles noires.

Un léger mouvement de l'autre côté de la chambre attire son attention. Il dépose un baiser sur la main de Sasuke avant de se lever en direction de l'autre lit.

- " Ça va ? " Demande-t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté du corps allongé, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Un léger hochement de tête le rassure sur l'état de l'autre.

- " Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu n'aurais pas fait pareil à ma place ? Répond assez sèchement l'autre

- Si, mais c'est pas une raison ! Y'avait d'autres moyens que ça !

- Mais regarde-le Naruto ! Ça fait une semaine qu'il oscille entre deux mondes ! Il est dans le coma !

- Je sais ... mais j'ai eu peur quand j'ai compris ce que tu faisais.

- J'en peux plus Naruto.

- Je sais Nowa. " Dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Sa main passe délicatement dans son dos en un geste rassurant, de réconfort. La tête de la jeune femme vient se caler dans son cou. Après quelques minutes, la kunoichi se détache de lui, ses pupilles noisettes se fixant sur la porte de la chambre.

- " Bonjour Tsunade-sama.

- Bonjour Nowa. "

La jeune femme baisse la tête, ressemblant ainsi à une petite fille qui se serait fait prendre en pleine bêtise.

- " Où as-tu appris la technique de résurrection ? Claque la voix de la cinquième, sur un ton qui exige une réponse.

- C'est ... Je l'ai apprise, il y a quelques années en me disant qu'elle pourrait être utile un jour; son regard se tourne vers le lit de l'ainé des Uchiwa ; que grâce à cette technique je pourrais sauver une personne qui m'est chère.

- Il te passerait un sacré savon, s'il savait ce que tu as fait.

- J'aimerais qu'il me le passe ce savon ...

- Il y a eu des signes encourageant durant tes 2 jours d'inconscience, dit Tsunade.

- Vr...Vraiment ?

- Oui, et tu y es en partie pour beaucoup, bien que je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait ! Finit la Godaime sur le ton du reproche.

- Mais ça en valait la peine, sourit la jeune femme.

- Heureusement que Naruto t'a assomé, on aurait pu arriver trop tard sinon. "

Naruto la berce doucement contre lui. Lorsqu'il avait tourné la tête vers le lit d'Itachi, il avait découvert la kunoichi en train de lui transmettre son énergie vitale. Elle avait fait ça dans un élan de désespoir. La peur de perdre son compagnon l'avait poussé à mettre sa vie en jeu pour tenter de le sauver. Mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, lui sauvant la vie par la même occasion.

Le jinchuuriki l'embrasse sur le front avant de repartir auprès de son petit ami. Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes dans la chambre lorsqu'un cri tonitruant vient le réduire à néant.

- " NOOOOWW ... Tsunade-sama s'incline l'intrus en découvrant la quinquagénaire.

- Kimi, tu es dans un hôpital là, pas dans un bar ! " La gronde l'Hokage, faisant rire les autres.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sourit en avançant parmi les nombreux couloirs imbibés d'odeurs aseptisées. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses yeux se posent sur le paquet qu'il tient entre ses mains. Doucement, il ouvre la porte de la chambre.

- " Salut Chaton !

- Naruto " Murmure Sasuke, un petit sourire recourbant légèrement ses lèvres. Cela faisait une semaine que le brun s'était réveillé, et depuis l'Uzumaki était aux petits soins avec lui.

Il ne le quittait que rarement, voulant tout le temps rester avec lui. L'Uchiwa s'était réveillé 2 jours après que Nowa ait transmis une partie de son énergie vitale à son copain. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, ses pupilles étaient tombées sur le visage quasi cadavérique de son frère. Son souffle s'était coupé, l'air ne parvenant plus jusqu'à ses poumons. Naruto était arrivé à ce moment-là dans la chambre et l'avait aidé à calmer sa crise d'hyperventilation. Puis il l'avait pris dans ses bras, le rassurant sur l'état de son ainé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, ponctuées par les paroles rassurantes et les mots tendres du jinchuuriki. Sasuke finit par se calmer, blottit contre le torse de son blond. Depuis, Naruto avait toujours un oeil sur lui, pas que cela lui déplaise.

Ce dernier s'approche d'ailleurs de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

- " J'ai une surprise pour toi ! " S'exclame le blond tout en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Alors qu'il se détache de la bouche de son copain, il dépose le paquet sur les cuisses de ce dernier. L'Uchiwa l'ouvre doucement, avant de découvrir des yakitori, son plat préféré. Ses joues se teintent de rouge alors qu'il remercie le jinchuuriki, touché par l'attention. Aussitôt il attrape l'une des piques et goûte la viande qui y est accrochée. En remarquant le regard de Naruto sur la petite brochette coincée entre ses lèvres, Sasuke lui en tend une, qui se fait rapidement dévorer.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre voisine, Nowa somnole, la tête appuyée contre la main d'Itachi. Des gouttes, tombées sur son autre main, la sorte de son léger sommeil. Elle relève doucement la tête avant de fixer sa main, posée contre le cou pâle. De l'eau. Elle pose alors ses pupilles sur le visage immobile de l'ex-membre de l'Akatsuki. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'elle voit celles qui s'échappent d'entre les paupières closent de l'Uchiwa dévaler les joues diaphanes.

- " Infirmières ! " Hurle-t-elle, les pupilles toujours fixées sur son copain.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sourit en remarquant le léger filet de sauce présent au coin des lèvres de son brun. Doucement, il s'avance sur le matelas, prenant appuie de ses mains de chaque côté de Sasuke. Ce dernier repose la boite, à présent vide, sur la petite table placée à côté du lit. Ses yeux fixés dans ceux onyx, le jinchuuriki sort doucement le bout de sa langue pour venir lécher le bord de la bouche de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se laisse sagement faire avant d'entourer la nuque de son amant de ses bras, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour approfondir la caresse. Sans rompre le contact, il se couche doucement contre l'oreiller, amenant Naruto à s'allonger sur lui. Les mains hâlées descendent alors le long du cou pâle, caressant ensuite doucement le torse, avant de passer sous le haut fourni par l'hôpital, faisant frissonner Sasuke.

- " Je t'aime, soupire l'Uchiwa alors que son copain relâche ses lèvres.

- Moi plus encore chaton. " Sourit le blond avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Sans plus attendre, le jinchuuriki s'empare du haut de son amoureux avant de commencer à le lui retirer lentement, trop lentement au goût de Sasuke.

- " Infirmières ! "

Tous deux se figent en entendant le cri de Nowa. L'Uchiwa murmure un faible " Nii-san ", ses yeux fixés sur la porte de sa chambre. Rapidement, Naruto se lève du lit, retire le drap qui couvrait Sasuke avant de glisser ses bras sous le corps du brun. D'un geste sûr, il le soulève et le colle contre son torse. L'Uchiwa se laisse faire docilement, s'accrochant au cou de son amant.

En quelques enjambées, ils se retrouvent dans le couloir alors que Tsunade ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre d'Itachi.

OoOoOoOoO

Nowa sourit en ouvrant la porte. Ses yeux, pétillant de bonheur, se posent sur ceux qui la suivent alors qu'elle se retourne.

- " Okaeri na sai. " Murmure la jeune femme, la voix affaiblie et rendue fragile par l'émotion.

Le sourire de Naruto et de Sasuke s'agrandit à l'entente de cette phrase. Les lèvres d'Itachi s'étirent en un sourire tendre alors que sa compagne attrape délicatement sa main pour l'aider à entrer et le guider à l'intérieur de la maison de cette dernière. Ses yeux n'étaient pas encore guéris, mais sa vision, bien qu'encore très flou et limitée, lui revient petit à petit. D'après les dires de Tsunade ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques semaines, ensuite, ses Sharingan reviendront peut-être eux aussi. Mais pour le moment, l'aide de sa petite amie et des deux autres tourtereaux lui est indispensable.

Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est d'être tous ensemble, dans cette maison, laissant derrière eux ces longs jours d'angoisse et d'inquiétude.

* * *

Nowa : Voila pour le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue arrivera bientôt ^^

Sasuke : Tiens tiens ... Une revenante !

Nowa : Oh ça va toi hein !

Sasuke : Oh, c'est juste qu'on y croyait plus à force !

Nowa : N'en rajoute pas Uchiwa ! Déjà que tu vas ramasser dans l'épilogue, faudrait pas que ça devienne pire ! *sourire sadique*

Sasuke : Que ... J'exige des explications !

Naruto et Itachi : Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver !

Nowa : Oh merci mes chéris !

Sasuke : Je veux des explications !

Naruto : Et il se passe quoi dans ton épilogue ?

Nowa : Ah ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas tout te dire ! La seule chose que j'peux dire, c'est qu'il y aura de la guimauve et pas mal de conneries ! Sur ce, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, et j'espère vous retrouver pour l'épilogue ! Kisu, Nowa

Sasuke : Oh vous m'écoutez oui ! Nowa ramènes tes fesses par ici ! Et non mais tu vas me répondre oui (pars à la poursuite de l'auteur)


	23. Epilogue

**Disclamer** : Même pour cet épilogue, pas moyen de récupérer les personnages, M. Masashi Kishimoto ne compte pas les lâcher !

**Bêta** : Kuusou Tenshi (pour l'instant ce chapitre est encore en correction, donc je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes sur celui-ci, j'ai fait de mon mieux)

**Note** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps d'attente entre les 2 derniers chapitres ! C'est aussi pour cela que je poste ce chapitre sans qu'il ne soit passé par la case " bêta ", je posterai plus tard la version corrigée, mais bon, au moins vous n'avez pas à attendre plus longtemps ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque-là =D Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

15 ans. 15 ans que Madara n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir pour les habitants de Konoha. Depuis, la paix régnait dans les 5 nations de ninja. Et, par cette belle journée d'été, les habitants profitaient du soleil. Tout était calme et paisible dans le village caché de la Feuille.

- " Tonton Sasuke ! " Braya un petit brun

L'Uchiwa posa ses yeux sur le garçon âgé de 10 ans. Ses traits étaient semblables aux siens, seuls ses yeux avaient la forme en amende de sa mère.

- " Kyosuke, je t'ai déjà dit que pendant les entraînements c'est Sasuke-sensei ! Insista-t-il sur le dernier mot

- Mais tonton Sasuke, comment tu crées les illusions avec tes Sharingan ? Les miennes elles ne marchent pas ! Se plaint le garçon

- Les miennes non plus, tonton Sasuke ajouta un autre petit brun, copie quasi conforme de l'autre

- Nawaki tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! S'exaspéra Sasuke. Et, c'est normal que vous ne maîtrisiez pas encore les illusions, ça ne fait que 2 semaines que vous avez atteint le niveau 3 de vos Sharingan. "

Les jumeaux firent la moue, faisant sourire leur oncle. Pour l'impatience, Naruto avait dû leur souffler sur le berceau. Il avait l'impression de se revoir au même âge, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rattraper son frère. Pour eux, il ne se faisait pas de soucis. Le génie de son frère coulait dans leurs veines. Avec l'âge ils deviendraient des ninjas hors pair.

- " Sasuke-sensei ? Fit une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années

- Oui Riiko ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle

- Je n'arrive pas à combiner mon attaque avec Yuki fit-elle, un petit air triste sur le visage

- Recommences, je vais essayer de te conseiller, mais tu sais que les chiens-ninjas c'est pas trop mon domaine

- Hum. "

Riiko se concentra, malaxant son chakra, et recommença son attaque avec son chien blanc parsemé de tâches grise, venant de sa louve de mère. Les petits triangles parme placés en haut de ses joues se plissèrent un instant alors qu'elle pinçait ses lèvres sous la concentration. Sasuke l'observa faire de ses Sharingan, analysant au mieux tout ce qu'elle faisait. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour conseiller la jeune genin, deux petits rires le coupèrent dans son élan.

- " Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse, vous deux ? Dit-il en se retournant vers ses neveux. Mais ... rendez-moi ce rouleau ! " S'énerva-t-il

Kyosuke éclata de rire avant de se mettre à courir, rapidement poursuivit par son oncle, passablement énervé. Lorsque le jounin allait l'attraper, il lança le rouleau à son frère. Les jumeaux s'amusèrent ainsi un bon moment. Faire tourner leur oncle en bourrique était l'une des choses qu'ils aimaient le plus faire. Konohamaru et ses deux compères qui passaient par là, s'arrêtèrent un instant pour profiter du spectacle, se prenant par moment pour des commentateurs sportifs face à un match de rugby. En même temps, voir le distant Sasuke Uchiwa se faire malmener par des gosses, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, alors autant en profiter pour se marrer un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Riiko attendait tranquillement, assise sur l'herbe tout en caressant son chien.

OoOoOoOoO

- " Tonton Naruto ! Crièrent les jumeaux en entrant dans la pièce

- Salut les bonhommes ! " Sourit le blond en se levant

Il s'avança vers eux en écartant les bras, et reçut aussitôt deux boulets de canon contre son torse. Il leur ébouriffa tendrement la tête avant de se relever. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de grattouiller la tête du chien. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors dans les pupilles noires de l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

- " Naruto, bébé, pourquoi ? Se lamenta ce dernier

- Pourquoi quoi ? Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser

- Pourquoi tu m'infliges ça ?

- De un, parce que je suis ton Hokage. Et de deux, parce que je sais que même si tu râles tout le temps, ça te plait de transmettre tout ce que tu sais

- Hn. " Fit l'Uchiwa en se laissant à nouveau embrasser

Le jinchuuriki repartit s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il sourit en regardant l'équipe dont s'occupait son brun. C'était lui-même qui avait constitué cette team, et ce avant même que les trois enfants n'obtiennent leur grade de genin. Ça faisait 5 ans maintenant qu'il occupait le poste de Rokudaime. Shikamaru et Sakura étaient ses plus proches assistants, Kakashi et Yamato s'occupant des ANBU. Et Sasuke était devenu professeur, reprenant le flambeau de leur sensei. C'était Naruto qui le lui avait proposé peu de temps après qu'il ait eu son titre de Hokage. A cette époque-là, le blond avait vu que la simple fonction de jounin ne l'aidait plus vraiment à s'épanouir. Et il ne voulait pas non plus devenir ANBU, préférant rester près de son blond. Mais, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose. Et il eut l'idée au cours d'un repas chez Itachi et Nowa en voyant les jumeaux, alors âgés de 5 ans, commencer à éveiller leurs Sharingan. Depuis, le brun avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, râlait tant qu'il pouvait contre ses neveux, Naruto savait que ça lui plaisait de pouvoir leur enseigner ce qu'il savait à propos du Sharingan et des techniques qui en découlent.

- " Dis tonton ?

- Oui Nawaki ?

- Ce sera quoi notre prochaine mission ? Une de rang C ? Sourit le petit brun, plein d'espoir

- Je ne sais pas, on verra au mom..."

Un léger crissement contre la vitre située dans son dos le stoppa. Il se retourna et fit face à une buse. La bête tapa à nouveau contre le carreau avec son bec. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau vint se poser sur son bureau, lui présentant la patte sur laquelle était fixé un morceau de parchemin. Il le décrocha et effectua quelques mudra en reconnaissant le sceau qui scellait le message.

- " Ça vient d'eux ? " demanda Sasuke

Le Rokudaime se contenta d'hocher la tête. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il avançait dans sa lecture.

- " Alors ?

- Bee m'écrit que Juugo a réussi à complètement se maîtriser grâce à l'entrainement qu'il lui a fait suivre sur la petite île, à côté du pays de la Foudre. Ah !

- Quoi ?

- Karin est enceinte, et apparemment Suigetsu la couve tellement que les éclats de voix fussent rit le blond

- Nowa l'avait senti venir ça

- Bon tout va bien pour eux. Je leur répondrai toute à l'heure. "

Un nouveau crissement le força à se retourner vers la fenêtre. Un corbeau se tenait sur le rebord.

- " C'est Noa ! Papa et maman sont rentrés ! " S'écrièrent les jumeaux

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Naruto leur dit d'entrer, ayant reconnu leurs chakra. A peine les quatre adultes furent entrés qu'un cri de joie sortit de la bouche des trois enfants. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs parents. Yuki, le chien de la jeune Inuzuka, leur fit la fête, sautant autour d'eux tout en aboyant de contentement, avant de se faire réprimander par ses parents, Akamaru et Inuki.

Itachi s'accroupit face à ses fils. Un sourire espiègle étirait leurs lèvres.

- " On a fait comme t'as dit papa ! On a fait tourner en bourrique tonton Sasuke !

- Nii-saaaan ! Grinça le dit tonton, sous le sourire amusé de son ainé

- Tu t'ennuierais sans ça ! Sourit Kimi. Tu as été sage, toi, ma chérie ?

- Oui, et j'ai essayé une nouvelle technique avec Yuki, mais elle n'a pas fonctionné

- On travaillera ça répondit Kiba en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

- La mission s'est bien passée ? demanda Naruto en venant se poster aux côtés de son homme qui fusillait encore son frère du regard

- Rien de particulier à signaler. On te donnera les rapports demain dit Nowa

- Ok, bon maintenant si on allait récupérer le reste de vos tribus pour aller manger ensuite !

- T'es un ventre sur patte se désespéra Sasuke

- Teme ! " Râla le blond, avant de se laisser embrasser sur la tempe par son compagnon

Tout ce beau monde partit alors en direction de l'académie ninja pour récupérer Hana, la petite dernière de la famille Uchiwa, et Tetsuya, le benjamin de la famille Inuzuka.

Chez Ichiraku.

Le repas était plutôt animé à la grande table de l'Hokage, amenant pas mal d'animation dans la pièce récemment aménagée du restaurant. Les rires et autres exclamations allaient bon train, créant un fond sonore chaleureux.

- " Tetsuya, mange plus proprement s'exaspéra Kiba en regardant son fils âgé de 6 ans, la bouche et le menton plein de morceaux de nouilles et de soupe. Pour ça, t'as bien pris de ta mère !

- Hé ! " Râla Kimi, faisant rire les autres

La kunoichi attrapa une serviette et débarbouilla son fils avec douceur. A peine eut-elle fini, que déjà il replongeait ses baguettes dans son bol, spécialement conçu pour les enfants.

- " T'as un sacré concurrent niveau descente de bol de ramen, bébé constata Sasuke, amusé

- Il a encore un long chemin à faire avant de me rattraper fanfaronna le blond. Chef ! Une autre miso s'il vous plait.

- Tout de suite. Quelqu'un veut autre chose ? demanda Teuchi en s'approchant de la table de son plus fervent client

- Moi ! s'exclama Tetsuya en levant bien haut son bol, faisant tomber son contenu sur sa tête sous le regard catastrophé de ses parents

- Fais attention ! Râla Riiko en essuyant les gouttes de sauce qui lui étaient tombées dessus

- Aussi doué que son père rit Kimi avant de se stopper face aux regards des autres. Quoi ?

- De ce côté-là on est sur la même longueur d'onde chérie ! " ajouta Kiba avant d'embrasser sa femme sur la tempe

OoOoOoOoO

Les deux couples Uchiwa et les trois enfants se dirigeaient vers la maison de l'ainé, dans le quartier, autrefois déserté, de leur clan. Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient installés dans l'ancienne maison des parents du blond, 13 ans plus tôt. Les adultes profitaient du calme des rues, appréciant la légère brise de ce début de soirée. Les enfants, eux, jouaient à chat, profitant du terrain de jeu que leur offrait la rue déserte, les jumeaux gardant un œil sur leur petite sœur.

Naruto et Sasuke allaient dormir chez Itachi et Nowa, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, ils étaient très présents pour leurs neveux et leur nièce.

- " Kyosuke, Nawaki, c'est l'heure du bain dit Nowa alors que les enfants entraient dans la maison

- Mais on voulait rester avec Tonton Naruto et Tonton Sasuke soupirèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix

- Les garçons écoutaient ce que dit votre mère reprit Itachi

- S'il te plait firent les deux petits bruns, utilisant leur bouille la plus craquante pour faire craquer leurs parents

- Vous pourrez rester avec vos oncles après le bain ajouta l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. Allez, dans la salle de bain. "

Pendant que les jumeaux se douchaient, Nowa et son mari préparèrent le lit pour l'autre couple, qui s'occupait actuellement de la petite Hana. La petite fille riait aux éclats en jouant avec son oncle blond sous le regard tendre de son compagnon. Tout comme sa mère, elle avait le rire facile, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents et de ses oncles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux débarquèrent dans le salon et se mirent à jouer avec Naruto et leur sœur, embarquant le frère de leur père au passage. Le brun se laissa faire et prit part au jeu avec un certain plaisir. Si au début il avait été réticent pour participer à ces " gamineries ", à présent il se joignait à eux sans rechigner, appréciant ces moments en compagnie de ses neveux et nièce.

- " Hana, c'est l'heure du bain ma princesse dit Itachi en entrant dans le salon

- Papa ! fit-elle en se blottissant entre les bras protecteurs de son père

- Tu veux que ce soit qui qui te lave ?

- Euh ... La petite fille balada ses pupilles charbon entre les adultes présents dans la pièce. Tonton Uke ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Les 3 adultes éclatèrent de rire face aux rougissements qui prirent place sur les joues de Sasuke.

- " Sasuke ! Sa-su-ke ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant. Sasuke !

- Elle ne fait que constater un fait sourit Nowa, un rictus planté sur les lèvres

- Merci pour ce commentaire hautement spirituel, belle-sœur

- Tonton Uke ! " fit la petite fille en tendant les bras vers lui

Sasuke la prit contre lui, ne pouvant pas lutter face à la petite bouille adorable de la fillette. Depuis qu'elle savait parler, elle n'avait pas réussi à prononcer correctement son prénom, s'entêtant à l'appeler tonton Uke, comme elle appelait Naruto tonton Nato.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora quand sa petite nièce caressa doucement le pli que formaient ses sourcils froncés du bout de son petit doigt. Il lui sourit en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns avant de partir en direction de la salle de bain.

Alors que Sasuke s'occupait de la petite fille, Naruto regardait ses neveux qui, fiers comme tout, lui montraient les progrès qu'ils avaient fait en maîtrisant la technique d'utilisation du grand rouleau d'invocation qu'il avait confié à leur mère 15 ans plus tôt. Les enfants avaient pris une peluche sur laquelle ils avaient apposé le sceau avant d'effectuer l'invocation. Les yeux de l'Hokage pétillèrent d'admiration en voyant le petit ours apparaître sur le parchemin. Nowa les félicita en souriant alors que Itachi ébouriffait doucement leurs cheveux, fier comme un paon de ses fils.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke surveillait Hana qui barbotait joyeusement dans la baignoire. La voir jouer ainsi le ramena plusieurs années en arrière, à l'époque où, étant enfants, son frère et lui prenaient leur bain ensemble. Il repensa ensuite à ses parents et à son enfance.

- " Tonton Uke ? fit Hana, le sortant de ses souvenirs

- Hn ?

- A quoi tu rêves ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

- A mes parents répondit le brun sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait

- Ton papa et ta maman ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi je les connais pas ? dit la petite fille, avec une bouille triste

- Et bien, parce qu'ils sont morts

- C'est quoi mort ?

- Ils sont ... au paradis

- Pourquoi ? "

Sasuke regarda sa nièce et sans trop y faire attention, il commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est donc une fillette en larmes qui débarqua en courant dans le salon, se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie ? S'inquiéta Nowa, seuls des pleurs lui répondirent. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de son beau-frère qui pénétrait dans la pièce

- Elle m'a posé des questions sur mes parents

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé du massacre quand même ? Grinça Itachi

- J'ai répondu à ses questions, ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais tout raconté en détail. "

Les jumeaux, qui s'étaient rapprochés de leur mère pour consoler leur sœur, échangèrent un regard avant de poser leurs pupilles sur leur oncle, déterminés.

Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer leur petite sœur et, foi d'Uchiwa, ils la vengeraient. Leur oncle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto était le dernier à prendre sa douche. Alors qu'il se prélassait sous l'eau, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Les deux silhouettes se faufilèrent dans la pièce sans un bruit. Leurs yeux se mirent à la recherche de ce qu'ils convoitaient. Lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvé, ils s'en emparèrent et ressortirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés.

Les jumeaux Uchiwa, parce que c'est d'eux dont il s'agissait, se précipitèrent vers leur chambre, leur trouvaille bien en main. Lorsque Nawaki eut fermé la porte, ils s'installèrent face à face à même le sol, l'objet posé entre eux. Ils enclenchèrent leurs Sharingan et composèrent les mudras en même temps avant d'apposer leurs mains sur le vêtement. Un sourire malicieux prit place sur leurs lèvres. Ils retournèrent rapidement dans la salle de bain pour tout remettre en place.

Oui, leur oncle ne perdait rien pour attendre...

Ils rejoignirent le salon en courant, à renfort de grands éclats de rire. Leurs parents échangèrent un regard amusé, ne connaissant que trop bien la lueur espiègle qui faisait pétiller les yeux de leurs fils.

Naruto finit par sortir de la salle de bain, et rejoint les autres dans le salon. Une heure plus tard, Hana commença à bailler. Elle lutta pour continuer à jouer avec ses frères, mais après une dizaine de minutes ses petits yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Itachi rappela ses fils et les quatre adultes se dirigèrent vers la chambre des enfants. Les jumeaux avaient voulu rester dans la même chambre que leur petite sœur, malgré la proposition de leurs parents d'avoir leur propre chambre. Les deux bruns enfilèrent rapidement leur pyjama avant de filer se brosser les dents, pendant que Nowa changeait sa fille. Quand tous trois furent prêts à se mettre au lit, les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu.

- " Tonton Naruto ? Appela Nawaki

- Oui ? répondit le blond

- Tu nous racontes une histoire ? demanda Kyosuke

- Et bien ... dit-il en se tournant vers les parents

- Oui Tonton Nato une histoire ! s'exclama Hana

- Tiens t'es plus fatiguée toi sourit l'Hokage avant d'ajouter, bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir aujourd'hui ? "

Les trois enfants poussèrent un petit cri de joie. Ils adoraient que le Jinchuuriki leur raconte des missions qu'il avait accompli lorsqu'il était genin, ou des anecdotes sur les ninjas du village. Hana ne comprenait pas tout de ce que disait son oncle, mais elle se régalait d'entendre une histoire avant de dormir, peu importe qui la lui raconté.

Comme à leur habitude, les trois autres adultes restèrent dans la chambre. Nowa s'assit sur le lit de sa fille, Sasuke lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, proche des lits des jumeaux et Itachi s'appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte. Naruto se tenait toujours debout, derrière les lits de ses neveux, ainsi il pouvait ajouter de la mise en scène à ses récits, ne sachant de toute façon pas tenir en place.

- " Bon, vous voulez que je vous raconte quoi ?

- Comment t'as rencontré tonton Sasuke ? demanda Kyosuke

- Excellent choix ! Sourit Naruto

- Tu ne vas pas leur raconter ça Dobe râla son compagnon

- J'vais me gêner ! Rit le blond avant de se retourner vers les enfants ; Donc, ça remonte à pas mal d'années en arrière. A cette époque j'habitais avec votre mère qui jouait les infirmières pour votre père. Sasuke, lui n'habitait plus dans le village, il était parti quelques années avant avec un affreux ninja pour devenir plus fort.

- T'étais un nukenin ? S'étonna Nawaki

- Pas tout à fait répondit Sasuke, disons que j'avais infiltré le camp ennemi pour mieux le détruire. "

Les adultes se contentèrent de cette version, la vérité viendrait plus tard.

- " Donc, votre oncle était hors du village reprit Naruto. J'ai donc reçu la mission d'aller le récupérer ! J'étais en équipe avec Kiba, Neji et Kakashi. Donc, une fois qu'on eut repéré sa trace, on l'a poursuivi. Et j'peux vous dire que ça a duré un moment !

- Surtout pour celui qui était poursuivi ajouta Sasuke

- Certes fit le blond en lui adressant un rictus. Et, grâce à la vitesse de Kyuubi, j'ai fini par le rattraper !

- Et vous vous êtes battus ? S'exclama Kyosuke, excité à l'idée du récit d'un combat entre ses deux oncles

- J'suis sûr que t'as utilisé Kyuubi et Tonton Sasuke Susano s'extasia tout autant Nawaki

- Non non, rien de tout ça dit Naruto en éclatant de rire. Vous voulez savoir comment je l'ai eu

- Oui ! s'écrièrent les enfants

- Je lui ai ... sauté dessus ajouta le blond

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pff ça craint. " firent les jumeaux en dévisageant leur oncle brun

Sasuke vit rouge alors que les autres adultes éclatèrent de rire.

- " En même temps, c'est parce que j'avais décidé de rentrer à Konoha que je t'ai laissé me sauter dessus râla-t-il

- Béh ça, ça a pas changé constata Kyosuke en regardant son oncle, un rictus planté sur les lèvres

- Kyosuke ! le reprit Nowa

- Mais quoi maman c'est vrai ! Ils sont toujours en train de sauter dessus reprit son deuxième fils

- Enfin bref fit Naruto, gêné par ce que venaient de dire ses neveux, voilà comment j'ai rencontré Sasuke !

- Encore une histoire ! firent les jumeaux

- Non, un autre jour les enfants, il est tard. " dit Itachi

Les adultes souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux enfants puis retournèrent dans le salon.

Les jumeaux restèrent à l'affût dans leurs lits, guettant le moment où les quatre ninjas iraient se coucher. Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice. Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir venger leur sœur.

Après un moment passé à discuter dans le salon, Nowa et Itachi, fatigués suite à leur mission, allèrent se coucher, suivi de l'autre couple.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient la chambre la plus éloignée, pourtant cela n'empêcha pas les deux petits bruns de les entendre rejoindre la pièce.

Il fallait qu'ils patientent encore. Plus ils attendaient, meilleure serait leur vengeance.

Du côté du couple, l'Hokage s'était déjà glissé sous le drap, attendant patiemment que son compagnon le rejoigne. Simplement vêtu d'un boxer, le brun grimpa sur le lit, le fixant droit dans les yeux, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres. Le jinchuuriki ne connaissait que trop bien ce sourire, et ne put qu'y répondre, le laissant s'approcher de lui. Sasuke arrêta sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de son homme.

- " Enfin seul sourit-il

- Quel sens de l'observation Uchiwa-sensei ! " Pouffa Naruto avant de l'embrasser

Leurs lèvres bataillaient, cherchant à prendre le contrôle sur l'autre. Le brun s'installa au-dessus de son compagnon, calé entre ses jambes. Leur échange se fit plus profond, leurs langues se mêlant au baiser. Un soupir échappa au blond alors que son homme commençait à avoir les mains baladeuses.

Un léger bruit dans le couloir attira l'attention du Rokudaime. Il mit fin au baiser et tourna la tête vers la porte. Il repoussa doucement son amant alors qu'il cherchait à reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut.

- " Tu as entendu ?

- Ce n'est rien

- Et si c'était l'un des enfants

- Bébé fit Sasuke en le forçant à le regarder. Les enfants sont au lit depuis un moment. Si tu t'occupais de moi plutôt, hn ? "

Naruto sourit face au regard mêlé de désir et de tendresse de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il s'excusa avant de l'embrasser, reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Soudain, un pouf résonna dans la chambre, dissipant une légère fumée.

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face aux regards onyx de ses neveux. Il rougit en réalisant qu'il était juste vêtu de son boxer sur lequel un sceau était apparu. Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était assis sur le rouleau d'invocation qu'il avait confié à Nowa quelques années auparavant. Ses neveux avaient réussi à l'invoquer en plaçant un sceau sur son sous-vêtement ! Ils l'avaient probablement fait pendant qu'il se douchait. Ses joues rougirent à l'idée de se trouver face à eux dans cette tenue. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, amusés de la gêne de leur oncle.

- " Que ? Pourquoi ?

- Vengeance

- Hein ?

- Tonton Sasuke a fait pleurer Hana commença Nawaki

- Et personne n'a le droit de la faire pleurer ! " Termina Kyosuke

Naruto les dévisagea avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Décidément, ses neveux débordaient d'imagination !

Il éclata de rire, accompagné des jumeaux, en entendant le tonitruant " Putain de gosses ! " hurlé par Sasuke.

_Fin._

* * *

__Nowa : Et voilà, c'est bel et bien fini ! Ça me fait bizarre parce que ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je travaillais sur cette fiction !

Naruto : On nous revoit plus alors ?

Nowa : Si, mais dans une nouvelle fiction que j'ai recommencé à écrire et que je posterai quand je l'aurai bien avancé pour éviter de refaire autant attendre les lecteurs entre chaque chapitres ^^ Du coup ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Je posterai peut-être les OS que j'ai écrit et que j'écrirai lors des nuits des lemons organisées par la Ficothèque Ardente, enfin si certains sont intéressés ^^

En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui seront arrivés jusqu'ici dans leur lecture ! Un énorme merciiiii même !

En espérant vous retrouver sur ma prochaine fiction ! ^^

Kisu, Nowa


End file.
